


Ogni giorno, ogni respiro

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Quando i due coniugi Potter tornarono nella sala da pranzo, James e Lily erano in piedi accanto alla stessa finestra da cui poche ore prima la coppia più anziana li aveva visti arrivare alla villa. James, alle spalle di Lily, le cingeva delicatamente la vita con le braccia, e la ragazza, la testa abbandonata mollemente sul petto di James, fissava con aria sognante un punto lontano in mezzo alla neve. James le stava sussurrando qualcosa che i Potter non riuscivano ad udire, e sul viso di Lily sbocciò un sorriso radioso."Con questa raccolta vorrei provare a raccontare piccoli momenti di quotidianità, gesti semplici e non per forza cose significative ai fini della trama principale. Vorrei concentrarmi principalmente sulla giovinezza dei Malandrini, sulla loro vita a scuola e nei primi anni di guerra, ma potrebbero esserci anche dei momenti dedicati a Remus e Sirius adulti.





	1. Cheers

  
Fleamont sorrise, osservando la tavola perfettamente apparecchiata dalle mani esperte di sua moglie Euphemia: non avrebbe potuto sperare in niente di più elegante e curato per un pranzo così importante. C'erano quattro calici di finissimo cristallo pronti ad essere riempiti con una delle migliori bottiglie di Vino Elfico che Fleamont aveva conservato per anni proprio per un'occasione simile, oltre ad un delicato servizio di piatti di porcellana che risaliva alla bisnonna di Euphemia. Dalla cucina si sprigionavano gli aromi delicati e appetitosi di quello che prometteva di essere il pranzo più succulento che fosse mai stato servito in casa Potter da svariati anni, ed Euphemia continuava a saltellare avanti e indietro tra la cucina e la sala da pranzo, come se fosse preoccupata che Alley, l'anziana e fedelissima elfa domestica che mai aveva bruciato un arrosto, mai aveva lasciato scuocere un risotto o sbagliato la quantità di sale in una zuppa, potesse distrarsi e trasformare il grosso tacchino ripieno che stava finendo di arrostire nel forno in una stopposa e amarissima coscia di Ippogrifo; o peggio ancora - e in questo caso forse i suoi timori potevano avere un minimo di fondamento - come se avesse paura che Fleamont potesse distruggere le delicate composizioni di agrifoglio e neve incantata che decoravano la tavola.  
La sala da pranzo era stata tirata a lucido, Alley ed Euphemia avevano dato la caccia anche all'ultimo granello di polvere, e Fleamont dovette ammettere che quell'anno sua moglie si era davvero superata con le decorazioni natalizie: un enorme abete era stato incantato nell'angolo più lontano della sala, in modo tale che i suoi aghi scintillassero come se fossero bagnati di rugiada, e fra i rami, oltre a candele che sprigionavano una tenue luce azzurrata, si intravedevano festoni sontuosi, decorazioni di agrifoglio e stelle di Natale, e c'erano persino delle vere fate sedute mollemente nei punti più visibili.  
Gli stipiti delle finestre e delle porte erano stati anch'essi decorati con ghirlande d'abete e vischio, e in ogni angolo c'erano gruppi di candele che ammorbidivano l'atmosfera con la loro luce calda e il loro profumo confortante.  
Quando Euphemia entrò per l'ennesima volta nella sala da pranzo con la preoccupazione dipinta sul viso, Fleamont le afferrò i polsi, e, guardandola fissa nei suoi grandi occhi chiari che quarantacinque anni prima lo avevano fatto innamorare all'istante, sussurrò:  
“Tesoro, ti prego, calmati, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. La casa è stupenda, e sono sicuro che il pranzo sarà ottimo”.  
Euphemia prese a tormentarsi le dita paffute, facendo vagare lo sguardo lungo la tavola, come a volersi accertare che Fleamont non avesse scambiato di posto le posate del primo con quelle del dolce, poi ridacchiò, come fosse stata una ragazzina.  
“Hai ragione, caro, è solo che ci tengo che James faccia una bella figura.”  
Fleamont sorrise, comprensivo. Anche lui voleva che la sua famiglia facesse una bella figura, ma aveva paura che, se Euphemia avesse continuato in questo modo, sarebbero apparsi solo come dei vecchi snob attaccati solamente all'etichetta.  
“Lo so, tesoro, ma non ti preoccupare, sono certo che sarà tutto perfetto. E poi, quella povera ragazza sarà dieci volte più nervosa di noi, dobbiamo cercare di metterla a suo agio.”  
Euphemia annuì, decidendo finalmente di togliersi il grembiule e lisciandosi le pieghe della veste color carminio che aveva deciso di indossare per l'occasione.  
Fleamont passò un braccio attorno alle spalle della moglie, con fare protettivo, e si avvicinò al davanzale della finestra che dava sull'ingresso della villa. Era una tersa mattinata di fine dicembre, e la neve che fino a qualche giorno prima era caduta incessantemente ricopriva il giardino in un manto uniforme e candido, ad eccezione del punto vicino all'ingresso di casa dove loro figlio e il suo migliore amico avevano ben pensato di inscenare una battaglia a palle di neve incantate il pomeriggio precedente, lasciando un'ampia porzione di prato gelato semi scoperto e distruggendo il vetro di una finestra della biblioteca.  
Lungo il vialetto d'ingresso si potevano a malapena scorgere una serie di impronte scavate di fresco, e in lontananza, quasi in prossimità dell'imponente cancello in ferro battuto, sul candore della neve risaltava la figura eretta e dinoccolata di James, il loro unico figlio.  
“Povera cara, è un vero peccato che sia costretta a viaggiare con quell'orribile autobus. Oh, se solo James ci avesse avvisati in anticipo, avremmo potuto chiedere di collegare in maniera straordinaria il suo camino alla rete della Metropolvere!”  
Fleamont scosse la testa, ricordando con affetto la sera della Vigilia di Natale.  
Come sempre, era stata una serata molto tranquilla: avevano cenato tutti insieme, Euphemia, Fleamont, James e la sua ombra inseparabile, Sirius, che per loro era ormai diventato come il secondo figlio che non avrebbero mai potuto avere. Da due anni ormai Sirius era una presenza fissa in casa Potter, ed Euphemia e Fleamont non potevano che esserne felici: i due ragazzi insieme erano praticamente incontenibili, ma James era entusiasta di non doversi più separare dal suo più caro amico, e i coniugi Potter conoscevano la terribile situazione che il povero Black era costretto a sopportare in casa sua, ed erano stati più che lieti di offrire un posto tranquillo e affettuoso al ragazzo.  
Per tutte le vacanze James era sembrato loro strano, aveva la testa fra le nuvole e, stranamente, sembrava più tranquillo del solito. Aveva spedito e ricevuto più gufi di quanto non avesse mai fatto, ed ogni volta che riceveva posta si infilava la pergamena in tasca senza aprirla a tavola, scatenando l'ilarità di Sirius. Euphemia e Fleamont si erano scambiati sguardi significativi, ma non avevano fiatato: non sarebbero certo stati loro a forzare James a parlare, perché sapevano che, quando sarebbe stato il momento, lui avrebbe trovato il modo di aprirsi. James non parlava quasi mai dei suoi sentimenti, non di quelli che nascondeva dietro la maschera di giullare combinaguai, ma i suoi genitori sapevano cogliere anche i segnali più nascosti. br />  
E James aveva scelto proprio la vigilia di Natale, quando le loro pance erano state ben riempite da una doppia porzione dell'ottima torta di mele di Alley e un certo intorpidimento stava iniziando ad avvolgere i due anziani coniugi. Schiarendosi la voce e passandosi ripetutamente le mani fra i capelli già scompigliati, James aveva detto:  
“Ma', pa', sarebbe un problema se uno dei prossimi giorni invitassi a pranzo qualcuno?”  
Sirius, che lo aveva guardato beffardo durante tutta quella fase in cui James aveva cercato di prendere coraggio, dovette soffocare una risata nella tazza di caffè ormai vuota che stringeva tra le dita. Fleamont ed Euphemia, sorridendo, fecero finta di non avere inteso nulla di strano dalle parole del figlio, e annzi, Euphemia disse, con il suo solito tono di voce carico di dolcezza.  
“Nessun problema, tesoro, lo sai. Pensavo che Peter e Remus fossero entrambi in viaggio con le loro famiglie...”  
Sirius riemerse dalla sua tazza di caffè, lanciando a James un ghigno allusivo, poi fissò ostentatamente i suoi grandi occhi scuri nel fuoco del caminetto, come se volesse fondersi con esso.  
In un tono fintamente casuale, che non ingannò né Fleamont né Euphemia, James aggiunse:  
“Oh, sì, loro non fanno in tempo a passare. In realtà si tratta di... di Lily Evans, visto che quest'anno mi ha dato un po' di ripetizioni di pozioni mi sembrava giusto invitarla”.  
Quando finì di parlare, Fleamont si accorse che il viso magro e appuntito di suo figlio aveva assunto una bella tonalità rosa acceso, mentre Sirius si stava mordendo le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere.  
James non volle più tornare sull'argomento, ma era chiaro che con quelle parole si era tolto un grosso peso dallo stomaco.  
Fleamont ed Euphemia si resero conto appieno di quanto serio fosse quell'invito a pranzo solo quando scoprirono che Sirius non sarebbe stato presente, perché ne avrebbe approfittato per andare a trovare la famiglia di sua cugina Andromeda.  
Quella notte, stringendo a sé dolcemente la moglie, Fleamont aveva commentato:  
“Deve essere proprio una cosa seria, se riesce a dividere quei due”.  
In effetti doveva trattarsi davvero di un invito importante per James, perché da quel giorno aveva preso a schiarirsi spesso la voce scompigliandosi i capelli, e con un'intonazione studiatamente casuale aveva cominciato a lanciare avvertimenti e richieste.  
“Oh, ma', non preparare niente con i peperoni, Lily sarebbe troppo educata per rifiutarli, ma è allergica.”  
“Papà, non cominciare a chiedere che lavoro fanno i suoi genitori, sono babbani!”  
“Lily è Prefetto, però non credo che abbia voglia di parlare di scuola anche durante le vacanze, quindi non statele troppo addosso su questo!”  
“Non esagerate come al solito con l'etichetta, non vorrei che Lily si sentisse in imbarazzo”  
“Non iniziate a parlare di cose noiose come il Ministero e quant'altro, siamo in vacanza!”  
Aveva smesso con queste raccomandazioni nervose solamente quando Sirius, roteando gli occhi, aveva esclamato:  
“Signori Potter, se James continua così non potrete più parlare di niente, quindi credo che un buon argomento di conversazione potrebbe essere un commento dettagliato dell'album di fotografie del piccolo Jaimie. Mi pare di ricordare una bellissima foto del primo bagnetto che sono certo Lily apprezzerebbe”.  
I due ragazzi avevano lasciato la stanza rincorrendosi, e i coniugi Potter si erano sorrisi, complici.  
  
Fleamont ed Euphemia, nonostante il nervosismo, erano contenti di conoscere questa Lily: per quel poco che avevano potuto capire, era una brava ragazza, una studentessa modello, Prefetto e Caposcuola, e i due coniugi non potevano fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse merito di Lily se quell'anno avevano ricevuto pochissime lettere di lamentele per le bravate di James. Anche i suoi voti erano migliorati, dunque se questa era l'influenza che Lily aveva su James, non potevano che esserne felici. Ma soprattutto, anche se James non ne aveva parlato apertamente, avevano visto quanto lui fosse felice, e qualunque persona potesse far sorridere James in quel modo era la benvenuta nella casa e nella famiglia Potter.  
“Credo sia arrivata, cara.”  
Disse Fleamont, osservando una figura esile che scendeva a passi incerti da un imponente autobus viola acceso.  
Euphemia sobbalzò, controllò un'ultima volta la tavola e cominciò a lisciare le pieghe della veste del marito, osservando dalla finestra le sagome di James e di quella sconosciuta avvicinarsi lentamente. I due coniugi sorrisero, notando che i ragazzi si stavano tenendo per mano.  
Ben presto sentirono la porta aprirsi al piano terra, e la voce un po' più alta del solito di James dire:  
“Dammi pure il cappotto, ci penso io”.  
Dopo un attimo, sentirono i passi dei due ragazzi e le loro voci soffocate salire le scale e rimbombare nel corridoio.  
La porta si aprì, e gli occhi dei coniugi Potter scivolarono dalla figura impacciata e tesa di James a quella della ragazza che gli stava accanto: Lily Evans aveva un viso dolce, un'espressione amichevole leggermente venata da una nota di nervosismo, ma sorrise non appena incrociò lo sguardo di Fleamont ed Euphemia.  
“Ecco, lei è Lily. Lily, loro sono i miei genitori”.  
Fleamont Potter avanzò verso quella ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in una coda di cavallo, e quando le strinse la mano, notò che aveva due grandi, ridenti occhi verde smeraldo.  
“Benvenuta, Lily, siamo contenti di conoscerti”  
Euphemia prese presto il posto del marito, sorridendo radiosa alla ragazza, che se ne restava impacciata sulla porta della sala da pranzo.  
“E' un piacere conoscerti, Lily. Vieni dentro, c'è aria sulla porta, vieni a scaldarti. Com'è andato il viaggio? Avremmo voluto collegare casa tua alla rete della Metropolvere, perché trovo il Nottetempo insopportabile, ma James ci ha avvisato della tua visita solo pochi giorni fa, il solito disorganizzato, e...”  
Con una risata, Fleamont posò una mano sul braccio della moglie, interrompendola:  
“Tesoro, lasciala respirare un secondo!” poi, rivolgendosi a Lily, aggiunse:  
“Scusala, vuole solo cercare di metterti a tuo agio. Accomodati pure, il pranzo sarà pronto tra un attimo”.  
I quattro avanzarono verso la tavola imbandita, e James, con uno scatto nervoso, scostò la sedia di Lily per farla accomodare. La ragazza lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se fosse sorpresa da quel gesto insolitamente educato e galante, ma sorrideva. Fleamont notò che James era stranamente taciturno, e si stupì a pensare a quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva visto suo figlio così silenzioso: forse solo quando si era preso quella brutta Faringite Fatata attorno ai dodici anni.  
“Cara, James mi ha detto che sei allergica ai peperoni, ma ti prego di non sentirti in obbligo di mangiare alcunché, ti assicuro che non c'è nessun problema!”  
“Mamma!”  
Esclamò James, con gli occhi spalancati. Lily si voltò a guardare James, scuotendo la testa:  
“E da quando io sarei allergica ai peperoni?”  
James si strinse nelle spalle, guardando l'ondeggiare delle candele sull'albero di Natale.  
“L'anno scorso non eri stata male, dopo averli mangiati?”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere, una risata argentina e piena di calore.  
“Sì, ma solo perché la tua ombra ha sbagliato mira con quella fattura Svuotapancia. Cosa che peraltro gli è costata una settimana di punizione a ri-etichettare libri con Madama Pince”.  
James arrossì vagamente, grattandosi la testa.  
“Oh, hai ragione. Be', in ogni caso ho pensato che magari ti è rimasto un brutto ricordo e non hai voglia di mangiarli”  
Lily sospirò, scuotendo di nuovo la testa, e si rivolse ad Euphemia:  
“Non si preoccupi, Mrs Potter, ho uno stomaco di ferro.”  
Presto l'imbarazzo iniziale si sciolse, e i coniugi Potter dovettero constatare che Lily era veramente una ragazza eccezionale, brillante ed educata, capace di tener testa a James con dolcezza e determinazione. La conversazione scivolò in maniera naturale, James si riscosse dall'imbarazzo in cui era precipitato e tornò ad essere il ragazzo allegro e sfrontato di sempre, mentre Euphemia e Fleamont Potter si interessarono sinceramente ai racconti di Lily su come i suoi genitori restassero sempre stupiti da quello che lei diceva loro del mondo magico, e a loro volta i Potter si ritrovarono a raccontare episodi buffi dell'infanzia di James, scatenando le proteste del ragazzo e le risate di Lily.  
Quando anche l'ultima briciola di una monumentale torta Pavlova sparì, Fleamont seguì Euphemia in cucina, con la scusa di aiutarla a lavare i piatti, per lasciare un po' soli i due ragazzi.  
“Che ne dici?”  
Chiese alla moglie, anche se dal sorriso entusiasta della donna Fleamont poteva già intuire la risposta.  
“Dico che il nostro James è molto fortunato. Questa Lily è una ragazza d'oro, e io non avrei mai pensato di vedere James, il ragazzo che finisce in punizione una sera sì e l'altra pure, guardare una ragazza in quel modo”.  
Fleamont annuì, ripensando agli sguardi a dir poco adoranti che James aveva lanciato a Lily.  
“Le ha addirittura scostato la sedia. Lui, che se lo lasciassimo fare mangerebbe con i piedi sul tavolo.”  
Euphemia sorrise dolcemente al marito, sussurrando:  
“Sai, l'ultima volta che ho visto degli occhi come i suoi guardare una ragazza in quel modo è stato circa quarantacinque anni fa, quando un certo pozionista mi pregava di accompagnarlo a passeggiare lungo le rive di un laghetto di montagna...”  
Gli occhi di Fleamont per un attimo si velarono della nostalgia e dei ricordi della sua gioventù, e strinse con affetto le braccia attorno alla vita di Euphemia.  
“Ahi ahi, allora la situazione è più grave del previsto. Se davvero lo sguardo è quello, temo che il nostro Jaimie non potrà più tornare indietro”.  
  
Quando i due coniugi Potter tornarono nella sala da pranzo, James e Lily erano in piedi accanto alla stessa finestra da cui poche ore prima la coppia più anziana dli aveva visti arrivare alla villa. James, alle spalle di Lily, le cingeva delicatamente la vita con le braccia, e la ragazza, la testa abbandonata mollemente sul petto di James, fissava con aria sognante un punto lontano in mezzo alla neve. James le stava sussurrando qualcosa che i Potter non riuscivano ad udire, e sul viso di Lily sbocciò un sorriso radioso.  
Non appena si accorsero della presenza di Fleamont ed Euphemia, i due ragazzi si staccarono con un sobbalzo, ma un secondo dopo James si fece serio in volto e, guardando fisso i suoi genitori, cinse con un braccio le spalle di Lily, attirandola a sé. La ragazza arrossì, ma vedendo i sorrisi sui volti di Euphemia e Fleamont Potter si lasciò un po' andare, appoggiandosi a James.  
Fleamont ed Euphemia si guardarono negli occhi, e in quel momento tutti e quattro non ebbero bisogno di dire nemmeno una parola: i Potter sapevano che James, per quanto sbruffone ed estroverso potesse mostrarsi davanti agli amici, non avrebbe mai affrontato direttamente l'argomento, spiegando apertamente le cose ai suoi genitori. Aveva presentato Lily Evans come la compagna di scuola che l'aveva aiutato a migliorare i suoi voti in Pozioni, ma con quel semplice gesto, stringendo a sé Lily davanti a loro, stava dicendo tutto. Stava dicendo tutto a Lily, e stava dicendo tutto ai suoi genitori.  
Euphemia si asciugò furtivamente una gioiosa lacrima che stava per fare capolino fra le lunghe ciglia chiare, e Fleamont si diresse risoluto a stappare quella famosa bottiglia di Vino Elfico conservata per le occasioni speciali.  
Riempì quattro calici, e guardando i due giovani sorridenti ancora stretti l'uno all'altra, disse semplicemente:  
“ _Alle persone che si amano_.”  



	2. Una cosa piccola ma buona

 

Sirius venne svegliato da un ticchettio insistente contro la finestra della piccola stanza che aveva affittato nella periferia di Londra: per un attimo pensò di ignorarlo, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra gli occhi, ma il suono non accennò a diminuire, diventando anzi ancora più insistente. Soffocando un'imprecazione fra i denti, lanciò da una parte le coperte e caracollò fuori dal letto, inciampando nelle scarpe che, solo iun paio di ore prima, si era sfilato senza riguardo. Quando scostò la logora tenda decorata con stucchevoli motivi floreali vide un piccolo gufo dalla livrea scura stagliarsi contro il tramonto nebbioso. Riconobbe subito Snitch, il gufo di James - e chi altri poteva essere così ossessionato dal Quidditch da chiamare il proprio gufo _Snitch_? - e un po' del suo malumore scemò.  
Aveva passato la notte e buona parte della mattinata al freddo, appostato nel giardino di Villa Rookwood in compagnia di Fabian Prewett nella speranza di scoprire qualcosa di più sui piani dei mangiamorte, ma invano, ed ora tutto quello che desiderava era poter dormire sotto quante più coperte possibili.  
Aprì la finestra, rabbrividendo nell'aria del tardo pomeriggio invernale, e lasciò che Snitch si posasse sul tavolino di legno chiaro che usava come scrivania. Sirius prese il foglio di pergamenta che Snitch gli porgeva e lo posò sul tavolino, sperando di poterlo leggere dopo una bella dormita: non poteva trattarsi di nulla di troppo urgente, perché altrimenti James gli avrebbe inviato un Patronus invece di una lettera. Tuttavia, nel momento esatto in cui si risedette pesantemente sul letto, Snitch gli volò accanto e prese a becchettargli insistentemente una mano.  
Con un sospiro esasperato, Sirius si rassegnò a salutare il tanto agognato sonno ristoratore.  
"E va bene, maledetto uccellaccio, ora la leggo, quella lettera!"  
Mentre afferrava la pergamena, Sirius pensò che se James lo aveva disturbato per uno dei suoi soliti scherzi, la prossima volta che si fossero visti gli avrebbe praticato una Fattura Annebbiante Perenne agli occhiali. La grafia pulita e chiara che si trovò sotto gli occhi tuttavia gli fece aggrottare la fronte: quella era la scrittura di Lily.  
" _`Caro Sirius,`_  
 __`So che ci starai maledicendo perché probabilmente Snitch arriverà da te quando tu sarai rincasato da poche ore, ma vorremmo tanto che questa sera, dopo cena, tu facessi un salto da noi. James insiste perché tu venga anche a mangiare, e naturalmente, nel caso volessi venire saresti più che benvenuto, ma ti prego di non sentirti in obbligo. Vieni pure dopo esserti riposato almeno un po'. Non ti allarmare, non è successo assolutamente nulla di grave, ma sai com'è fatto James, quando si mette in testa un'idea è impossibile farlo ragionare.  
Scusa ancora per il disturbo.  
Baci,`  
 __`Lily  
"`Sirius represse uno sbadiglio, cercando una piuma in mezzo al cumulo di cianfrusaglie che torreggiava sul tavolino. Era tipico di James usare la gentilezza di Lily per ottenere quello che voleva. Guardò il grande orologio a muro: erano da poco passate le diciassette e trenta, così decise di concedersi ancora almeno un paio d'ore di sonno. Voltò la pergamena di Lily, e sul retro scarabocchiò:  
`` _"Datemi un paio d'ore e avanzatemi un paio d'ossa da sgranocchiare, muoio di fame._  
Anche un paiolo di caffè sarebbe gradito.  
P.S. James, sei un maledetto ruffiano."  
Tese il biglietto a Snitch, che osservò con aria di sufficienza le macchie d'inchiostro sul bordo inferiore della pergamena.  
Quando il gufo sparì oltre il tetto del palazzo di fronte alla finestra, Sirius tornò a lasciarsi cadere esasperato a letto, sapendo che avrebbe sofferto moltissimo quando la sveglia sarebbe suonata.   
  
Quando Sirius si materializzò con un lieve _pop_ nelle vicinanze del cancelletto dei Potter, erano quasi le nove di sera. Lui ci aveva provato, ci aveva provato davvero a mantenere la parola e ad essere puntuale, ma il suo letto era così accogliente e le coperte così calde e invitanti che aveva dovuto farsi violenza per alzarsi e buttarsi sotto la doccia.  
In ogni caso, alla fine era riuscito ad avvolgersi nel mantello da viaggio, ed ora risaliva a lunghe falcate il vialetto che conosceva così bene. Quando giunse davanti alla porta verniciata di bianco bussò, e dopo un intenso scambio di battute che non riuscì a decifrare fra la voce di James e Lily, quest'ultima finalmente apparve nel vano dell'ingresso, i lunghi capelli raccolti in un nodo disordinato in cima alla testa e un sorriso sincero dipinto sul viso. La giovane donna si sporse a stampare un rapido bacio sulla guancia di Sirius, esclamando:  
"Scusaci tanto, Sirius. Per farmi perdonare, però, ti ho preparato la torta Sacher. Non sono brava come Peter, ma a giudicare da come James si è rimpinzato non dev'essere poi tanto male".  
La porta si richiuse alle loro spalle, e mentre i due giovani percorrevano lo stretto corridoio che portava al salotto, Sirius mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'amica.  
"Sei un tesoro, Lily".  
James era sprofondato sul divano, i piedi poggiati su un piccolo tavolino di vetro, e accarezzava distrattamente Chubby,il gatto più pigro affamato che Sirius avesse mai incontrato. Quando vide l'amico, il ragazzo fece un ghigno, e disse:  
"Per il prossimo compleanno mi sa che mi toccherà iniziare a farti dei regali seri, da uomo, tipo un orologio. Avevi bisogno di un paio d'ore quasi quattro ore fa, Sirius."  
"James!"  
Esclamò Lily, indignata, ma i due ragazzi stavano ridendo. Non appena Chubby si acorse della presenza di Sirius, cominciò a soffiare furiosamente, balzò dalle gambe di James e sparì nel corridoio che portava alle camere.  
"A volte mi chiedo se tu sia davvero mio amico come dici. Per tutti i Goblin, James, un gatto? Hai passato anni a rincorrere la mia coda canina, e adesso ti prendi un gatto? Non mi stupisce che quella palla di ciccia e pelo mi odi".  
Eppure, Sirius sorrideva. Per qualche ragione, casa Potter aveva sempre la capacità di farlo sentire parte di una famiglia: che si trattasse della antica villa dove avevano vissuto i genitori di James o la modesta casetta dove il ragazzo si era trasferito dopo aver sposato Lily, poco cambiava. Fra quelle mura c'era sempre stato un calore che l'aveva costantemente fatto sentire qualcosa di diverso da un ospite, qualcuno che aveva il diritto di stare lì. Non lo avrebbe voluto confessare nemmeno a sé stesso, ma c'erano stati mesi in cui, nel profondo del suo animo, aveva temuto che il matrimonio avrebbe cambiato il suo rapporto con l'amico,ma le cose erano andate in maniera del tutto diversa: più che perdere un amico, aveva trovato una sorella. Una sorella che si preoccupava che non passasse troppo tempo da solo nello squallido appartamento di Londra, una sorella che lo aveva saputo consolare quando era arrivata la notizia della scomparsa di Regulus,una sorella che si preoccupava che facesse almeno un pasto regolare al giorno.  
"Sirius, lo vuoi un po' di polpettone?"  
La voce squillante di Lily giunse dalla piccola cucina adiacente al soggiorno, ma incredibilmente, prima che Sirius potesse rispondere, James balzò in piedi, gridando:  
"Lily, aspetta, faccio io, tu hai già cucinato!"  
Quando i due ragazzi arrivarono in cucina, però, trovarono la tavola già apparecchiata e un delizioso profumino sollecitò l'appetito di Sirius, che aveva mangiato solamente un paio di mele appena era rientrato dalla missione per l'Ordine della Fenice.  
Quando si fu finalmente riempito lo stomaco, Sirius si sentì improvvisamente molto meglio: non si era nemmeno accorto di aver conservato un fondo di malumore, ma ora, con lo stomaco pieno di polpettone e di torta, anche la stanchezza immane che aveva provato fino a qualche ora prima sembrava nettamente ridimensionata. .  
"Lily, stai migliorando sempre di più ai fornelli. Se continui cosi, finita la guerra tu e Peter potreste aprire un ristorante".  
Lily ridacchiò, compiaciuta, mentre Jame faceva fluttuare i piatti sporchi nel lavello.  
"Grazie, Sirius. La mamma era un'ottima cuoca, ma ci ho messo un po' a coordinare il metodo di cucina babbano con quello magico".  
In effetti, Sirius ricordò con un sorriso sarcastico i primi esperimenti di Lily ai fornelli, che lui e James avevano coraggiosamente mangiato senza fare una piega, rischiando di perdere qualche dente.  
"Sirius, perché non porti la mia bellissima moglie su quel fantastico divano che abbiamo in salotto, mentre io preparo il caffè?"  
Lily sospirò, esasperata.  
"Per Merlino, James, posso farlo anche io!"  
James, però, non ne volle sapere, e sospinse i due ragazzi verso il salotto.  
Sirius si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona più vicina al caminetto, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Chubby, che però questa volta resistette alla tentazione di scappare e rimase guardingo fra i piedi di Lily.  
"Allora, non credo mi abbiate fatto venire qui solo per farmi conoscere i tuoi progressi in ambito culinario, vero?"  
Lily scosse la testa, con uno strano sorriso sul viso, un sorriso che costrinse Sirius a fissare con attenzione l'espressione della ragazza.  
"No, ma credo sia meglio te ne parli James."  
"Lily, va tutto bene?"  
La ragazza sorrise ancora di più, e si chinò a prendere fra le braccia Chubby.  
"Benissimo, Sirius. Non ti preoccupare, è James che esagera come al solito, avrebbe potuto aspettare ancora qualche giorno."  
Il quel momento comparve James, impegnato a far levitare sulla sua testa un vassoio con le tazzine di caffè.  
"Ecco qui, già allattato e zuccherato".  
James strizzò l'occhio a Sirius,deponendo delicatamente il vassoio sul tavolino, poi andò a sedersi sul piccolo divano blu, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Lily.  
"Allattato? E James, idiota, hai dimenticato una tazza".  
James si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divano, allungando le gambe, e rispose:  
"Uomo di poca fede, non ho dimenticato nulla. Lily non lo prende".  
James e Lily si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, che Sirius però parve non registrò. Bevvero il caffè in silenzio, mentre Sirius lanciava occhiate sospettose e incuriosite ai due ragazzi, ma sembrava che non volessero decidersi a spiegargli per quale motivo lo avevano invitato con tanta insistenza. Alla fine, Lily diede un colpetto con la mano alla coscia di James, che si fece serio e iniziò a passarsi una mano fra i capelli.  
"Allora, Sirius, com'è andato il pattugliamento oggi?"  
Lily si staccò da James, sbuffando, e si alzò per riportare in cucina le tazze vuote.  
"Il solito. La villa è ben sorvegliata, non riusciamo ad avvicinarci abbastanza da sentire qualcosa di utile."  
James annuì, evitando di guardare negli occhi Sirius. Sirius, che conosceva James meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stesso, sapeva che il ragazzo stava cercando in tutti i modi di affrontare un argomento importante, e di nuovo tornò a domandarsi se non fosse davvero successo qualcosa di grave.  
Lily era tornata e si era seduta di nuovo accanto al marito, dandogli una pacca incoraggiante sulla spalla:  
"Muoviti, James, non vedi che Sirius sta iniziando a pensare che vogliamo trasferirci ad Honolulu e fingendoci babbani?"  
James ridacchiò, scacciando l'imbarazzo e l'insicurezza, e finalmente assunse un'espressione seria - la prima volta che Sirius l'aveva visto con quella faccia era stato quando finalmente aveva ottenuto un appuntamento con Lily - e fissò il suo amico dritto negli occhi.  
"Bene, via la zanna, via il dolore. Sirius, mi sa che dobbiamo riprogrammare i turni di guardia dell'Ordine".  
Lily trattenne una risata, scuotendo la testa, mentre Sirius guardava James come se fosse diventato pazzo. I turni venivano riprogrammati praticamente ogni giorno, perché c'era sempre qualche imprevisto dell'ultimo minuto: possibile che James l'avesse invitato a cena solo per dirgli questo?  
"James, mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?"  
James scosse la testa, passandosi di nuovo le mani fra i capelli.  
"No, è la verità. Mi sa che Lily dovrà diminuire un po' la sua disponibilità".  
L'aveva detto in tono grave e solenne, come se stesse rivelando chissà quale verità, ma Sirius era sempre più confuso, e cominciava ad essere anche un po' irritato.  
"Ascolta, James, mi fa molto piacere che Lily abbia anche altro da fare oltre all'Ordine, ma santo cielo, ho dormito solo qualche ora, e..."  
James lo interruppe con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.  
"Questo pomeriggio siamo stati al San Mungo. A dire il vero ci siamo stati abbastanza regolarmente, negli ultimi tre mesi".  
Sirius ammutolì, sentendo le dita fredde della paura attanagliargli le viscere. Al San Mungo? Lily era forse malata? Ma allora perché quei due continuavano a sorridere estasiati? Sembrava impossibile cavare fuori qualcosa di sensato da James, cosi Sirius si rivolse direttamente agli occhi ridenti di Lily.  
"Lily, per la barba di Merlino, mi vuoi spiegare qualcosa?"  
Lily scosse la testa, sollevando le spalle in quello che sembrava un gesto di scuse, e tornò a stringersi a James. Alla fine James fece un profondo respiro, e disse:  
"Io e te siamo come fratelli, giusto?"  
"S-sì..."  
Rispose Sirius, titubante, cercando di non perdersi nemmeno una delle emozioni che stavano agitando il volto di James.  
"Ecco, allora mi sa che ti toccherà imparare a fare lo zio".  
Sirius rimase come paralizzato, gli occhi spalancati in un'espressione di sorpresa, la mente in panne. Zio? Quella verità sembrava troppo grande, così lontana da loro, dei ragzzi appena cresciuti, che per un attimo Sirius non riuscì a cogliere il vero significato di quell'affermazione. Osservò i volti di James e Lily, che ora erano raggianti e sorridevano apertamente. James sembrava trasfigutato, aveva il viso illuminato da una gioia così totale, così spiazzante, che Sirius faticò a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Lentamente, l'immagine di James intento a stringere tra le braccia un fagottino piangente sembrò finalmente dare concretezza a quella rivelazione, e Sirius sentì un improvviso calore salirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco a infiammargli il viso, mentre il cuore cominciava a battergli all'impazzata.  
Un bambino! James e Lily, i suoi più cari amici, i ragazzi che aveva visto crescere e trasformarsi in giovani adulti, stavano per diventare genitori.  
"Ragazzi, è meraviglioso!"  
Sirius si stupi di udire la sua voce così roca e nasale, come se avesse il raffreddore. Balzò in piedi, subito imitato da James e Lily, e strinse entrambi i ragazzi in un goffo abbraccio. Tornò a guardare Lily, snella e sorridente come al solito, cercando di cogliere in lei qualche differenza, ma a parte il sorriso che la illuminava come mai l'aveva vista sorridere, sembrava la stessa Lily di sempre. Come poteva quel corpo nascondere un miracolo così grande?  
"Com'è possibile?"  
La domanda gli uscì dalla bocca di getto, mentre continuava a fissare sbigottito i due giovani tenersi stretti l'uno all'altra. James, che aveva gli occhi stranamente scintillanti, si riscosse, e cercando di riassumere il suo solito tono scanzonato, disse:  
"Be', Black, so che nell'aristocrazia purosangue si preferiscono metodi di educazione piuttosto antiquati, ma pensavo che alla tua veneranda età l'avessi scoperto che i bambini non li portano gli Ippogrifi. Se vuoi ti faccio un disegnino per capire come funzionano certe cose, potrebbe tornarti utile, sai?"  
La tensione si ruppe, i tre ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, e Sirius diede un pugno affettuoso alla spalla di James.  
"Sei proprio in idiota. Sai quello che intendevo".  
Fu Lily a rispondere: era tornata a sedersi con le gambe incrociate sul divano, e aveva sciolto la sua folta massa di capelli rossi, che scintillavano di mille riflessi al bagliore del fuoco.  
"Non è che ci abbiamo pensato poi tanto. Ci siamo detti che forse era arrivato il momento di smetterla con le precauzioni, e il piccoletto è arrivato prima che potessimo rendercene conto".  
Il piccoletto. L'idea di un essere umano con il sangue e la carne di Lily e James continuava a sembrare una cosa incredibile a Sirius. Una cosa incredibile e meravigliosa.  
"Io ero sicuro che sarebbe arrivato subito. James Potter non sbaglia un colpo!"  
"James!"  
Esclamò Lily, apparentemente scandalizzata, dando una manata al braccio del marito. James però soffocò il misto di risate e irritazione che stava assalendo Lily stringendo la moglie delicatamente fra le braccia e baciandola. Quando Lily riemerse dall'abbraccio del marito, tornò a guardare seriamente Sirius.  
"Lo sappiamo che in parte è una follia, con la guerra alle porte e tutto il resto, ma è tutto così instabile, precario... sembra che la felicità possa essere spazzata via in un attimo, e potremmo... potremmo non averne il tempo, tra qualche anno."  
James si era fatto improvvisamente serio, e, pur continuando a stringere a sé Lily, tornò a rivolgersi a Sirius.  
"Ed è qui che entri in gioco tu".  
"Io?"  
Domandò Sirius, ancora frastornato e confuso. Entrambi i giovani, stretti nel loro abbraccio, annuirono, e James continuò:  
"Sei il primo a saperlo. Quando lo abbiamo scoperto, siamo andati subito al San Mungo, e ci hanno detto... ci hanno detto che avrebbe potuto esserci una complicazione, e avremmo potuto perderlo".  
Deglutì un paio di volte, mentre Lily gli stringeva la mano. Fu la ragazza a proseguire:  
"Abbiamo preferito tenerlo per noi, per non illudere altri ma soprattutto per non illudere noi stessi, probabilmente". La ragazza tornò a sorridere, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sul ventre.  
"Oggi però ci hanno detto che il momento critico è passato, che il piccoletto ha piantato ben bene le sue radici e sia io che lui siamo in ottima salute".  
Sirius sentì un grosso peso sollevarsi dal suo stomaco, e vide che anche James aveva ricominciato a sorridere.  
"Sì, sembra proprio che questo piccoletto sia determinato. Però c'è la guerra, Sirius, e viviamo nell'incertezza. Per questo abbiamo deciso che tu saresti stato il primo a saperlo. Se ci dovesse succedere qualcosa..."  
"Non vi succederà niente!" Lo interrruppe bruscamente Sirius. Non voleva nemmeno pensare ad un'opportunità del genere, ma James, trestardo, continuò:  
"No, Sirius, potrebbe. La gente muore tutti i giorni, e ora più che mai ci dobbiamo pensare. Se a me e Lily dovesse succedere qualcosa, tu ci sarai per questo bambino?"  
Sirius fissò James, leggermente offeso. Ma per chi lo aveva preso?  
"James, davvero c'è da chiederlo? Pensi che abbandonerei vostro figlio al suo destino?"  
James sorrise, un sorriso pieno di tenerezza, che non aveva mai rivolto a Sirius.  
"Sirius, questo lo so benissimo. Però intendo qualcos'altro. Dovesse succederci qualcosa, legalmente parlando, io e Lily non abbiamo nessuno. I nostri genitori non ci sono più, e Petunia non vuole sapere niente di noi. Di solito è una cosa di cui si parla quando il bambino è già nato, ma vogliamo essere tranquilli. Vuoi..." la voce di James si incrinò, ma il ragazzo proseguì con ostinazione. "Vuoi essere il padrino e l'eventuale tutore legale di nostro figlio?"  
Per un attimo Sirius rimase paralizzato alle parole di James. La loro amicizia non era mai stata fatta da grandi discorsi e dichiarazioni, ma più da fatti, gesti concreti che non avevano bisogno di parole e formalità: Sirius si rendeva conto che questa era una cosa del tutto diversa. Sirius sapeva che James gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita senza fiatare, e Sirius avrebbe fatto altrettanto con lui, ma ora si stava parlando di suo figlio. Un figlio, una cosa ancora più importante della propria stessa vita, e James aveva scelto di affidarlo formalmente e pubblicamente a lui. Sentì la gola stringersi in un nodo di orgoglio e gratitudine, e improvvisamente gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. Senza nemmeno curarsi di trattenerle, si alzò nuovamente in piedi, e disse solo:  
"Ne sarei onorato".  
In un attimo, James fu su di lui, stringendolo in un abbraccio impetuoso. I due giovani stettero stretti l'uno all'altro per qualche minuto, dandosi vigorose pacche sulle spalle, mentre Lily li guardava con un sorriso dolcissimo dipinto sul viso. Quando finalmente si staccarono, Lily ebbe la delicatezza di fingersi molto interessata in Chubby, per dare ai due giovani il tempo di asciugarsi gli occhi. Quelle lacrime valevano più di tutte le parole che avrebbero potuto scambiarsi.  
Con la voce roca, ma il suo ritrovato sarcasmo, Sirius chiese:  
"Lily, non sei sotto la Maledizione Imperius, vero? No, perché non posso credere che tu sia d'accordo con James. Immagino che Remus sarebbe molto più adatto come padrino, sai, con la sua fissa per lo studio e i pasti regolari e quelle cose lì".  
Lily gli sorrise, annuendo.  
"Sono sicurissima, Sirius. Oh, certo, se poi volessi accettare qualche consiglio sensato da Remus, ogni tanto, immagino non mi dispiacerebbe, ma se non possiamo essere io e James a crescere il piccoletto, devi essere tu. "  
Sirius le sorrise, colmo di gratitudine.  
James si chinò sul ventre della moglie, ed esclamò:  
"Piccoletto, o piccoletta che tu sia, sappi che, anche se così minuscolo, hai già dei poteri straordinari: hai commosso Sirius Cuore-Di-Pietra Black!"  
Sirius si sentì arrossire, ma la sopresa e la gioia del momento erano tali che non si preoccupò nemmeno di smentire la cosa. Lily, scuotendo la testa, aggiunse:  
"Allora ho paura che tra sei mesi partorirò il mago o la strega più potente del mondo, visto che quando era ancora più piccolo di un'unghia è riuscito a far piangere per mezz'ora James Non-Ho-Mai-Pianto Potter".  
"Lily!"  
Esclamò James, diventando rosso, e confermando così che Lily non aveva per niente esagerago. Lily, sorridendo al marito, aggiunse:  
"Mezz'ora dopo ogni singola visita in cui ci confermavano che il piccoletto era ancora al suo posto. Credo tu abbia accumulato un pomeriggio intero di pianto, Potter".  
E diceno questo, Lily si sporse a passare una mano tra i capelli del marito, imitando con una risata il gesto che James stava per compiere.   
Sirius, ancora scosso dall'idea di essere il padrino di qualcosa di così piccolo e fragile da nascondersi nel ventre di Lily senza mostrare alcuna traccia, interruppe le risate di Lily dicendo:  
"In ogni caso, sono sicuro che non vi succederà niente. E a quel punto saranno affari tuoi, Lily, perché io sarò comunque il padrino e potrò viziarlo e insegnargli a fare tutte quelle cose che ti faranno venire i capelli bianchi".  
I tre giovani scoppiarono a ridere, e Lily aggiunse, con finta rassegnazione:  
"Oh, immagino di dovermi prima o poi arrendere al fatto che qualcuno insegnerà a questo bimbo come sfruttare al meglio il mantello del suo papà, no?"  
Il cuore colmo di una gioia e una leggerezza del tutto nuova, Sirius guardò sognante il ventre ancora snello di Lily, e sussurrò:  
"Oh, sì. E quando compirà undici anni insieme alla sua bacchetta riceverà anche una certa pergamena speciale, e avrà tutte le carte in regola per diventare uno degli alunni più popolari di Hogwarts".  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Il titolo di questo capitolo, ovviamente, non è farina del mio sacco, bensì l'ho preso in prestito da uno dei miei racconti preferiti di Carver. Che, d'accordo, non è esattamente di buon auspicio per una storia come questa, ma tant'è. Se non sapete di cosa io stia blaterando, chiudete immediatamente la mia storia e andatevi a recuperare "Cattedrale", spenderete sicuramente meglio le vostre energie.  
> 2\. Non so con certezza dove e come sia vissuto Sirius dopo Hogwarts (se mi è sfuggito qualcosa su Pottermore, per favore, aggiornatemi!) ma mi pare ovvio che con il matrimonio di James e Lily abbia smesso di stare dai Potter); sappiamo che era stato diseredato scappando di casa, quindi ho voluto immaginare che si fosse rintanato in qualche quallido appartamento a buon mercato.  
> 3\. S'ì, mi piace immaginare Peter Pettigrew come un bravo pasticcere. Licenza poetica, molto patetica, non cruciatemi.  
> 4\. I Potter avevano un gatto, lo sappiamo dal settimo libro: so che ci sono teorie contorte che vorrebbero identificare Grattastinchi con quel povero gatto, ma secondo me è abbastanza improbabile. E sì, sono convinta che Sirius abbia tormentato James per aver preso un gatto e non un cane.


	3. Domesticazione - Parte Prima

Quando finalmente l'aria smise di essere un muro di gomma che comprimeva e strizzava il su corpo come se volesse inghiottirlo, Remus barcollò, cercando di riprendere fiato e di non perdere i sensi. Non aveva mai amato da Materializzazone Congiunta, odiava sentirsi trascinato in un non-spazio senza la possibilità di muoversi e respirare, odiarva sentire tutti i suoi organi riorganizzarsi per andare ad occupare nuovamente la porzione di spazio che il suo corpo necessitava. Era sempre una sensazione estremamente spiacevole, ma quando la luna piena era vicina e lui era così spossato tutto sembrava sempre molto più difficile del normale.  
Prima che potesse finire con la faccia schiacciata sul sentiero fangoso sul quale si erano materializzati, le braccia di Lyall Lupin si strinsero attorno alle spalle del figlio, mantenendolo saldo sui suoi piedi. Quando il respiro del ragazzino tornò leggero e regolare, l'uomo scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata del figlio, e scrutandogli attentamente il viso pallido, chiese:  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Remus, cercando di riprendere il controllo sul suo corpo, ignorando i puntini luminosi che gli danzavano incessantemente davanti agli occhi annuì in silenzio. Aveva paura che la voce lo avrebbe tradito, rivelando quanto in realtà si sentisse esausto: non voleva dare ulteriori preoccupazioni a suo padre, non in un giorno come quello. Si finse dunque interessato al paesaggio circostante: si erano materializzati sul dolce pendio di una collina, su un sentiero poco battuto e circondato da abeti che, ancora inumiditi dalla pioggia torrenziale che era caduta durante la notte, sprigionavano un forte aroma. Remus inspirò a fondo: quando la luna piena era così vicina aveva la sensazione che i suoi sensi fossero più acuti, più suscettibili, e ogni cosa lo colpiva con più forza del normale. L'odore degli alberi carichi di pioggia e del terreno fangoso era molto acuto, penetrava nella sua mente in maniera quasi dolorosa, riempiendolo completamente. Non era un odore spiacevole, però, e in ogni caso Remus era ben deciso a imprimerselo nella memoria: quella giornata avrebbe cambiato la sua vita, e voleva cercare di ricordare il più possibile. Avrebbe respirato a fondo, con entusiasmo, anche se si fossero materializzati a pochi passi da una discarica babbana, e avrebbe trovato l'odore marcescente dei rifiuti appagante, perché sarebbe stato l'odore che, per tutta la vita, gli avrebbe ricordato della sua grande occasione. La sua grande, spaventosa occasione.  
Cercando di nascondere un brivido - il temporale della notte precedente sembrava essersi portato va gli ultimi strascichi d'estate - Remus sorrise a suo padre.  
“Va tutto bene. Possiamo andare? Non vorrei fare tardi.”  
Lyall Lupin non distolse il suo sguardo penetrante e attento dal viso del figlio, certo che il ragazzo stesse cercando di nascondere la sua debolezza. Sapeva quanto il figlio fosse sensibile alla Materializzazione Congiunta nei giorni vicini alla luna piena, e conosceva fin troppo bene quel pallore grigiastro che si andava spandendo sulle gote del figlio. Aveva visto il velo di sudore imperlargli la fronte, e di nuovo la mente dell'uomo tornò ad arrovellarsi sulle domande che tormentavano lui e la moglie da mesi. Questa era davvero la scelta giusta? Non sarebbe stato almeno il caso di aspettare qualche anno, quando Remus fosse stato più grande, maggiormente in grado di badare a sé stesso? In cuor suo, Lyall sapeva che non c'erano alternative: se volevano sperare che un giorno Remus potesse avere una vita, se non normale, almeno sopportabile, dovevano lasciare andare il ragazzo, e dovevano farlo ora. Remus era un bambino tranquillo e responsabile, non avrebbe fatto sciocchezze. Era anche un bambino forte: Lyall sapeva che dietro i suoi silenzi c'erano tanto coraggio e determinazione. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di tormentarsi, di avere paura, di guardare il viso pallido e segnato da occhiaie profonde del suo unico figlio e chiedersi se sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare tutto questo da solo.  
Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri, ormai era tardi: lui e Hope avevano ponderato a lungo, e alla fine avevano preso una decisione. Non c'era più tempo per i tentennamenti, non davanti a Remus. Sorrise al ragazzino, posandogli con fare protettivo una mano sulla spalla.  
“Siamo in anticipo di circa tre ore, e il castello non è nemmeno a mezz'ora di cammino da qui. Non potremmo mai fare tardi, lo sai”.  
Remus sorrise, un po' imbarazzato. Era stato lui ad insistere per partire così presto, nonostante suo padre avesse puntualizzato che avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per pranzare a casa, insieme alla mamma. Certo, Remus voleva essere sicuro che nessun imprevisto si parasse fra lui e la sua grande occasione, ma la verità era che aveva paura. Aveva paura degli occhi di sua madre che, nelle ultime settimane, si riempivano di lacrime ogni volta che lo guardava. Aveva paura che i suoi genitori cambiassero idea, che all'ultimo momento decidessero che sarebbe stato tutto troppo pericoloso e gli strappassero anche quell'ultima speranza. Sapeva che sua madre era quella che avrebbe sofferto maggiormente per il distacco, perché non aveva idea di che cosa Remus stesse per affrontare. Per quanto Hope Howell in Lupin avesse accolto con mente aperta e senza pregiudizi ogni stramberia proveniente dal mondo del marito, per lei era difficile riuscire a comprendere davvero tutte le pieghe di quell'esistenza, e l'dea di spedire il suo bambino - il suo bambino così fragile, il bambino che era stato maledetto proprio da quel mondo assurdo fatto di magia e creature pericolose - in un luogo che lei non sarebbe mai nemmeno riuscita a vedere la riempiva di angoscia. Così Remus aveva insistito per partire la mattina presto, salutando sulla porta di casa sua madre con un abbraccio che gli era parso infinito, scacciando la paura che, in fondo, tormentava anche il suo cuore.  
“Lo so. Magari potremmo andare all'Ufficio Postale e mandare un gufo alla mamma, per farle sapere che siamo arrivati e stiamo bene”.  
In realtà, Remus avrebbe voluto incamminarsi subito verso il castello su cui aveva tanto fantasticato, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato estremamente scortese presentarsi con tanto anticipo, soprattutto quando tutti si stavano già dando tanta pena per riuscire ad accoglierlo nel migliore dei modi. Inoltre, aveva bisogno almeno di un pasto regolare, per incamerare un po' di energie in vista della nottata che lo attendeva.  
Lyall annuì, incamminandosi lentamente lungo il sentiero.  
“Il gufo alla mamma potremmo mandarlo questo pomeriggio, quando avremo sistemato tutto al castello, così la tranquillizzeremo davvero. Io però ora sto morendo di fame, che ne dici se andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti?”  
Remus, ansimando lievemente, si incamminò dietro suo padre.  
“Ai Tre Manici di Scopa?”  
Remus, naturalmente, non era mai stato ad Hogsmeade, ma si era fatto raccontare tutto da suo padre. Quando era piccolo, prima di dormire chiedeva sempre ai suoi genitori di raccontargli storie tratte dalla loro giovinezza. Sua madre era un'ottima narratrice, sapeva rendere interessante anche il racconto di una mattinata passata a rassettare, trattenendo il fiato al momento giusto e inserendo osservazioni vivaci qua e là, e Remus adorava sentirla parlare dei suoi nonni babbani, che non aveva mai conosciuto, e di tutte quelle cose buffe e in un certo senso geniali che i babbani avevano inventato. Lyall, al contrario, era più riservato, e i suoi racconti non avevano la stessa verve narrativa di quelli della mamma, ma non poteva esserci alcuna competizione: quando Lyall parlava di Hogwarts, di bacchette, duelli clandestini nel cuore della notte e creature magiche Remus restava incantato per ore, bevendo ogni singola parola di suo padre e cercando di dipingere nella sua mente immagini abbastanza vivide. Non credeva sarebbe mai arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe messo piede ad Hogsmeade, ma ora, pur non avendo mai visto nemmeno una fotografia del villaggio magico, sapeva benissimo che il posto migliore dove andare a bere Burrobirra era “I Tre Manici di Scopa”, il pub in cui tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts dal terzo anno in su si sarebbero assiepati, durante le domeniche di visita.  
Lyall Lupin sorrise, sperando che la moda, negli anni, non fosse troppo cambiata, e che “I Tre Manici di Scopa” fosse ancora il pub prediletto dagli studenti di Hogwarts.  
“Certo, Remus. E poi, se ci avanza tempo, potremmo anche fare un salto a Mielandia. La cucina di Hogwarts è ottima, ma il cioccolato d Mielandia non lo potrebbe battere nessun Elfo Domestico”.  
I due percorsero lentamente il sentiero che conduceva all'ingresso del villaggio, per permettere a Remus di non stancarsi troppo. Nel frattempo, Lyall continuò a chiacchierare, cercando di cancellare i segni della preoccupazione dal suo viso, indicando alcune svolte nel sentiero e raccontando aneddoti che vi si erano svolti.  
Quando finalmente cominciarono a percorrere le vie di Hogsmeade, Lyall era perplesso: aveva visitato il villaggio solamente da studente, durante le visite domenicali insieme ai suoi compagni, e allora le strade brulicavano di adolescenti che si chiamavano a gran voce, di risate, di incantesimi clandestini e di scherzi. Ora invece si incontrava solo qualche mago o strega ogni tanto, persone adulte e silenziose che si scambiavano educati cenni di saluto, e per un attimo Lyall temette che Remus potesse essere deluso dall'ordinarietà di quel posto. Senza gli studenti di Hogwarts a colorarne le strade, Hogsmeade era un villaggio tranquillo e piuttosto ordinario, fatta eccezione per alcune vetrine colorate e appariscenti - ma sicuramente non poteva competere con lo sfarzo e l'allegro chiasso di Diagon Alley, e Remus si era goduto decisamente di più la gita a Londra, dal momento che quando erano andati a comprare il necessario per la scuola la luna piena era lontana. Tuttavia, guardando gli occhi spalancati e pieni di gioia di suo figlio nel momento in cui riconobbe l'insegna di Zonko in fondo ad una via, Lyall dovette ricredersi.  
Nonostante negli ultimi sei anni la famiglia Lupin non si fosse mai fermata nello stesso luogo per più di qualche mese, Remus aveva avuto modo di vedere così poco del mondo che, probabilmente, i suoi occhi si sarebbero riempiti di meraviglia davanti a qualsiasi cosa. Il cuore di Lyall Lupin, a questo pensiero, si strinse in una morsa dolorosa: avrebbe voluto poter dare il meglio a suo figlio, ma tutto quello che era in grado di offrirgli era una vita da fuggiasco.  
Pranzarono ai Tre Manici di Scopa, e a Remus fu concessa una doppia razione di Burrobirra, che il ragazzino bevve senza riuscire a mantenere gli occhi concentrati sul suo piatto per più di un minuto di fila: il suo sguardo continuava a vagare per l'ampio salone del pub, saltellando da Madama Rosmerta ai volti degli avventori, captando conversazioni, immaginando come doveva apparire il locale durante le domeniche in cui gli studenti venivano in visita. A Remus sembrava di vederli, tutti quei ragazzi imbacuccati in mantelli neri e sciarpe appartenenti alle varie Case della scuola, intenti a chiacchierare e a divertirsi sorseggiando Burrobirra. Improvvisamente, si chiese su lui avrebbe mai potuto vivere qualcosa del genere. Se avrebbe mai avuto degli amici con cui dividere una Burrobirra la domenica pomeriggio, se sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere il segreto abbastanza bene da ingannare qualche studente, o se chiunque, al primo sguardo, avrebbe capito che in lui c'era qualcosa che non andava. Che lui era diverso, qualcuno da allontanare, un mostro indegno della minima attenzione. Non ne aveva mai parlato con i suoi genitori, ma da quando Silente si era presentato a casa loro cambiando il corso della sua vita, Remus aveva cominciato a provare due grossi sentimenti: accanto alla gioia e alla speranza che gli riempivano il cuore, Remus aveva paura. Aveva paura di ferire qualcuno, aveva paura che la sua licantropia avesse danneggiato anche parte del suo cervello, e che sarebbe stato l'ultimo della classe. Temeva che, così come non poteva controllare i suoi istinti quando il lupo prendeva il sopravvento, allo stesso modo non sarebbe stato in grado di controllare e incanalare la sua magia, diventando così lo zimbello di tutta la scuola. Ma soprattutto, temeva che sarebbe stato solo. Aveva sempre vissuto ai margini, amato profondamente e incondizionatamente dai suoi genitori, ma senza amici, senza altri bambini con cui giocare, senza la possibilità di stabilire un rapporto con altre persone, e temeva che ora sarebbe stato troppo tardi: aveva undici anni e non aveva la minima idea di come si facesse a fare amicizia, di come ci si comportasse con altri ragazzini, di cosa volesse dire avere a che fare con qualcuno che non fossero i suoi genitori. E temeva che ormai il momento in cui si potevano imparare certe cose fosse passato del tutto. In fondo al cuore, aveva paura che avrebbe trascorso sette anni in solitudine, deriso ed emarginato, e che la sua situazione, invece di migliorare, sarebbe solamente peggiorata.  
Non voleva pensare a queste cose, non ora che il momento era così vicino, ma non poteva farne a meno: per mesi aveva fantasticato di recarsi a King's Cross, aveva immaginato di correre determinato verso il pilastro fra il binario nove e dieci, aveva sognato la confusione di ragazzi e famiglie intente a salutarsi davanti all'Hogwarts Express. Pensava che avrebbe trovato uno scompartimento sul treno da dividere con altri ragazzini del primo anno che non conoscevano nessuno, e sarebbe arrivato a scuola conoscendo già qualche nome. Aveva fantasticato sullo Smistamento: suo padre diceva che sarebbe diventato un Corvonero, perché aveva sempre la testa china sui libri, mentre sua madre, pur non essendo mai stata ad Hogwarts, scommetteva che sarebbe stato un ottimo Tassorosso, proprio come il suo papà. A lui non importava molto, a dire il vero: appartenere ad una qualunque delle quattro case avrebbe significato essere davvero uno studente di Hogwarts, e tanto gli bastava. Immaginava che avrebbe stretto amicizia con qualche compagno di casa durante il banchetto, e la sera, prima di addormentarsi nel suo nuovo dormitorio, avrebbe chiacchierato fino a tardi con i suoi nuovi amici.  
Niente, però, era andato come aveva sognato. Perché la sera del primo settembre 1971 il cielo sopra Hogwarts sarebbe stato illuminato da una grossa, tonda, perfetta luna piena. Una luna piena che sarebbe sorta quando l'Hogwarts Express sarebbe stato ancora in viaggio, e Remus non poteva certo cominciare la sua carriera scolastica sterminando metà dei suoi compagni. E così era stato costretto a raggiungere la scuola durante la giornata, sarebbe stato Smistato nel primo pomeriggio, da solo, e poi avrebbe trascorso la sua prima notte ad Hogwarts a contorcersi e ad ululare nel nascondiglio che Silente aveva fatto preparare per lui, mentre tutti i suoi compagni ne avrebbero approfittato per cominciare a conoscersi e a stringere amicizia.  
Remus aveva nascosto le sue preoccupazioni ai suoi genitori, perché sapeva di essere già la fonte di troppe notti insonni, ma soprattutto perché temeva che avrebbero potuto cambiare idea. Se avessero saputo che lui stesso nutriva dei timori sul suo futuro, avrebbero sicuramente rifiutato la generosa offerta di Silente, e lo avrebbero tenuto al sicuro nel loro amore. Naturalmente Remus era grato per tutto quello che i suoi genitori facevano per lui - non era stupido, aveva capito molto presto che i continui trasferimenti, la mancanza di amici, la mancanza di lavori stabili e ben remunerati erano tutta colpa della sua condizione - e sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe potuto chiedere loro nulla di più. Amava i suoi genitori, e non era passato giorno da quella terribile notte fatta di dolore lacerante e terrore in cui non si fosse sentito amato, anche quando sua madre piangeva di nascosto e non riusciva a mascherare la paura nel constatare la forza e la violenza del lupo dentro di lui quando trovava i mobili distrutti, al mattino. Li amava, e non voleva che loro pensassero che a lui mancasse qualcosa, ma al tempo stesso, ora che gli era stata offerta una fugace visione di una vita diversa, non sarebbe riuscito a tornare indietro. Aveva bisogno di parlare con altre persone, stare in mezzo a ragazzi della sua età, fare nuove esperienze, uscire dal caldo abbraccio protettivo del nido che lo teneva, seppur con amore, intrappolato.  
Per questo aveva nascosto tutte le sue paure, aveva cercato di mostrarsi entusiasta all'idea di partire, aveva parlato con sicurezza di tutti gli amici che si sarebbe fatto e di come sarebbe stato contento, e di tutte le cose che avrebbe avuto da raccontare quando fosse tornato a casa durante le vacanze. Ed era così, una parte di lui era veramente entusiasta, ma al tempo stesso non poteva nascondere quella fitta che gli stringeva in un nodo stretto lo stomaco ogni volta che pensava a quante cose sarebbero potute andare storte.  
  
Lyall si rese conto che Remus aveva faticato a terminare il piatto d'arrosto, continuando a spostare pezzi di cibo da una parte all'altra, e si chiese se avesse dovuto insistere perché il ragazzo si aprisse. I suoi grandi occhi erano venati da un'ombra preoccupata, e Lyall sapeva che, insieme all'entusiasmo per la nuova avventura che gli si stava parando davanti, suo figlio doveva essere tremendamente spaventato. Era normale, tutti gli studenti del primo anno provavano quel misto di eccitazione e nervosismo, perché a undici anni non è mai facile ritrovarsi in un ambiente nuovo, soli, senza la presenza costante dei genitori. Era stato così anche per lui, che pure aveva già i suoi due fratelli maggiori a scuola e conosceva i figli di qualche altra famiglia di maghi, e dunque non si trovava completamente sperduto e abbandonato a sé stesso. Ma per Remus doveva essere diverso: nel tentativo di proteggerlo da sé stesso e dai pregiudizi della gente - quegli stessi pregiudizi che lo stesso Lyall aveva nutrito fino a quando non aveva visto il suo adorato bambino trasformarsi da un giorno all'altro in qualcosa di terribile -lui e Hope avevano innalzato dei muri attorno al ragazzino, lo avevano rinchiuso in una gabbia dorata e lo avevano privato di molte esperienze che lo avrebbero potuto aiutare, ed ora si ritrovava a dover abbandonare la sua vita, le sue certezze, i suoi punti di riferimento. Quella sarebbe stata la prima luna piena che Remus avrebbe trascorso da solo, la prima luna piena in cui Lyall e Hope non si sarebbero tenuti la mano seduti fuori dalla porta della stanza in cui lui era rinchiuso, la prima luna piena in cui Remus si sarebbe svegliato e non avrebbe trovato il conforto dei loro abbracci. Doveva succedere, prima o poi, Lyall lo sapeva. Lui e Hope non sarebbero vissuti in eterno, e Remus, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto imparare a badare a sé stesso, e a pensarci bene Hogwarts era forse il posto migliore dove cominciare a farlo: Silente avrebbe vegliato su di lui, avrebbe impedito che gli succedesse qualcosa di brutto e lo avrebbe gentilmente guidato verso l'autonomia. Eppure, da genitore era comunque difficile immaginare di lasciare andare il proprio figlio.  
Sorseggiando il suo Idromele, Lyall osservò di sottecchi Remus finire la sua seconda Burrobirra: Remus era ancora un bambino, era esile e aveva un aspetto fragile, con gli occhi segnati dagli effetti della luna piena imminente e l'espressione tirata di chi cerca di non mostrare le proprie preoccupazioni. Eppure, Lyall sapeva che Remus era molto maturo, per la sua età: era dovuto maturare in fretta per forza di cose, per nascondere agli occhi di tutti la sua condizione, a causa della compagnia di soli adulti e di un buon numero di libri.  
Lyall decise di fidarsi della maturità di suo figlio: Remus sapeva che sarebbe bastata una sua mezza parola perché i suoi genitori tornassero a prenderlo, sapeva che a casa ci sarebbe stata sempre una stanza per lui, e che la sua famiglia sarebbe stata felicissima di ricominciare a vivere come aveva fatto sino ad ora, ma era giusto che il ragazzo avesse la sua possibilità di costruirsi un futuro diverso. Non sarebbe stato facile, Lyall lo sapeva, ma aveva fiducia nella forza e nella determinazione di suo figlio.  
Bevendo tutto d'un fiato il dito d'idromele che era rimasto nel bicchiere, Lyall esclamò:  
“Abbiamo ancora una mezz'oretta prima di doverci incamminare. Cosa vuoi fare? Andiamo da Zonko o preferisci Mielandia?”  
Remus sorrise, pulendosi attentamente la bocca con il tovagliolo.  
“Direi Milandia. Molti degli oggetti di Zonko sono vietati ad Hogwarts, non vorrei farmi riprendere già il primo giorno”.  
Lyall annuì, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Sapeva bene che in realtà nessuno prestava particolare attenzione a questi divieti, ma non sarebbe certo stato lui a istigare il figlio a trasgredire le regole. Con un po' di fortuna, di lì a tre anni Remus sarebbe entrato da Zonko con qualche amico, e ridacchiando avrebbe fatto scorte di Caccabombe e Freesbie Zannuti. Ma quelle erano cose che si dovevano fare con gli amici, non con i genitori, e Lyall non voleva in nessun modo privare suo figlio di qualche altra esperienza.  
  
Quando uscirono da Mielandia con lo stomaco pieno e le tasche più leggere, Remus sembrava stare meglio: il pranzo e il cioccolato avevano contribuito a ridargli un po' di energie, e per un po' riuscì a mantenere il passo del padre, chiacchierando, senza che il suo respiro si facesse affannoso. La giornata si era rischiarata, l'aria era tersa e il sole permise ai due di togliersi i mantelli, per godere ancora degli ultimi momenti d'estate. Il sentiero che portava ad Hogwarts era ampio e arioso, ed improvvisamente Lyall si sentì riportare indietro di quasi trent'anni, si sentì di nuovo uno studente timido ma felice, circondato da pochi e fidati amici. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che, entro pochi anni, anche suo figlio avrebbe potuto percorrere quel sentiero in compagnia di un gruppo di amici, proprio come aveva fatto lui tanti anni prima. Sapeva che Remus era un ragazzo in gamba, intelligente ed estremamente gentile, ma aveva paura che in qualche modo tutti gli anni trascorsi da solo avessero costruito delle barriere tra lui e gli altri, rendendolo diverso, inavvicinabile. Non c'era molto da fare, per questo, ma anzi, lasciarlo andare e dargli la possibilità di confrontarsi con altri ragazzi era l'unica soluzione, e questo doveva accadere il prima possibile.  
Quando giunsero all'ultima curva del sentiero, Lyall si fermò. Conosceva bene quel punto della strada, e sapeva che, una volta oltrepassato quel punto, Hogwarts sarebbe comparsa in tutto il suo splendore. Quando era ragazzo e tornava da una gita ad Hogsmeade, Lyall amava prendersi un attimo di tempo in quel punto della strada, godendosi il momento precedente al disvelamento: la vista di Hogwarts riempiva sempre il cuore, era come ritrovare un abbraccio sicuro, il profumo di casa al termine di un lungo viaggio. Avrebbe voluto che Remus vedesse Hogwarts per la prima volta dalle sponde del Lago Nero, di notte, pieno di ammirazione e scosso da quel brivido di nervosismo che accompagnava tutti gli studenti del primo anno, perché quello era uno spettacolo estremamente suggestivo e scenografico, ma purtroppo non era possibile. Eppure, anche l'apparizione improvvisa del castello in mezzo alla luce tersa di quel pomeriggio di settembre avrebbe avuto il suo perché, e Lyall voleva che Remus potesse goderne appieno. Del resto, si disse, forse per Remus incontrare Hogwarts per la prima volta di giorno sarebbe stato un bene: per il bambino, la notte era sempre stata sinonimo di paura, di dolore, di solitudine e di istinti che non sapeva controllare. Hogwarts invece doveva essere un luogo luminoso, qualcosa di protettivo, una sicurezza, il sole che scorge a scacciare la luna.   
Remus osservò incuriosito suo padre, con il respiro appena affannoso.  
“Remus, stai bene attento. Appena avremo superato questa curva, saremo in grado di vedere Hogwarts. E' veramente un bello spettacolo, quindi goditelo”.  
Il viso stanco di Remus si accese di una luce tutta nuova: Lyall sapeva che Remus aveva fantasticato per anni su Hogwarts, si era fatto descrivere il castello innumerevoli volte, aveva letto e riletto “Storia di Hogwarts”, osservando con avidità ogni illustrazione, probabilmente convinto che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere quel castello. L'oggetto di tanto fantasticare stava per presentarsi ai suoi occhi, e il ragazzo parve esitare.  
“Che c'è?”  
Remus, davanti alla domanda del padre, si riscosse.  
“Niente. Ancora non ci credo che ci sto andando per davvero”.  
Il ragazzino strinse la mano del padre, e Lyall si trattenne a stento dal chinarsi e abbracciarlo forte, come faceva ogni volta che si risvegliava dopo una luna piena particolarmente provante. Entrambi sapevano che, dopo quella curva, le loro vite non sarebbero più state le stesse. Avrebbero dovuto entrambi imparare a camminare con le proprie gambe, sarebbero stati, per la prima volta, soli. Ma ancora per un po', ancora per una manciata di passi, potevano camminare insieme.  
Remus e Lyall Lupin, due figurine esili sotto il sole ancora caldo di settembre, avanzarono tenendosi per mano lungo la curva del sentiero.  
  



	4. Domesticazione - Parte Seconda

__**Domesticazione**  
Parte Seconda  
 

 

Remus ormai non sentiva più nemmeno la stanchezza: il pendio che portava al castello era piuttosto ripido, e sentiva i suoi polmoni bruciare nello sforzo di fornirgli abbastanza ossigeno, ma non gli importava. La vista che si stagliava davanti a lui lo riempiva di gioia e meraviglia, e nonostante la strada sembrasse non finire mai, Remus continuava a camminare e camminare, sperando di arrivare il prima possibile.  
Quando avevano varcato il grande cancello di ferro battuto, suo padre aveva sussurrato, scompigliandogli i capelli:  
“Benvenuto a Hogwarts, Remus”, e Remus aveva avvertito un brivido di piacere riscaldargli il cuore.  
Era tutto ancora più bello di come lo aveva immaginato: il castello, con le sue guglie e le sue torri si stagliava benevolo contro il cielo terso, disegnando ombre scure sul prato ben curato. All'orizzonte Remus poteva scorgere le cime degli alberi della Foresta proibita, e più vicino i tetti delle serre della scuola, cinque edifici bassi con le pareti di vetro che riflettevano il bagliore accecante del sole. Non poteva vedere il Lago Nero, ma sapeva che c'era, con tutte le creature che lo abitavano e la Piovra Gigante che ogni tanto allungava un grosso tentacolo fuori dall'acqua.  
Remus era talmente intento ad osservare ogni cosa, dal parco al castello, che più volte inciampò nelle asperità del sentiero, costringendo suo padre ad afferrarlo quasi al volo.  
“Attento, non vorrai presentarti al tuo Smistamento con la faccia coperta di fango!”.  
Remus scoppiò a ridere, ma si costrinse a prestare più attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. L'indomani mattina avrebbe già avuto abbastanza lividi e graffi, non era il caso di aggiungere qualche altra ferita solo per un po' di distrazione.  
Dopo quello che gli parve un tempo infinito, giunsero finalmente davanti all'enorme portone di quercia intagliato, che era dischiuso, come se li aspettasse. “ _Be'_ ”, si disse Remus “ _In effetti ci stanno aspettando. Silente in persona ci sta aspettando!_ ”.  
Remus era curioso, non vedeva l'ora di incontrare nuovamente il Preside: quando aveva varcato per la prima volta la soglia della loro casa, durante le scorse vacanze di Natale, Remus ne era stato un po' intimorito. Aveva sentito parlare così tanto del grande mago, sapeva che era uno degli stregoni più potenti dell'epoca, un uomo a cui era più volte stata offerta la carica di Ministro della Magia, e si sarebbe aspettato un uomo austero e duro. Quello che si era trovato davanti, invece, era un anziano mago dalla lunga veste colo acquamarina, che lo aveva fissato con un ampio sorriso e due penetranti occhi azzurri che sembravano capaci di leggerlo da parte a parte. In quello sguardo c'era un acume straordinario, ma non era spiacevole sentirselo addosso: non era lo sguardo attento e indagatore, anche un po' intimorito, che i Medimaghi gli riservavano ogni volta in cui doveva sottoporsi ad una visita, era piuttosto lo sguardo di qualcuno genuinamente interessato a lui, a lui come Remus Lupin, come persona, non come caso clinico o pericolosa bestia da studiare. Silente aveva insistito per parlare con i suoi genitori davanti a lui, cosa che nessun Medimago aveva mai fatto. Aveva detto che, dal momento che la loro conversazione avrebbe influito in maniera radicale sul futuro di Remus, lui aveva il sacrosanto diritto di prendere parte alla suddetta conversazione, ed era stato effettivamente invitato ad esprimere il suo parere più volte. Questo per Remus era stato sorprendente: a parte i suoi genitori, i pochi adulti con cui aveva avuto a che fare erano i pochi Medimaghi che si dedicavano alla ricerca sulla licantropia, ma per loro lui era solamente un campo di studi, e non si rivolgevano mai a lui come se il suo parere importasse: lo interpellavano solamente quando avevano bisogno di chiedere ulteriori delucidazioni su qualche sintomo - e anche in quel momento, quando le sue risposte sembravano essere diverse da quelle che avrebbero preferito ricevere, lo guardavano con uno scetticismo che lo metteva a disagio. Aveva l'impressione che a quelle persone non importasse davvero del suo benessere: erano dei ricercatori, speravano di fare qualche grande scoperta, e quando le parole di Remus li costringevano a dover prendere atto del fatto che le loro ricerche fossero ad un punto morto, la frustrazione ricadeva tutta su di lui.  
Silente invece aveva chiesto a Remus per primo se avrebbe avuto piacere a frequentare Hogwarts, se se la sentisse di affrontare la sua licantropia senza la vicinanza dei suoi genitori, se credeva che i provvedimenti presi per aiutarlo fossero sufficienti o se fosse necessario pensare anche a qualche altra cosa, e questo, per la prima volta, lo aveva fatto sentire come una persona, e non solo come “il ragazzino licantropo” la cui storia era appuntata su una cartella clinica nel reparto più discreto e nascosto del San Mungo.  
Silente si era fermato a lungo, aveva ascoltato con gentilezza e comprensione tutti i dubbi e le preoccupazioni dei suoi genitori, senza spazientirsi minimamente per le domande a volte un po' ingenue di sua madre - non era facile, per lei, restare al passo con tutti quei discorsi - ma aveva trovato una risposta ad ogni loro obiezione, e quando se n'era andato, nonostante l'accordo fosse che i signori Lupin avrebbero pensato seriamente alla sua proposta e, nel caso avessero deciso di accettare lo avrebbero contattato per definire ulteriori accordi, aveva stretto la mano di Remus affermando che era sicuro che loro due si sarebbero rivisti presto.  
Le settimane successive erano state costituite da una serie infinita di picchi emotivi: i suoi genitori sembravano combattere una battaglia senza capo né coda. Quando suo padre si convinse che permettergli di frequentare Hogwarts sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, sua madre sembrò decidersi a volerlo tenere al sicuro a casa a tutti i costi. Poi però anche sua madre si lasciò persuadere dai discorsi di Silente, e fu il turno di suo padre di farsi prendere dalle preoccupazioni e suggerire l'idea di istruire il ragazzo a casa. Le cose continuarono così per un po', con Remus che pregava con tutto sé stesso di poter un giorno caricare il suo baule sull'Hogwarts Express mentre i suoi genitori non sapevano uscire dalle sabbie mobili che erano diventate le loro preoccupazioni.  
Alla fine, però, la lettera in cui i signori Lupin dicevano di accettare la gentile e premurosa offerta del Preside di Hogwarts venne spedita, e Remus poté finalmente cominciare a riflettere seriamente su quello che Hogwarts avrebbe potuto comportare, e assieme all'entusiasmo cominciò a crescere la paura.  
  
Remus si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che stava accadendo attorno a lui: stava varcando, per la prima volta, la soglia di Hogwarts!  
Non appena Remus mise piede nel castello, non poté impedire alla sua bocca di spalancarsi in una muta esclamazione di stupore. Il portone di quercia si apriva su una grandissima sala di marmo bianco, decorata con numerose armature e statue poste nelle nicchie scavate nei muri perimetrali. Remus dilatò le narici, cercando di riconoscere le componenti dell'odore calmo e rassicurante che sembrava aleggiare in ogni angolo della grande stanza, ma non riuscì a dare un nome a nessuno di quegli elementi. In fondo alla sala svettava una maestosa scalinata candida, in cima alla quale stava la figura alta e dritta di una strega vestita di scuro. Quando li vide, la donna fece loro un cenno con la testa, e cominciò a scendere le scale nella loro direzione. Suo padre, invece, cominciò ad attraversare la grande sala, per andare incontro alla donna, e Remus lo seguì, senza riuscire a smettere di roteare la testa in ogni direzione per cercare di cogliere quanti più dettagli possibili.  
I Lupin incontrarono la donna ai piedi delle scale, e Remus notò che si trattava di una strega piuttosto anziana, dall'aria severa e austera, avvolta in un abito color testa di moro e dai capelli raccolti in una crocchia impeccabile.  
“Professoressa McGrannitt, sono felice di rivederla”.  
Il viso della donna si aprì in un sorriso sincero, mentre stringeva la mano di del padre di Remus.  
 

“Bentornato a Hogwarts, signor Lupin.” poi si volse verso Remus, riservandogli uno sguardo indagatore e un piccolo movimento all'angolo della bocca, come l'accenno di un sorriso.  
“E tu devi essere il giovane Remus Lupin. Benvenuto a Hogwarts, signor Lupin”.  
Remus balbettò un “grazie” confuso: non era certo che questa donna gli piacesse, il suo sguardo fisso e le sue labbra sottilissime lo stavano mettendo in soggezione.  
“Io sono la professoressa McGrannitt, insegnante di Trasfigurazione e Vicepreside di Hogwarts. Ho il compito di scortarvi nell'ufficio del Preside, ma naturalmente, se prima preferite riposare un po' dal viaggio, sono certa che gli Elfi Domestici potranno provvedere egregiamente”.  
Remus si sentì lo sguardo interrogativo di suo padre addosso: il sentiero per raggiungere Hogwarts era piuttosto erto, e in effetti Remus era esausto, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto rimandare di nuovo quello che si preannunciava un altro incontro interessantissimo.  
“No, no, sto bene, grazie. Preferirei andare subito, per favore”.  
La professoressa McGrannitt annuì, e prese a fare strada lungo la scalinata di marmo. Remus era a bocca aperta: il castello era ancora più bello di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare, con i suoi lunghi corridoi di pietra tappezzati di arazzi e di quadri che li scrutavano curiosi, con le scale che sbucavano in ogni dove, curve e passaggi labirintici in cui, Remus lo sapeva, si sarebbe facilmente perso. Ben presto però si rese conto che forse avrebbe dovuto accettare l'offerta della professoressa e riposare un po', perché tutte quelle scale stavano cominciando ad esaurire le sue energie. Solitamente l'effetto della luna piena non era così devastante, ma nelle ultime notti aveva dormito poco, quella mattina aveva affrontato una Materializzazione Congiunta e poi aveva camminato molto più di quanto fosse suo solito fare, e ora sentiva i muscoli dolergli ad ogni passo. Non voleva fermarsi, però: non voleva che il suo problema condizionasse ulteriormente il suo primo giorno di scuola. Così strinse i denti, si concentrò sul suo respiro irregolare e continuò a seguire la professoressa e suo padre, passo dopo passo, gradino dopo gradino.  
Aveva ormai smesso di prestare attenzione ai corridoi, agli arazzi, alle statue e a tutte le meraviglie che lo circondavano, concentrato com'era sui suoi passi, che quasi andò a sbattere contro la schiena di suo padre quando il gruppetto si fermò nel centro esatto di un corridoio. Per un attimo non riuscì a capire che cosa fosse successo, poi però si rese conto che si trovavano davanti all'imponente statua di un gargoyle posta in un'ampia nicchia.  
“Cioccorana!”  
Esclamò sicura la professoressa McGrannitt, e per un attimo Remus pensò che la donna fosse improvvisamente impazzita. Poi però si rese conto che il gargoyle di pietra si stava muovendo: accennò un inchino con il capo, e si scostò di lato, rivelando una stretta scala a chiocciola. Dimenticando improvvisamente la spossatezza, Remus si affrettò a seguire suo padre e la professoressa McGrannitt, sopprimendo a fatica un'esclamazione di sorpresa - e di sollievo - quando la scala cominciò lentamente a ruotare, trasportandoli verso l'alto. Suo padre si voltò a guardarlo con sguardo indagatore, soffermandosi sulla fronte imperlata di sudore e sul petto che si sollevava alla ricerca di ossigeno.  
“Stai bene?”  
Gli chiese a bassa voce, preoccupato. Remus annuì, cercando di sorridere e di apparire rassicurante. Non era certo che i suoi sforzi fossero serviti a qualcosa, ma del resto la scala si era ormai fermata davanti ad una porta di legno chiaro, e Remus era molto più concentrato su quello che avrebbe trovato al suo interno.  
La McGrannitt bussò, e la porta si aprì di scatto, rivelando il volto sorridente e sereno di Albus Silente.  
Lo studio del Preside era un'accogliente stanza circolare, stipata di librerie colme di volumi e di strani oggetti che Remus non riusciva a riconoscere. Sulle pareti spiccavano i numerosi ritratti dei precedenti Presidi di Hogwarts, che osservavano con falsa indifferenza i nuovi venuti. Vicino ad una finestra dalla quale si poteva scorgere parte del prato e le sponde del Lago Nero c'era un trespolo su cui era appollaiato un grosso uccello dal piumaggio scarlatto. L'animale li osservava con lo sguardo penetrante, muovendo delicatamente la lunga coda elegante. Remus sgranò gli occhi: aveva visto diverse illustrazioni simili, nei libri di suo padre, ma quella non poteva essere davvero una fenice, era praticamente impossibile addomesticare creature del genere! Eppure la lunga coda piumata sembrava non lasciare dubbi, quell'animale assomigliava terribilmente ad una fenice.  
Seguendo il suo sguardo, Silente disse:  
“Vedo che Fanny ha già trovato il favore di un altro ammiratore. Sei fortunato, Remus: fossi arrivato qui solo un paio di settimane fa, l'avresti trovata in uno stato piuttosto miserevole”.  
Allora quella era davvero una fenice! Remus non seppe che altro aggiungere, ed ebbe paura di star facendo la figura dello stupido, restandosene imbambolato a fissare a bocca aperta la creatura.  
Silente, con un movimento di bacchetta, fece comparire tre comode poltrone imbottite ricoperte di stoffa dai colori brillanti, e fece un cenno ai suoi visitatori di accomodarsi. Remus non se lo fece ripetere, e si sedette accanto a suo padre, mentre la professoressa McGrannitt si avvicinò ad un mobiletto alla loro sinistra e cominciò a frugarci dentro con attenzione, rimuovendo scatole e delicati strumenti d'argento dal ripiano.   
“Bene, innanzitutto, bentornato, signor Lupin, e benvenuto, Remus”. Silente sorrideva, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo alla professoressa McGrannitt.  
“Mi auguro che il viaggio non sia stato troppo stancante”.  
Gli occhi azzurri e penetranti del preside non lasciarono un secondo il viso di Remus, e il ragazzo seppe che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di rispondere: non doveva avere una bella espressione, sapeva quale fosse la tonalità che assumeva il suo viso poche ore prima del sorgere della luna piena.  
“Grazie, signore il viaggio è andato perfettamente”, si limitò a mormorare Remus.  
Il preside annuì, pensieroso, poi tornò a sorridere e a parlare in tono pacato:  
“Come sono certo entrambi saprete, il primo giorno di scuola gli studenti di Hogwarts vengono Smistati in quattro Case.” Remus annuì, compito.  
“Molto bene. Di norma, lo Smistamento avviene durante una cerimonia, ahimé, non poi così formale, durante il banchetto che inaugura il nuovo anno scolastico, in modo da presentare i nuovi studenti agli alunni più anziani. Purtroppo, però, date le circostanze, temo che dovrai accontentarti di un assai più magro pubblico”.  
Solo ora Remus comprese quello che il preside stava dicendo: sarebbe stato Smistato adesso. Naturalmente sapeva che sarebbe dovuto essere Smistato prima di sera, ma si aspettava di avere ancora un po' di tempo... e se il Cappello Parlante avesse decretato che in nessuna Casa c'era posto per un pericoloso licantropo? Se avesse urlato che era una follia, che Hogwarts non accettava mostri?  
Remus fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Se davvero il Cappello Parlante lo avesse buttato fuori, avrebbe fatto male - avrebbe fatto male quasi come trasformarsi in lupo mannnaro - ma sarebbe sopravvissuto. Sarebbe tornato a casa, i suoi genitori lo avrebbero tenuto stretto e avrebbe ricominciato a vivere la sua solita vita.  
La Professoressa McGrannitt sembrava aver finalmente trovato quello che cercava: la donna stringeva tra le mani un vecchio e logoro cappello da mago, rattoppato in più e più punti, un cappello che sembrava pronto a cadere a brandelli.  
“Molto bene. Sei sei pronto, Remus, io procederei”.  
Silente lo trafisse con i suoi occhi gentili, e per un attimo Remus ebbe la sensazione che il preside sapesse esattamente quello che stava passando per la mente del ragazzino.  
“Sì, grazie, sono pronto”.  
Remus serrò le labbra e i pugni, sperando di essere davvero pronto. Non avrebbe pianto, quando il Cappello lo avrebbe cacciato da Hogwarts, non avrebbe mostrato a suo padre quanto ci sarebbe rimasto male. Sarebbe stato forte e avrebbe sopportato anche questo in silenzio.  
La professoressa McGrannitt gli si avvicinò, tenendo il cappello tra le mani, e Remus serrò gli occhi, non riuscendo a trattenere un tremito nelle mani. Il cappello gli sfiorò la testa, calando a coprirgli gli occhi e il naso, e improvvisamente nella stanza cadde un silenzio irreale.  
Poi, una voce sembrò risuonare proprio al centro della testa di Remus.  
“Molto bene, molto bene davvero. Abbiamo qui una testa piuttosto interessante”.  
Remus sobbalzò: non si aspettava di sentire una voce nella sua testa, e si chiese se fosse normale, o se non fosse definitivamente impazzito. E poi, interessante? Quello non era certo un aggettivo che Remus avrebbe usato per descrivere sé stesso.  
“Certo che è l'aggettivo adatto, ragazzino. Sono secoli che esamino cervelli, e penso di avere una padronanza lessicale migliore di un undicenne”.  
Remus sussultò. Quindi il cappello poteva sentire i suoi pensieri?  
“Mmh, ragazzino, e dire che sembreresti sveglio. Certo che posso sentire i tuoi pensieri, altrimenti mi spieghi come potrei fare a conoscere la tua testa? Ora stai buono e non distrarmi, fammi fare il mio lavoro in pace”.  
Remus cercò di rilassarsi e di non pensare a niente, per non distrarre il Cappello Parlante, ma era impossibile smettere di pensare a comando. Più si sforzava di stare tranquillo, più un turbinio di pensieri di ogni genere gli attraversavano la mente. Si morse le labbra, sperando che il Cappello non si spazientisse.  
“Mmmh, c'è certamente molta gentilezza, e altruismo, anche...”  
Remus sorrise. Forse sua madre aveva ragione, forse sarebbe stato davvero un buon Tassorsosso, proprio come suo padre.  
“Tassorosso, eh? Certo tua madre ti conosce bene, sì. Non staresti male, tra i Tassorosso”.  
Sì, Tassorosso non sarebbe stato male. A Remus dispiacque un po' per suo padre, che era più che certo che sarebbe finito in Corvonero, tanto da aver addirittura scommesso con sua madre che avrebbe pulito l'intera casa senza magia per un mese, nel caso si fosse sbagliato.  
“Oh, sì, hai sicuramente un bel cervello, non sfigureresti nemmeno tra i Corvonero. Tuttavia, credo che i tuoi genitori, tenendoti alla larga da ogni pericolo del mondo esterno, si siano impediti di vedere quello che a me sembra chiarissimo. Sei gentile e hai un bel cervello, ma non c'è ombra di dubbio: Grifondoro!”  
Remus sentì che quell'ultima parola non era risuonata solo nella sua testa, ma anche nello studio di Silente. Quando si tolse il cappello, si trovò davanti il viso stupito ma raggiante di suo padre.  
“Se ti può consolare, papà, il Cappello ha detto che sarei stato bene anche tra i Tassorosso”.  
L'uomo però scosse le spalle, accarezzando lievemente i capelli del figlio.  
“Lo so. Ma ora che ci penso meglio, questa mi sembra la scelta più ovvia. Sono fiero di te, Remus”.  
Silente sorrideva, compiaciuto, come se le cose si fossero rivelate esattamente come se le aspettava.  
“Molto bene, molto bene davvero. E' una fortuna che tu sia andato ad ingrossare le fila dei Grifondoro, perché questo significa che, pur saltando il banchetto e le presentazioni, conosci già la direttrice della tua Casa, la professoressa McGrannitt”.  
La donna fece un leggero cenno del capo, ma Remus era quasi certo che su quelle labbra sottili aleggiasse l'ombra di un sorriso soddisfatto.   
Remus si sentiva la testa estremamente leggera, ma non riusciva a capire se fosse a causa della spossatezza o del sollievo di non essere stato cacciato brutalmente dal Cappello Parlante: non solo non era stato cacciato, ma il Cappello aveva detto che avrebbe potuto trovarsi bene anche in altre due Case!  
  
Improvvisamente, si sentirono dei colpi alla porta, e dopo un attimo una strega paffuta e vestita di bianco fece la sua comparsa nella sala, salutando con un rapido cenno della mano tutti i presenti.  
“Oh, Poppy, arrivi giusto in tempo”.  
Silente sorrise di nuovo, facendo cenno alla nuova arrivata di avvicinarsi. La donna aveva un'aria decisa e pratica, ma sorrideva.  
“Remus, lei è Madama Chips, la nostra straordinaria Medimaga. Sono certo che nei prossimi sette anni imparerete a conoscervi bene. Ti assicuro che puoi fidarti ciecamente di lei: è tutta l'estate che studia e si documenta sulla licantropia, quindi non esitare a chiederle aiuto per qualsiasi cosa”.  
La donna si avvicinò a Remus, scrutandolo con sguardo esperto e acuto. Lo fissò a lungo negli occhi, poi gli posò una mano sulla fronte, come per sentirne la temperatura.  
“Il ragazzo è decisamente debilitato, Albus. Perché non lo avete mandato subito da me?”  
Remus voleva protestare: era esausto, certo, ma come lo era sempre prima della luna piena, e sicuramente non aveva bisogno di un Medimago.  
Suo padre si affrettò a spiegare che il giorno prima della luna piena le energie di Remus erano sempre ridotte a minimo, e che probabilmente la Materializzazione Congiunta e la lunga camminata lo avevano stancato ancora di più.  
Madama Chips strinse le labbra, sospettosa, e osservando il Cappello Parlante ancora poggiato sulla scrivania di Silente, disse:  
“Capisco. Se qui avete finito, porterei il ragazzo in Infermeria. Naturalmente, signor Lupin, può tenergli compagnia fino al tramonto. Credo che un po' di Pozione Ricostituente gli farà bene”.  
“No!”  
Gridò Remus, un po' più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto. Non voleva prendere nessuna Pozione Ricostituente. Quando si sentì lo sguardo dei quattro adulti puntato addosso, si costrinse a spiegare:  
“Preferirei non prendere nessuna pozione, per favore”.  
La Medimaga lo fissò con aria interrogativa, come se non riuscisse a spiegarsi una simile insubordinazione.  
“E' che... lo preferisco, quando sono debole”.  
Vide il viso di suo padre contrarsi, mentre i professori lo guardavano, curiosi.  
“Spiegati meglio”.  
Remus sospirò, rassegnato. Non amava parlare troppo di quello che accadeva durante la luna piena, ma a quanto pare era necessario. E del resto, in quella scuola si stavano dando tutti un gran da fare per aiutarlo, il minimo che potesse fare era spiegare al meglio quali fossero le sue reali esigenze.  
“Dato che sto spesso così male, prima della luna piena, quando ero più piccolo mi è stata prescritta la Pozione Ricostituente. Mi aiuta molto di giorno, ma di notte è peggio. La trasformazione è forse meno dolorosa, ma il... il lupo... è più forte. Più io sono forte quando mi trasformo, più... più lupo divento. I miei istinti sono molto più forti, quando prendo la Pozione, e... e non voglio. Non mi piace... non mi piace sentire quelle cose, ecco”.  
Si era fermato appena in tempo: stava per dire “non mi piace aver voglia di uccidere”. Perché era quello che gli accadeva. Ogni mese, ogni maledetto mese diventava un mostro, e tutto quello che ricordava di quelle notti, oltre al dolore fisico della trasformazione, era una terribile voglia di attaccare. Di affondare le zanne nella carne calda e palpitante di una vittima, di sentire in bocca il sapore del sangue, di uccidere. Quando era molto debole la voglia di attaccare qualsiasi cosa non spariva, ma era un po' mitigata, ecco.  
Sentì la mano di suo padre posarsi protettiva sulla sua spalla, ed ebbe improvvisamente voglia di scappare da quel posto meraviglioso e rintanarsi sotto le sue coperte. Come poteva pensare di condurre una vita normale, quando una volta al mese tutto quello a cui la sua mente riusciva a pensare era la voglia di sbranare selvaggiamente altri esseri umani?  
Madama Chips annuì, pensierosa.  
“Molto bene, niente Pozione Ricostituente prima della luna piena, allora. E che mi dici del dopo?”  
Remus si sarebbe aspettato molta più resistenza, aveva paura che lo obbligasse comunque a prendere la pozione, e l'arrendevolezza della Medimaga lo stupì.  
“Il giorno dopo la pozione mi aiuta molto, invece.”  
La donna annuì, pensierosa, alternando lo sguardo dal viso emaciato di Remus a quello preoccupato di Lyall Lupin.  
“Molto bene, allora la pozione la prenderai domani. Credo però che tu debba riposare comunque, e magari mangiare qualche cosa. Può andare?”  
Remus annuì. Effettivamente, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente potersi sdraiare per un po', magari dormire anche per un paio d'ore, prima di affrontare la nottata che lo aspettava.  
Silente si alzò in piedi, e con un sorriso disse:  
“Allora, se per voi va bene, mentre Remus segue Poppy in infermeria, io mostrerei al signor Lupin il rifugio che abbiamo preparato, così da essere certi che sia provvisto di tutto il necessario.”  
  



	5. Domesticazione - Parte Terza

__**Domesticazione**  
Parte Terza  
 

Madama Chips aveva accompagnato Remus lungo un intricato labirinto di scale e corridoi fino ad arrivare all'Infermeria, che era un'ampia stanza piena di finestre luminose, riempita con una decina di candidi letti separati da paraventi anch'essi bianchi.  
La Medimaga lo aveva osservato con cura mentre beveva un paio di calici di succo di zucca e inghiottiva qualche tramezzino che era comparso su di un vassoio dorato, poi gli aveva intimato di sdraiarsi nel letto che preferiva e di riposare un po'. Suo padre sarebbe passato a salutarlo non appena avesse finito la visita con Silente, e poi sarebbe stato accompagnato al nascondiglio dove avrebbe trascorso la notte.  
Remus si distese sul materasso morbido e invitante del letto più vicino ala finestra che si affacciava sul Lago Nero: la vista, da lì, era meravigliosa, con il sole che si specchiava nei riflessi scuri del lago e il profilo degli alberi della foresta proibita in lontananza. Non poteva ancora credere di essere davvero ad Hogwarts, di essere nelle mura del castello, di essere stato Smistato in Grifondoro senza che il Cappello Parlante opponesse alcun problema. Avrebbe voluto visitare la sua nuova Sala Comune, ma sentiva anche di aver bisogno di riposare. Il giorno seguente sarebbero cominciate le lezioni, e lui non voleva perdersele per niente al mondo, quindi doveva cercare di accumulare quante più energie possibili, finché poteva.  
L'eccitazione era però così forte che passò parecchio tempo a fissare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, domandandosi se mai quella vista gli sarebbe diventata familiare, e come si sarebbe sentito a percorrere il parco del castello con la sicurezza di chi conosce un luogo come le sue tasche.  
Dopo quelle che parvero delle ore, finalmente riuscì a prendere sonno, ma tutto quello che sognò furono corridoi labirintici e statue che facevano cenni di saluto al suo passaggio.  
  
Remus sentì un tocco delicato sfiorargli la fronte, scostandogli i capelli dal viso, e aprì gli occhi, sbadigliando. Avrebbe voluto rimanere sotto quelle lenzuola fresche e profumate ancora per delle ore, ma il viso di suo padre illuminato fiocamente dalla luce infuocata del tramonto gli fece capire che non c'era più molto tempo. Doveva raggiungere il suo nascondiglio prima che la luna sorgesse, non c'era più tempo per il riposo.  
“Come ti senti, Remus?”  
La voce di suo padre era roca, e Remus lesse sul suo viso tutta la preoccupazione dei genitori. Era ormai arrivato il momento, la sua prima luna piena da affrontare da solo, e sapeva benissimo che probabilmente suo padre era più preoccupato di lui stesso alla sola idea di abbandonarlo.  
“Meglio, papà, grazie. Dobbiamo andare?”  
Suo padre annuì, e lo aiutò a scendere dal letto. Remus avrebbe voluto allontanarlo: non era un bambino, era perfettamente in grado di scendere da solo dal letto, ma poi si rese conto che l'uomo aveva bisogno di quel contatto, aveva bisogno di pensare di poterlo proteggere ancora un po'.  
“Il professor Silente è qui fuori, vuole accompagnarti anche lui, per questa prima volta. Il rifugio non è male. E' un po' tetro, forse, ma è molto grande, ed è sicuro. Sono certo che sarà adatto”.  
Remus annuì, improvvisamente spaventato. E se invece non fosse stato per niente adatto? Se non fosse stato abbastanza resistente, e lui fosse riuscito a scappare? Cercò di allontanare il pensiero. Silente non era uno sprovveduto, sapeva benissimo quello che stava facendo. Sicuramente non avrebbe lasciato quel nascondiglio privo di una guardia di qualche tipo, non quella prima notte, almeno. Se fosse riuscito a scappare, qualcuno lo avrebbe fermato.  
Silente li aspettava fuori dalla porta dell'Infermeria, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e il suo solito sorriso benevolo dipinto sul volto.  
“Ti senti meglio, Remus?”  
“Sì, grazie, Professore” mentì il ragazzo. Certo, non era più esausto come lo era stato qualche ora prima, ma sentiva il sapore metallico della paura invadergli la bocca, e aveva un forte cerchio alla testa - chiaro sintomo che non mancava più troppo tempo al sorgere della luna.  
Silente li guidò verso la grande scalinata di marmo posta all'ingresso del castello, e poi attraverso il parco sul retro, fino a costeggiare le rive del Lago Nero. Le acque del lago stavano assumendo le tinte infuocate del tramonto, e quando i tre arrivarono davanti alla lunga ombra di un albero dai rami nodosi, Silente si fermò.  
“Questo” l'anziano mago indicò l'albero, i cui rami ondeggiavano delicatamente nella brezza della sera “E' un Platano Picchiatore. E' un albero molto pericoloso, per cui ti chiedo di fare attenzione, Remus. Come avrai intuito dal nome, i suoi rami sono soliti allontanare chiunque tenti di avvicinarsi troppo al tronco in maniera piuttosto vivace.”  
Remus annuì, osservando i grossi nodi dei rami più spessi, e facendo un passo indietro. No, decisamente non aveva intenzione di essere picchiato da quell'affare.  
“Tuttavia, vedi quel grosso nodo fra le radici?”  
Remus, cautamente, si avvicinò, e annuì, osservando il punto indicato dal mago.  
“E' sufficiente premere quel punto affinché l'albero, diciamo, si addormenti e diventi perfettamente innocuo, almeno per qualche minuto. Per fare ciò, è sufficiente premere il nodo con un qualsiasi oggetto, anche un sasso, utilizzando un semplice incantesimo di levitazione. Naturalmente, per le prime volte ci sarà qualcuno ad accompagnarti, ma sono certo che fra un paio di mesi padroneggerai questo incantesimo senza esitazione”.  
Silente estrasse la sua bacchetta, e con un fluido movimento del polso diresse una roccia esattamente contro il nodo delle radici che aveva indicato.  
“Ora, tutto quello che dovrai fare sarà avvicinarti al tronco e scivolare nel buco che troverai fra le radici. Ti ritroverai a percorrere un lungo tunnel che porterà ad un'abitazione ben protetta, lontana dal castello, dove potrai trascorrere la nottata in sicurezza. Non preoccuparti per l'arredamento, sentiti libero di dar sfogo ad ogni istinto contro i mobili che troverai: nessuno abita quella casa, né la abiterà.”  
Remus annuì, un po' sollevato. Aveva temuto che avrebbe dovuto passare la notte in una caverna o in una cella, una situazione del tutto diversa da quelle in cui si era trovato a vivere precedentemente. Una casa andava bene, una casa era un ambiente che lui conosceva e che il lupo conosceva, forse il cambiamento non lo avrebbe sconvolto troppo. Perché, lo sapeva, il lupo sembrava sempre più forte e rabbioso quando si trovava in un ambiente che conosceva poco, lo aveva realizzato in seguito ai loro continui trasferimenti.  
“Perdonami, ma sono troppo vecchio per calarmi in buchi nel terreno. Credo che tuo padre ti possa accompagnare fino alla casa, così avrete il tempo di salutarvi serenamente. Domattina all'alba verrà Madama Chips per riaccompagnarti al castello, tu aspettala pure al sicuro nell'abitazione”.  
Remus annuì di nuovo: non c'era pericolo che andasse da nessuna parte, all'alba. Sarebbe stato troppo esausto per muovere mezzo passo da solo, figuriamoci percorrere un tunnel che attraversava tutto il parco del castello da solo.  
“Grazie, professor Silente”, mormorò Remus, sperando di infondere tutta la gratitudine che provava in quelle parole. L'anziano mago gli sorrise, e per un momento Remus ebbe come l'impressione che gli avesse fatto l'occhiolino.  
“Di niente, Remus, di niente. Ora, affrettati prima che quei rami ricomincino a ritenerti un pericoloso intruso”.  
Remus annuì, e si avvicinò con circospezione al tronco dell'albero, seguito a ruota da suo padre.  
“Non preoccuparti, ci sono stato poco fa, non è tremendo come sembra”, gli sussurrò l'uomo, e così Remus prese coraggio, si sedette a terra e sporse le gambe oltre il buco che si affacciava tra le radici. Sollevandosi sulle braccia, fece scivolare anche la vita oltre il buco, e con un saltello atterrò su un pavimento di terra battuta.  
Qualche secondo dopo suo padre atterrò al suo fianco, e insieme cominciarono ad avviarsi lungo il tunnel. Il tunnel era stretto e basso, tanto che Lyall era costretto a procedere rannicchiato in avanti per non picchiare la testa. L'aria era umida, c'era odore di chiuso e di muffa, e i sensi acuiti di Remus quasi lo sopraffecero. Avanzavano nel buio, le bacchette levate a fare luce, e Remus aveva l'impressione di avanzare verso una trappola, verso qualcosa di pericoloso. Non gli piaceva quel tunnel buio, e sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto ancora meno il mese prossimo, quando avrebbe dovuto percorrerlo da solo. Non poteva lamentarsi, però. Sapeva che doveva essere grato dell'esistenza di un luogo del genere, perché senza di lui non avrebbe mai potuto frequentare Hogwarts. Dopo una decina di minuti di cammino, finalmente il tunnel si allargò in quello che era un vero e proprio corridoio, con tanto di pavimento di legno marcescente e mura di pietra.  
“Ci siamo quasi, Remus.”  
Suo padre sembrava aver capito che Remus non era del tutto a suo agio in quel tunnel, e Remus si maledisse per aver mostrato la sua debolezza. L'uomo sarebbe ripartito tra poco, non voleva che l'ultima immagine che avesse di suo figlio fosse quella di un ragazzino spaventato, ma non poteva farci niente. Il cerchio alla testa si era fatto sempre più forte, e gli odori acuti colpivano i suoi sensi in ondate che gli rendevano difficile ragionare lucidamente.  
Varcarono una porta, e si ritrovarono all'interno di una stanza cupa e malamente arredata. Sembrava un soggiorno, c'era un vecchio divano a fiori e un paio di poltrone spaiate poste attorno ad un tappeto parzialmente rosicchiato dai topi. Faceva freddo, in quella casa, e si udiva lo zampettio di qualche animale spaventato dalla loro presenza.  
Il padre di Remus attraversò deciso il soggiorno, diretto verso una massiccia porta di legno scuro.  
Quando la attraversarono, si ritrovarono in una stanza da letto con vecchi quadri di paesaggi stucchevoli appesi alle pareti. Il letto posto in fondo alla stanza, tuttavia, sembrava nuovo, così come decisamente nuove erano le spesse coperte di lana colorata che erano state ripiegate con cura. Remus lo aveva capito dall'odore: era lo stesso odore di fresco che emanavano le lenzuola del letto dell'Infermeria. Remus cercò di non guardarsi troppo attorno, per non vedere la desolazione di quella stanza, mentre suo padre lo fissava con uno sguardo triste.  
“Be', Remus, direi che ci siamo. Non dovrebbe mancare molto alla trasformazione, quindi è meglio che vada. Sono sicuro che te la caverai alla grande”.  
L'uomo allargò le braccia, e Remus quasi corse a nascondersi nel suo abbraccio.  
 _Be', forse in fondo ancora un po' bambino lo era_.  
Si lasciò stringere forte, respirando profondamente l'odore così familiare di suo padre, quell'odore che era rimasto immutato nonostante gli innumerevoli cambi di casa e regione. Suo padre gli accarezzò i capelli dolcemente, tenendolo stretto a sé.  
“Scrivici, domani. Io e la mamma ti vogliamo bene, Remus, ti vogliamo tanto bene”.  
Remus annuì in silenzio, continuando tenere stretto suo padre. Così andava meglio, l'odore di casa diminuiva un po' la morsa del cerchio alla testa, era qualcosa che sia per lui che per il lupo significava sicurezza e protezione. Ma doveva lasciarlo andare prima che arrivasse il lupo, ormai non c'era più tempo per tornare indietro.  
“Vi voglio bene anche io. Vai pure, adesso, io qui sono a posto”.  
Suo padre gli diede un'ultima stretta, poi lo lasciò andare e, con un sorriso mesto, uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Nel momento in cui il suo odore si affievolì, la consapevolezza di essere solo in una casa che sembrava sorgere al centro della terra assalì Remus.  
La casa era quasi del tutto al buio, e Remus non osava accendere la bacchetta, perché temeva di romperla durante la trasformazione, se l'avesse tenuta fra le mani. Infreddolito e improvvisamente spaventato, si arrampicò sull'alto materasso, si rannicchiò in posizione fetale e si avvolse nelle coperte, ad occhi chiusi. Ora doveva solamente aspettare, e sperare di smetterla di sobbalzare ad ogni scricchiolio.  
Il cerchio alla testa si stava stringendo ancora di più, impedendogli di pensare lucidamente. Cominciava sempre così, con il dolore che saliva piano piano, come un'onda, e lentamente scendeva ad invadere ogni lembo del suo corpo. Non esistevano più pensieri lucidi, ma solo quella morsa che dal centro del suo cervello azzerava ogni razionalità, lasciando solo il dolore e la paura. Perché, nonostante ormai conoscesse bene ogni singolo aspetto della trasformazione, perdere ogni controllo sul proprio corpo e sui propri desideri faceva terribilmente paura.  
Quando era costretto a pensare o a parlare della sua trasformazione, Remus si riferiva spesso  _al lupo,_ come se durante la luna piena ci fosse un'altra creatura al suo posto, un mostro che non faceva altro che prendere il controllo su Remus invadendo il suo corpo, ma era una bugia. Non c'era nessun lupo che arrivava e scacciava Remus, il lupo era Remus, quegli istinti, la voglia di uccidere, la rabbia e il dolore erano suoi, tutti, fino all'ultimo respiro.   
All'improvviso un gemito gutturale squarciò l'aria, mentre la testa di Remus pareva esplodere per il dolore. Ma non sarebbe esplosa, non lo faceva mai.  
Il suo corpo cominciò a contorcersi, come se fosse in preda ad una crisi epilettica, e la sua mente registrò solo marginalmente il dolore causato dai suoi connotati che cambiavano. Perché ora non gli importava nemmeno più del dolore. Ora la sua mente era rossa, ed era solo rabbia. Rabbia ed energia da disperdere e zanne da affondare nella carne. Balzò dal letto, adirato nei confronti di quella stanza che puzzava così tanto ed era buia ed era estranea. Annusò a fondo, cercando di trovare una scia che lo conducesse ad un cuore pulsante e a delle arterie da dilaniare, ma non c'era niente. Solo quelle stupide coperte dall'odore falso, che volevano ricordare un prato fiorito ma non avevano assolutamente niente di naturale, solo quegli armadi che sembravano così fragili da cadere sotto il suo primo attacco. Reclinò il capo all'indietro, esponendo la gola, e lasciando andare un lungo ululato carico di rabbia e disperazione.  
Voleva mordere, ma non c'era niente da mordere, solo legno e stoffa e poi un rivolo del suo sangue sul pavimento, sangue da leccare, ma così familiare, così poco soddisfacente.  
Ululò di nuovo, e si scagliò con forza contro la parete solida. Faceva male, ma ma meglio della frustrazione dei denti che si serravano attorno all'aria.  
Ululò e ululò di nuovo, morse e caricò i mobili, si rotolò nel suo stesso sangue fino a quando non solo la sua mente era rossa, ma anche la sua vista, la stanza, il mondo intero.  
  
Era rosso, tutto era così rosso che Remus aveva la certezza sarebbe annegato in quel rosso, e la testa continuava a dolergli, e anche le braccia, e il suo torace bruciava come se qualcuno ci stesse passando ripetutamente la fiamma di una candela.  
Spalancò gli occhi, per poi richiuderli con un gemito. Il sole entrava dalla finestra di fronte a lui, colpendogli gli occhi sensibili. Qualcosa era chino su di lui, sentiva delle mani leggere muoversi sul suo corpo, e il bruciore sul torace non sembrava voler diminuire.  
Poi, improvvisamente tutto cessò, e un'ombra andò a pararsi fra il sole e i suoi occhi, facendo finalmente sparire tutto quel rosso.  
Cautamente, aprì di nuovo gli occhi, e questa volta riconobbe nella sagoma scura davanti a lui Madama Chips, la Medimaga di Hogwarts.  
Era finita. Anche per quel mese era finita, e ora avrebbe potuto finalmente pensare a tutto quello che aveva cercato di ignorare il giorno prima: era ad Hogwarts, finalmente avrebbe avuto la possibilità di mettersi alla prova, di costruirsi una vita diversa.  
“Come ti senti, Lupin?”  
La voce di Madama Chips era decisa e squillante, troppo squillante per la sua testa ancora bruciante.  
“B-bene, grazie.”  
La donna si chinò ad osservarlo meglio, con sguardo indagatore.  
“Non mi sembra proprio.Avevi una spalla lussata, quando ti ho recuperato, ma ora è a posto. Avevi anche una brutta ferita sul petto, credo causata da quello che resta dell'armadio. Ci ho messo subito del dittamo, così non rimarrà alcuna cicatrce. Non credo di poter fare molto per la ferita al braccio, invece”.  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, incurante. La ferita al braccio doveva essersela inferta con le sue stesse zanne, intrise di una sostanza che impediva qualunque guarigione magica. Non gli importava delle cicatrici. Ne aveva già diverse sul corpo, ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Mosse cautamente il braccio bendato, e si rese conto che il dolore era solo un pulsare sordo: aveva affrontato di peggio, entro una settimana probabilmente non avrebbe avuto più nulla.  
“Bevi questa, vedrai che ti sentirai meglio”.  
La Medimaga gli porse un calice pieno di un liquido ambrato, dal cui odore Remus riconobbe subito una Pozione Ricostituente. Il sapore non era il massimo, era estremamente piccante e aveva un retrogusto molto amaro, ma era ottima per ridargli energie dopo una notte come quella appena trascorsa. Obbediente, bevve tutto il calice, sentendo il calore della pozione spargersi per tutto il corpo.  
“Tuo padre mi aveva detto che, dopo la luna piena, solitamente ti trovano addormentato. Quando sono entrata nella Stamberga Strillante, eri svenuto. Non sono riuscita a svegliarti, così ti ho levitato fin qui, e non hai ripreso i sensi per diverse ore.”  
La donna lo guardava con curiosità, e Remus non seppe cosa risponderle. Alla fine, dato che la Medimaga continuava a fissarlo come se si aspettasse una risposta, disse:  
“Non è stata una delle notti migliori. La prima luna piena in un posto che non conosco è sempre peggiore rispetto alle altre, e per di più ero... ero spaventato. Di solito posso sentire la voce dei miei genitori oltre la porta della stanza dove mi chiudono, e in qualche modo questo mi tranquillizza. Questa notte ho avuto paura, e credo che anche il lupo ne abbia avuta”.  
La Medimaga annuì, pensierosa, poi con un movimento di bacchetta fece apparire un vassoio dorato, simile a quello che aveva già utilizzato il giorno precedente, carico di cibo.  
“L'ora di pranzo è passata da un pezzo, mangia. Mangia abbondantemente”.  
Il cuore di Remus sembrava aver saltato un battito.  
“Pranzo? Ma... le lezioni...”  
Madama Chips lo osservò con un sopracciglio sollevato, perplessa.  
“Ovviamente oggi non andrai a lezione, e non ci andrai nemmeno domani, se non vedo comparire un po' di colore su quelle guance. I professori conoscono la situazione, non si aspettano certo di vederti seduto in prima fila, oggi. Ora mangia”.  
Remus si affrettò ad obbedire, affranto. Aveva perso le sue prime lezioni, non voleva certo rischiare di perdere anche quelle del secondo giorno. Se avesse continuato così, sarebbe stato l'ultimo della classe. L'ultimo della classe, e senza amici, pensò cupo. Era ad Hogwarts da quasi ventiquattro ore e non aveva ancora rivolto la parola ad un solo coetaneo, meraviglioso!  
Quando ebbe finito di mangiare, Madama Chips lo obbligò a bere una Pozione Soporifera, e prima che potesse protestare era scivolato di nuovo in un sonno profondo e privo di sogni.  
Il giorno successivo non ci fu verso di convincere Madama Chips a lasciarlo uscire dall'Infermeria, ma anzi, la donna insistette per fagli bere nuovamente la Pozione Soporifera, così che i suoi ricordi dei primi due giorni di scuola si limitarono a pochi tramezzini ingeriti a forza e l'odore fresco e pulito delle lenzuola dell'Infermeria tra un risveglio e l'altro.  
  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, l'Infermeria era illuminata da numerose candele, e il rettangolo della finestra di fronte al suo letto era del tutto nero. Doveva ammettere, però, di sentirsi molto meglio: dormire così tanto gli aveva fatto bene, e ora si sentiva pronto per lasciare finalmente quella stanza. Si alzò a sedere sul letto, stava per scostare le coperte quando la porta dell'Infermeria si spalancò, e comparvero due ragazzini. Dovevano avere all'incrca la sua età, anche se erano entrambi più alti di lui. Il più alto  dei due sorreggeva un ragazzino magro dai capelli scuri, che era piegato in due e si teneva le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca. Quello più alto aveva un'espressione disgustata, e si guardava attorno in cerca di aiuto. Sentendo il trambusto, Madama Chips uscì dal suo ufficio e si presentò davanti ai due nuovi arrivati, preoccupata.  
“Si può sapere che succede già il secondo giorno?”  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzo che teneva le mani davanti alla bocca emise un verso disgustoso, e dalla sua bocca uscì una immensa quantità di bava gelatinosa dall'aspetto ripugnante. Remus trattenne a stento un gemito, osservando il ragazzino rigurgitare tutta quella orribile sostanza sul pavimento immacolato.  
“Incanto Mangialumache, a quanto pare. E anche piuttosto mal eseguito, per vostra fortuna, perché altrimenti avrei il pavimento cosparso di grosse lumache".  
Con un rapido movimento di bacchetta, Madama Chips fece Evanescere l'orribile poltiglia dal pavimento, andando poi ad assumere un atteggiamento minaccioso.  
“Ora farete il favore di spiegarvi. Datemi i vostri nomi e spiegatemi perché siete già nei guai dopo quarantotto ore dal vostro arrivo ad Hogwarts”.  
Il ragazzo colpito dall'incantesimo, cercando di raddrizzarsi gli occhiali storti sul naso, aprì la bocca per parlare, ma un nuovo conato lo costrinse a cambiare idea. Il ragazzo più alto non sembrava per niente intimorito dall'atteggiamento della Medimaga, ma anzi, infilandosi con noncuranza le mani in tasca lasciando così il suo compagno barcollante e senza un sostegno, cominciò a raccontare:  
“Io sono Sirius Black, e la vittima è James Potter”.  
Remus vide le spalle di Madama Chips irrigidirsi, mentre con voce fredda esclamava:  
“Vittima? Signor Black, l'ironia non è una cosa che apprezzo, non mentre un ragazzino vomita lumache sul pavimento della mia Infermeria”.  
Sirius Black spalancò gli occhi, come se fosse sorpreso e anche un po' oltraggiato da quell'insinuazione.  
“No, signora, mi creda, non volevo fare nessun tipo di ironia. Potter è davvero una povera vittima, la vittima di un attacco alle spalle. Una cosa piuttosto vile, in effetti. Eravamo a cena in Sala Grande, quando qualcuno del tavolo di Serpeverde ha scagliato l'incantesimo a Potter”.  
L'espressione sul viso del ragazzino era così buffa che Remus per poco non scoppiò a ridere.  
Madama Chips, però, non sembrava trovare la situazione per niente divertente.  
“Qualche Serpeverde, eh? E chi, di grazia?”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Non lo so, signora. Siamo solo al primo anno, non conosciamo ancora nessuno. Era un ragazzo più grande, però, un ragazzo pallido con i capelli lunghi, molto chiari”.  
Madama Chips rimase per un attimo in silenzio, pensierosa.  
“Vorresti farmi credere che il Prefetto Malfoy non sappia nemmeno scagliare un Incantesimo Mangialumache come si deve?”  
Sirius Black sorrise, sardonico.  
“Non saprei, signora. Però è risaputo che i Serpeverde hanno il cervello di una gallina, non mi stupirei che i migliori tra di loro avessero le stesse capacità di un bambino.”  
Remus era certo che il ragazzo avesse varcato una linea pericolosa, e temeva che Madama Chips si sarebbe messa ad urlare. La donna, invece, rimase in silenzio ancora più a lungo. Con un movimento di bacchetta Appellò una fialetta di liquido verde acido, che mise in mano al ragazzo scosso dai conati di vomito.  
“Bene, signor Black, direi che può bastare così. Potter, bevi questa pozione, vedrai che passerà tutto. Siete due Grifondoro del primo anno, giusto?”  
I due ragazzi annuirono, e il cuore di Remus cominciò a battere più in fretta. Dunque questi erano i ragazzi con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere il dormitorio! Non era certo che gli fossero del tutto simpatici: quel Sirius Black sembrava piuttosto arrogante, temeva che avrebbe potuto tormentarlo per via delle sue stranezze. Doveva ammettere però che aveva fegato: Remus non avrebbe mai osato parlare in questo modo ad un insegnante o comunque ad una figura autorevole.  
“Molto bene, aspettate un attimo qui”.  
Remus vide i due ragazzi lanciarsi degli sguardi carichi di significato, e poi chinarsi a confabulare tra di loro, mentre Madama Chips si avvicinava lui.  
Gli posò una mano sulla fronte, gli osservò la lingua e poi sospirò.  
“Mi sembra che tu stia meglio, dico bene?”  
“Sì, signora.”  
Remus non vedeva l'ora di lasciare quella maledetta stanza, e sperava con tutto il cuore che Madama Chips lo lasciasse andare.  
La donna gli porse una fiala di Pozione Ricostituente, e disse:  
“D'accordo penso che tu possa andare. I tuoi compagni ti mostreranno la strada per la vostra Sala Comune. Domattina prendi di nuovo la pozione, e se dovessi notare qualsiasi cosa fuori posto, vieni subito da me”.  
Remus annuì, raggiante. Sembrava che la sua vita ad Hogwarts stesse veramente per cominciare.  
“Potter, Black, lui è Remus Lupin, è un vostro compagno di Casa. Sfortunatamente si è sentito poco bene in questi giorni, quindi non ha partecipato al banchetto né alle lezioni. Fate la cortesia di mostrargli la strada per il vostro Dormitorio”.  
Remus sentì lo sguardo dei due ragazzi fissarsi curioso su di lui, che si limitò a sorridere, impacciato.  
“Possiamo andare, quindi?” chiese James Potter, parlando per la prima volta. Il ragazzo aveva una massa informe di capelli scuri che sembravano sparare in ogni direzione possibile.  
“Sparite dalla mia vista prima che cambi idea e decida di chiamare la vostra Direttrice per indagare più a fondo sull'attentato alle spalle del povero Potter”.  
I tre ragazzi non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, e uscirono quasi di corsa dall'Infermeria.  
Una volta in corridoio, lontani da sguardi indiscreti, James Potter esclamò, adirato:  
“Ma che bisogno c'era di tirare in ballo nomi e cognomi?”  
Sirius Black si strinse nelle spalle, e cominciò a camminare lungo il corridoio.  
“Io non ho fatto nessun nome. E' stata la Medimaga a riconoscere Malfoy”.  
James lo raggiunse, irato, e Remus si affrettò a seguirli.  
“Appunto, perché hai descritto quel ragazzo?”  
Sirius scoppiò a ridere.  
“Perché Lucius Malfoy è il ragazzo di mia cugina Narcissa, ed è un idiota. Secondo me sarebbe davvero così scemo da non saper fare un Incantesimo Mangialumache”.  
James scosse la testa, ma stava ridendo anche lui. Deciso a non farsi escludere dalla conversazione, Remus si rivolse a James, e gli chiese:  
“Quindi non sei stato colpito da un Serpeverde?”  
Fu Sirius, però, a rispondere.  
“Certo che no. Sono stato io!”  
Remus fissò il viso regolare del ragazzo che stava di fianco a lui, gli occhi scuri illuminati da una luce piena di malizia.  
“Tu?”  
Remus non capiva. Se quei due si erano affatturati pochi minuti prima, perché ora chiacchieravano come se niente fosse? C'era anche un po' di ammirazione, però, nella sua confusione: non era certo da tutti riuscire ad eseguire un Incantesimo Mangialumache - per quanto non perfetto - il secondo giorno di lezione.   
“Sì, lui.” rispose James, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
“Volevamo vedere che effetto facesse l'incantesimo, ma non ci sembrava il caso di affatturare qualcuno già il secondo giorno, e così abbiamo fatto un patto.”  
Sirius annuì, serio.  
“James ha fatto la cavia, io gli ho fatto il tema di Incantesimi. La prossima volta vogliamo provare con una Fattura Gambemolli,e farò io da cavia, ma voglio aspettare di avere dei compiti di Astronomia. Credo che odierò l'Astronomia”.  
James ridacchiò, poi fissò Remus e disse:  
“Ehi, se vuoi puoi unirti anche tu. Nemmeno io credo di essere fatto per l'Astronomia, e c'è anche l'Incanto della Pastoia che vorrei vedere all'opera!”  
Remus non era certo che fosse questo il modo migliore per cominciare la carriera scolastica, ma James lo stava guardando con un ghigno che non aveva voglia di deludere.  
“Perché no, io invece credo di essere abbastanza ferrato su pianeti e satelliti”.  
Sorrise tra sé e sé. Era la prima volta che faceva una battuta sulla sua licantropia, anche se ovviamente i due ragazzi che lo accompagnavano non l'avrebbero colta, e si sentì improvvisamente leggero.   
“A proposito” aggiunse Sirius “Ora stai bene? E' proprio una sfiga ammalarsi il primo giorno di scuola, i primi giorni non si fa mai niente!”  
Remus sorrise.  
“Sì, non era nulla di grave, grazie. Spero di non essermi perso troppo”.  
James si strinse nelle spalle, fermandosi improvvisamente davanti ad un quadro ritraente una signora estremamente grassa intenta ad osservarsi in un piccolo specchio argentato.  
“Ma figurati, non abbiamo fatto praticamente niente. Se vuoi posso passarti gli appunti di Pozioni e Trasfigurazione. Non sono presi benissimo, ma qualcosa ho scritto”.  
Sirius si voltò verso il quadro, ed esclamò:  
“Gorgosprizzi!”  
Il quadro scattò in avanti, rivelando un buco che conduceva ad una stanza circolare piena di studenti intenti a chiacchierare tra loro. Remus, con la bocca spalancata, seguì i due ragazzi all'interno della sua nuova Sala Comune, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dagli arazzi rossi e oro e dalla profusione di poltrone dall'aria comoda e pouf lisi.  
La stanza era calda e piena di vociare, ad un primo impatto sembrava piuttosto chiassosa e soffocante, ma era bellissima.  
“Per Storia della Magia invece mi sa che ti tocca chiedere alle ragazze. Né io né James siamo durati più di cinque minuti”, aggiunse Sirius, come se niente fosse, per poi dirigersi risolutamente verso un tavolino circondato da due poltrone.  
Sirius e James si sedettero comodamente, mentre Remus rimase un po' impacciato a guardarsi attorno. Non sapeva cosa fare, voleva chiedere ai due ragazzi di mostrargli i dormitori, ma aveva paura di risultare pesante e rompiscatole, così rimase in silenzio a osservare i gruppetti di studenti che lo circondavano, tutti intenti a chiacchierare. Sembrava che l'unico da solo fosse lui, e cominciò a guardarsi attorno per trovare un posto abbastanza isolato, dove non avrebbe dato troppo nell'occhio.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri solo quando Sirius gli toccò il braccio, indicando il pouf fiorato e dall'imbottitura bitorzoluta che stava trascinando verso il tavolino.  
“Mi spiace, ma a noi del primo anno restano sempre le poltrone peggiori. Ti va una partita a Gobbiglie? James è una vera schiappa, ieri sera l'ho stracciato”.  
Remus annuì con entusiasmo, ignorando le proteste di James.  
Per la prima volta, si rese conto di quanto l'atmosfera di quella stanza circolare fosse accogliente e calorosa, non chiassosa e soffocante. Forse, si disse, considerare la sua nuova scuola come una casa non sarebbe stato poi così difficile. 


	6. Le nostre anime di notte

**_Le nostre anime di notte_**  
 

Le mani della donna tremarono impercettibilmente, ma il sussulto fu sufficiente perché la tazza scivolasse a terra, schiantandosi con un suono secco, che risuonò simile ad uno sparo nella cucina altrimenti perfettamente silenziosa. Il liquido caldo si sparse rapidamente in mezzo ai cocci di porcellana, seguendo le fughe fra le mattonelle chiare e riempiendo la piccola stanza dell'odore speziato del tè che la donna respirò avidamente, come se questo potesse bastare a rimettere a posto i frammenti della sua vita. Si chinò lentamente a terra, cercando di controllare l'ondata di panico che minacciava di sopraffarla, ma quando puntò la bacchetta verso quello che rimaneva della sua tazza di tè, non riuscì a sopprimere un singhiozzo tremante. Non voleva che il dolore prendesse il sopravvento, perché sapeva di dover essere forte: doveva essere un'àncora per la sua bambina, ma era tutto così dannatamente _difficile_. Durante il giorno riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza sulle tante piccole attività quotidiane in cui si immergeva da riuscire a relegare quel grumo di paura e dolore che le scavava il petto in un angolo lontano, ma la sera, quando si ritrovava da sola in quel letto così grande e vuoto, non era più sicura che sarebbe stata in grado di sostenere quel ruolo.  
Serrò gli occhi, e si morse il dorso della mano, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi che minacciavano ora di scuotere il suo intero corpo. Non passava giorno in cui non pensasse a tutte le pessime notizie che sarebbero potute arrivare, ma c'erano dei momenti in cui il dolore l'assaliva all'improvviso, senza lasciarle scampo. Bastavano piccole cose, uno sguardo lanciato per caso alla vecchia fotografia del matrimonio sul caminetto, la bottiglia di Acquaviola sull'ultimo ripiano della dispensa, una tazza rotta, e l'assenza suo marito si manifestava come fosse qualcosa di tangibile, qualcosa di tangibile ed estremamente _doloroso_. Di solito era lui quello che rompeva le tazze, e quel semplice atto maldestro era stato sufficiente a gettarle addosso tutta l'ansia che aveva accumulato negli ultimi mesi, e che da dieci giorni tentava di tenere a bada, inutilmente.  
"Mamma? Stai bene?"  
Sulla soglia della cucina era comparsa la sagoma scura di una giovane donna, avvolta alla meno peggio in una vecchia felpa dei Falmouth Falcon che cominciava a tendersi sul suo ventre prominente. La ragazza si scostò una ciocca di flosci capelli color topo dal viso, prima di fare qualche passo avanti nella piccola stanza scarsamente illuminata.  
La vista del viso pallido e preoccupato di sua figlia riscosse del tutto Andromeda, che si alzò in piedi con uno scatto, si asciugò il viso con l'orlo della vestaglia e cercò di indirizzare un sorriso rassicurante a Ninfadora.  
"Sto bene, tesoro, non ti preoccupare. Ho solo rotto una tazza, stai ferma lì mentre pulisco."  
Diede le spalle a sua figlia, e si concesse un paio di profondi respiri per calmarsi, prima di sfoderare la bacchetta e ripulire tutto il disastro che aveva causato.  
Quando si voltò, vide che Ninfadora si era appollaiata sulla sedia dallo schienale rigido vicina alla finestra, aveva incrociato le gambe e, scrutando il cielo notturno, aveva posato distrattamente entrambe le mani sulla curva del suo ventre. Nel cielo si vedeva brillare un sottile spicchio di luna nuova, e Andromeda sapeva che sua figlia, guardando fuori da quella finestra, stava, più o meno consciamente, cercando proprio quello spicchio di luna. Andromeda rimase per un attimo ad osservarla, sorridendo mesta: nelle ultime settimane guardare Ninfadora significava vedere doppio. Significava rivedere alcune movenze della bimba che era stata, quando fuori c'era una tempesta e lei cercava in tutti i modi di nascondere la sua paura, ma significava anche vedere la donna che era diventata ora, una donna che non si preoccupava di nascondere il dolore e la paura che provava costantemente, ma che si rifiutava di smettere di sperare in un futuro più sereno.  
Sua figlia tornò a guardarla, con un sorriso mesto che non arrivava ad illuminarle gli occhi.  
"Mamma, lo so che è difficile anche per te, non devi far finta che vada tutto bene solo per non farmi preoccupare."  
Andromeda sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e nonostante cercasse con tutte le sue forze di trattenerle, non poté impedirsi di sentire il liquido caldo scendere a solcarle una guancia.  
"È solo che... è difficile non avere certezze."  
Andromeda si morse il labbro, cercando di controllarsi: sua figlia aveva già abbastanza problemi così, non c'era bisogno che lei le gettasse addosso altre preoccupazioni. Però era vero, era tutto maledettamente difficile, ed era inutile tentare di nasconderlo.  
Era sempre stato difficile, da quando la sua bambina aveva deciso di intraprendere una carriera pericolosa: ogni volta che Ninfadora aveva qualche missione, durante il suo addestramento da Auror, Andromeda non riusciva a dormire fino a quando non la vedeva rincasare sana e salva. Ted la prendeva in giro, diceva che si stava trasformando in una mamma chioccia troppo apprensiva che avrebbe finito per soffocare la sua Dora, ma comunque restava sveglio con lei, confortandola e aspettando il ritorno a casa della figlia. Quando poi Ninfadora si era unita all'Ordine della Fenice, le sue paure erano precipitate. Era orgogliosa di sua figlia e del suo coraggio, sapeva che stava facendo la cosa giusta combattendo per costruire un mondo migliore, ma, egoisticamente, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe preferito fosse qualcun altro a farlo. E di nuovo, Ted l'aveva confortata, le aveva fatto capire che Ninfadora non sarebbe mai stata contenta se non avesse fatto quanto possibile per migliorare le cose, e che loro avrebbero dovuto accettare questa scelta e dare tutto il proprio supporto a Dora. E l'avevano fatto, l'avevano fatto al punto da offrire la loro casa come rifugio protetto quando s'era trattato di far evadere dalla sua casa babbana il giovane Harry Potter, l'Indesiderato Numero Uno. L'avevano fatto ed avevano tenuto al testa alta anche quando i Mangiamorte erano venuti e li avevano interrogati e torturati. Andromeda cercava di non pensare spesso a quei due giorni terribili, durante i quali aveva provato un dolore inimmaginabile. Aveva stretto i denti e pregato che tutto finisse in fretta, aveva pregato che non facessero del male a Ted o a Ninfadora, e alla fine in qualche modo tutto era finito. Le ferite del corpo erano guarite, quelle dell'anima ci avrebbero messo un po' di più, ma Ted l'aveva tenuta stretta e aveva asciugato tutte le sue lacrime, come faceva da ormai più di trent'anni. Poteva sopportarlo, si era detta Andromeda: non era mai stata una persona troppo coraggiosa, ma sapeva che c'erano cose per cui valeva la pena di combattere, e questa guerra era una di quelle, e se questo era il prezzo da pagare per fare la propria parte, lo avrebbe pagato. Era stato difficile anche trovare le parole giuste per consolare la sua Ninfadora, quando si era ripresentata alla loro porta incinta e sola, disperata e svuotata. Ted aveva stretto la loro bambina tra le braccia, l'aveva cullata come faceva quando era piccola, e le aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E Andromeda ci aveva creduto, perché Ted aveva sempre avuto quella calma sicurezza nella sua voce che era in grado di rassicurarla e farle vedere le cose sotto una luce più serena e razionale.  
E poi era arrivata quella maledetta legge, che obbligava i Nati Babbani a registrarsi presso il Ministero e dichiarare il proprio stato di sangue, e Ted si era rifiutato di presentarsi spontaneamente. Era una questione di principio, diceva: registrarsi come Nato Babbano avrebbe significato darla vinta a quei pazzi, avrebbe significato accettare le loro leggi e assecondare un regime da disprezzare, e Ted non ci stava. Oltretutto, sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che quel Registro diventasse semplicemente un registro di distruzione, dunque firmare sarebbe equivalso a firmare la propria condanna a morte. Non che servisse un Registro del genere per scoprire che Edward Tonks era un Nato Babbano: tutto il Mondo Magico ricordava ancora lo scandalo del matrimonio di Andromeda Black e di un Sanguemarcio, era solo questione di tempo prima che sua cognata decidesse di tranciare davvero tutti i rami marci della famiglia.  
E così dieci giorni prima, quando aveva saputo che i Mangiamorte avevano cominciato a fare incursioni nelle abitazioni magiche non lontano dal loro villaggio, Ted era partito. Aveva baciato moglie e figlia, aveva raccolto poche cose utili ed era scomparso, dandosi alla macchia, pronto a resistere a quel regime autoritario a cui mai si sarebbe sottomesso. Andromeda sapeva che era meglio così, che questa era l'unica cosa sensata da fare, perché lei avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi a proteggere al meglio Ninfadora e il suo bambino, e il suo purissimo sangue della Nobile e Antichissima Casata Black forse avrebbe potuto servirle a qualcosa. Tuttavia, quando Ted aveva varcato le barriere Antimaterializzazione attorno alla loro casa non aveva potuto evitare di scoppiare in lacrime: Ted le aveva detto quanto l'amava, ma questa volta non l'aveva rassicurata dicendo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Se n'era andato da dieci giorni, e da allora Andromeda non ne aveva più avuto notizie. Da quando si erano sposati, non erano mai stati lontani tanto a lungo, ma non era la mancanza fisica a tormentarla: poteva essergli successo di tutto, e lei non lo sapeva. Avrebbe potuto non saperlo mai, per come stavano andando le cose. Cercava di non pensare a tutti i terribili scenari che le si paravano davanti alla mente, cercava di non pensare alle orribili notizie che giungevano ogni tanto, di non immaginare il nome di Ted fra quei necrologi che le radio clandestine trasmettevano, perché sapeva che sarebbe impazzita. Erano passati solo dieci giorni dalla sua partenza, doveva immaginare Ted vivo e vegeto, salvo, nascosto al sicuro da qualche parte, perché sapeva che i suoi timori erano gli stessi della ragazza pallida che le sedeva di fronte, e non poteva permettersi di aggiungere altro peso a quelle spalle chine.  
Ninfadora si alzò lentamente dalla sedia su cui si era appollaiata, e andò a circondare la vita di Andromeda in un abbraccio che era insieme consolante e una richiesta d'aiuto. Andromeda era ormai di qualche centimetro più bassa di sua figlia, ma la strinse a sé cercando di infondere in quell'abbraccio tutto l'amore che provava per lei.  
  
Improvvisamente, un suono secco e stridente risuonò nell'aria: qualcuno stava suonando al campanello, quel vecchio campanello rotto che Ted aveva promesso avrebbe aggiustato, ma che alla fine era rimasto com'era, e chissà per quanto altro tempo avrebbe suonato a quel modo.  
Le due donne si staccarono di scatto, e prima che Andromeda avesse tempo di brandire la sua bacchetta, Ninfadora stava già marciando risolutamente verso l'ingresso, la bacchetta alta e ben tesa davanti a sé.  
"Aspetta, Dora, vado io!"  
Esclamò Andromeda. Non ricevevano molte visite di notte, e in un attimo il suo stomaco si contorse: doveva trattarsi di una brutta notizia, qualcosa di grave, oppure poteva essere qualcuno venuto a cercare Ted... doveva allontanare Ninfadora da quella porta.  
"Mamma, sono incinta, non stupida. Sono comunque un'Auror, e senza offesa, credo di saper tenere a bada un Mangiamorte molto meglio di te.”  
Con queste parole, Ninfadora raggiunse la porta d'ingresso, spalancandola di botto e lanciando contemporaneamente un Incantesimo scudo fra lei e il visitatore. Un'espressione di stupore e rabbia si impossessò del viso di Ninfadora, prima che la ragazza riuscisse a indossare nuovamente una maschera impassibile, la maschera professionale dell'Auror in servizi.  
Con il cuore in gola, Andromeda si affrettò a sbirciare oltre le spalle della figlia, e quello che vide le chiuse lo stomaco: un uomo alto, avvolto in un lungo mantello liso e rattoppato, se ne stava con la testa china e i flosci capelli venati di grigio a fare ombra ad un viso pallido e scarno. Il primo istinto di Andromeda fu quello di Schiantare l'uomo e sbattergli la porta in faccia, ma si trattenne solo vedendo la mano con cui sua figlia stringeva convulsamente la bacchetta tremare ed abbassarsi, rimuovendo così l'Incantesimo Scudo.  
Ninfadora voltò le spalle all'uomo, e andò a lasciarsi cadere in un angolo del divano, affondando il viso fra le mani.  
Andromeda si fece avanti, fronteggiando il visitatore con lunghi respiri, e domandò, fredda:  
"Che cosa vuoi?"  
Solo in quel momento l'uomo puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di Andromeda, un paio d'occhi colmi di dolore, uno sguardo tanto disperato che per un attimo solo commosse il cuore di Andromeda. Poi però la donna ricordò il dolore negli occhi di sua figlia, quando era ritornata su quella soglia da sola, e ogni briciola di compassione per quell'uomo scomparve.  
"Io... signora Tonks..."  
L'uomo abbassò di nuovo il capo, chinando ancora di più le spalle.  
"Non è pruente di questi tempi restare troppo a lungo con la porta di casa spalancata. Se devi entrare, fallo in fretta, Lupin, oppure vattene."  
L'uomo parve esitare, e per un attimo Andromeda credette che se ne sarebbe andato davvero, ma poi annuì e fece qualche passo nell'ingresso di casa, per permettere ad Andromeda di richiudere la porta.  
"Dovreste verificare l'identità di chi bussa alla vostra porta, prima di farlo entrare", mormorò l'uomo, ma Andromeda lo zittì bruscamente:  
"Se un Mangiamorte riuscisse ad arrivare al nostro campanello, non sarebbe certo una porta chiusa a fermarlo."  
In cuor suo, Andromeda sapeva che Lupin aveva ragione, Ted le aveva ripetuto alla nausea che la prudenza non era mai troppa, e che una manciata di secondi di vantaggio era quello che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza, permettendo di lanciare un Patronus a chiedere soccorso, ma non era disposta a dare ragione a quell'uomo.  
Ninfadora fissava l'uomo che pochi mesi prima l'aveva sposata e poi abbandonata con uno sguardo impenetrabile, e Andromeda vide il viso stanco dell'uomo accarezzare fugacemente la figura della giovane donna, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo al pavimento.  
"Ehm... dov'è il signor Tonks?"  
Domandò Lupin, chiaramente per cercare di prendere un po' di tempo. Fu Ninfadora a rispondere, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma la voce ferma:  
"Se sei venuto per parlare con lui, sei arrivato tardi. Se n'è andato dieci giorni fa, si è dato alla macchia per non iscriversi al Registro dei Nati Babbani."  
Le spalle di Lupin si incurvarono ancora di più.  
"Oh. Mi dispiace tanto. No, non cercavo lui, ma... forse non è questo il momento adatto."  
L'uomo fece per voltarsi, ma la voce appena incrinata di Ninfadora lo trattenne.  
"Se adesso ti chiudi quella porta alle spalle senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia, puoi anche non disturbarti a tornare. Mai più."  
Andromeda sapeva che Ninfadora era sincera, e intendeva dire esattamente quello che aveva detto. Doveva saperlo anche Lupin, perché a quelle parole si immobilizzò, e si voltò lentamente verso Ninfadora.  
Andromeda non sapeva che cosa fare: sapeva che doveva lasciare ai due la possibilità di chiarirsi, ma al tempo stesso non voleva lasciare sua figlia sola con l'uomo che più l'aveva fatta soffrire al mondo.  
"Che cosa vuoi?"  
Questa volta fu Ninfadora a ripetere le parole che poco prima aveva usato Andromeda. Lupin fece qualche passo verso la giovane donna, ma si fermò quasi subito, guardandola finalmente negli occhi.  
" Vorrei parlarti. Non mi aspetto che tu voglia ancora farlo, ma ti scongiuro, lasciami almeno scusare."  
Ninfadora si coprì di nuovo il viso con le mani, e Andromeda era certa che stesse combattendo una battaglia terribile nel suo cuore. Una parte di lei avrebbe solo voluto scacciare a male parole quell'uomo che l'aveva abbandonata quando più ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, ma del resto quello era l'uomo che amava, che aveva costretto ad affrontare le sue paure e i suoi demoni, l'uomo che aveva sposato.  
"Mamma? Ci puoi lasciare da soli?"  
Andromeda annuì brevemente, e uscì dal salotto. Si diresse lentamente verso le scale che portavano al piano di sopra, pregando che in soggiorno tutto andasse bene. Sapeva benissimo che quell'uomo non avrebbe mai alzato un dito contro sua figlia, licantropia o meno, ma non erano quel tipo di ferite che temeva. Ninfadora era così raggiante quando si era sposata, che tutte le preoccupazioni sue e di Ted per la loro differenza d'età e per la fretta con cui avevano compiuto quel passo erano scomparse. Quando poi lei aveva scoperto di aspettare un bambino e lui si era fatto prendere dal panico e l'aveva abbandonata, però, Ninfadora ne era uscita distrutta, e tutto quello che Andromeda voleva era che la sua bambina ritrovasse la serenità. Aveva conosciuto Lupin, sapeva che era un brav'uomo e comprendeva da dove venisse la sua paura e perché avesse compiuto un gesto così assurdo, e se si fosse trattato di un estraneo avrebbe provato una forte compassione per entrambi, ma si trattava di sua figlia, e tutto ciò che voleva ora era che quell'uomo la lasciasse in pace e le lasciasse la possibilità di costruirsi una vita serena.  
Si ritirò nella sua camera, e si rese conto che in quel momento come non mai sentiva la mancanza del suo Ted. Lui avrebbe saputo cosa dire, avrebbe saputo mostrarle la prospettiva giusta per guardare la faccenda senza che tutto le sembrasse un totale disastro, e le avrebbe detto di fidarsi dell'istinto di Ninfadora.  
  
La mattina dopo Andromeda si svegliò alle prime luci dell'alba che filtravano attraverso le tende scostate. Si era addormentata di sasso, lei che per dieci giorni aveva faticato a dormire per più due ore di seguito, e ora si era addormentata proprio mentre sua figlia affrontava l'uomo che le aveva spezzato il cuore! Si alzò di scatto, e si avviò a passi rapidi verso la stanza di Ninfadora. La porta era aperta, e quando vi si affacciò, vide che la camera era vuota. Il letto aveva le lenzuola perfettamente tirate, come se Ninfadora lo avesse già rifatto, o come se non ci avesse dormito affatto.  
Con un crescente senso d'angoscia, si diresse dunque al piano di sotto, sperando di non trovare Ninfadora sola e in lacrime sul divano, maledicendosi per la sua goffaggine e per aver abbandonato sua figlia quando più ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
Ninfadora era effettivamente ancora sul divano dove l'aveva lasciata la sera prima, ma non era in lacrime, né era sola. Sua figlia dormiva serenamente, avvolta in una coperta di lana colorata, con il viso poggiato sulle gambe di Remus Lupin. L'uomo non dormiva, ma fissava la donna rannicchiata accanto a lui con un'espressione piena di tenerezza, carezzandole delicatamente gli ispidi capelli inequivocabilmente rosa.  
Quando sentì i passi di Andromeda, l'uomo si voltò, e le sue gote si arrossarono, piene di vergogna.  
Andromeda sospirò, e fece qualche passo verso la coppia. Lei e Remus rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi l'uomo disse, con un sorriso incerto:  
"Ho sentito il bimbo muoversi."  
Andromeda trattenne a stento un sorriso, pensando al nipotino in arrivo, ma tornò subito a concentrarsi sul viso scavato di quell'uomo.  
"Sì, Ninfadora ha iniziato a sentirlo già da un po'."  
L'espressione di Remus si incupì, ma l'uomo non abbassò lo sguardo, e con fare risoluto disse:  
"Signora Tonks, mi dispiace moltissimo. Non credo ci sia modo in cui possa farmi perdonare, ma lo giuro, questo è stato lo sbaglio più grande della mia vita. Non avrei mai dovuto andarmene, lasciare Dora da sola... avrei dovuto esserci io, quando ha sentito il bimbo per la prima volta."  
"Sì, avresti dovuto."  
Andromeda non avrebbe voluto suonare così dura, ma quella era la verità: lui non avrebbe mai dovuto andarsene, e lei non sarebbe riuscita a fingere che andasse tutto bene.  
"Cos'hai intenzione di fare, adesso?"  
"Restare" si affrettò a rispondere l'uomo "se Dora non cambierà idea, intendo. Finché lei mi vorrà, io voglio starle accanto, a lei e al bambino. So che si meriterebbe molto di più, si meriterebbe un uomo più giovane e..."  
Andromeda lo zittì con un brusco cenno della mano.  
"Ninfadora si merita solo un uomo che la ami e che non la faccia soffrire. Smettila di cercare altre scuse. Lei ti ama, ti ama vecchio, povero e maledetto, per usare le tue parole, e se ora ha deciso di riprenderti accanto a sé, l'unica cosa che conta è che tu trovi finalmente il coraggio di starle accanto e di non spezzarle nuovamente il cuore."  
L'uomo si portò le mani davanti agli occhi, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte e le tempie.  
"Ho sempre avuto paura che sarei diventato davvero un mostro, ferendo le persone che amavo, e alla fine, anche se non con le mie zanne, l'ho fatto. Ho ferito la donna che amo, ho abbandonato mio figlio, e probabilmente lo costringerò a vivere una vita di sofferenze come la mia..."  
Remus Lupin sembrava essersi dimenticato della presenza di Andromeda, perso com'era nei suoi tormenti.  
Andromeda sospirò profondamente, per calmarsi, e interruppe di nuovo quell'uomo. Lo odiava per la sofferenza che aveva causato a sua figlia, e sapeva che entrambe avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo prima di tornare a fidarsi completamente di lui, ma sapeva anche che era arrivato il momento di scoprire tutte le sue carte, tutti i timori che aveva nascosto anche a Ninfadora.  
"Lo so, Remus, ed avere paura è normale. Il problema è che poi si deve reagire. Io ho paura, e ne ho sempre avuta: temevo che con Ted non sarebbe andato tutto bene, e che mi sarei ritrovata ad aver voltato le spalle alla mia famiglia per andare incontro ad un disastro. Avevo paura di non veder tornare Ninfadora dalle sue missioni, ho il terrore che qualcuno bussi alla porta e mi dica che hanno preso Ted, e sì, ho anche paura per mia figlia, che ha sposato un uomo più grande di lei e che ogni mese si trasforma in un essere pericoloso".  
Andromeda vide il viso di Remus crollare, travolto dal dolore e dalla consapevolezza di quello che lei stava dicendo, ma non si fermò. Era arrivato il momento di dire tutto, e lo avrebbe fatto, anche se poteva far male.  
"Sei una brava persona, Remus, e non sei la tua licantropia, questo lo vedrebbe chiunque avesse il coraggio di togliersi un po' di pregiudizi dagli occhi. So che non faresti mai del male a Ninfadora o a chiunque altro, ma se ti dicessi che, almeno un po', la tua condizione non mi spaventa, mentirei."  
Il poco colore presente sul viso di Remus era scomparso, e Andromeda si odiò per quello che stava per aggiungere, ma si costrinse a proseguire:  
"E sì, mi spaventa l'idea che vostro figlio possa soffrire la stessa sorte che stai soffrendo tu."  
Remus la fissava ormai con occhi vuoti, perso nella sua prigione di dolore e paura.  
"Anche lei crede che il bimbo possa essere... come me?"  
Andromeda si strinse nelle spalle, prima di rispondere, dolcemente:  
"Non ne ho idea. Non ci sono studi su casi del genere, quindi non lo so. Potrebbe succedere, oppure no, ma non è questo il punto. Se anche il bimbo dovesse essere un lupo mannaro, ormai è tardi. Il bimbo nascerà, e dovrà affrontare la sua condizione, che lo vogliamo o no. Il punto è che, per quanto io speri con tutta me stessa che Dora e mio nipote siano sempre felici, sempre in salute e che non soffrano mai, per quanto possa cercare di fare tutto quello che è in mio potere per proteggerli, non posso evitare che la vita li colpisca comunque."  
Andromeda si interruppe amaramente, pensando a quanto fosse assurdo fare un ragionamento del genere: c'era una guerra in corso, non c'era praticamente niente che lei potesse fare per proteggere sua figlia e suo nipote, anche se Merlino sapeva che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di far superare quell'orribile momento storico alla sua famiglia indenne. Respirò profondamente, e si costrinse a ripetere:  
“Questo bambino, qualunque sarà la sua condizione di salute, avrà bisogno dell'amore di sua madre e di suo padre. E ne avrà ancora più bisogno nel caso dovesse essere come te. Ma non lo capisci? Se davvero sarà un lupo mannaro, chi meglio di te potrà capirlo, spiegargli quello che gli succederà e stargli davvero accanto nei momenti peggiori?”  
Andromeda si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, osservando il minuscolo sorriso che illuminava il viso di sua figlia. Decise di fidarsi del consiglio che le avrebbe dato Ted, e di fidarsi dell'istinto di Ninfadora. Osservò a lungo il viso smunto e divorato dai sensi di colpa di Remus, e aggiunse:  
“Se sarà un lupo mannaro, vostro figlio avrà bisogno di un padre che possa mostrargli che la sua condizione è qualcosa di estremamente spiacevole, ma non è una condanna. Non è colpa tua se vostro figlio sarà un lupo mannaro, come non è colpa tua se tu lo sei. Ma se lo sarà, avrà bisogno di un padre che gli sia da esempio, che sia il primo ad abbattere i pregiudizi. Avrà bisogno di avere accanto una figura in grado di mostrargli che un lupo mannaro può condurre una vita serena, può amare ed essere amato, e che può uscire di casa e rendere il mondo un posto migliore. Tu sei già questa persona, Remus, devi solo avere il coraggio di ammetterlo a te stesso.”  
L'uomo abbassò il capo, senza rispondere, ed Andromeda decise di lasciargli il tempo di riflettere da solo sulle sue parole.  
Uscì dal salotto, e si diresse nella piccola cucina, pregando con tutta sé stessa che questa volta Remus avesse davvero il coraggio di affrontare le sue paure di farsi carico delle sue responsabilità. Lo doveva a Ninfadora e al bambino, e lo doveva anche a se stesso.  
Iniziò a preparare la colazione, apparecchiando di nuovo per tre, sperando che non ci sarebbero stati posti vuoti a tavola. Ninfadora doveva essersi svegliata, perché sentiva la sua voce mischiarsi a quella di Remus. Andromeda non voleva intromettersi in quello che si sarebbero detti, così si abbandonò su una sedia al tavolo della cucina, cercando di non origliare.  
Il tono di voce di Ninfadora e Remus rimase piuttosto pacato, e i due parlarono per quelle che ad Andromeda erano sembrate ore.  
  
Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo, e i suoi raggi riempivano la piccola stanza di luce dorata quando Ninfadora comparve in cucina, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la schiena e osservando sua madre attraverso un paio d'occhi inequivocabilmente arrossati, ma sereni, seguita da un imbarazzato Remus.  
“Per le mutande di Merlino, perché nessuno si è preoccupato di dirmi che quando hai una mini-mandragola che ti cresce in pancia dormire su un divano non è un'idea brillante?”  
Andromeda salutò la figlia con un sorriso, spedendo sei toast imburrati nei tre piatti sul tavolo, e facendo cenno a Remus di accomodarsi accanto a Ninfadora. L'uomo, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si sedette stancamente al suo posto, fissando intensamente Andromeda negli occhi.  
“Grazie di cuore, signora Tonks.”  
Andromeda sospirò, riempiendo tre bicchieri di succo di zucca, e vedendo l'entusiasmo con cui Ninfadora si stava gettando sul suo cibo, si decise a lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso sincero all'uomo che, nonostante tutto, sembrava aver riportato il sorriso sul viso di sua figlia.  
“Andromeda, chiamami Andromeda. E, per tutti i Gargoyle, dammi del tu!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> __N.d.A.  
>  Scusatemi, non aggiorno questa raccolta da più di un mese, ma come vi avevo detto, il tempo è poco, e prefersco concentrarmi sulla long. Questo capitolo è del tutto fuori programma, che non avevo intenzione nemmeno di scrivere, figuriamoci pubblicarlo. L'ho scritto di getto e di notte (che bella cosa, l'insonnia, eh?), e l'ho solo riletto una volta la mattina successiva, cercando di correggere almeno gli errori di battitura (sono certa però che me ne saranno scappati tantissimi, visto che mi sfuggono anche quando lavoro un paio di settimane allo stesso capitolo XD). Insomma, non sono granché soddisfatta di quello che ho scritto, ma mi dispiaceva buttare proprio del tutto via la mia notte insonne.  
> Non ero nelle condizioni di fare troppi calcoli, quindi non sono certa che i conti temporali tornino (insomma, non sono per niente certa che Ted se ne sia andato prima che Remus e Tonks tornassero a vivere insieme, non sono certa di avere fatto i conti giusti per la gravidanza, non ho idea di quando una mamma cominci a sentire il bimbo muoversi... insomma, un disastro. Abbiate pazienza e concedetemi un quintale di libertà).  
> Ah, il titolo del capitolo, naturalmente, l'ho preso in prestito da Kent Haruf: ormai è chiaro che non sono capace di inventarmi dei titoli decenti, quindi preferisco rifilarvi qualche consiglio di lettura.   
> Mi sa che il prossimo aggiornamento, qui, arriverà con la prossima notte insonne ma abbastanza lucida, quindi vi chiedo in anticipo scusa per l'attesa e per i deliri che potrei propinarvi.   
>   
>  


	7. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

 

**_ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet _ **

  
Tonks riaprì gli occhi, sorpresa di sentire nelle narici l'odore acre della terra umida. Attorno a lei, ovattati come se giungessero da una immensa distanza, sentiva il rumore di tonfi sordi e schiocchi secchi, e ancora più lontano c'erano voci concitate che urlavano parole che non riusciva a cogliere.  
Dopo un attimo di spaesamento, si rese conto di essere carponi, con il viso affondato nel terriccio e un forte dolore che la trafiggeva come una lama in mezzo alla schiena ad ogni respiro. La mano destra, allungata mollemente davanti a lei, stringeva ancora convulsamente la sua bacchetta. _Bene_ , si disse, risentendo nelle orecchie l'abbaiare sconnesso di Malocchio: _Piuttosto lasciatevi staccare una gamba, ma mai perdere la bacchetta._ Con un moto di panico, cercò di muovere le sue gambe, che grazie al cielo risposero entrambe allo stimolo: aveva i muscoli indolenziti e doloranti, ma per il resto sembrava tutto a posto. Cercò di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, mentre le urla e i lampi di luce si facevano più vicini - a proposito, dove diamine era finita? - ma non appena sollevò il busto in posizione verticale la sua testa parve aprirsi in due. Era come se qualcuno stesse cercando di separare tutte le sette ossa del suo cranio - _o erano otto? O tre?_ Iniziava a capire perché la guaritrice Spike l'avesse bocciata due volte all'esame di MediMagia e Primo Soccorso Elementare.  
Fu scossa da una tremenda ondata di nausea, e prima che potesse cercare di calmarsi si ritrovò a rimettere sul terreno umido, il ventre agiato da tremiti profondi.  
Quando il suo stomaco sembrò essere tornato al proprio posto sollevò il capo, cercando di ignorare il bruciore alla gola e il sapore orribile  che le impastava la bocca, minacciando di farla vomitare di nuovo. Doveva cercare di capire dove si trovasse e che cosa le fosse successo, perché indubbiamente riprendere conoscenza nel mezzo di un bosco, mentre a pochi passi da lei qualcuno duellava furiosamente non era un buon segno. Un momento, _qualcuno duellava?_ Strinse più saldamente la presa sulla bacchetta: non aveva idea di che cosa stesse accadendo, ma se qualcuno duellava, era sempre meglio essere pronti a difendersi.  
Se solo la testa non le avesse fatto così male, se solo la sua vista non fosse stata così appannata... quasi non si rese conto di avere davanti un paio di gambe avvolte in un lungo mantello nero, non fino a quando non alzò lo sguardo nel viso stravolto dalla rabbia di un uomo imponente, che le puntava addosso la propria bacchetta con aria minacciosa. Fu un attimo: vide la bocca dell'uomo aprirsi e pronunciare delle parole che non riuscì ad udire, mentre lei, cercando con tutte le forze di fare affidamento ai suoi riflessi ben allenati, gridò un _Expelliarmus_. Non era certa di essere stata abbastanza veloce, e proprio nel momento in cui si era preparata ad accogliere il colpo della fattura che il Mangiamorte aveva cercato di scagliare, avvertì una sorta di vento caldo alle sue spalle: un vento caldo che la attraversò senza quasi muoverle un capello, ma che travolse il Mangiamorte, facendolo barcollare. Un Sortilegio Scudo ben piazzato, uno di quelli che avrebbe fatto schioccare la gamba di legno di Malocchio contro il pavimento della palestra in segno d'approvazione, durante i duelli d'allenamento.  
Prima di girarsi a fronteggiare chiunque avesse scagliato il Sortilegio - _Vigilanza costante, ragazzini! Mai fidarsi di uno sconosciuto che ti sorride in battaglia!_ \- Tonks notò con un moto di soddisfazione che la bacchetta del Mangiamorte era volata a qualche metro da lui. Era ancora in grado di difendersi, anche se non sapeva dove si trovasse e perché avesse appena vomitato l'anima su un tappeto di foglie. Non fece in tempo a voltarsi verso lo sconosciuto alle sue spalle, che una mano dalle lunghe dita calde affondò con forza nel suo braccio sinistro, trascinandola leggermene all'indietro.  
Tonks cercò di dimenarsi e sottrarsi a quella presa ferrea, ma un nuovo moto di nausea la distrasse. Improvvisamente, sentì l'aria intorno a lei farsi compatta come un muro, e i suoi polmoni gridarono un moto di protesta per via della mancanza di ossigeno, mentre il suo corpo veniva strizzato e compresso dalle pareti dello Spazio come se fosse trascinata a forza attraverso uno stretto tubo di gomma.  
Lo sconosciuto la stava trascinando con sé in una improvvisa ed estremamente spiacevole Materializzazione Congiunta, spezzandole il fiato e facendole esplodere il cranio in mille, minuscoli pezzettini. Prima che quel maledetto tubo di gomma mollasse la presa stritolante sui suoi polmoni, Tonks sentì di nuovo la coscienza abbandonarla.  
  
C'era una terribile puzza di muffa e abbandono, di polvere, umidità e stanze vuote. Tonks non era certa di voler aprire gli occhi e scoprire dove era stata trascinata, ma sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo. La testa non le faceva più così tanto male, ma si sentiva ancora debole e un po' confusa. Ricordava il Mangiamorte che aveva disarmato, e poi il Sortilegio Scudo, e la mano che l'aveva catturata e trascinata chissà dove...  
Mosse leggermente gambe e braccia, e scoprì con sollievo che aveva il totale controllo dei suoi movimenti. Non era stata imprigionata, dunque. Anzi, le sembrava di essere distesa su qualcosa di morbido, delle coperte forse, o addirittura un materasso. La sua bacchetta non era più fra le sue mani, ma ormai non contava più su quella. Rimase ad occhi chiusi ancora per un attimo, tendendo le orecchie, attenta: le parve di avvertire un leggero movimento poco lontano da lei, e il suono lieve e cadenzato di un respiro, ma non ne era sicura.  
Facendosi coraggio, si decise ad aprire gli occhi: se era stata catturata da dei Mangiamorte che avevano intenzione di interrogarla e torturarla, tanto valeva affrontarli ora, che era sveglia e pronta, piuttosto che rischiare di perdere di nuovo i sensi ed essere risvegliata all'improvviso da loro.  
Si trovava in una stanza fiocamente illuminata da un vecchio lampadario azzurro a forma di aeroplanino. Un'ala pendeva storta e tristemente spezzata, coperta da un sottile strato di polvere. Ora ne aveva la certezza: quello sotto la sua schiena era decisamente un materasso, e lei doveva trovarsi in una camera da letto. La camera da letto di un bambino, a giudicare dal grosso orso di peluches che la osservava desolato dal ripiano della piccola libreria di fronte a lei.  
“Sei sveglia? Come ti senti?”  
Tonks sussultò: c'era davvero qualcuno accanto a lei, ma non si trattava certo di un Mangiamorte. Voltò di scatto la testa, ignorando la forte nausea che la assalì di nuovo a fronte del brusco movimento, per incontrare il viso stanco e preoccupato dell'uomo dal sorriso più triste e gentile che avesse mai incontrato.  
“Remus! Che cosa è successo?”  
Fece per sollevarsi a sedere, ma lui la trattenne per le spalle, costringendola a rimanere sdraiata. Osservando gli occhi cerchiati di scuro di Remus, improvvisamente tutti i tasselli tornarono al loro posto: l'appostamento vicino a Malfoy Manor, Malocchio che arricciava quello che restava del suo naso e che intimava loro in un sussurro di estrarre le bacchette e di stare all'erta, perché qualcosa non andava, e poi quelle figure incappucciate che erano sbucate fuori dal nulla.  
Be', avevano avuto ragione: a Malfoy Manor i Mangiamorte avevano decisamente intensificato la sorveglianza, estendendola anche ai boschi che circondavano l'abitazione. Dunque Malfoy Manor poteva davvero essere una delle roccaforti dei Mangiamorte.Peccato averlo scoperto facendosi accerchiare come quattro reclute al loro primo appostamento.  
Tonks aveva ricordi confusi della battaglia, sapeva che i Mangiamorte non erano molti più di loro, e ricordava distintamente di averne messi fuori gioco due, continuando a lanciare sguardi ansiosi a Remus, di tanto in tanto. Lo aveva visto schiantare con un movimento rapido e pulito Dolohov - nella caduta l'uomo aveva perso il suo cappuccio - poi ricordava solo un tremendo dolore alla testa, e di essersi risvegliata distesa carponi sul terriccio umido, prima di disarmare quel Mangiamorte e di essere smaterializzata, evidentemente, da Remus.  
Remus le sorrise: non i sorrisi tristi e tirati che donava ai membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, ma le sorrise con gli occhi, come faceva troppo raramente quando restavano soli e lui riusciva a dimenticare per un po' tutte le sue paranoie.   
“Quell'idiota di Goyle ha fatto esplodere un paio di alberi, e tu ti sei beccata un pezzo di tronco in testa. Non dovrebbe essere niente di troppo grave, comunque, se i miei Incantesimi di Diagnosi non sbagliano.”  
Tipico di lei: riusciva a tener testa a un gruppo di Mangiamorte sbucati all'improvviso in quella che doveva essere una semplicissima missione di ricognizione, ma veniva abbattuta da un maledetto tronco d'albero.  
Tonks sapeva che, se Remus si permetteva di sorridere a quel modo, non poteva essere successo niente di grave nemmeno agli altri, ma aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire:  
“Non a me, che cosa è successo agli altri?”  
Remus si fece appena più serio, posandole una grande mano calda sulla fronte, come se volesse accertarsi che non avesse la febbre.  
“Dedalus ha qualche osso rotto, ma nulla di che, mentre Kingsley e Malocchio sono già tornati pienamente operativi. Alastor ha mandato un Patronus questa mattina.”  
 _Quella mattina?_ Ma quanto tempo era passato, esattamente, da quando Remus le aveva afferrato la spalla e l'aveva trascinata via da quel duello? Vedendo la sua espressione confusa, Remus sorrise di nuovo.  
“Sono le cinque, hai dormito per tutto il giorno. Adesso stai buona, io vado a prepararti qualcosa di leggero da mangiare.”  
Le cinque? Merlino, Tonks non pensava che una botta in testa potesse metterla fuori gioco così a lungo.  
“Ah, ecco perché mi sembra che la vescica mi stia per scoppiare. Dov'è il bagno?”  
Si alzò di scatto, scostando le vecchie lenzuola decorate con piccoli trenini rossi stinti, e fece per scendere dal letto, quando una terribile ondata di nausea la assalì di nuovo. I suoi sforzi non servirono a niente, e si ritrovò a sentire il suo stomaco scosso di nuovo da forti conati, mentre osservava un vecchio tappeto colorato ai piedi del letto. Fortunatamente, tutte quelle ore passate a letto non avevano lasciato molto nel suo stomaco.  
Presto avvertì le braccia di Remus attorno alle spalle, a sostenerla e a tranquillizzarla.  
“Scusami, ho fatto un disastro” disse, arrossendo. Sapeva che non aveva niente di cui vergognarsi, ma l'idea di farsi vedere in quello stato da lui la imbarazzava comunque.  
Remus ripulì il tappeto con un rapido gesto di bacchetta, prima di sorriderle di nuovo.  
“Non ti preoccupare, è colpa della botta in testa. Vado a prenderti un po' d'acqua fresca, poi ti accompagno in bagno.”  
Tonks aspettò di vederlo uscire in corridoio, prima di ricominciare a muoversi lentamente: non si sarebbe fatta accompagnare in bagno da Remus nemmeno morta, non se ne parlava. Con cautela, appoggiò i piedi scalzi sul tappeto polveroso, prima di alzarsi lentamente. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, per assicurarsi che non le girasse troppo la testa, e si diresse con passo piuttosto sicuro verso il corridoio buio in cui era scomparso Remus poco prima.  
In fondo a destra le sembrava di sentire Remus aprire e chiudere alcuni armadietti, e il tintinnare delle stoviglie, così decise di andare verso sinistra. Si trovavano in una casa apparentemente piccola, non le sembrava di scorgere scale che portassero ad altri piani. Il pavimento e i mobili lungo il corridoio erano ricoperti da uno spesso strato di polvere, e c'era un forte odore di chiuso, come se da anni nessuno avesse più calpestato quel pavimento di legno.  
Tonks si chiese dove diamine l'avesse portata Remus, ma ben presto fu distratta dalla protesta violenta della sua vescica: aveva assolutamente bisogno di trovare il bagno. Aprì una porta di legno chiaro che si affacciava sul lato destro del corridoio, ma si ritrovò sulla soglia di una stanza da letto: un grande letto matrimoniale campeggiava al centro della stanza, il materasso coperto da un lenzuolo che un tempo doveva essere stato di bel giallo vivace, ma che ora era reso cupo dalla polvere. Tonks non perse tempo a guardarsi attorno, ignorò la grande fotografia che ritraeva una coppia e un neonato che svettava sul comodino di destra, e si accinse ad aprire con furia l'ultima porta del corridoio.  
Eccolo, finalmente, bellissimo nonostante la polvere che ricopriva gran parte dei sanitari: il bagno.  
Decisamente più sollevata, Tonks si rassettò i vestiti e si avvicinò al lavandino davanti ad un grosso specchio, e osservò incuriosita l'acqua sgorgare dapprima con qualche colpo di tosse insicuro, e poi in un fiotto chiaro e regolare. Si sciacquò abbondantemente il viso e la bocca, sentendosi improvvisamente molto meglio. Se solo avesse potuto mettere qualche cosa sotto i denti e capire dove diamine fossero e che cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, poi, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.  
Osservò con aria dubbiosa il suo riflesso allo specchio: era pallida e aveva gli occhi segnati di scuro - mai quanto quelli di Remus, ovviamente - e i suoi capelli chiari erano un cespuglio arruffato e spettinato. Strizzò gli occhi, concentrandosi, e un attimo dopo si ritrovò a fissare una massa ispida di capelli rosa acceso. Meglio, decisamente meglio.  
“Ninfadora!”  
In quel momento giunse il grido preoccupato di Remus.  
Tonks aprì la porta del bagno di scatto, e venne raggiunta dal viso pallido di Remus, che reggeva la bacchetta in una mano e un bicchiere d'acqua nell'altra. Quando la vide, la sua espressione si rilassò appena.  
“Sono solo andata a fare pipì” mormorò Tonks, sorridendo, afferrando grata il bicchiere d'acqua che lui le porgeva e svuotandolo in pochi, voraci sorsi. A quel punto, Tonks passò un braccio attorno alla vita dell'uomo, appoggiando il capo al suo petto, e fu solo allora che Remus la strinse forte a sé, baciandole la fronte. Era decisamente raro che fosse lui il primo a prendere l'iniziativa per sfiorarla, ma mentre si abbracciavano Tonks avvertì la tensione nelle sue braccia sciogliersi lentamente. Sorrise, segretamente trionfante, come lo era sempre quando Remus si decideva a lasciarsi andare e a mostrarle i suoi sentimenti senza filtri.  
“Non avresti dovuto alzarti da sola” mormorò lui, continuando a tenerla stretta a sé.  
“Sto bene, Merlino. E non è comunque un buon motivo per chiamarmi _Ninfadora_.”  
Remus sbuffò teatralmente, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio e facendole strada lungo il corridoio buio. Quando giunsero davanti alla cameretta in cui si era risvegliata Tonks, lui rientrò nella stanza, per prendere la bacchetta di lei dal comodino su cui l'aveva lasciata, e poi le fece strada in un piccolo soggiorno. Qui l'ambiente sembrava più pulito, la polvere era sparita da gran parte delle superfici, ed era evidente che qualcuno doveva aver aperto le finestre per far cambiare l'aria. Ecco come doveva aver passato il tempo Remus mentre lei si riprendeva dall'incontro con l'albero di Goyle.  
“Parlavi di cibo, prima, vero? Sto morendo di fame.”  
“Non c'è molto, a dire il vero, ma sto scaldando l'acqua per fare una zuppa. Dovrebbe essere pronta fra una decina di minuti.”  
Remus sparì oltre un arco di pietra dipinto con una vernice color crema che avrebbe avuto bisogno di una nuova mano, ritirandosi in quella che doveva essere la cucina, e Tonks stava per seguirlo, quando la sua attenzione fu attratta dalla mensola sopra il caminetto. Accanto ad un vaso di porcellana con delicati disegni azzurri, c'era una grossa cornice argentata, voltata in modo che non si potesse vedere il contenuto della fotografia. Incuriosita, Tonks si avvicinò al camino, e prese fra le mani la cornice: si trattava di una foto babbana che ritraeva un'allegra famigliola sorridente sul bagnasciuga. Un uomo alto, con i capelli scuri e un sorriso gentile teneva un braccio attorno alle spalle di una donna minuta, dai lunghi capelli color miele che svolazzavano allegri nella brezza marina. La donna indossava un semplice abito chiaro, e stringeva la mano di un bambino che non poteva avere più di quattro o cinque anni. Il bambino, che aveva gli stessi capelli chiari della madre e i lineamenti gentili del padre, stava ridendo apertamente, mentre con la mano libera agitava un secchiello rosso da cui si rovesciava un po' d'acqua.  
Tonks osservò a lungo la famiglia sorridente, concentrandosi in particolare sui lineamenti dell'uomo e del bambino.  
“Ninf… Dora, va tutto bene?”  
Non vedendola arrivare, Remus era tornato indietro. Quando vide che cosa la ragazza teneva tra le mani, le sue spalle si contrassero lievemente in sussulto.  
Tonks alzò lentamente gli occhi dalla risata del bambino in fotografia, per poi fissarli nel viso stanco e tirato di Remus. Il suo guardo vagò sulla linea sottile della sua bocca, e poi sui ciuffi disordinati di capelli chiari, dove ciocche prematuramente grigie cominciavano a mescolarsi a quelle color miele.  
“Remus, dove siamo?” chiese, esitante, posando di nuovo la fotografia al suo posto, nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva trovata.  
“A Cardiff.”  
Remus aveva abbassato gli occhi, e aveva assunto lo stesso tono che prendeva quando voleva ritrarsi da qualcosa, quando non voleva rischiare di mettere in gioco i suoi sentimenti.  
“Chi vive qui?” incalzò Tonks. Aveva oramai imparato che Remus non avrebbe mai parlato spontaneamente, ma che se voleva sapere che cosa provasse, cosa gli stesse succedendo, doveva essere lei a fargli le domande giuste.  
L'uomo si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul piccolo divano al centro della stanza, sospirando sommessamente: “Nessuno, ormai.”  
Tonks, esitante, si sedette accanto a lui, e lui le sorrise mesto. Lei gli prese una mano, e cominciò a tracciare con le dita dei piccoli cerchi delicati sul suo palmo, aspettando che lui si decidesse a dire qualcosa in più.  
“Quando Alastor ci ha dato il segnale di ritirarci, non avevamo visto che quell'ultimo Mangiamorte era ancora in piedi. Quando sono riuscito ad afferrarti, mi sono smaterializzato nella cameretta, il primo posto che mi è venuto in mente. Questa è la casa della famiglia Howell. Circa trent'anni fa, Hope Howell ci ha vissuto per un po' di anni, insieme a suo marito e suo figlio.”  
Remus si interruppe, guardandosi attorno con nostalgia, come se si aspettasse di vedere tutte queste persone entrare dalla porta d'ingresso da un momento all'altro. Tonks immaginava di sapere come sarebbe continuata quella storia, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio, stringendogli solo un po' più forte la mano.  
“Dopo che la famiglia si è trasferita, Dean Howell, il padre di Hope, ha iniziato a tornare qui solo per le vacanze. Non si è mai preoccupato di riarredare, come avrai notato. Ora è molto anziano, e ha preferito trasferirsi al ricovero Oldbones, a circa dieci miglia da qui. Non credo gli dispiaccia che il suo unico nipote passi qualche giorno nella casa della sua infanzia."  
Tonks annuì, pensierosa. E così quella era la casa dove Remus era nato e cresciuto, prima... prima che quel disgraziato di Grayback non gli rovinasse la vita per sempre. Fu con un gemito di orrore che Tonks ricostruì quel poco che era riuscita a sapere sull'attacco: Remus era stato assalito in casa sua, nel suo stesso letto... lì, a poche porte di distanza. Non c'era da stupirsi che per tutti questi anni lui avesse preferito vivere alla giornata, piuttosto che tornare a vivere nella casa dove tutto era iniziato.  
Gli strinse ancora di più la mano, sperando di infondergli tutto il suo affetto. Le poche volte in cui Remus si apriva e le parlava del suo passato, del suo dolore, della sua licantropia, lei si sentiva minuscola. Dei due, era sempre stata lei quella sicura: lei aveva preso in mano la situazione, quando sembrava che la loro storia non sarebbe mai nemmeno sbocciata; lei aveva messo Remus alle strette, costringendolo ad affrontare i suoi sentimenti; lei era quella che, ogni giorno, lo rassicurava, gli ripeteva che la loro differenza d'età non era un ostacolo, che a lei non importava niente della sua licantropia, che lo amava per l'uomo buono e gentile e coraggioso e meraviglioso che era, e che non le sarebbe mai importato di nient'altro. E ne era certa, si sarebbe gettata in un nido di acromantule per dimostrargli che lo amava e che era lui l'uomo che voleva accanto. Eppure, quando finalmente lui si lasciava andare, tutte le sue certezze sembravano crollare, ma in maniera diametralmente opposta: Remus era un uomo che aveva vissuto una vita difficilissima, e meritava di avere accanto una persona forte, una persona in gamba, degna di dargli tutta la felicità che si meritava. E lei, in fondo, era solo una ragazzina, una ragazzina goffa e spesso immatura, che non aveva mai dovuto affrontare le vere difficoltà della vita - d'accordo, forse unirsi ad un'associazione segreta che cercava di combattere un dittatore sanguinario e pericoloso faceva parte delle difficoltà della vita - e temeva di essere lei, quella non all'altezza.  
“Mentre riposavi, ho imposto un po' di incantesimi di protezione a tutta la casa, ma non credo sia sicuro rimanerci troppo a lungo. Se ti sentirai meglio, domattina ci converrà andarcene.”  
Tonks venne distolta dai suoi pensieri dalle parole di Remus, che la riportarono bruscamente alla realtà. Giusto, erano sfuggiti per un pelo ad un'imboscata di Mangiamorte nei boschi attorno a Malfoy Manor, e dovevano tornare al Quartier Generale il prima possibile. Entro poche settimane avrebbero dovuto portare Harry alla Tana, e c'erano ancora così tante cose da discutere, tanti dettagli da limare, problemi da risolvere.  
“Possiamo andare anche subito, io sto bene. Davvero.” aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al soffitto davanti allo sguardo scettico di Remus.  
“No, tu ora devi mangiare e riposare ancora. Se domani mattina riuscirai ad alzarti dal letto senza vomitare l'anima, allora ce ne andremo, altrimenti aspetteremo che tu ti sia ripresa del tutto. Vieni, è quasi pronto.”  
L'accompagnò in cucina, senza però lasciarle la mano. Tonks osservò le loro dita intrecciate, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso: fino a qualche mese prima, dopo aver parlato della sua famiglia e del suo passato Remus si sarebbe completamente richiuso in sé stesso, allontanandola da lui ed erigendo mura invalicabili. Ora la stava tenendo per mano. Era un gesto minuscolo, ma per lei voleva dire tutto.  
  
La cena, per quanto frugale, le ridiede energie: non capitava spesso che lei e Remus avessero tanto tempo da trascorrere insieme e da soli, non con il caos che regnava all'interno dell'Ordine della Fenice da quando Silente era morto. _Da quando Silente era stato assassinato a sangue freddo da quel bastardo doppiogiochista di Piton._  
Chiacchierarono per tutta la durata della cena, dapprima esaminando nel dettaglio tutto quello che era successo durante l'appostamento della sera precedente, poi passando a fare congetture e piani su quello che sarebbe potuto succedere la notte in cui avrebbero scortato Harry lontano dalla casa dei suoi zii, e infine avevano cominciato semplicemente a chiacchierare di sciocchezze prive di qualsivoglia importanza.  
Fu con un moto di orgoglio che Tonks vide Remus ridere sinceramente, con la testa gettata all'indietro e una mano premuta sullo stomaco. Era difficile vedere Remus ridere a quel modo, non da quando anche Sirius era stato ucciso, e Tonks ardeva di gioia ogni volta che riusciva a strapparlo per qualche minuto ai suoi tormenti.  
  
Quando venne il momento di andare a dormire, tutte le risate rischiarono però di sparire di nuovo: Remus aveva suggerito che dormissero separati, perché lei aveva bisogno di riposare, e lui le avrebbe solo dato fastidio.  
“Non essere ridicolo, Remus, non voglio dormire da sola, e lo sai benissimo. Com'è che ogni volta che non siamo esattamente nella solita situazione devi fare sempre queste scenate?”  
Se era stato difficile convincere Remus ad abbassare la guardia e ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti per lei, i loro primi rapporti intimi erano stati un disastro. Lui cercava sempre di sottrarsi, si tratteneva, cercava di respingere i suoi approcci e le rare volte in cui riuscivano a concludere qualcosa lui poi sentiva in colpa, come se l'avesse costretta a fare qualcosa di brutto contro la sua volontà. Era stato solo quando lei era scoppiata in lacrime dopo che lui, per l'ennesima volta, le aveva voltato le spalle dopo aver respinto un suo timido approccio che le cose erano migliorate. Lei gli aveva spiegato che questo suo atteggiamento la faceva sentire sminuita, come se non gli interessasse davvero, come se fosse priva di importanza. Avevano iniziato ad affrontare la questione, ne avevano parlato a lungo, e alla fine erano riusciti a trovare il loro equilibrio e la loro complicità. Una complicità meravigliosa e perfettamente soddisfacente, ci teneva a sottolineare Tonks le rare volte in cui Remus era dell'umore adatto per scherzare sull'argomento.  
Spesso, però, soprattutto quando la loro routine cambiava - ed essendo entrambi pienamente coinvolti dall'Ordine, la loro routine cambiava praticamente ogni giorno - Remus tornava a farsi assalire da dubbi, rimorsi e sensi di colpa velati da uno strato di pudore che Tonks trovava insopportabile.  
“Non sto facendo scenate, mi sto solo preoccupando per la tua salute, Ninfadora.”  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così!” gridò lei, arrabbiata, e si sbatté la porta della camera da letto matrimoniale alle spalle.  
Si pentì quasi subito di quel gesto, ma rimase distesa a letto, immobile: non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di essere lei quella che correva a scusarsi, non quando era lui a comportarsi in maniera così... così _infantile_. Merlino, come poteva ancora credere che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel fare l'amore con lei, quando lei non si era mai sentita così felice come fra le sue braccia?  
Dopo una decina di minuti, sentì la porta della camera aprirsi lentamente, e dopo un attimo il materasso si incurvò sotto il peso di Remus. Tonks sorrise tra sé e sé al muro di fronte a lei, ma aspettò che fosse lui a parlare, prima di girarsi.  
“Scusami, per favore. Non è che non voglia stare accanto a te, è solo che...”  
Tonks lo afferrò con un rapido gesto per il colletto della camicia, trascinandolo verso di lei e stampandogli un bacio schioccante sulle labbra.  
“Lo so, lo so. Adesso basta paranoie, vieni qui e abbracciami, stupido testone.”  
Tonks si addormentò fra le braccia di Remus con un sorriso sfavillante, sentendo ancora le labbra di lui sfiorarle piano l'orecchio e sussurrare un fioco  _ti amo._  
  
La mattina dopo si svegliarono entrambi alle prime luci del mattino, sudati e accaldati: nonostante quell'anno sembrasse che tutti i giorni dovesse esserci una tempesta, era pur sempre estate.  
Remus fece per alzarsi, ma Tonks gli allacciò con decisione le braccia dietro il collo, trascinandolo di nuovo sul letto, senza aprire gli occhi.  
“Come ti senti?” le domandò lui, accarezzandole piano il viso.  
“Benissimo. Resterei qui tutto il giorno.”  
Remus cercò di nuovo di sollevarsi, senza però impegnarsi davvero.  
“Dobbiamo andare, lo sai. Malocchio ci aspetta al Quartier Generale per pranzo, se non vede arrivare noi o un Patronus verrà a cercarci di persona, e non sono sicuro di volere che sia lui a portarci la colazione a letto.”  
Tonks scoppiò a ridere, ripensando al ringhio che il suo mentore aveva emesso quando una sera aveva scorto lei e Remus Materializzarsi ad una riunione con le dita intrecciate. Remus lo aveva evitato per una settimana, ma lei era certa che ci fosse dell'approvazione, dietro quel ringhio.  
“Mandagli un Patronus e digli che arriveremo dopo pranzo, perché io ho ancora bisogno di riposo...”  
Dicendo questo, però, Tonks aveva lasciato andare Remus. Sapeva che c'erano tante cose da fare, cose molto più importanti che restare a godere di una delle poche mattine in cui Remus sembrava sereno.  
“Io non racconto balle a Malocchio, tengo ad entrambe le mie mani. Diglielo tu se ne hai il coraggio, _Ninfadora_.”  
Remus aveva pronunciato il suo nome con quell'inflessione maliziosa che usava ogni volta che voleva stuzzicarla apposta.  
Tonks, risoluta, ribaltò le loro posizioni, ritrovandosi a cavalcioni dei fianchi dell'uomo.  
“Non chiamarmi Ninfadora” sibilò, affondandogli scherzosamente le dita nelle spalle. Remus si fece improvvisamente più serio:  
“Comunque, dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questa cosa. Non puoi pensare che io continui a chiamarti per cognome.”  
Tonks sbuffo: _Tonks_ non era più solo il suo cognome, tutti la chiamavano così, per lei era come un soprannome o un nomignolo affettuoso.  
“Infatti non mi chiami mai così. Te l'ho detto, se proprio Tonks non ti va giù, chiamami Dora.”  
Le labbra di Remus si contrassero leggermente, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da quello della ragazza.  
“ _Tuo padre_ di chiama Dora. Mi sento già abbastanza un vecchio pervertito senza chiamarti col soprannome che ti ha dato tuo padre da piccola, grazie.”  
Tonks alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperata. Ok, era stato suo padre a iniziare a chiamarla così, ma ormai non era più l'unico a farlo. E soprattutto, a lei non avrebbe dato fastidio che Remus la chiamasse Dora.  
Improvvisamente, le venne un'idea.  
Il cuore cominciò a batterle all'impazzata: quella era un'idea folle e Remus l'avrebbe uccisa se avesse osato pronunciarla ad alta voce, così, all'improvviso. Be', all'improvviso no: ci aveva già pensato, ci aveva già pensato tante volte, ma solo a livello _puramente teorico_. Ci aveva pensato come ad una possibilità che sarebbe potuta arrivare in futuro, tra molti anni, quando quella guerra sarebbe finita... eppure, dovette mordersi la lingua per non dirlo subito ad alta voce. Ora, per la prima volta, ci stava pensando come ad una possibilità concreta. E improvvisamente si rese conto che lo voleva, lo voleva tantissimo e incondizionatamente, e che _quello_ era proprio il momento giusto: quando tutto avrebbe cercato di dividerli, quando il Ministero aveva preso posizioni decisamente anti-licantropi, quando tutti avrebbero detto che era una follia.  
 _Era_ una follia, ma sarebbe anche stato uno schiaffo in faccia a tutti coloro che stavano cercando di affossare il loro mondo e distruggere la possibilità di una vita insieme.  
E poi, follia o no, lei lo desiderava immensamente, ne era certa.  
Remus l'avrebbe decisamente uccisa, questo era poco ma sicuro.  
Sentendo improvvisamente le labbra secche, Tonks osservò a lungo negli occhi Remus, l'uomo che amava più di ogni cosa.  
“Remus? Io... una soluzione ci sarebbe.”  
Lui la guardò, spaventato dal suo cambiamento di tono. Ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro, doveva parlare. Non avrebbe mai pensato che lo avrebbe detto in questo modo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stata lei a proporlo, a dire il vero, ma del resto fino a qualche anno fa non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe trovata a combattere una guerra per sconfiggere il più grande Signore Oscuro di tutti i tempi, né che si sarebbe innamorata di un uomo di quindici anni più grande di lei, e che quest'uomo sarebbe stato il licantropo più gentile che avesse mai ululato alla luna.  
 _E tutta la sua gentilezza non gli avrebbe comunque impedito di ucciderla non appena avesse finito pronunciare quelle parole._  
“Potresti... ecco, mi piacerebbe se tu... e chiunque altro... vorrei che il mio nome fosse Lupin.”  
la reazione di Remus sarebbe stata esilarante, se solo Tonks non fosse stata in preda a un tremore difficile da controllare. L'uomo spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, poi la richiuse e la spalancò di nuovo. Strinse con forza le mani che aveva posato sui fianchi della strega appollaiata sopra di lui, poi le ritrasse, come se la donna scottasse, e infine si nascose il viso con le mani.  
“Ninf... _che cosa_?”  
Riuscì ad esalare, confuso.  
Tonks, che sentiva ancora il cuore martellarle nel petto furiosamente e si sentiva la testa improvvisamente leggera, come se si fosse scolata una bottiglia di Vino Elfico o come se stesse per svenire - o entrambe le cose - si accasciò su di lui, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. Improvvisamente, ebbe voglia di piangere. Doveva essere davvero impazzita per fare una proposta del genere così all'improvviso. A Remus, poi, che aveva avuto bisogno di tempo anche solo per decidersi a tenerle la mano! Ecco, ora lo avrebbe definitivamente allontanato da lei, mannaggia alla sua boccaccia che non sapeva mai stare chiusa quando c'era da pensare!  
L'uomo sotto di lei era scosso da respiri rapidi e spezzati, e Tonks sentì che stava per raggiungere il limite: tra poco sarebbe scoppiata a piangere come una bambina, e Remus avrebbe capito davvero che era solo una ragazzina immatura, e se ne sarebbe andato per la sua strada.  
Si morse la lingua, maledicendosi per aver parlato troppo presto. Sì, perché questo le era chiarissimo: aveva sbagliato il momento e il modo per suggerire una cosa del genere, ma non si pentiva nemmeno un secondo di aver finalmente afferrato ben chiaro nella sua mente quel concetto. Lei amava Remus Lupin, e voleva amarlo tutti i giorni, per tutta la vita, voleva essergli accanto e combattere con lui per un mondo migliore, dimostrare a tutti coloro che sostenevano che i lupi mannari fossero pericolosi e da emarginare che si sbagliavano, e voleva farlo nel concreto, affermando con fierezza che _suo marito_ era un uomo meraviglioso e che lei lo amava ed era fiera di lui.  
Sentì un braccio di Remus cingerle la vita con forza, mentre una mano affondava nei suoi capelli, stringendola come se stessero annegando e quello fosse l'unico modo per restare a galla.  
Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo che a Tonks parve infinito, ma la disperazione con cui Remus la stringeva era più eloquente di mille parole. Remus non le avrebbe risposto quella mattina, sapeva bene che non lo avrebbe fatto, ma a Tonks non importava.  
Avrebbe potuto ritrarsi, allontanarla, darle le spalle o andarsene dalla stanza, e invece l'aveva stretta a sé come poche altre volte aveva fatto.  
Con estrema dolcezza, Tonks si divincolò da quell'abbraccio, asciugandosi furtivamente una lacrima che era scesa a rigarle la guancia. Remus la fissava con gli occhi spalancati, e lei sussurrò, un po' ridendo e un po' piangendo:  
“Non dire niente adesso. Parliamone con calma.”  
Si alzò in piedi, e barcollò verso la porta della camera. Sulla soglia, si voltò a guardare Remus, che era ancora sdraiato con gli occhi fissi al soffitto.  
“Mi piacerebbe davvero presentarmi a chiunque come Tonks Lupin. Pensaci.”  
  
Corse verso il bagno, e quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, si lasciò cadere con un sospiro tremante sul bordo della vasca.  
 _Era impazzita._  
Oh, Merlino, aveva chiesto a Remus di sposarla.  
E lui non l'aveva ammazzata, _l'aveva abbracciata._  
Oh, Merlino.  
Ci avrebbe messo settimane a decidersi, ma _l'aveva abbracciata._ Avrebbe detto sì.  
 _Merlino_.  
Era un disastro.  
Merlino, _era un meraviglioso disastro_.  
Aveva chiesto a Remus di sposarla, lui l'aveva abbracciata e prima o poi avrebbe detto sì.  
Oh, Merlino. _Aveva chiesto a Remus di sposarla nel letto dei suoi genitori._  
 _Qualcuno_ l'avrebbe ammazzata.  
  
Non aveva alcuna possibilità di presentarsi da Malocchio con i capelli che non fossero di un imbarazzatissimo rosso fuoco.   



	8. Quanto lontano siamo giunti

Quanto lontano siamo giunti

 

Peter non si diede pena di controllare la temperatura dell'acqua che riempiva la vasca da bagno, prima di lasciarvisi cadere con un gemito strozzato. Era troppo calda, come sempre: avrebbe dovuto intuirlo dal vapore che era salito ad appannare la superficie dello specchio, nascondendo la sua figura esitante, ma naturalmente non ci aveva prestato troppa attenzione. Per un attimo, ebbe la tentazione di schizzare fuori dalla vasca, e aspettare che si raffreddasse un po', ma sapeva di non avere abbastanza tempo. E poi, quel bruciore costante che avvolgeva ogni singola parte del suo corpo indistintamente aveva un che di rassicurante, superato il fastidioso impatto iniziale.  
Con un sospiro chiuse gli occhi, piegò le ginocchia e si lasciò scivolare verso il basso, immergendo anche il viso in quella pozza di vapore e bagnoschiuma. Avrebbe fatto meglio a farsi una doccia al volo, perché se avesse tardato i suoi amici avrebbero cominciato a preoccuparsi, ma non aveva saputo resistere: aveva bisogno di prendersi cinque minuti per immergersi in una bolla confortante, per cercare di lavare via tutto lo sporco che si sentiva addosso - che si sentiva dentro.  
Senza aprire gli occhi, allungò a tentoni una mano, afferrando la spugna che aveva preparato sul bordo della vasca, e cominciò a strofinarsi energicamente la pelle delle braccia. Si era lavato solo poche ore prima, ed era certo di non aver sudato, ma la sola idea che sulla sua pelle rimanesse qualche traccia di loro, della vergogna che lo costringevano a provare, della paura, dell'inadeguatezza, lo atterriva. Quando strofinò i lembi ancora un po' frastagliati della ferita che aveva sul fianco, non riuscì a trattenere un sibilo strozzato, ma si morse le labbra e continuò. Non poteva permettersi che si infettasse: era sempre stato un disastro con gli incantesimi di guarigione, così si era limitato ad applicare un po' di dittamo ogni sera, e le cose erano già molto migliorate. Naturalmente, Remus avrebbe potuto sistemare tutto in un'ora, ma Peter non poteva chiedergli aiuto. Non poteva più chiedere l'aiuto di nessuno.  
Rabbrividì, ricordando la gioia che aveva illuminato gli occhi di Travers quando gli era stato permesso di infliggergli quella punizione. Per Merlino, sembrava che lui non aspettasse altro. Sembrava che tutti non aspettassero altro di vederlo fare un passo falso, per poter godere delle sue punizioni e delle sue sofferenze. E dire che questa volta non era stata nemmeno colpa sua! Che cosa ne poteva sapere lui se Silente aveva cambiato idea, mandando anche Malocchio e alcuni dei suoi Auror migliori a proteggere i Bones? Lui era solo una pedina, una delle ultime ruote dell'Ordine, qualcuno a cui affidare solamente le missioni più semplici... non potevano davvero aspettarsi che conoscesse ogni singola idea che balzava per l'assurda testa di Silente.  
Questa volta non era stata come l'ultima, quando lui aveva deliberatamente deciso di mentire, fingendo di non sapere niente di quel'attacco a sorpresa, che era poi risultato nella cattura e nell'imprigionamento di tre Mangiamorte. Per un attimo era stato certo che quella sarebbe stata la sua fine, che la sua già fragile posizione sarebbe stata compromessa per sempre - su entrambi i campi di battaglia - ma aveva corso il rischio: sapeva che Sirius sarebbe stato coinvolto, e non voleva rischiare di farlo trovare faccia a faccia con quella pazza di sua cugina Bellatrix.  
Riemerse dalla vasca con un sospiro rassegnato, gettando uno sguardo preoccupato all'orologio. Aveva un quarto d'ora per vestirsi, finire di incartare il disco che aveva comprato per Remus, Smaterializzarsi nel giardino sul retro del Golden Lion e raggiungere la casa di Lily e James, a qualche isolato di distanza. Doveva muoversi, ma probabilmente sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare prima di Sirius.

Indossò uno dei maglioni più pesanti che aveva, non pensando al fatto che James, per paura che Harry potesse ammalarsi, faceva andare il camino incessantemente; scese di corsa le scale, afferrò la busta in cui aveva riposto i regali per i suoi amici - il disco per Remus era finito in un sacchetto di cartone rosso: non aveva proprio il tempo di mettersi ad armeggiare con carta da pacchi e MagiScotch - e, finendo di allacciarsi il mantello sul pianerottolo, si gettò nell'aria gelida di quel tardo pomeriggio invernale.  
Quando superò le barriere Anti-Materializzazione che circondavano la sua casa, si ritrovò immerso in una strada babbana estremamente affollata: era la vigilia di Natale, e la gente si riversava in massa nei negozi del centro per assicurarsi gli ultimi regali. Peter sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto decidersi a prendere casa in un posto più tranquillo - o per lo meno un quartiere magico - ma scacciò quel pensiero: ora la cosa più importante era trovare un posto abbastanza discreto in cui potersi Smaterializzare senza dare troppo nell'occhio.  
Avvolgendosi meglio la sciarpa attorno al collo e facendo attenzione a non rovesciare la busta dei regali, si mise a trotterellare incerto verso il negozio di giocattoli più grande della città: come diceva spesso Malocchio, il modo migliore per non farsi notare spesso è proprio fare le cose il più apertamente possibile. Ignorando l'uomo vestito da Babbo Natale che reggeva una cassetta di legno e chiedeva offerte per il reparto pediatrico del vicino ospedale, Peter riuscì a farsi largo in mezzo ad una coppia che litigava davanti all'ingresso del negozio. Iniziò a guardarsi attorno con aria attenta, fingendosi interessato ad una grossa casa delle bambole che prometteva infinite ore di divertimento per le bambine di tutte le età, e quando fu certo che la giovane ed esausta commessa fosse del tutto assorbita dalle richieste di una donna robusta e avvolta in una ingombrante pelliccia che puzzava di naftalina, girò elegantemente su sé stesso, scomparendo con un piccolo pop.

Godric's Hollow lo accolse con suo silenzio tranquillo e le sue strade imbiancate dalla neve che era caduta incessante fino all'ora di pranzo: qui non c'erano molti negozi, e le poche persone che si incontravano in giro erano famigliole dirette a casa di amici e parenti, che quando incrociavano lo sguardo di Peter gli rivolgevano educati sorrisi e cenni di saluto con il capo.  
Peter aveva sempre amato l'atmosfera tranquilla e familiare che si respirava in quel piccolo sobborgo, che paragonato al caos della città in cui viveva lo faceva sembrare appartenente ad un altro tempo.  
Conosceva bene la strada che portava al cottage dove vivevano Lily e James, l'aveva percorsa così tante volte che le sue gambe parevano muoversi da sole: probabilmente, se avesse chiuso gli occhi i suoi arti lo avrebbero comunque guidato verso la periferia del villaggio, fino a quella stradina laterale dove sorgevano delle piccole casette dall'aria accogliente. Alle finestre splendevano file di luci dorate, e le porte erano impreziosite da ghirlande di agrifoglio. I tetti delle case erano sormontati da sbuffi di fumo denso che usciva dai comignoli, e sembrava che l'aria stessa fosse satura degli odori delle pietanze che cuocevano per il pranzo del giorno successivo.  
Quando giunse davanti alla porta di legno chiaro della casa di Lily e James, Peter si dovette fermare a respirare profondamente. Doveva apparire perfettamente normale e rilassato, del tutto a suo agio, se non voleva rischiare di attirare troppo l'attenzione. Non voleva che i suoi amici si accorgessero che c'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava - qualcosa di cui lui non aveva mai parlato - e si mettessero ad indagare. Perché se si fossero messi ad indagare, avrebbero rovinato tutto, avrebbero compromesso la sua posizione prima che potesse sistemare le cose... perché le avrebbe sistemate. Sentì una morsa gelida chiudergli lo stomaco, mentre suo respiro si faceva più rapido e irregolare. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi, e ripetendosi che avrebbe sistemato le cose. Sarebbe stato difficile, avrebbe dovuto dar fondo a tutto il suo impegno e la sua attenzione, giocarsi bene le sue carte e stare attento a non precipitare, in quel gioco di equilibri precari, ma alla fine avrebbe sistemato tutto. O per lo meno, avrebbe cercato di sistemare quello che era in suo potere sistemare.  
Si costrinse a fare dei respiri profondi, allontanando tutto quel groviglio di paura e dolore e senso di colpa che minacciava di farlo accasciare a terra trasformandolo in un cumulo tremante, e finalmente si decise a suonare il campanello.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, arrivarono i suoni ovattati di alcune risate soffocate, e la porta si aprì, rivelando il volto arrossato ma sorridente di Lily.  
“Peter, eccoti! Vieni dentro, si gela qui fuori!”  
Prima che Peter potesse fare mezzo passo, però, la ragazza lo strinse in un abbraccio caloroso, lasciando la porta aperta. In quel momento, arrivò il grido strozzato di James: “Chubby, no!” e una saetta pelosa sgusciò fra le loro gambe, guadagnandosi la libertà. Chubby era il gatto di Lily e James, un animale dall'espressione arcigna e dalla pigrizia inaudita, che sembrava sconfiggere solamente quando intravvedeva una qualche possibilità di fuga.  
“Oh, cielo, è la terza volta che scappa, questa settimana. Non importa, appena avrà fame tornerà.”  
Esclamò rassegnata Lily, chiudendo la porta con un sospiro e afferrando il mantello di Peter.  
James, più spettinato che mai e con le lenti degli occhiali appannati emerse dalla cucina, regalando a Peter un sorriso smagliante nel momento in cui vide l'amico frugare nella busta che aveva con sé, per estrarre un vassoio avvolto dalla carta stagnola che diffuse ben presto un inconfondibile profumo di biscotti allo zenzero.  
“i biscotti della signora Minus! Che Natale sarebbe senza di loro?”  
Peter sorrise, nervoso, cercando di mantenere la sua espressione salda. Aveva preparato quei biscotti con cura e attenzione la sera prima, cercando di ricordare esattamente tutti i passaggi che sua madre era solita eseguire, concentrandosi ad ogni costo per tenere fuori dalla sua mente il ricordo della donna priva di sensi che giaceva al centro del soggiorno della casa dove era cresciuto e dove continuava a vivere. Continuava a ripetersi che sua madre era al sicuro, ora, e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo, finché lui si fosse comportato nel modo giusto, finché fosse riuscito a restare in equilibrio.  
Non doveva pensare a lei, a lei e alle grida che l'avevano allarmato l'estate scorsa, quando era tornato a casa e aveva trovato cinque figure incappucciate attorno al corpo scosso dagli spasmi di dolore di sua madre. Non doveva farlo, non mentre si sentiva addosso il sorriso di James, o non sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenere la sua maschera.  
Sua madre era al sicuro, lui aveva fatto la mossa giusta, aveva abbassato la bacchetta davanti a quelle cinque figure mascherate e loro l'avevano lasciata andare, priva di sensi ma viva. Lei ora era lontana dall'Inghilterra, al sicuro, e loro non l'avrebbero cercata, non fino a quando lui avesse continuato ad essere una talpa affidabile. Faticò a trattenere la mano che stava per scattare alla ferita al suo fianco, ma si fermò in tempo. Quella non era stata colpa sua, loro sapevano che non era il braccio destro di Silente, e Lui si era ritenuto soddisfatto dalla punizione di Travers. Sua madre era al sicuro, e lo sarebbe stata fino a quando lui non fosse riuscito ad aggiustare tutte le cose.  
Riuscì a riscuotersi, e a concentrarsi sull'espressione incuriosita di James in tempo per fare una risata incerta e dire:  
“Sì, la mamma vi fa tanti auguri.”  
I suoi biscotti erano buoni quanto quelli di sua madre, loro non si sarebbero mai accorti della differenza.  
“Ringraziala e falle tanti auguri anche da parte mia e di Lily. Vai pure di là, Remus è già arrivato, io finisco di mettere due cose in tavola e vi raggiungo.”

Peter percorse lo stretto corridoio che portava al piccolo salotto del cottage, riscaldato dalle fiamme scoppiettanti di un grosso camino di pietra.  
Seduto sul divano, con le gambe incrociate e un grosso libro illustrato a colori vivaci appoggiato ad un ginocchio c'era Remus, che cercava inutilmente di attirare l'attenzione del piccolo Harry sull'immagine di Baba Raba che aveva davanti. Harry, dal canto suo, sembrava del tutto a suo agio fra le braccia dell'uomo, ma era molto più interessato a mordicchiare un lembo del maglione di Remus piuttosto che prestare attenzione a quello che le dita di Remus indicavano sul libro.  
Quando lo sentirono entrare nella stanza, entrambi alzarono gli occhi, sorridendo: Harry emise un gorgoglio felice, lasciando finalmente libero il maglione di Remus, e il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta, esclamando:  
“Hey Pete, lo sapevo che Sirius sarebbe arrivato per ultimo.”  
Lily, silenziosa come un gatto, comparve alle spalle di Peter, e sciogliendo i capelli dal nodo spettinato che aveva in cima alla testa e scuotendo ostentatamente la sua lunga chioma fiammeggiante disse:  
“Ragazzi, lo sapete che le signore hanno bisogno di tempo per aggiustarsi i capelli.”  
Non appena la vide, Harry tese le braccia verso di lei, che con un sospiro si chinò a sollevarlo.  
“Merlino, è un incubo, questo bambino si sta trasformando in un avvincino. Non lo possiamo lasciare da solo due minuti che inizia a strillare per farsi prendere in braccio. E non direste mai quanto queste braccina riescano a stritolarti.”  
Dicendo questo, però, la ragazza si aprì in un sorriso radioso, baciando la fronte del figlio.  
Peter si sedette accanto a Remus, guardando un po' impacciato le dita di Harry giocare con i capelli della madre.  
“Piange ancora tutta la notte?” chiese, suscitando un sospiro esasperato in Lily.  
“No, adesso la peste ha affinato la tecnica. Fa finta di addormentarsi, ma appena io e James siamo sul punto di crollare, illudendoci di poter dormire almeno un paio d'ore, lui inizia a piangere. Appena lo prendi in braccio è tutto sorrisoni e versetti carini, ma se ti azzardi ad addormentarti sul divano con lui in braccio, lui si accorge che non gli stai dando attenzioni, e via di strilli.”  
James era comparso sulla soglia del soggiorno, annuendo con aria grave e scompigliandosi i capelli. Da quando era nato, Harry si era sempre rifiutato di far trascorrere qualche notte tranquilla ai suoi genitori, che ora cominciavano ad apparire esausti.  
Remus richiuse il libro illustrato che aveva ancora in grembo, e aggiunse, con un ghigno:  
“Ed è anche un ottimo attore, dato che ogni volta che è in compagnia si comporta come un angioletto.”  
Il campanello suonò di nuovo, e mentre James andava ad aprire, Lily gettò un'occhiata stupita all'orologio appeso sopra il camino:  
“Solo dieci minuti di ritardo? La fine del mondo è vicina.”  
“Signori Potter, avete perso qualcosa!”  
La voce mezza divertita e mezza esasperata di Sirius li fece voltare di scatto verso la soglia, dove James reggeva un'enorme scatola ricoperta di carta rossa e dorata, mentre Sirius avanzava tenendo le braccia ben tese davanti a sé, affondando le dita nel folto pelo di un terrorizzato Chubby. Non appena il ragazzo lasciò andare il gatto, quello schizzò con un miagolio di protesta verso le scale che portavano al piano di sopra. James lasciò cadere con poca grazia il grosso pacco regalo che reggeva tra le mani, per poi chiedere, preoccupato:  
“Non c'era dentro niente che si rompesse, vero?”  
Sirius, che era ormai impegnato a fare le boccacce ad un Harry stranamente sospettoso, a malapena gli rispose con un cenno della mano.  
Peter non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardarsi attorno, e provò una stretta al cuore: si trovava in uno dei salotti che amava più al mondo, in compagnia di quella che ormai, dopo quasi dieci anni di amicizia, era diventata la sua seconda famiglia. Remus, seduto accanto a lui, si era allungato comodamente sul divano, mostrandosi più rilassato di quanto si sarebbe mai permesso di essere in qualunque altro posto. James era inginocchiato davanti alle fiamme del camino, intento ad aggiungere un grosso ciocco di legno, mentre Sirius era finalmente riuscito a convincere Harry a lasciare le braccia di Lily, che osservava suo figlio ridere alle pernacchie del suo padrino. Peter era lì, eppure non lo era, non del tutto. Avrebbe voluto rilassarsi, abbandonare la schiena contro l'imbottitura bitorzoluta di quel vecchio divano a fiori - era uno dei mobili lasciati nel cottage dal vecchio proprietario: James avrebbe voluto sbarazzarsene e comprarne uno nuovo e più comodo, ma Lily insisteva a dire che le ricordava tanto una delle poltrone della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, e così era rimasto. Peter avrebbe voluto unirsi a Sirius nel coccolare Harry, avrebbe voluto godersi uno dei pochi momenti in cui riuscivano ad essere tutti e cinque - tutti e sei, ormai - assieme, ma si sentiva isolato, nascosto, sporco. Sorrideva, rideva, scherzava con i suoi amici, ma una parte di lui era comunque altrove, era sempre altrove, sempre rivolta a quel gioco di equilibri sottilissimi in cui era stato cacciato a forza, quel gioco che gli toglieva il sonno la notte e lo faceva sentire privo di alternative.  
Doveva concentrarsi, doveva ricordarsi dove si trovava, non mostrare alcun indizio, non destare sospetti.  
Con un sospiro, si offrì di andare a controllare la cena, per sfuggire alle risate e alla gioia che lo facevano sentire così lontano, così solo, così miserabile.

La cena trascorse lentamente, fra risate e chiacchiere che scorrevano con la stessa naturalezza di un ruscello in montagna. La piccola cucina non aveva niente a che vedere con lo sfarzo della Sala Grande di Hogwarts, così come le pietanze semplici e gustose non ricordavano nemmeno vagamente i banchetti sofisticati della scuola, ma l'atmosfera di amicizia e familiarità era la stessa che da ragazzi avevano provato fra le mura dell'antico castello.  
Quando avevano provato a mettere Harry nel seggiolone, lui aveva iniziato a piangere, costringendo così James a complicate acrobazie per riuscire a mangiare mentre teneva il bimbo sulle ginocchia. Dopo un po', il piccolo si era addormentato, ma quando James l'aveva deposto nella sua culla aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di tornare a sedersi e portare una forchettata di pasticcio di carne alla bocca, prima che l'aria fosse scossa da un urlo acuto del bambino, che si era quindi ritrovato a dormire sereno e beato fra le braccia di suo padre ancora seduto a tavola.  
Peter non aveva per niente fame, ma per non suscitare domande fastidiose si era forzato di ingurgitare tutto quello che si era trovato nel piatto velocemente e con una voracità che in realtà non possedeva, finendo quindi per primo. Mosso a compassione per la cena di James, si era offerto di tenere lui Harry, che stranamente si era lasciato togliere alle braccia del padre senza smettere di dormire, e senza fare nemmeno un verso di protesta. Sentendo il peso e il calore di quell'esserino così piccolo e al tempo stesso così importante fra le braccia, per un attimo a Peter sembrò di dimenticare tutto: non c'erano più guerre, non c'erano tradimenti, piani architettati nel cuore della notte, giochi di equilibrio che avrebbero rischiato di farlo precipitare assieme a tutti coloro che amava... c'erano solo le risate dei suoi migliori amici, le battute pungenti e sarcastiche di Lily, il calore di una famiglia, e quella piccola vita così luminosa fra le sue braccia.  
Cullando piano Harry, Peter si sentì più risoluto che mai: non avrebbe fallito, avrebbe mantenuto il controllo della situazione e avrebbe sistemato ogni cosa.

Quando tornarono in salotto, con le pance piene e il vassoio con i biscotti di Peter - della madre di Peter - poggiato sul tavolino al centro della stanza, Harry si era svegliato, sereno e sorridente, e sedeva felice sulle ginocchia di Sirius, mordicchiando distrattamente uno dei suoi giocattoli di plastica rosso.  
Con la bocca piena di biscotti, Sirius esclamò:  
“Apriamo i regali?”  
Aveva gli occhi accesi di eccitazione, come un bambino, e la espressione entusiasta fece alzare al soffitto lo sguardo di Lily.  
“Mi sembrava di aver capito che volessimo rispettare le tradizioni... i regali si aprono dopo la mezzanotte” rispose Remus, prima di staccare con un morso ben calibrato la testa del biscotto a forma di Babbo Natale che aveva davanti.  
Sirius sbuffò, ma si riprese subito, facendo sobbalzare scherzosamente un paio di volte Harry.  
“Va bene, ma almeno dovreste aprire quelli di Gnomo, non vorrete far tirare mezzanotte pure a lui!”  
Peter dubitava che a Harry importasse qualcosa dei suoi regali di Natale, se anche avesse capito di cosa si trattava, ma era chiaro che Sirius non aveva intenzione di mollare.  
“Certo, perché di solito a mezzanotte dorme profondamente, come no” esclamò James, lamentoso, ma nel frattempo appellò i regali di Natale che aveva posato in un angolo del salotto “e smettila di chiamarlo Gnomo!”  
Il passatempo preferito di Sirius, prima ancora che Harry nascesse, era stato quello di dare soprannomi fastidiosi a Harry: Puffolo Pigmeo, Mandragola, Brufolo, Grinzafico, Caccabomba, Doxie e, da quando aveva iniziato a mordicchiare ogni cosa per alleviare il fastidio dei primi dentini, Gnomo. Non vedeva l'ora che gli spuntassero tutti i denti, così avrebbe potuto iniziare a chiamarlo anche Frisbee Zannuto. James ogni volta fingeva di prendersela, salvo poi adottare lui stesso tutti i soprannomi ideati dall'amico.  
“Sì, Sirius, comportati da adulto e adattati ai soprannomi scelti dai genitori. Lily prima ha detto che Harry sta diventando un avvincino, e Avvincino sia.”  
Remus aveva pronunciato tutto questo con la sua espressione più seria, ma lo scintillio nei suoi occhi era inconfondibile mentre si allungava ad afferrare il suo regalo avvolto in carta blu costellata da piccoli Boccini d'Oro che sfrecciavano pacifici. Abbassandosi di fronte a Harry, che lo guardava con i suoi occhioni curiosi, posò il pacchetto davanti al bimbo, sussurrando serio:  
“Buon Natale, piccolo Avvincino.”  
Lily si sedette con le gambe incrociate sul tappeto di fronte al divano, e iniziò a scartare il regalo di Harry: era un grosso libro illustrato di fiabe babbane. Quando la ragazza lo aprì e voltò la prima pagina, però, una grossa nuvola di polvere dorata si sollevò dall'illustrazione, volteggiando come fumo nell'aria, avvolgendosi in volute, fino a solidificarsi nella figura di una giovane ragazza intenta a salire su una carrozza scintillante. Con un'espressione stupita, Lily soffiò contro la carrozza, che esplose in una nuvola di polvere dorata, che volteggiò fino a formare l'immagine di una scarpa da donna.  
“Wow, Remus, non sapevo che avessero fatto anche delle edizioni babbane dei Libri Impolverati!”  
Remus sorrise appena, osservando felice Harry che allungava la manina cercando di afferrare la scarpetta, facendo così scomporre di nuovo la figura per far apparire una coppia danzante.  
“Non le hanno fatte, ovviamente. Ho comprato un libro di fiabe babbane e ho aggiunto io l'incantesimo. Non sono riuscito a capire come dare colori diversi alla polvere, purtroppo, ma magari per il prossimo Natale riuscirò ad affinare la tecnica.”  
Lily voltò pagina, osservando ammirata la polvere condensarsi nella figura di una bella rosa dorata, e disse:  
“Merlino, dev'essere una magia piuttosto complessa!”  
Remus si schernì con un'alzata di spalle, ma si vedeva che era molto compiaciuto.  
“Non più complesso di trovare una bella raccolta di fiabe senza Cappuccetto Rosso, te lo assicuro.”  
Peter, Lily e Remus scoppiarono a ridere, ignorando l'espressione perplessa di James e Sirius, che non conoscendo minimamente le fiabe babbane non riuscivano a seguire i loro discorsi.  
“Aprite quello di Peter, ora!” esclamò Sirius, impaziente.  
Peter, un po' imbarazzato, si alzò e afferrò il suo pacco regalo, porgendolo direttamente a Lily. Se c'era una cosa che aveva sempre odiato, era proprio stare a guardare mentre qualcuno apriva un suo regalo: non tanto perché non amasse fare dei regali, anzi, però l'aspettativa e la curiosità altrui lo avevano sempre messo a disagio, anche quando era certo che il regalo sarebbe stato apprezzato.  
Di nuovo, fu Lily a scartare il regalo per Harry: si trattava di un piccolo teatro incantato, con tanto di palcoscenico, sipario e un set di marionette rappresentanti vari personaggi: sarebbe bastato appoggiare i personaggi desiderati sul palcoscenico, a sipario chiuso, e l'oggetto avrebbe cominciato a raccontare una storia ogni volta diversa.  
“Grazie, Peter, è davvero bellissimo!”  
A confermare l'esclamazione di Lily, Harry stava fissando incantato la marionetta di Tosca la Buona organizzare un pic-nic assieme al Ministro della Magia.  
“Bene, ora tocca ai miei!”  
Sirius balzò in piedi, affidando Harry alle braccia di Lily, e andò a recuperare la sua grossa scatola. Remus, osservandolo con attenzione, domandò:  
“Devo dedurre che alla fine sei rinsavito e hai rinunciato alla casetta da giardino a forma di Hogwarts con quattro stanze e due piani?”  
Senza scomporsi minimamente, Sirius si scostò con noncuranza un ciuffo di capelli scuri che era sceso ad adombrargli il viso, rispondendo:  
“Ho solo rimandato al prossimo Natale, e soltanto perché Gnovvincino non sa ancora camminare, e non vorrei che ruzzolasse giù dalle scale. Mi hanno anche detto che sta per uscire una versione aggiornata, con anche uno scivolo che parte dalla Torre di Astronomia, quindi penso che aspetterò quella.”  
Lily scosse la testa, mentre James intervenne, un po' preoccupato:  
“Sirius, hai presente il nostro giardino, vero? A malapena ci sta il dondolo”  
Sirius si voltò verso il suo migliore amico, con un sopracciglio leggermente sollevato, e rispose:  
“Certo che lo so, ma James, Gnovvincino non è Chubby, è il mio marmocchio preferito, e per il suo benessere devi fare dei sacrifici!”  
James decise di non rispondere, ma lui e Lily si lanciarono uno sguardo preoccupato: con Sirius era impossibile capire dove si fermava lo scherzo, e dove invece arrivavano le sue vere intenzioni.  
Sirius iniziò a scartare canticchiando il suo regalo, rivelando una grossa scatola di cartone su cui era disegnato lo stemma di Grifondoro. Lily scosse la testa, sorridendo, ma non disse nulla: all'ottavo mese di gravidanza aveva rinunciato ad imbarcarsi in una inutile conversazione in cui cercava di spiegare a Sirius - e a suo marito - che il piccolo avrebbe potuto diventare membro di una qualsiasi altra Casa e sarebbe stato perfetto anche così.  
Sirius estrasse dalla scatola due pupazzi a forma di giocatori di Quidditch con il braccio teso in avanti, uno vestito di bianco e l'altro di nero, in sella alle loro scope di peluches, e quando li sfiorò con la punta della bacchetta i due giocattoli si librarono a circa mezzo metro da terra; infine, prese una pallina di peluches gialla, grande quanto il viso di Harry - per non rischiare che la ingoiasse e soffocasse, spiegò - sfiorò anche quella con la bacchetta e la lanciò in aria: i due giocatori di Quidditch si lanciarono all'inseguimento dell'enorme boccino, e planarono delicatamente a terra solo quando il giocatore vestito di nero riuscì a sfiorare la pallina. Harry seguì tutto il procedimento con aria perplessa, ma quando Sirius gli porse la pallina, lui cercò di lanciarla in aria.  
“E non ho finito! Ho preso anche un regalo da parte di tutti noi Malandrini.”  
Remus, James e Peter si voltarono stupiti a guardarlo: non avevano concordato niente, e Peter si ritrovò a sperare che non fosse niente di troppo folle. Sirius adorava alla follia Harry, ma a volte sembrava non rendersi conto dei limiti fisici di un bimbo di sei mesi.  
Sirius si schiarì la voce con aria teatrale, frugò nella scatola e disse:  
“Signore e signori, gnomi e avvincini, ecco a voi... Ramoso!”  
Estrasse un peluches a forma di renna, con tanto di naso rosso, e lo usò per solleticare lievemente la guancia di Harry, che rise e cercò di afferrare il giocattolo. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, James disse, esitante:  
“Sirius, quella è una renna.”  
Il ragazzo, che stava frugando di nuovo nella scatola, fece cenno a James di tacere.  
“Sei più pignolo della vecchia Minerva. Prova tu a cercare il peluches di un cervide a Natale e a trovare qualcosa di diverso da una renna.”  
Scostandosi di nuovo i capelli dal viso, si apprestò ad estrarre dalla scatola un nuovo peluches: uno scoiattolo dalla lunga e folta coda fulva, che stringeva tra le zampine una specie di ghianda. Sirius guardò Peter con le sopracciglia sollevate, con fare significativo, e il ragazzo si chiarì la gola un paio di volte, prima di dire:  
“Questo sarei io? Merlino, questo bambino non sarà mai una cima in Cura delle Creature Magiche.”  
“E' comunque un roditore, mica un delfino.”  
Lily stava a stento trattenendo le risate, mentre Remus rideva apertamente.  
Dopo lo scoiattolo, fu il turno di un grosso e soffice orsetto di uscire dallo scatolone, un orsetto che indossava un cardigan di lana marrone. Lily questa volta non trattenne le risate, e osservando l'orsetto esclamò:  
“E questo? Rappresenterebbe il tuo dolce cuore?”  
Sirius le strappò di mano l'orsetto, indicando il cardigan.  
“E' Remus, no? Avevo trovato anche un bellissimo lupacchiotto, ma ho pensato che Remus avrebbe preferito farsi ricordare in un altro modo.”  
“Come sei sensibile, grazie Sirius. Vediamo, per impersonare Felpato che cosa hai trovato, un leone con la permanente perfetta?”  
Sirius non accolse la provocazione, ma estrasse dallo scatolone un peluches enorme, grande più di Harry, a forma di cane nero. Era piuttosto somigliante, in effetti. Il ragazzo si rivolse a Lily, con aria seria, e disse:  
“Ieri sono stato da Andromeda, le ho fatto applicare un incantesimo RespingiPolvere su tutti i peluches. Ha anche rinforzato magicamente tutti i pezzi che potrebbero staccarsi, tipo occhi e zampe, quindi Gnovvincino può morderli quanto vuole.”

 

Un paio d'ore dopo, Harry dormiva beato fra le braccia di Sirius, stringendo a sé il suo nuovo orsetto.  
James gli sedeva accanto, lanciandogli ogni tanto un'occhiata estasiata. Sfiorò appena i folti capelli scuri del bimbo, e sussurrò:  
“Merlino, Lily, questo è il nostro primo Natale da genitori...”  
La ragazza, seduta sulla poltrona accanto al camino con le gambe incrociate, sorrise a sua volta, ma subito la sua espressione si indurì.  
“E' il primo Natale di Harry, ma giuro che sarà anche l'ultimo che passerà chiuso in casa, con la paura che quello stronzo di... Voldemort...ci faccia saltare tutti in aria.”  
Aveva faticato a pronunciare il suo nome, ma lo aveva fatto. Peter sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli la spina dorsale, fissando con gli occhi spaventati dal terrore la ragazza che sedeva accanto a lui.  
“Fra un anno Harry camminerà, voglio poterlo portare fuori a giocare con la neve. Voglio portarlo a Diagon Alley e vedere davanti a quali giocattoli si fermerà, voglio lasciargli mangiare il gelato di Florian anche se fa freddo, e lo voglio portare nella Londra babbana a vedere le decorazioni... voglio che sia finita, fra un anno.”  
Peter avvertì distrattamente i suoi amici cominciare a rassicurare Lily, ma la sua mente era altrove. Un anno... sperava anche lui che sarebbe tutto finito, entro un anno, ma sapeva che non era possibile. Non osava nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe rimasto di lui, di quella bella casetta, del viso sorridente dei suoi amici e del respiro lieve del piccolo Harry. Pensò a come sarebbe stato Harry, ad un anno e mezzo: avrebbe parlato, forse, e di certo avrebbe camminato e corso e riso e chiamato per nome tutti i Malandrini. Se tutto fosse andato bene, se Peter fosse riuscito a mettere a posto le cose, forse Harry lo avrebbe potuto fare davvero.  
Se anche fosse riuscito a mettere a posto le cose, Peter si domandò se ci sarebbe stata ancora una Diagon Alley con le vetrine piene di giocattoli e le gelaterie gremite di visi sorridenti.  
Peter non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi invischiato in un gioco di equilibri simili, ma l'avevano preso, gli avevano tessuto attorno una tela sempre più stretta, e lui, come la più scema delle mosche, ci era finito in pieno, e non era più stato in grado di uscirne. Tutto era cominciato quando avevano preso sua madre, l'avevano torturata davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non era riuscito a fare niente, era stato costretto a vederla soffrire in silenzio. Poi avevano torturato anche lui, e poi avevano ricominciato a torturare lei. Lui alla fine si era arreso, e aveva risposto alle loro domande, rivelando quale fosse la prossima mossa che l'Ordine della Fenice avrebbe compiuto. Sperava che questo servisse a salvare sua madre, ma non era bastato: l'avevano portata via con loro, dicendogli che le avrebbero permesso di tornare solamente quando lui avesse dimostrato di avere un po' di sale in zucca, e avesse iniziato ad appoggiare la fazione giusta. Per un po' era stato tentato di correre da Silente e chiedere il suo aiuto, ma sapeva che non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo a fare nulla: il piano che aveva rivelato ai Mangiamorte sarebbe stato portato a termine quella notte, e se lui avesse avvertito Silente di quello che era successo, prima che l'Ordine riuscisse a salvare sua madre i Mangiamorte avrebbero capito che lui aveva parlato, e sua madre sarebbe morta.  
Così era stato zitto, e i Mangiamorte sapevano, e Voldemort sapeva, e Dorcas Meadowes era morta.  
Una notte della settimana seguente era stato svegliato nel cuore della notte dalla voce di sua madre: il suo viso spaventato e pallido, ma vivo, brillava fra le fiamme verdi del camino, ma lui non aveva fatto in tempo a parlarle che la sua testa era sparita, sostituita dal cappuccio di un Mangiamorte che gli aveva chiesto altre informazioni, minacciando di uccidere sua madre.  
E lui aveva parlato. Aveva continuato a parlare, cercando solo di nascondere le missioni a cui avrebbero preso parte i suoi amici. Loro non chiedevano mai cose troppo importanti, perché sapevano che Peter non ne sarebbe stato a conoscenza, e non erano stupidi: volevano un po' di vantaggio, ma non volevano nemmeno mettere in allarme Silente: una spia fra i ranghi dell'Ordine era troppo preziosa per bruciarsela in questo modo.  
Lui aveva continuato a parlare, sperando solo di trovare il modo di difendere sua madre.  
Peter si era lentamente costruito un minimo di credibilità presso di loro, e dopo mesi era riuscito a far liberare sua madre, e l'aveva convinta ad andare a rifugiarsi per un po' da un'amica dei tempi della scuola, che ora viveva a Vancouver.  
Peter non aveva smesso di parlare.  
Era andato troppo in là, aveva tradito troppe persone - ogni notte rivedeva il viso devastato dei figli di Dorcas al suo funerale. L''Ordine non lo avrebbe più protetto, e loro lo avrebbero ucciso in maniera lenta ed estremamente dolorosa, e prima o poi sarebbero arrivati di nuovo a sua madre, lui non avrebbe più potuto fare niente per lei.  
E poi, ormai lo sapeva, la loro era ormai una battaglia senza speranze. Erano pochi, troppo pochi, ed erano deboli e impauriti. Loro avrebbero vinto, Lui avrebbe vinto, e non ci sarebbe stata alcuna pietà per chi si era opposto a Lui. Per anni i era cullato nell'illusione che le cose sarebbero potute andare per il verso giusto, e che prima o poi avrebbero potuto vincere, ma ora che conosceva il nemico da vicino sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Erano semplicemente più deboli, negarlo non sarebbe valso proprio a nulla, se non a morire in maniera ancora più dolorosa. Non sarebbe valso a nulla morire per combattere una causa persa, e così Peter si era semplicemente fermato. Sperava di trovare un modo di convincere i suoi amici a vedere la ragione, a smettere di aggrapparsi soltanto agli ideali e a piegarsi alle necessità della vita, perché non sopportava l'idea di perderli. Se fosse riuscito a convincerli, a mostrare loro sotto una luce più razionale tutta quella faccenda, forse avrebbero smesso di combattere, e sarebbero passati dal lato del vincitore. Forse, se nel frattempo Peter si fosse guadagnato abbastanza rispetto e credibilità presso di loro, avrebbe potuto intercedere per i suoi amici pentiti, chiedere che venisse loro data una seconda possibilità.  
Ogni volta si riprometteva di provare a parlare loro, e ogni volta restava zitto. Lily e Sirius, no, loro non avrebbero mai cambiato idea per primi. Sarebbero morti mille volte, piuttosto che piegarsi. Nemmeno James lo avrebbe mai fatto, fino a quell'estate, ma ora c'era Harry: per Harry, per salvare il suo bambino, forse per lui avrebbe rinunciato alla morale. E Remus... Remus, così abituato a convivere con il senso di colpa, convinto da sempre di essere un mostro, forse lui si sarebbe salvato.  
Doveva parlare con loro. Doveva convincerli, doveva far vedere loro che la vita valeva ben più di una manciata di ideali che avrebbero portato ad una morte violenta.  
Doveva...

“Pete? Stai bene?”  
Peter si riscosse dai suoi pensieri con un singulto, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che il suo respiro si era fatto ansimante, e e che era coperto di sudore. Remus era chino su di lui, con aria spaventata, e gli scuoteva delicatamente una spalla.  
“Peter? Che ti succede?”  
La voce preoccupata di Lily, lo sguardo apprensivo di Sirius, la sua famiglia, la sua famiglia che l'avrebbe biasimato e disprezzato e odiato e non si sarebbe mai piegata, sarebbe morta piuttosto che ascoltarlo...  
Non poteva sopportarlo.  
Corse fuori dalla stanza, fuori dalla casa, e quando giunse accanto al vecchio dondolo arrugginito che James amava tanto, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio nella neve ghiacciata e tagliente, incurante del mantello che era rimasto in casa, incurante del sangue che sgorgava dal punto della sua fronte dove era andato a sbattere contro i pali gelati del dondolo, incurante della voce di James che lo chiamava e si faceva sempre più vicina.  
Vomitò, vomitò quella cena che si era sforzato di ingerire, vomitò le bugie che aveva detto e che avrebbe continuato a dire, i sensi di colpa, la paura, l'angoscia, e tutto il disprezzo che provava per sé stesso.  
Vomitò fino a quando non si ritrovò a sperare di poter uscire anche lui dal suo corpo, andare contro la sua natura e farsi altro da sé, scomparire, diventare neve e sciogliersi, sprofondare, accogliere quel nero che sembrava premere sugli occhi e semplicemente abbandonarsi al buio e al silenzio.


	9. Primo amore e altri affanni

**_Primo amore e altri affanni_ **

 

  
Quando la cameriera, una donna energica e dal sorriso gioviale, chiese alla ragazza se volesse ordinare qualcos'altro, la giovane gettò un'occhiata irritata al piccolo orologio dal cinturino consunto che portava al polso. La ragazza sembrò esitare, come sul punto di rifiutare, ma poi, con un'espressione risoluta e un po' piccata, ordinò un frullato.  
Lily aspettò che la cameriera rientrasse nel locale prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul foglio che aveva davanti. Un frullato, si sarebbe concessa il tempo di un maledetto frullato prima di allontanarsi verso la fermata dell'autobus e tornarsene a casa senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro. Quantomeno, pensò, aveva passato abbastanza tempo lontana da casa da non suscitare le innocenti e curiose domande da parte di sua madre, e quelle decisamente più insinuanti di Petunia. Le erano già bastate le battute sgradevoli che le aveva lanciato dietro quando si era diretta a passo svelto alla fermata dell'autobus, non aveva certo voglia di sentire Petunia sibilare: _“Lo vedi che sei davvero stramba? Non ti vogliono nemmeno quei pazzi dei tuoi compagni di scuola!”_  
Accavallò le gambe di scatto, allontanando con una mano una mosca che le ronzava fastidiosamente vicino al viso, e rilesse per l'ultima volta lo schema che aveva sotto gli occhi: sapeva benissimo che si trattava di un lavoro perfettamente inutile, perché fino a quando non fossero arrivati sull'Espresso per Hogwarts e non avessero ricevuto indicazioni più precise dai loro Direttori era impossibile pensare di programmare qualsiasi attività dei Prefetti, ma aveva preparato quello schema comunque. Anzi, l'aveva dapprima preparato pasticciando distrattamente il retro di uno scontrino, poi lo aveva riportato in maniera più ordinata su un foglio bianco e infine lo aveva copiato con attenzione su un foglio a quadretti, perdendo un ulteriore quarto d'ora abbondante per colorare i vari nomi di rosso, verde, giallo e blu.  
Lily era sempre stata una ragazza precisa, soprattutto per quanto riguardava l'organizzazione dello studio e la scuola in generale, ma mai la sua precisione era arrivata a quei livelli di follia. Soprattutto quando si trattava di un lavoro che lei sapeva benissimo essere perfettamente inutile.  
La verità era che Lily Evans, nel fiore dei suoi diciassette anni, era arrivata a detestare l'estate. Oh, non che fosse così secchiona da non sapersi godere le vacanze, quello no. Non era nemmeno colpa della sua famiglia - d'accordo, Petunia negli ultimi tempi era diventata sempre più scontrosa e _cattiva,_ ma quello poteva sopportarlo - che durante l'anno scolastico le mancava terribilmente e con cui adorava passare del tempo. Era solo che, dopo la prima settimana di festeggiamenti e di cene in famiglia e serate a base di film sul divano con i suoi genitori, l'entusiasmo iniziale calava sempre, e tutti in casa tornavano alle proprie abitudini.  
E Lily, che lo volessero o meno, non rientrava più fra quelle abitudini.  
Suo padre usciva per andare a lavorare la mattina presto e rientrava tardi, stanco e annoiato. Petunia aveva trovato un impiego part-time come aiuto bibliotecaria - un lavoro che detestava - alla mattina, nel pomeriggio vedeva le sue amiche dell'università e la sera usciva con il suo nuovo fidanzato. Sua madre si svegliava, metteva in ordine la casa, svolgeva qualche commissione e poi spariva, inglobata da una delle tante associazioni di quartiere a cui donava le sue preziose ore.  
E Lily rimaneva sola.  
Per un po' di anni aveva cercato di mantenere i rapporti con le sue amiche di quando era bambina, ma col passare delle estati i rapporti si erano fatti sempre più cordiali e di facciata: del resto, sapeva benissimo che non era facile essere amiche di una ragazzina strana che durante l'anno spariva in un collegio di cui non parlava mai, se non in termini vaghi, e di cui non voleva nemmeno dare l'indirizzo per mandare qualche lettera ogni tanto. Quando era stata un po' più grande, poi, aveva iniziato ad invitare Esther Lloyd, la sua compagna di dormitorio e migliore amica, a passare una settimana “alla babbana” a casa sua, a luglio, mentre ad agosto aveva preso l'abitudine di passare almeno un weekend dai Lloyd, e questo aveva sempre contribuito a movimentare le vacanze, a spezzare la monotonia e a regalarle dei momenti luminosi a cui pensare nelle settimane più noiose. Certo, fino a due estati prima c'erano anche state le passeggiate fino a Spinner's End, gli infiniti pomeriggi trascorsi a fare i compiti e a chiacchierare per ore di tutto quello che le passava per la mente, i pic-nic improvvisati con panini e Coca-Cola lungo il fiume... ma non voleva pensare a questo, non ora. Era già di umore abbastanza cupo senza ricominciare a tormentarsi sulla fine dell'amicizia con Sev, e sulla strada orribile su cui lui sembrava ormai ben avviato.   
Quell'anno non c'erano più state compagne delle elementari da incontrare almeno per un gelato, perché queste avevano accampato scuse su scuse senza mai accettare i suoi inviti, e Lily non era così stupida e disperata da rincorrere a tutti i costi un rapporto che non esisteva più. I Lloyd avrebbero trascorso due mesi in Canada, per il matrimonio del primogenito che ormai viveva oltreoceano da cinque anni studiando le proprietà degli alberi da bacchetta delle foreste, dunque non avrebbe rivisto Esther, se non a King's Cross.  
Lily Aveva dunque terminato i compiti scolastici entro le prime tre settimane di vacanza, aveva impiegato la quarta per svolgere degli approfondimenti e pianificare il ripasso di fine agosto, ma alla fine anche lo studio le era venuto a noia. Sapeva che avrebbe incontrato Angelica Jones e Winifred Crouch il 23 di agosto a Diagon Alley, e contava i giorni che la separavano da quell'appuntamento, nonostante Angelica e Winifred non fossero esattamente le compagne di scuola con le quali preferisse passare il suo tempo.  
Intanto trascorreva i pomeriggi facendo avanti e indietro dalla biblioteca - stava bene attenta ad evitare i turni di Petunia -, la sera leggeva fino a quando gli occhi le facevano male, e a quel punto prendeva piuma e inchiostro e iniziava a scrivere. Scriveva lettere infinite a Esther, che rispondeva con un considerevole ritardo; scriveva ad Angelica e Winifred; scriveva a Mary, che quell'estate era tutta presa dal suo nuovo ragazzo e le accordava giusto un briciolo di attenzione; correva anche il rischio di scrivere a Remus, pur sapendo che le possibilità di trovarsi qualcosa di disgustoso infilato fra una pergamena e l'altra erano molto elevate: dopo sei anni, Sirius Black sembrava ancora trovare divertente imbrattare la corrispondenza altrui con il succo dei Fagioli Soporosi, esattamente come un bambino del primo anno.  
  
Tutta questa noia e mancanza di contatto umano con qualcuno che avesse la sua età dovevano essere la causa di quel principio di follia che l'aveva portata a perdere tre quarti d'ora del suo tempo davanti ad una spremuta e poi ad un frullato al _Betty's Corner_ , guadagnandosi più di un'occhiata curiosa da parte della cameriera. Doveva saperlo che si trattava di una pessima idea sotto ogni punto di vista, anzi, _lo sapeva_ , dunque non capiva perché se la stesse prendendo così tanto. Che cosa si aspettava, esattamente? Che _lui_ si sarebbe improvvisamente trasformato in un ragazzo galante, intelligente, simpatico e _puntuale_ , e che le avrebbe regalato un meraviglioso pomeriggio di risate e conversazioni brillanti? Non aveva nemmeno risposto alla lettera in cui lei gli dava appuntamento - be', quello decisamente _non era_ un appuntamento: sarebbe stato meglio dire che gli comunicava, in tono pratico e un po' esasperato, che se davvero ci teneva ad essere pronto per il nuovo ruolo che Silente e la McGrannitt, sicuramente ubriachi marci di Whiskey Incendiario, gli avevano affidato, l'avrebbe potuta trovare quella domenica pomeriggio al _Betty's Corner_ , nella piazza principale di Cokeworth, e lei gli avrebbe spiegato un pochino che cosa ci si aspettava da lui.  
Era stata una stupida, una grande, una grandissima stupida ad aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso da quell'appuntamento _che non era un appuntamento_. Esther non avrebbe mai dovuto saperne niente, o l'avrebbe presa in giro fino a convincerla ad annegarsi in un calderone di Distillato della Pace.  
Quando ebbe bevuto anche l'ultimo sorso di frullato, cacciò con rabbia in borsa lo schema con i nomi di tutti i Prefetti e i Capiscuola, senza preoccuparsi che non si sciupasse e fece un cenno alla cameriera, che le si avvicinò con un sorriso comprensivo.  
“Sei a posto, cara?”  
Lily gettò un'ultimo sguardo alla pensilina degli autobus, che arrivavano puntuali ogni quarto d'ora, scaricando solo pochi passeggeri distratti e accaldati: Cokeworth non era certo una meta turistica molto gettonata.  
“Sì, sono a posto, grazie. Mi può fare il conto, per piacere?”  
Be', per lo meno non aveva passato l'ennesima domenica pomeriggio chiusa in casa a rileggere il manuale di Pozioni Avanzate. Magari avrebbe potuto fare un giro in cento, prima di riprendere l'autobus che l'avrebbe riportata a casa: avrebbe potuto perdere un po' di tempo nel negozio di dischi, ma non aveva molti risparmi da parte, e la cosa l'avrebbe solamente frustrata.  
La cameriera tornò con il conto, e mentre restituiva a Lily il resto, indicò con un cenno il posto che era rimasto vuoto al suo tavolino:  
“Non sono affari miei, ma ho avuto anche io la tua età: la prossima volta, non perdere nemmeno tempo con una seconda ordinazione. Se qualcuno ti fa aspettare oltre il primo caffè, significa che non ti merita.”  
Lily, suo malgrado, si sentì arrossire come un pomodoro: era così palese che ci fosse rimasta male per aver aspettato quasi un'ora come l'ultima delle cretine un idiota che nemmeno aveva risposto alla sua lettera? Del resto, la cameriera aveva frainteso: ci era rimasta male, sì, ma non perché ci teneva a passare del tempo _con lui,_ ma solo perché sperava davvero di poter passare una domenica pomeriggio con qualcuno della sua età, qualcuno che non l'avrebbe presa per una psicopatica se si fosse lasciata scappare un'invocazione alla barba di Merlino.  
“Non è... è solo che... devo andare”  
Riuscì a balbettare, gettandosi la tracolla della borsa sulla spalla e alzandosi in piedi in tutta fretta, rischiando di far cadere la sedia. La cameriera le rivolse un sospiro mezzo esasperato, mezzo divertito, quando improvvisamente giunse un grido a interrompere la calma pigra di quella domenica d'agosto.  
“Evans! Ehi, Evans, scusami! Ho sbagliato autobus, e poi c'era qualcosa che non andava con il mio biglietto, e mi hanno fatto la multa, mi hanno buttato giù e ho dovuto aspettare quello dopo. Sono un inferno, questi aggeggi babbani!”  
James Potter, più spettinato che mai e con il viso arrossato per la corsa, comparve sulla soglia del _Betty's Corner_ , facendo voltare i pochi avventori presenti.  
Lily, improvvisamente conscia dell'irritazione che la pervadeva, strinse con uno scatto le braccia al petto, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione del ragazzo. Stava per rispondergli in maniera piccata, quando la cameriera, che aveva osservato la scena con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra, si rivolse di nuovo a Lily:  
“Santo cielo, ragazza, ti facevo più sveglia. Uno che ti fa aspettare un'ora perché non sa nemmeno farsi il biglietto dell'autobus non è nemmeno da prendere in considerazione, per quanto possa essere carino.”  
A questo punto Lily, vedendo l'espressione mortificata di James, scoppiò a ridere. In effetti, non aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo che James si sarebbe potuto trovare in difficoltà con i mezzi di trasporto babbano. Non che l'idea di vedere James Potter in difficoltà con qualcosa le dispiacesse particolarmente. Mise a tacere con un gesto brusco la vocina in fondo alla sua mente - così simile all'accento scozzese di Esther - che stava iniziando a sibilare che sì, abbronzato e vestito con noncuranza alla babbana era effettivamente _piuttosto carino_. Ci erano già passate per quella fase, no? Lo scorso anno Esther l'aveva convinta ad ammettere che sì, James Potter poteva essere considerato _carino_ \- mai quanto John Pasteur, comunque - ma questo non significava assolutamente niente.  
Salutò con un sorriso la cameriera invadente, sorpassò James e iniziò a percorrere la via che portava al centro della cittadina. Si accorse subito che il ragazzo la stava seguendo, ma per un attimo decise di ignorarlo.  
“Evans, dai, scusami! Non ti volevo fare aspettare un'ora, davvero! Remus mi ha spiegato tre volte cosa dovevo fare, e fino alla parte del treno è andato tutto liscio, sono stati gli autobus a confondermi! E dire che secondo i miei calcoli sarei dovuto arrivare con mezz'ora d'anticipo!”  
Lily si fermò di colpo, cercando di trattenere una risata. A ben guardare, non era tutta colpa di James, sarebbe stato crudele fargliela pesare così tanto. Ma sarebbe stato anche divertente.  
“D'accordo, basta, facciamola finita. Io non ne posso più di stare seduta al tavolino di un bar, andiamo a cercare una panchina per fare quello che dobbiamo fare.”  
Vedendo il ghigno sul viso del ragazzo, Lily si pentì subito della sua scelta lessicale.  
“Agli ordini, Evans. Ricordami di preciso che cosa dovremmo fare io e te su una panchina? Perché se vuoi qualche suggerimento io ce l'ho, eh.”  
Lily decise di non raccogliere la provocazione - non se voleva riuscire a parlare almeno dieci minuti dei compiti di un Caposcuola prima di affatturare James Potter e trasfigurarlo in un tappeto elastico al centro del parco - e si avviò a passo rapido verso il piccolo fazzoletto di verde al centro della cittadina.  
  
I due camminarono per un po' in un silenzio vagamente imbarazzato, con grande stupore di Lily: non era facile vedere James Potter tenere la bocca chiusa per più di cinque minuti, ma in effetti qui si trovava fuori dal suo territorio. Nessuno lo conosceva, non c'erano i suoi amici a spalleggiarlo e ad aspettarsi qualcosa da lui, non c'erano sguardi ammirati. Sarebbe stato interessante vedere come si sarebbe comportato da solo, in un ambiente in cui non sapeva muoversi. Interessante per puro amore della conoscenza, ovviamente, non perché a Lily interessasse davvero qualcosa di James Potter.  
E comunque, ubriachi o no, Silente e la McGrannitt avevano decretato che Lily avrebbe dovuto passare un buon numero di ore a pattugliare i corridoi e aiutare gli studenti più piccoli proprio in compagnia di James, e questa era sicuramente un'altra situazione del tutto aliena a James Potter, quindi conoscere il comportamento del nemico in un ambiente nuovo e ostile le sarebbe sicuramente tornato utile.  
Raggiunsero il centro del parco - d'accordo, chiamarlo parco sarebbe stata decisamente un grosso complimento: _sporco fazzoletto verde_ era decisamente un nome più appropriato - e Lily indicò una delle panchine dall'aria più solida.  
I due si sedettero, mantenendo una certa distanza tra di loro, e James, schiarendosi la voce, esordì:  
“Allora, Evans, dimmi tutto: sono pronto a carpire tutti i tuoi segreti per diventare il Caposcuola perfetto.”  
Lily lo guardò scettica, e chiese:  
“Innanzitutto, come sta Remus? Immagino si aspettasse di diventare lui Caposcuola.”  
James arrossì un po', ma dissimulò subito il suo imbarazzo.  
“Be', ce lo aspettavamo tutti, in effetti, e anche se non lo ammetterà mai credo che sotto sotto ci sperasse. Di certo se lo sarebbe meritato di più.”  
Disse quest'ultima frase con una sincerità sconcertante: non c'era traccia di gelosia o risentimento, era semplicemente la verità. Lily lo osservò, incuriosita per un attimo, poi tornò a guardare la sgangherata giostrina che cigolava sotto le spinte di due bambini, qualche metro più in là. La verità era che, nonostante la sorpresa, Lily non era stata _del tutto_ spiazzata dalla scelta di Silente e della McGrannitt. Certo, Remus sarebbe stato la scelta più logica e sensata, e sarebbe stato sicuramente un ottimo Caposcuola, però James Potter, nonostante si impegnasse tantissimo per sembrarlo, non era del tutto un idiota: era un ragazzo molto intelligente, e quando si applicava riusciva tranquillamente a prendere ottimi voti senza troppi sforzi - e nell'ultimo anno aveva decisamente preso a impegnarsi di più. E poi, inutile negarlo, nel corso del sesto anno era cambiato, e non solo per quanto riguardava il suo rendimento scolastico: aveva smussato certi atteggiamenti da bulletto arrogante, aveva smesso di dare per scontato che l'intera scuola fosse interessata a quello che lui diceva e pensava, ed era diventato decisamente più maturo. E anche simpatico, e _quasi_ piacevole, almeno quando era da solo.   
Non che Lily sarebbe mai stata disposta ad ammettere una cosa del genere davanti a lui o a qualunque altro essere umano, questo era ovvio.  
“Comunque, quando ho fatto vedere la lettera mia madre, prima ancora di complimentarsi anche lei ha chiesto di Remus. Dev'essere una congiura.”  
Lily rise sommessamente, immaginando la scena.  
“E i tuoi? Esistono i Caposcuola anche fra i babbani, no?”  
James aveva parlato con tono curioso, senza la minima traccia di disprezzo nei confronti dei suoi genitori. Ultimamente Lily era diventata attentissima a cogliere queste sfumature sulle labbra della gente: era impossibile negare la nascita di un sentimento di odio nei confronti dei Nati Babbani, e così, per non rischiare di dire qualcosa di fraintendibile, la gente spesso aveva smesso di fare qualsiasi rferimento alle origini babbane di alcuni di loro. Evitavano l'argomento, distoglievano lo sguardo, facevano finta di niente. Lily capiva che non c'era cattiveria in questo atteggiamento, ma lo trovava comunque deprimente e discriminatorio. Fu grata quindi a James per la naturalezza con cui aveva chiesto dei suoi genitori.  
“Be', sì, in un certo senso, diciamo. I miei sono stati contenti, ovviamente, siamo anche andati al ristorante per festeggiare.”  
Lily si rabbuiò un pochino al pensiero di quella sera, e a come Petunia si era rifiutata di andare con loro, lanciandole epiteti che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato.  
“Ho chiesto qualcosa che non dovevo chiedere? Scusami!”  
James doveva aver frainteso la sua aria cupa, e Lily, presa da chissà quale istinto, si ritrovò a raccontare di come Petunia aveva detto che si rifiutava di festeggiare l'incoronazione di sua sorella a _Regina degli Strambi_ in una scuola di pazzi furiosi. Dopo episodi di quel genere, Lily cercava sempre di chiarire le cose con sua sorella, ma quella volta si era stancata. Aveva risposto a tono, pentendosene subito, ma non le aveva mai chiesto scusa.  
“Ma che figlia di...”  
“Petunia è figlia di mia madre, James.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso sudato.  
“Oh... Oh! Scusami, ovviamente non intendevo che...”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere, beandosi del suo imbarazzo.  
“Lo so, avevo capito, tranquillo.”  
Lily iniziò quindi a spiegargli brevemente i compiti di un Caposcuola e quelli dei Prefetti - la cui attività loro avrebbero dovuto organizzare - ma ben presto la conversazione prese strade diverse, e i due si ritrovarono a chiacchierare allegramente della scuola, dei loro compagni e dei professori, e di quello che avrebbero voluto fare una volta usciti da Hogwarts.  
Lily era turbata: _si stava divertendo_. Si stava divertendo davvero, e non solo perché, dopo un mese di segregazione in casa, finalmente passava del tempo con un compagno di scuola, ma si stava divertendo perché James _era_ divertente. Era divertente e brillante, ma non nel modo artificioso e un po' arrogante che assumeva quando c'era qualche compagno di scuola a guardarlo. Certo, qualche volta assumeva qualche posa da galletto sicuro di sé, ma era, appunto, una posa, uno scherzo, e ne era consapevole lui stesso.  
Perché doveva mortificarsi a quel modo, quando era in compagnia d'altri? Se fosse sempre stato così, come si stava mostrando in quell'afoso pomeriggio di inizio agosto, forse lo avrebbe considerato con uno sguardo diverso. Insomma, ormai erano su quella panchina da circa un'ora, e nemmeno una volta Lily aveva sentito l'impulso di schiantarlo o trasfigurare la sua carnagione in un bel verde brillante. Quasi le sembrò di risentire nella testa la voce di Esther:  
 _“Dai, Lily, secondo me ora potresti anche uscirci, almeno una volta! Guarda che ho visto benissimo che quando Lumacorno vi ha messi a lavorare assieme sul Distillato della Morte Vivente passato tutta l'ora a parlare e a ridacchiare!"_  
Ma, ovviamente, l'essere diventato improvvisamente un briciolo più maturo e intelligente non significava certo che Lily ci sarebbe uscita assieme. Anche perché, dopo lo scorso San Valentino, James aveva smesso del tutto di insistere, e l'aveva lasciata in pace, fatta salva qualche battutina che però sembrava più a beneficio dei suoi amici e di eventuali compagni di classe, che suo. Lily immaginava che quello facesse parte del processo di maturazione, anche se, doveva ammettere, una piccola, minuscola parte di lei aveva cominciato a sentire la mancanza del suo vano insistere. Forse perché l'ultima volta che le aveva chiesto un appuntamento lo aveva fatto quando erano soli, senza fare battute e tenendo lo sguardo basso...  
Lily cercò di scacciare questi pensieri, ma una sottile, insinuante vocina - decisamente, quella non era la voce della sua coscienza: era la voce di Esther! - le sussurrò che alla fine con James Potter ci era uscita, ci stava uscendo _proprio ora._  
No, era una cosa diversa: questo non era un appuntamento. Pochi giorni dopo aver ricevuto la lettera e la spilla da Caposcuola, aveva ricevuto una lettera da Remus, in fondo alla quale James aveva aggiunto una postilla di suo pugno:  
 _“Congratulazioni, Evans, ma non avevamo alcun dubbio. Ora ti toccherà parlarmi almeno un paio di volte alla settimana, mi dispiace per te! Remus si rifiuta di spiegarmi come funziona tutta questa menata di Prefetti, ronde, sistema di punti e sorveglianza, quindi se prima o poi tu volessi regalarmi un'ora del tuo tempo e spiegarmi cosa devo fare con questa bella spilletta, io e tutta la scuola te ne saremmo immensamente grati._  
 _J.P.”_  
Lily aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto, ma poi, in preda alla noia, ed evidentemente un colpo di calore che doveva aver danneggiato per un attimo le sue preziose sinapsi, aveva strappato la pergamena che avanzava dalla brutta copia del suo saggio di Aritmanzia, e aveva scritto a James, dicendogli che se davvero era interessato ad essere un Caposcuola decente, lei avrebbe potuto dargli un paio di dritte, e l'avrebbe trovata quella domenica alle tre al _Betty's Corner_ , Cokeworth.  
Lui non aveva mai risposto a quel biglietto, ma era venuto. Con un'ora di ritardo, ma era arrivato.  
Dunque era solo un incontro in preparazione della loro futura attività scolastica, non era un appuntamento.  
“Ho sempre pensato che dopo aver preso i M.A.G.O. avrei provato a fare qualche provino per una qualche squadra professionistica, ma ora non ne sono più così sicuro.”  
Lily lo guardò incuriosita: era convinta che a James non interessasse altro oltre al Quidditch, ma era evidente che lo conoscesse pochissimo.  
“Potter, dopo un solo anno da Capitano stai già perdendo il tuo smalto?”  
James sorrise, pulendosi gli occhiali con l'orlo della maglietta.  
“Scordatelo, Evans. Se quest'anno riesco a trovare un sostituto decente a Bennett, Grifondoro sarà imbattibile.”  
Lily scosse la testa: se c'era una cosa che proprio non era mai riuscita a comprendere del mondo magico, era questa passione smisurata per un gioco così assurdo: insomma, tutti che si affannavano a svolazzare in giro, segnare punti e rischiare di ammazzarsi con i bolidi, quando l'unica cosa davvero importante era prendere una stupida pallina dorata.  
“E come mai allora non vuoi tentare una carriera da professionista? Hai paura che le orde di fan ti toglierebbero il sonno?”  
James scosse la testa, questa volta serio.  
“No, è solo che... insomma, per carità, il Quidditch è una gran figata e tutto, e fa star bene la gente, ma non è che proprio sia la cosa che fa la differenza per migliorare il mondo.”  
Davanti al silenzio attento di Lily, James continuò:  
“Non so, non dico di aver le capacità per migliorare le cose, però visto quello che si legge ogni giorno sul Profeta mi sembra che ci siano cose più utili da fare, piuttosto che rincorrere un boccino.”  
Lily annuì lentamente: era palese che la situazione politica stesse velocemente precipitando, e che il Ministero fosse molto lontano dal risolvere la questione. Lei stessa si era chiesta come sarebbero state le cose tra un anno, quando lei si sarebbe diplomata. Se davvero avrebbe avuto ancora tutte le strade aperte, o se il suo sangue impuro, sporco, _marcio_ l'avrebbe indicata come una freccia luminosa, rendendola un facile bersaglio per quel branco di esaltati che si proponevano di dare la caccia ed eliminare fisicamente tutti quelli come lei. E allora, si diceva, forse avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte le sue ambizioni - oh, le sarebbe piaciuto tanto cedere alle insistenze di Lumacorno, e accettare i suoi suggerimenti per proseguire una carriera nel campo della pozionificazione! - e fare tutto quello che era nelle sue capacità per aiutare chi cercava di rendere il mondo un posto migliore.  
“Hai già in mente qualcosa di preciso?”  
James si strinse nelle spalle, senza guardarla in viso.  
“No. Be', forse sì, ma direi che è un progetto un po' ambizioso. Voglio dire, fra gli Auror prendono solo i migliori, e dovrei mettermi sotto molto di più...”  
Lily sorrise. Be', in effetti diventare un Auror _era_ un progetto molto ambizioso, ma già lo scorso anno James era molto migliorato, a scuola. Non che la scuola fosse la vita reale, quello era ovvio. Quanto a lei... no, Lily era abbastanza certa di non essere tagliata per quel tipo di carriera. Forse qualcosa di ministeriale, magari in qualche ufficio per la relazione con i babbani, in modo da poter cambiare dall'interno del Ministero la percezione dei babbani e dei nati babbani. Ma no, nemmeno quello sembrava abbastanza, non quando la gente moriva agli angoli delle strade. Lily si strofinò la fronte, cercando di scacciare tutta quella preoccupazione. Durante i lunghi pomeriggi passati in solitudine, quell'estate, aveva più volte avuto modo di riflettere sull'argomento, senza riuscire ad arrivare ad alcun risultato concreto. Si era ripromessa di parlarne con la McGrannitt: era certa che la professoressa avrebbe saputo aiutarla a fare chiarezza su quali fossero i suoi talenti e come avrebbe potuto impiegarli al meglio.  
“E tu, Evans? Hai già le idee chiare, scommetto. Io ti ci vedrei come Guaritrice.”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere, anche se, in effetti, prima dei G.U.F.O. lei aveva letto e riletto decine di volte l'opuscolo del San Mungo. No, decisamente era una strada troppo impegnativa, non era certa di volersi imbarcare in un'impresa del genere. E poi, anche se non l'avrebbe mai confessato a James Potter, il sangue le faceva ribrezzo. Lavorare però nei laboratori del San Mungo, magari in quelli dove si faceva ricerca, sperimentando nuove pozioni per le malattie più complesse, be', quello sarebbe stato un sogno.  
“A dire il vero, non lo so. Vedrò in base ai risultati dei M.A.G.O. quali strade mi restano aperte.”  
James roteò gli occhi, alzandoli al cielo con gesto plateale, come a dire che non avrebbe fatto fatica ad ottenere tutti i risultati che voleva, ma Lily lasciò perdere.  
“A dire il vero, più che l'Auror a volte penso che potrei anche fare il papà a tempo pieno. Vorrei una dozzina di bambini, la mamma sarebbe quella responsabile della coppia, andrebbe a lavorare e quelle cose lì, mentre io starei con i bambini, li farei giocare, li porterei a volare tutti i giorni, li porterei al parco, e tutte le altre mamme mi adorerebbero e invidierebbero mia moglie, perché sarei il padre più figo della zona.”  
Lily scoppiò in una risata fragorosa: l'ultima cosa che si aspettava guardando James Potter era immaginarselo circondato da marmocchi con i suoi stessi capelli spettinati.  
“Sei proprio un idiota!”  
James si strinse nelle spalle, fissando un punto lontano.  
“Immagino di sì. Voglio dire, non credo troverei mai una strega tanto pazza da rischiare di trasmettere i miei bellissimi geni a un bambino innocente, no?”  
Sì, decisamente una donna doveva essere pazza per pensare di fare un figlio con una persona come James Potter.  
  
Improvvisamente, Lily ebbe un'idea: guardò James, che stava raccontando qualcosa di buffo a proposito di un vecchio zio sordo, e lo interruppe:  
“James, hai voglia di vedere un aggeggio babbano? Ti assicuro che è molto meglio degli autobus.”  
James annuì, un po' incerto dal brusco cambiamento di Lily, e la ragazza aggiunse:  
“Diciamo che è il nostro modo di volare, senza usare le scope.”  
Questo sembrò convincere del tutto James, che si alzò di scatto dalla panchina, affiancandosi a Lily.  
Lily iniziò a camminare a passo svelto verso il lato opposto del parco, sperando che quello che cercava ci fosse ancora: non ci andava più da anni, ma ricordava che quando lei e Petunia erano piccole loro padre le portava in città almeno un paio di domeniche ogni estate, e quella era una tappa fissa.  
Lily si voltò appena verso James, che torreggiava allampanato al suo fianco. Possibile che fosse cresciuto ancora, in un solo mese di vacanze estive? O forse le sembrava tanto più alto solo perché in realtà non erano mai stati così vicini: camminando, le loro braccia potevano quasi sfiorarsi. Lily ebbe un mezzo sussulto, e si affrettò a porre un po' di distanza fra lei e James.  
Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente svoltarono dietro una piccola collinetta artificiale, e si trovarono davanti a quello che Lily cercava: una ruota panoramica, con i raggi dipinti di un rosso sgargiante e i cestelli gialli che dondolavano pigramente nella brezza. La Lily bambina se la ricordava molto più grande, e dovevano averla ridipinta di recente, perché sembrava nuova. Sul cestello più alto si vedeva una giovane donna con un bambino, che salutava un uomo - il padre, forse? - che era rimasto a terra. Più in basso c'erano una coppia di ragazzi poco più giovani di lei e James, che sembravano piuttosto impegnati a stabilire il record per il bacio più lungo e ininterrotto di tutta la Gran Bretagna.  
James la guardò, confuso.  
“Si chiama ruota panoramica. Dall'alto si vede, per l'appunto, il panorama, anche se qui non è che ci sia molto da vedere. Quando ero piccola ci venivo spesso, e la adoravo, perché dall'alto si riesce a vedere il quartiere dove vivo.”  
Lily fece qualche passo verso la casetta di legno che vendeva i biglietti, ma si fermò quando si rese conto che James non la stava seguendo.  
“Che c'è?”  
Lui osservo dubbioso la ruota che aveva ricominciato a girare lentamente, per poi tornare a fissare la sua attenzione su Lily.  
“Ci vuoi _salire?_ ”  
Lily inarcò un sopracciglio, grattandosi la punta del naso.  
“Se ti va.”  
James guardò di nuovo i grossi raggi rossi, e chiese:  
“Ma è sicura? Immagino non ci siano Incantesimi Frenacaduta né altre norme di sicurezza.”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere.  
“Certo che è sicura, ci mandano i bambini!” si voltò a passi rapidi, e dopo un attimo aggiunse, con fare malizioso: “Che c'è, hai paura, Capitano Potter?”  
A quel punto James si riscosse, passandosi una mano fra le ciocche di capelli spettinati e raddrizzando le spalle.  
“Certo che no, chiedevo solo per sapere come funziona la roba babbana.”  
La superò a grandi passi, parandosi davanti alla cassa e chiedendo due biglietti. Lily lo raggiunse in tempo per aiutarlo a contare i soldi babbani, e a litigare bonariamente, perché non voleva assolutamente farsi offrire il biglietto.  
Aspettando il loro turno per salire, James voltò la schiena alla ruota panoramica, appoggiando con noncuranza i gomiti alla recinzione metallica, e si voltò a sorridere a Lily.  
“E così i babbani passano le loro domeniche a guardarsi intorno su un cerchio per panorami?”  
“Si chiama ruota panoramica” lo corresse pazientemente Lily.  
“Che cosa cambia? Il significato è quello, no?”  
Lily scosse la testa, anche se dovette ammettere che James in un certo senso aveva ragione.  
“Ehi, Evans, lo sai che stai bene così, senza l'uniforme?”  
Lily arrossì lievemente, improvvisamente consapevole dell'orlo del vestito fresco che le sfiorava le ginocchia scoperte. James non l'aveva detto con tono malizioso, ma con un sorriso che sembrava sincero, guardandola negli occhi. Lily lo ringraziò, sostenendo il suo sguardo: non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di arrossire ulteriormente, si disse. La solita vocina fastidiosamente simile a quella di Esther esultò: _Visto? Hai fatto bene a metterti il vestito, invece dei soliti jeans!._ Aveva scelto il vestito solo perché quell'estate faceva estremamente caldo, non certo per impressionare James Potter. E si era cambiata due volte prima di uscire solo perché non aveva preso un briciolo di sole, quell'estate, e con la canottiera bianca sembrava un fantasma. Ed era cresciuta molto nel corso dell'ultimo anno, e il vestito azzurro le andava decisamente troppo corto. Il fatto che il vestito rosso che alla fine si era messa le segnasse particolarmente bene i fianchi o facesse risaltare il colore dei suoi occhi non c'entrava nulla, _assolutamente nulla_.  
E se anche alla fine avesse scelto questo vestito perché le stava meglio, lo aveva fatto per sé, perché ogni tanto si meritava si sentirsi un po' più carina del solito, e non certo perché sperava di piacere a _lui_.  
A Lily fu risparmiata la fatica di trovare qualcosa da dire che distogliesse l'attenzione da quello stupido vestito quando l'addetto alle corse aprì il cancelletto e fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi al cestello più basso. Lily vi salì abilmente, mentre James fu più lento e sospettoso.  
Quando, con un brontolio e un dondolio la ruota si mise in moto, James afferrò di scatto il parapetto, guardando Lily con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Sei certissima che sia normale che faccia tutto questo rumore?”  
Lily annuì, sorridendo.  
“Certissima. Fidati.”  
James allora si appoggiò allo schienale, e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, incuriosito. Il panorama, come aveva preannunciato Lily, non era un granché: da una parte c'era la città, con i suoi tetti bassi e le case ravvicinate, mente tutto attorno la campagna brulla era interrotta ogni tanto da qualche industria o da un gruppo di case dall'aria monotona, ma la familiarità che quella vista evocava bastò a riempire di serenità Lily.  
Quando si fu abituato ai movimenti a scatti e ai rumori, James si rilassò del tutto.  
“Certo che sono furbi, questi babbani. I sedili sono sicuramente più comodi di un manico di scopa.”  
Lily si accorse troppo tardi di essersi seduta dal lato sbagliato per osservare la sua casa, ma non importava: quando giunsero al punto più alto, si sporse verso James, allungando il braccio e indicando una sottile striscia argentata che spiccava sul paesaggio brullo.  
“Lo vedi quel fiume e quel gruppo di case, poco lontano dalla ciminiera? Ecco, io abito lì.” James si sporse a sua volta, curioso, e con un gesto quasi istintivo allungò il braccio destro a circondarle le spalle.  
Lily trattenne il fiato, ma si rese conto che la sensazione del braccio di lui attorno alle sue spalle non era poi così spiacevole. Del resto, era un tocco leggero, e lui l'aveva compiuto con apparente naturalezza, senza voler insistere, senza attirarla troppo verso di sé. Non si guardarono né parlarono per il resto del tragitto del piccolo cestello giallo, ma rimasero immobili uno accanto all'altra, entrambi assorti in agitate riflessioni sul pomeriggio appena trascorso assieme.  
Quando giunsero a terra, l'aria stava cambiando: si muoveva una leggera brezza, che fece rabbrividire Lily nel suo vestito sbracciato, e la luce aveva iniziato a farsi più dorata, preannunciando l'arrivo del tramonto.  
Scambiandosi poche parole, i due si avviarono di nuovo verso la fermata dell'autobus - anche se James dichiarò solennemente che avrebbe trovato un vicolo appartato e avrebbe chiamato il Nottetempo, perché si rifiutava di imbarcarsi di nuovo in un viaggio simile a quello dell'andata.  
Lily gettò una rapida occhiata all'orologio, e annunciò che il suo autobus sarebbe arrivato entro cinque minuti.  
“Ci metti tanto a tornare a casa?”  
Chiese James, osservando curioso le automobili sfrecciare lungo la via.  
“Oh, no, solo un quarto d'ora.”  
“Bene, almeno non devi rientrare col buio.”  
Lily sorrise, pensando che una strega con la bacchetta a portata di mano correva ben pochi rischi nel mondo babbano, ma rimase in silenzio.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, James aggiunse:  
“Lily, grazie per oggi.”  
Aveva parlato a voce bassa, e non c'era nemmeno la minima traccia di ironia o della sfacciataggine dietro cui si nascondeva di solito.  
“Figurati, era per la mia incolumità e per la sanità mentale e fisica del resto di Hogwarts, no?”  
James annuì, scuotendo la testa, e aggiunse:  
“Sì, grazie _anche_ per le dritte da Caposcuola.”  
Non c'era bisogno che aggiungesse a che altro si stava riferendo, e così Lily si ritrovò a dire, senza nemmeno rifletterci:  
“Grazie a te. Non l'avrei mai detto, ma sono stata bene, oggi.”  
Nel momento in cui lo disse, si sentì il sangue affiorare alle gote, realizzando che si trattava della verità. _Aveva passato il pomeriggio con James Potter, ed era stata bene._  
“Non è che me lo ripeti con davanti tre Strillettere e le mandi a Sirius, Remus e Peter?”  
Lily rise, dandogli uno spintone scherzoso.  
“Non allargarti troppo, Potter: era pur sempre un incontro di natura scolastica.”  
“Mmh. Certo, Evans, come preferisci tu” si chinò verso di lei, e con voce esageratamente seducente aggiunse: “lo sai che a qualsiasi ora tu sentissi il bisogno di un incontro di natura scolastica ad Hogwarts, il mio letto è quello a destra della porta.”   
"Sei veramente un idiota!"  
Lily fece per colpirlo di nuovo, ma questa volta James fu più veloce, e le bloccò la mano.  
“Evans, Evans, che c'è, devo toglierti dei punti prima ancora dell'inizio della scuola? Sai che ora posso farlo, vero?”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere, liberandosi in un attimo dalla sua stretta. Aveva visto il suo autobus avvicinarsi dal fondo della strada, e così fu colta da un istinto improvviso - sicuramente un altro colpo di calore, o un accumulo di zuccheri per colpa del frullato dolcissimo del _Betty's Corner,_ o uno scompenso dovuto all'altitudine per l'improvviso giro sulla ruota panoramica _\- f_ ece un passo verso James, e gli posò un rapido bacio sulla guancia.  
Sì, sicuramente era impazzita, magari qualcuno l'aveva Confusa per sbaglio e lei non se n'era accorta.  
James rimase immobile a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati, e Lily, in preda al terrore che la sua faccia assumesse la stessa tonalità della sua treccia e del suo vestito, scattò verso l'autobus senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Quando stava per posare il piede sul gradino del mezzo, però, gli giunse l'urlo di James:  
“Ehi, Lily, domenica prossima io e i ragazzi siamo a Diagon Alley. Ti aspetto alle dieci precise davanti alla Gringott!”  
Lily salì sull'autobus senza voltarsi, ma era certa dal suo tono di voce che James stesse sorridendo.  
Si sedette nell'ultimo posto in fondo, appoggiando la fronte accaldata al vetro fresco, e non riuscì a trattenersi dal voltarsi a guardare il marciapiedi, mentre l'autobus ripartiva. James era lì, con le mani infilate nelle tasche e lo stesso sorriso di quando lo coglievano sul luogo dove era avvenuto uno scherzo particolarmente teatrale senza però che ci fosse la minima prova ad incastrarlo come colpevole.  
Lily sospirò, esasperata, guardando la sua figura farsi sempre più piccola, fino a quando l'autobus fece una curva e James scomparve dalla sua vista.  
Be', si disse, aveva sempre odiato fare tutte le spese a Diagon Alley in una volta sola, perché a fine giornata si ritrovava carica come un somaro di buste e sacchetti, e il viaggio di ritorno in treno era un incubo.  
E poi, aggiunse tra sé e sé, aveva proprio voglia di salutare Remus prima dell'inizio della scuola.  



	10. Virginia Woolf, la bambina con il lupo dentro

_** Virginia Woolf, la bambina con il lupo dentro ** _

 

La sveglia di plastica rossa sul comodino di Peter prese a suonare all'impazzata, scatenando una pioggia di grugniti ed imprecazioni provenienti dagli studenti Grifondoro del quinto anno.  
Ben presto una mano emerse dai pesanti tendaggi del letto più lontano dalla porta, ponendo fine a quello stridio straziante prima che uno dei loro compagni di stanza decidesse di affatturare il povero Peter. Oh, normalmente lui stesso sarebbe stato del tutto a favore all'affatturazione di chiunque avesse osato far suonare una sveglia alle prime luci dell'alba, ma quella non era una mattina come tutte le altre.  
Peter scivolò goffamente fuori dal baldacchino e afferrò la bacchetta sul suo comodino giusto in tempo per vedere, di fronte a lui, la sagoma scura di Sirius compiere i suoi stessi gesti. Senza parlare, i due ragazzi si avvicinarono in punta di piedi alla porta del bagno, fermandosi solo quando si resero conto che dal baldacchino di fianco a quello di Sirius non proveniva nemmeno il minimo movimento. Dannazione, James e il suo sonno pesante... avrebbero potuto piazzare un corno di Erumpent ai piedi del suo letto, e probabilmente lui non se ne sarebbe nemmeno reso conto. E dire che _sapeva benissimo_ che quella mattina si sarebbero dovuti alzare presto! Sirius e Peter si scambiarono un'occhiata esasperata, e alla fine Sirius fece cenno a Peter di andare avanti, mentre lui si dirigeva con passo deciso verso il letto del suo migliore amico.  
Il ragazzo scostò con noncuranza i pesanti tendaggi, puntando il getto di luce che erompeva dalla punta della sua bacchetta sul viso ancora profondamente addormentato di James, e prese a scuotere con poca grazia la spalla del ragazzo.  
Con un sussulto, James balzò a sedere di scatto, allungando una mano a cercare i suoi occhiali abbandonati sul comodino la sera precedente.  
“Ma che diamine...”  
“Ssssh!” lo interruppe bruscamente Sirius, guardandosi le spalle preoccupato. Era quasi sicuro di aver avvertito dei movimenti provenienti dal letto di Soresen May, quando la sveglia di Peter si era messa a suonare: l'ultima cosa che voleva era che quell'insopportabile rompiscatole si mettesse a ficcanasare nei loro affari. Non appena James riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso un po' di sonno, lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece lucido e determinato: aveva ricordato che giorno fosse e che cosa dovevano fare, così si affrettò a seguire Sirius in bagno.  
Mentre il vapore caldo e profumato riempiva i cubicoli delle docce, la voce di Sirius, ancora un po' impastata di sonno e attutita dal suono dell'acqua scrosciante, esclamò:  
“Comunque siamo d'accordo: questo è l'ultimo mese che passiamo così. Dalla prossima luna comincia l'operazione _Procuriamoci-Anche-Noi-Una-Pelliccia._ ”  
Peter, che era già davanti ai lavandini con la bocca piena di dentifricio, mugugnò:  
“Shiriush, te l'ho fià detto: non fono ficuro che le maandagole fahanno ponte!”  
James riemerse dalla doccia con i capelli gocciolanti e stranamente piatti sulla testa, e aggiunse:  
“Io dico di sì. Quando abbiamo controllato settimana scorsa, le foglie erano già abbastanza verdi. Secondo me per il prossimo mese possiamo iniziare a provarci.”  
I tre ragazzi non aggiunsero altro: avevano ancora troppo sonno per mettere insieme più di qualche parola, e poi non c'era nient'altro da dire: ne avevano discusso a lungo, avevano fatto tutte le ricerche del caso, ed erano giunti alla conclusione che quello sarebbe stato l'anno buono. Si erano giurati che entro la fine dell'anno Remus non sarebbe più stato costretto a trascorrere le sue notti di tormento da solo, e lo avrebbero fatto. Dovevano solo superare il minuscolo, insignificante scoglio di portare a termine una trasformazione estremamente difficile, potenzialmente molto pericolosa e decisamente illegale. Non avevano il minimo motivo di dubitare della riuscita del loro piano.  
Quando anche Sirius ebbe finito di sistemarsi la cravatta della divisa e si fu dato un'ultima sistemata al ciuffo di capeli scuri, i tre lasciarono silenziosamente il bagno, tornarono nel dormitorio e afferrarono le loro borse con i libri: probabilmente non avrebbero nemmeno avuto il tempo di fare colazione, figuriamoci tornare fino in Sala Comune per poi discendere nei sotterranei per le due ore di Pozioni!  
Stavano per uscire dal dormitorio, quando la voce insofferente di Soresen May li gelò sul posto:  
“Dove pensate di andare, voi quattro? Volete farci perdere altri punti prima di Natale?”  
Quell'idiota non avrebbe mai imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa e a farsi gli affari suoi.  
“Non rompere, May” tagliò corto James. Ma il ragazzo aveva spalancato le cortine del suo baldacchino, e li stava guardando con le braccia magre incrociate rabbiosamente al petto, sopra il suo ridicolo pigiama a righe bianche e rosse.  
“No, Potter: sono stufo di perdere punti per colpa vostra... a proposito, non vi portate dietro il vostro amico Prefetto?”  
Soresen May non aveva ancora digerito lo smacco di essersi fatto soffiare la spilla da Prefetto da sotto il naso: era convintissimo che quel privilegio sarebbe toccato a lui, perché lui sedeva sempre in prima fila ad ogni lezione, si fermava a parlare con i Professori, faceva approfondimenti e studiava tutta la notte... peccato che fosse un idiota.  
Sirius lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alle cortine ben tirate attorno al letto vuoto di Remus, prima di tagliare corto:  
“Stiamo solo andando in Sala Comune a finire il saggio per Vitious. Remus ha consegnato il suo tre giorni fa, quindi può permettersi di restare a letto, proprio come dovresti fare anche tu.”  
Era chiaro che quella scusa non avrebbe mai convinto Soresen, ma quello che importava era guadagnare abbastanza tempo da lasciare la Sala Comune senza troppe rotture di scatole.  
I tre uscirono chiudendo la porta in faccia a Soresen, e scesero a due a due i gradini della scala a chiocciola. Si fermarono solo qualche minuto in Sala Comune, accertandosi che Soresen non avesse il coraggio di seguirli, poi si avviarono verso il buco nascosto dal quadro della Signora Grassa, e sgusciarono silenziosamente nell'ampio corridoio ancora buio.  
“Ma che vi prende oggi, avete tutti voglia di vedere l'alba?”  
Domandò, stizzita, la Signora Grassa: i tre ragazzi non la degnarono della minima attenzione, né si preoccuparono di indagare su chi altri avesse deciso di lasciare il dormitorio alle cinque della mattina. Dopo cinque anni di regole infrante, avevano imparato che ognuno aveva diritto ai suoi piccoli misfatti.  
  
I tre si avviarono silenziosamente lungo i corridoi che conoscevano così bene, fermandosi prima di ogni svolta con il fiato sospeso, tendendo l'orecchio in cerca di qualche suono che rivelasse la presenza di un professore: non erano certi che qualcuno avrebbe osato punirli, una volta spiegato dove si stavano dirigendo, ma la loro reputazione era già abbastanza compromessa perché non avessero voglia di attirarsi ulteriori ramanzine.  
Forse avrebbero fatto meglio ad utilizzare il mantello di James, ma ormai erano troppo alti per riuscire a nascondersi in tre lì sotto, e avrebbero solo rischiato di fare più confusione.  
La luce grigia e tenue dell'alba cominciava a tingere di colori vivaci le vetrate lungo i corridoi silenziosi, regalando un'aria serena e vitale al castello. Peccato solo che, fino a quando non avessero sentito la voce flebile di Remus assicurarli che lui stava bene ed esortarli a non fare tardi a lezione e di prendere appunti anche per lui, loro non si sarebbero tolti quell'insopportabile peso dal fondo del cuore.  
Finalmente raggiunsero l'ampio corridoio arioso e bene illuminato da numerose lampade ad olio su cui si affacciava l'Infermeria della scuola, e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo: lì nessuno li avrebbe puniti, e se proprio le cose si fossero messe male, avrebbero sempre potuto fingere che uno di loro si fosse sentito male, e che gli altri avessero preferito accompagnarlo di persona. Una scusa patetica, ma che, almeno per una volta, avrebbe funzionato.  
I tre ragazzi si accostarono alla grande porta di quercia, e la spinsero lievemente. La porta cedette: Madama Chips la chiudeva a chiave solamente se in Infermeria era ricoverato qualcuno con qualche malattia infettiva.  
L'Infermeria aveva ampie vetrate che si affacciavano sul lato sud-est del parco, dunque a quell'ora del mattino i primi, timidi raggi del sole invernale avevano iniziato a inondare di tenue luce l'ampio salone e la sua ordinata fila di letti candidi.  
Come ogni volta, Remus era disteso nell'ultimo letto, quello da cui si riuscivano a scorgere le rive del lago e la cima degli alberi della Foresta Proibita. Anche se distanti, i tre ragazzi intuirono una fasciatura al braccio sinistro e un brutto livido sullo zigomo del loro amico: niente che Madama Chips non sarebbe stata in grado di curare, una volta che Remus si fosse svegliato e avesse recuperato un po' di forze.  
Quando furono a metà del lungo corridoio, però, Sirius si arrestò con un gemito di orrore. Presto James e Peter si sporsero in avanti, per capire che cosa avesse spaventato l'amico, e anche loro si impietrirono sul posto.  
Seduta su una scomoda sedia accanto al letto di Remus c'era una ragazza intenta a fissarli con sguardo deciso: sembrava che Lily Evans si stesse preparando ad uno scontro, e che fosse ben decisa ad uscirne vincitrice.  
Per un po', nessuno dei quattro ragazzi disse nulla, ma rimasero semplicemente a lanciarsi sguardi significativi: l'unico movimento nella stanza era il rapido alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto di Remus, ancora profondamente addormentato.  
Alla fine, fu Peter a parlare, con voce appena scossa:  
“Lily? Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
Era evidente che cosa ci facesse lì, ed era anche evidente che, se ci era arrivata prima di loro, all'alba, prima di poter notare l'assenza di Remus in Sala Grande, era perché già la notte precedente sapeva che avrebbe trovato Remus in Infermeria. Questa notizia non era certo un fulmine a ciel sereno: così come loro avevano intuito che cosa si nascondeva dietro i ciclici malesseri del loro amico, era anche evidente che prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivato pure qualcun altro. E Remus aveva confessato di essere preoccupato, perché gli era parso che Lily, qualche volta, gli avesse lanciato delle frecciatine quando si trovavano soli.  
Lily non sorrise, non fece nemmeno un cenno. Fissò a testa alta i tre ragazzi, e disse, asciutta:  
“Sono venuta a trovare un mio amico che si sente pocobene.”  
I tre ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa: Lily non sembrava pronta a fare scenate, ma non si poteva mai dire. Avevano promesso a Remus che, se qualcuno avesse scoperto la verità, loro gli sarebbero stati accanto e avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile perché la voce non si spargesse, e così avrebbero fatto.  
Fu James a farsi avanti, frapponendosi fra Lily e il letto di Remus.  
“Remus sta benissimo, grazie per l'interessamento, Evans. Puoi anche andare, ora.”  
La ragazza balzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare risoluto, e squadrò James da capo a piedi. La divisa di Lily era stropicciata, il nodo della cravatta leggermete allentato e storto, e sembrava che non si fosse data la pena di perdere tempo a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli fiammeggianti. Il suo sguardo, però, era perfettamente a fuoco e scintillante, acuto e determinato.  
“Non mi sembra che stia bene, e se non ti dispiace preferirei aspettare che si svegliasse per scambiarci due parole.”  
Peter e Sirius si sistemarono accanto a James, creando una sorta di scudo fra la ragazza e Remus. Era come se nasconderlo alla sua vista potesse servire anche a nasconderlo alle sue insinuazioni e ai suoi giudizi.  
“E lui preferirebbe essere lasciato in pace. Fai la brava, Evans, vai a fare la balia ai primini o quello che ti pare, basta che sparisci.”  
Le parole taglienti di Sirius sembrarono accendere una nuova luce negli occhi della ragazza, che raddrizzò ancora di più la schiena, per niente intimidita.  
“Se credi di potermi dare degli ordini, ti sbagli di grosso. Fino a prova contraria, ho tutto il diritto di venire a trovare un amico ricoverato in Infermeria, e ho tutto il diritto di parlare quanto mi pare e con chi mi pare!”  
Lily non aveva alzato la voce, ma il suo tono era più affilato di una spada. Era furente, e decisamente irremovibile. James sapeva che allontanarla di lì non avrebbe affatto risolto la questione, perché ormai Lily aveva capito, e prima o poi avrebbe affrontato Remus, ma sperava almeno di poter guadagnare un po' di tempo. Abbastanza tempo da avvertire con calma Remus, e prepararlo allo scontro che inevitabilmente sarebbe arrivato. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare che cosa avrebbe provato Remus se, appena aperti gli occhi dopo una notte di tormento, si fosse ritrovato davanti il viso pieno di consapevolezze di Lily. No, dovevano riuscire a portarla fuori di lì prima che Remus si svegliasse, e poi tornare da lui e spiegargli la situazione.  
“Lily, davvero, forse questo non è il momento. Remus ora ha veramente bisogno di riposare, è meglio se lo lasciamo in pace.”  
Lily fulminò Peter con lo sguardo, ma non si mosse di un millimetro. Si gettò dietro le spalle una lunga ciocca di capelli fiammeggianti, e sibilò:  
“Non ho intenzione di disturbarlo, infatti. Sono solo qui per salutarlo prima di andare a lezione, se si dovesse svegliare in tempo, e augurargli una pronta guarigione, proprio come voi.”  
I tre ragazzi sobbalzarono: no, lei non era lì _proprio come loro_.  
Lei non sapeva che cosa volesse dire vedere la paura e la sofferenza prendere lentamente il controllo di Remus, il giorno prima delle notti di luna piena. Lei non aveva idea di quanto fosse difficile non poter fare niente, proprio niente, per alleviare le sue sofferenze, quando ogni mese lo ritrovavano in Infermeria con un osso rotto o una brutta ferita o quando passava i pomeriggi a vomitare fino a non riuscire più nemmeno a reggersi in piedi. Lei non aveva visto Remus, a dodici anni, evitare di parlare con i suoi unici amici per settimane, quando loro gli avevano confessato di aver scoperto il suo segreto. Non lo aveva visto digiunare per settimane, non lo aveva visto chiudersi in un mutismo ostinato, non aveva sentito le sue lacrime di notte. Non aveva cercato di aprire le cortine del suo baldacchino con la forza, ma senza riuscirci, perché lui le aveva incantate in modo da poter restare da solo. Non era stata costretta a lanciare un Incantesimo della Pastoia su uno dei suoi migliori amici per costringerlo ad ascoltarli, ad ascoltare le loro rassicurazioni che erano cadute, inutili, sui suoi occhi spaventati. Non aveva dovuto ricostruire da capo un rapporto, non aveva dovuto passare un anno intero a rassicurare uno dei ragazzini più tranquilli, fragili e gentili della scuola che no, a loro non importava assolutamente niente di quello che diventava una volta al mese, non lo consideravano un mostro, non avevano paura di lui, non lo avrebbero denunciato al resto della scuola e non avrebbero smesso di essere suoi amici.  
Lily Evans poteva pensare di andare d'accordo con Remus, poteva essersi illusa che durante le ore passate insieme a pattugliare i corridoi ed aiutare i ragazzini più piccoli fra di loro potesse essere nata una sorta di amicizia, ma di certo non poteva pensare di conoscere davvero Remus. Altrimenti non lo avrebbe costretto ad affrontare le sue paure quella mattina, non si sarebbe presentata in quella maledetta Infermeria, mettendolo davanti al fatto compiuto della sua scoperta.  
  
James fece un respiro profondo: era difficile concentrarsi davanti a quei bellissimi occhi, che arrabbiati diventavano ancora più fieri e luminosi, ma sapeva che in questo momento la sua _leggerissima infatuazione_ per la Evans non doveva distrarlo. Remus era decisamente più importante di quelle labbra piene e sicuramente dolcissime...  
“Evans, dico davvero, piantala. Remus non ti vuole vedere qui ora, te lo assicuro. Non sai quello che stai dicendo.”  
Lily impallidì appena, ma sbottò, con la voce un po' più alta del normale:  
“So benissimo quello che sto dicendo! Non sono stupida, so benissimo perché Remus è qui, ed è evidente che lo sappiate anche voi. Io voglio _aiutarlo_!”  
Sirius fece qualche passo in avanti, costringendo Lily ad arretrare, fino ad andare a sbattere contro la sedia.  
“Se vuoi aiutarlo, tieni la bocca chiusa e lascialo in pace.”  
Lily sembrava sul punto di affatturare Sirius, ma si trattenne. L'unica cosa che disse, invece, fu:  
“Ma chi vi credete di essere? Credete di avere l'esclusiva del suo affetto? Be', mi dispiace darvi questa terribile notizia, ma non siete gli unici al mondo a cui importi qualcosa di Remus! Io sono sua amica, e non me ne frega niente se è un lupo mannaro, gli voglio bene comunque, ed è giusto che lui lo sappia!”  
“Lily?”  
Una voce flebile e angosciata emerse da dietro i corpi tesi dei tre ragazzi.  
Remus, più pallido che mai, le dita contratte a stringere convulsamente le lenzuola pulite, fissava con gli occhi sgranati dall'orrore la ragazza davanti a lui.  
Le spalle di James si afflosciarono di colpo, nel momento in cui si rese conto che ogni loro tentativo di proteggere Remus era stato inutile. Lui aveva scoperto che il suo segreto non era più tale, e lo aveva fatto nel momento peggiore e nel peggiore dei modi. Lily esitò, di fronte a quel viso trasfigurato dalla paura e dalla delusione: sembrava che tutta la sua sicurezza di poco prima si fosse completamente volatilizzata.  
“Remus... scusa, non ti volevo svegliare. Stai... stai bene?”  
Se possibile, Remus impallidì ancora di più. Senza degnare di un solo sguardo né Lily né i suoi amici, che se ne stavano con fiato sospeso ad osservare la scena, lui fissò ostinatamente lo sguardo sul panorama fuori dalla finestra di fronte a lui.  
“Lasciami in pace.”  
James conosceva benissimo quel tono scostante e apparentemente indifferente: significava che Remus stava viaggiando velocissimo, che stava rifugiandosi da qualche parte all'interno della sua mente, nel suo posto sicuro dietro a quei muri altissimi che era quasi impossibile far crollare.  
“Remus...”  
“Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace.”  
Le gote di Lily si arrossarono furiosamente, ma davanti ad un rifiuto così netto la ragazza non seppe più che cosa dire.  
“Hai sentito? Sparisci, Evans” sbottò Sirius, molto più freddo di quanto sarebbe stato normalmente.  
“Sparite tutti. Lasciatemi in pace.”  
James si chinò verso il viso pallido e segnato da un brutto ematoma di Remus, sorridendo incerto, e disse:  
“E' tutto a posto, Remus, non ti...”  
“Andatevene via! Fuori!”  
Remus aveva urlato. Remus, che non alzava mai la voce, Remus che non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, che se ne stava sdraiato nel letto di un ospesale con un braccio rotto e l'energia di una lumaca, aveva urlato.  
Prima che uno dei quattro ragazzi avesse il tempo di reagire, la porta che collegava l'ala principale dell'Infermeria alle stanze private e allo studio di Madama Chips si spalancò: la donna, avvolta in una lunga vestaglia e con l'espressione più adirata che avessero mai vai visto, si precipitò come una furia nella stanza:  
“Ma che cosa pensate di fare, siete impazziti? Ho sempre chiuso un occhio con voi tre, vi ho sempre lasciati entrare in Infermeria anche oltre l'orario di visite, mi aspettavo un ringraziamento diverso! Cielo, tormentare a questo modo una persona che ha solo bisogno di riposo e serenità! Sparite da qui - sì, anche lei, signorina Evans - prima che vi faccia passare un mese appesi testa in giù nell'ufficio di Pringle!”  
Durante la sua sfuriata, la donna non era stata ferma un attimo: aveva controllato la temperatura corporea di Remus, gli aveva aperto la bocca quasi a forza, facendo cadere sulla sua lingua un paio di gocce di un liquido vischioso e dal colore decisamente poco invitante, e infine aveva sospinto con rabbia i quattro ragazzi fuori dalla soglia dell'Infermeria.  
“Se vi becco ancora una volta qui dentro prima dell'orario delle visite, vi spedisco dritti dal Preside!” sibilò, prima di chiudere con uno scatto secco la porta.  
Quando si ritrovarono soli nel corridoio deserto, James si voltò furioso verso Lily:  
“Sarai contenta, ora! Spero almeno tu abbia la decenza di tenere la bocca chiusa!”  
Lily, le gote ancora arrossate, gli lanciò uno sguardo di puro odio:  
“Ma per chi mi hai presa? Credi davvero che voglia andare a raccontarlo in giro? È questo che pensi di me?”  
La ragazza voltò loro le spalle, e si allontanò quasi di corsa lungo il corridoio. Con una stretta al cuore, a James parve di scorgere una lacrima sulla guancia di Lily, ma non fece niente per richiamarla.  
Merlino, la giornata non poteva andare peggio, e non era nemmeno ora di colazione!  
Sirius lanciò un'ultima occhiata cupa alla porta dell'Infermeria, dietro la quale probabilmente Remus stava sprofondando in uno dei suoi peggiori incubi diventati realtà, prima di voltarsi verso il corridoio dove i passi di Lily si stavano facendo sempre più leggeri e lontani.  
“Be', dopo questa, direi che le tue possibilità di riuscire a baciarla entro le vacanze di Pasqua sono più o meno tendenti allo zero.”  
James guardò il viso incupito di Sirius, e cercò di rispondere in tono lieve:  
“Se per colpa sua dobbiamo passare un altro mese con Remus muto, sono io a non volerci avere niente a che fare.”  
James sapeva che era profondamente ingiusto dare la colpa di tutto a Lily: del resto, lei aveva fatto esattamente quello che avevano fatto loro tre anni prima. Certo, forse avrebbe potuto scegliere un momento migliore per affrontare Remus, ma non era comunque colpa sua se lui si era svegliato proprio nel momento sbagliato. E in ogni caso, se era vero che Lily aveva già più volte cercato di lanciare qualche frecciatina a Remus, era più che certo che lui si fosse chiuso a riccio, rendendo impossibile qualsiasi approccio tranquillo e graduale. Lily non aveva scelta: doveva affrontarlo di petto, proprio come aveva fatto.  
I tre si avviarono cupamente verso la Sala Grande, consapevoli di avere davanti giornate lunghissime e tormentate.  
  
“Esther, vuoi lasciarmi in pace, per una volta?” sbottò Lily, esasperata, lasciando cadere il suo cucchiaio nel piatto di zuppa e sollevando una corona di schizzi bollenti.  
“Oh, merda!”  
Si affannò a ripulire con un tovagliolino la macchia scura che si stava allargando sulla camicia, stizzita. Ci mancava giusto la camicia macchiata mezz'ora prima della ripresa delle lezioni.  
Esther le lanciò una lunga occhiata risentita, prima di gettarsi un boccolo scuro dietro le spalle e sibilare:  
“Scusa tanto se qualche volta mi interessa sapere cosa passa per la testa della mia migliore amica. E vedi di calmarti, perché io non ti ho fatto proprio niente, ed è tutto il giorno che mi salti alla gola per delle sciocchezze.”  
Lily sentì una morsa fredda chiuderle ulteriormente lo stomaco: Esther aveva ragione, per tutta la mattina non aveva fatto altro che essere nervosa e scontrosa, e aveva finito col prendersela con l'unica persona che non c'entrava niente con tutto quello, ma che, al contrario, aveva solo cercato di aiutarla.  
“Scusami.”  
Esther sospirò, cercando di nascondere la nascita di un sorriso: quella ragazza non sarebbe mai riuscita a tenere il broncio a nessuno, figuriamoci alla sua migliore amica!  
“Solo se mi prometti di calmarti e di smettere di lanciare occhiate di fuoco a Potter e Black. Sai, loro rispondono, e io sono esattamente in mezzo alle vostre traiettorie. Non vorrei mai trovarmi vittima di un brutto caso di magia accidentale.”  
“Accidentale un corno...” sussurrò Lily, ma stava sorridendo.  
Per tutta la mattina, Lily non era riuscita a trattenersi dal ricambiare le occhiate torve di quei tre insopportabili bulletti. Be', quelle di Peter erano più che altro occhiate rassegnate, ma poco importava. Lily era desolata per quello che era successo quella mattina, non avrebbe assolutamente voluto che le cose andassero in quel modo, e l'idea di aver ferito Remus la faceva stare male, ma quei due erano stati a dir poco odiosi. Capiva bene che avessero solo cercato di proteggere il loro amico, ma ogni volta che ripensava all'arroganza con cui le avevano parlato sentiva il sangue ribollirle nelle vene. Possibile che non si rendessero conto che anche lei teneva a Remus, e che, proprio come loro, lei volesse solo aiutarlo e stargli vicino?  
Durante le due ore di Pozioni, poi, ci si era messo anche Mulciber: aveva preso a chiamarla _Sanguemarcio_ , guardando Severus e ridendo. E Severus non aveva fatto _niente_. Non che volesse a tutti i costi essere difesa, anche perché non ne aveva alcun bisogno (sospettava che Mulciber stesse ancora cercando un modo per far sparire quegli orrendi tentacoli che gli spuntavano dalle orecchie), ma sperava in un moto, un gesto qualsiasi di Severus che le dimostrasse che era dalla sua parte, che era dispiaciuto se il suo compagno di Dormitorio la insultava a quel modo, un mezzo sorriso di incoraggiamento, _qualcosa_. E invece niente.  
Oh, certo, quando quell'idiota di Mulciber se ne era scappato in Infermeria e lei si era voltata a gettare uno sguardo di fuoco a Severus, lui era impallidito, e le aveva detto che le dispiaceva per come i suoi compagni di dormitorio la trattavano, ma Lily se ne faceva poco delle sue parole. Sapeva che per lui non era stato facile inserirsi a scuola, e che per diversi anni era rimasto solo, isolato anche dai suoi stessi compagni di casa, e sapeva benissimo che, ora che aveva inziato ad integrarsi con gli altri studenti Serpeverde, non doveva essere facile per lui mettersi contro di loro. L'ultima cosa che Lily voleva era tornare a vederlo pranzare da solo, a testa china, ma non poteva nemmeno fare finta di essere contenta delle sue nuove frequentazioni. Erano brutte persone, erano cattive, completamente accecate da quegli stupidi ideali suprematisti di cui tanto si parlava fuori da scuola. E lei non aveva intenzione di farsi insultare senza reagire, né poteva sopportare a lungo il suo silenzio. Severus non poteva continuare a far finta di niente quando loro la ricoprivano di insulti per via della sua nascita, per poi scusarsi a bassa voce quando erano soli. Avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta, prima o poi, e con una stretta al cuore Lily stava iniziando a temere che la loro amicizia non sarebbe stata abbastanza importante.  
Cercò di allontanare quel turbinio di pensieri che la stavano tormentando ormai da mesi: c'era poco che potesse fare per salvare il suo rapporto con Sev, ma forse poteva fare qualcosa per salvare un altro rapporto.  
Si alzò di scatto, ignorando il piatto che a malapena aveva toccato, e disse ad Esther di non aspettarla e di avvertire il professor Ruf che non si sentiva molto bene.  
Madama Chips l'avrebbe uccisa, se l'avesse trovata di nuovo in Infermeria, ma doveva correre quel rischio.  
  
Remus si raggomitolò meglio sul materasso, ignorando il fastidio causato dal peso del suo corpo sullo zigomo martoriato. Madama Chips gli aveva dato una pasta da applicare ogni tre ore, e sapeva bene che entro domai mattina sarebbe rimasta solamente una lievissima ombreggiatura giallastra.  
Il braccio sinistro era ancora caldo e formicolante, e probabilmente se avesse cercato di afferrare qualcosa di pesante, lo avrebbe lasciato cadere. Ma era normale, Madama Chips lo aveva rassicurato più volte che non c'era nulla di strano in un osso appena riparato che faceva qualche scherzo del genere. Un paio di notti di buon sonno, e sarebbe tornato come nuovo anche quello.  
Dopo tutti quegli anni, Remus aveva imparato a riconoscere i segni di affetto di quella donna inflessibile e burbera: mai una volta che gli sorridesse o gli facesse domande che esulavano dal suo stato di salute fisico, ma Remus sapeva che al suo sguardo attento non sfuggiva nulla. Quella mattina doveva averle fatto particolarmente pena, perché assieme al mezzo bicchiere di Ossofast gli aveva lasciato sul comodino anche due cubetti di cioccolata al pistacchio di Mielandia, non aveva protestato quando lui aveva mangiato solo le verdure che aveva nel piatto, ingorando completamente la carne - odiava l'attrazione insopprimibile che lo stordiva ogni volta che si trovava davanti ad una bistecca poco cotta - e dopo pranzo non aveva dovuto pregarla per essere dimesso. Si era solo raccomandata che non andasse a lezione nel pomeriggio, ma gli aveva intimato di stare tranquillo nel suo dormitorio o al massimo davanti al fuoco in Sala Comune.  
Remus se ne stava sdraiato a letto e fissava con insistenza la lancetta dei minuti correre verso l'orario di inizio delle lezioni: ancora un quarto d'ora e sarebbe stato salvo, certo di avere ancora delle ore di solitudine prima di dover affrontare i suoi amici. Quando era stato dimesso avrebbe voluto nascondersi da qualche parte e aspettare l'inizio delle lezioni, in modo da essere certo di non venir intercettato da nessuno, ma il suo copro aveva protestato vigorosamente. Aveva davverobisogno di stare tranquillo ancora per un po'. Tranquillo e _seduto_.  
Improvvisamente, nel silenzio del corridoio deserto sentì dei passi rimbombare sulla pietra della scala a chiocciola fuori dalla porta del dormitorio. Con un sospiro, si preparò ad affrontare il fiume di parole con cui James, Sirius e Peter lo avrebbero travolto. I passi però sembravano quelli di una persona sola, e per un attimo sperò che si trattasse di uno studente del settimo anno che, già in crisi con i M.A.G.O., fingeva di non sentirsi bene per recuperare qualche ora di riposo.  
Quando però sentì la porta del dormitorio del quinto anno aprirsi capì di essersi sbagliato, e si voltò con un sospiro, pronto ad affrontare qualunque interazione umana lo aspettasse.  
Quando vide il volto deciso di Lily, tuttavia, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Non voleva parlare con lei, non voleva affrontare i suoi giudizi, le domande, le pressioni che, più o meno volontariamente, lei gli avrebbe fatto.  
“Lily... ti prego, mi puoi lasciare da solo? Per favore.”  
Lily scosse la testa, e con decisione si sedette ai piedi del suo letto.  
Remus si ritrasse, troppo stanco per alzarsi e allontanarsi - e poi, per andare dove? Per essere messo all'angolo qualche ora più tardi? - e si limitò ad osservare con aria rassegnata la ragazza frugare nella sua borsa, estraendo un fascio di pergamene ricoperte dalla sua scrittura fitta e ordinata.  
“Ti lascio i miei appunti di Pozioni e Incantesimi. Quando starai meglio se vuoi possiamo esercitarci assieme con gli Incantesimi di Esilio, i tuoi amici non mi sono sembrati molto attenti.”  
Gli sorrise, speranzosa, e Remus, nonostante tutto, si ritrovò a ricambiare con un minuscolo, tremulo sorriso.  
Chissà, forse Lily avrebbe deciso di far finta di nulla, avrebbe cancellato l'episodio di quella mattina e avrebbe continuato a comportarsi con lui come faceva sempre, senza più fare cenno a quel grosso, immenso segreto che galleggiava tra di loro.  
“Remus, mi dispiace per questa mattina.”  
Come non detto. Davvero si era illuso che qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprire il suo segreto e fare finta di nulla? Davvero pensava che qualcuno sarebbe stato così stupido da restare totalmente indifferente davanti alla scoperta che un loro compagno di scuola era un mostro, un potenziale assassino pericoloso? Ovviamente no. Lily era troppo gentile per fare scenate, ma sicuramente ora lo avrebbe fatto ragionare, gli avrebbe chiaramente mostrato tutti i pericoli che stava facendo correre alla scuola, e lo avrebbe accompagnato da Silente per fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare fin dalla prima volta che aveva messo piede a Hogwarts, ossia firmare i moduli per lasciare la scuola. Chissà, ormai era abbastanza avanti nel suo percorso scolastico, e i suoi voti erano buoni: magari avrebbe potuto continuare a studiare da casa e presentarsi a scuola solo per dare gli esami finali, forse avrebbe potuto diplomarsi comunque.  
“Sono stata una stupida, non ho pensato che ovviamente accanto a te avrei trovato i tre moschettieri pronti a tutto per difendere il tuo onore. Avrei voluto affrontare l'argomento in maniera del tutto diversa.”  
Remus rimase in silenzio: che cosa poteva dire? Ormai Lily sapeva la verità, non esistevano parole con cui difendersi.  
“Be', insomma, mi sembra abbastanza ovvio e scontato, ma giusto per mettere le cose nero su bianco: so cosa sei e non me ne importa nulla.”  
Remus sgranò gli occhi: gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro di tre anni, quando James, Sirius e Peter lo avevano accerchiato e gli avevano detto più o meno la stessa cosa. Lui non ci aveva creduto, ovviamente, però loro avevano iniziato a tormentarlo, fino a quando erano riusciti a fargli cambiare idea. Ma con loro era diverso: loro erano i suoi amici pazzi, erano tre piccoli incoscienti, le tre eccezioni che non avrebbe mai ritrovato in nessun altro. Lily era tutto un altro discorso: Lily era una ragazza ragionevole, era una ragazza intelligente, era furba, non sarebbe mai caduta in una trappola simile.  
“Non sai quello che dici” riuscì a balbettare Remus.  
“Sei la seconda persona a dirmelo oggi, e ti assicuro che è una delle frasi che mi fa imbestialire di più. Io _so_ quello che dico, ho un cervello e prima di parlare lo uso.”  
Lily mitigò l'irritazione con un sorriso, mentre Remus distoglieva lo sguardo.  
“Senti, Remus, non farmi essere sdolcinata, per favore. Il fatto che tu sia un lupo mannaro non cambia niente, assolutamente niente della persona che sei.”  
Quanto odiava sentire quella parola pronunciata dalle labbra di qualcun altro...  
“Come fai a esserne sicura?”  
Lily si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Perché quanto sei arrivato a scuola eri già così, no? Voglio dire, già al primo anno eri sempre malato. Dunque l'unico Remus Lupin che ho conosciuto è quello che una volta al mese si trasforma in un lupo mannaro, e posso affermare con assoluta certezza che si tratta di un ragazzo gentile, intelligente e simpatico. Un po' troppo testardo, forse, ma abbiamo tutti qualche difetto.”  
Remus avrebbe voluto davvero lasciarsi andare, credere a quegli occhi gentili, afferrare l'amicizia che Lily gli stava offrendo... l'esperienza con i ragazzi doveva averlo in qualche modo cambiato, perché per un attimo gli sembrò così facile sorriderle e fare finta che tutto fosse normale, che loro due fossero solo due compagni di scuola che andavano d'accordo, due amici... Ma lui non era un ragazzo qualsiasi. Lui era un _mostro_ , non doveva mai dimenticarselo.  
“Tipo il fatto che non avrei il minimo problema a staccarti la testa a morsi, se mi incontrassi nella notte sbagliata?" Chiese, cupo.  
Sorprendentemente, Lily scoppiò a ridere.  
“No, tipo il fatto che ti sei scelto dei veri idioti come amici.”  
“Che cosa hanno fatto questa volta?”  
Lily sorrise, guardando fuori dalla finestra le cime innevate degli alberi.  
“Oh, nulla. A parte essersi comportati da stronzi, più del solito, dico. Immagino che il fatto che fossero convinti che io volessi spifferare il tuo segreto a tutta la scuola li giustifichi un po', comunque, ma speravo avessero una considerazione diversa di me.”  
Se c'era una cosa di cui Remus non si era preoccupato, in quelle lunghe ore trascorse da solo in Infermeria, era proprio del fatto che Lily potesse tradirlo: lei non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, i ragazzi dovevano essere ammattiti per pensarlo. Povero James, doveva essersi giocato anche l'ultima occasione di avvicinarsi a Lily.  
“Come... come hai fatto a capirlo?”  
Domandò Remus, incerto.  
“A dire il vero, è stata Esther l'anno scorso a suggerirlo, ridendo. Lei non ci credeva davvero, ma io ho iniziato a fare un po' di attenzione ai tempi e ai tuoi sintomi, e ho fatto due più due."  
Remus sentì una fitta di disagio stringergli lo stomaco ancora semivuoto.  
"L'ha capito anche Esther Lloyd?"  
Lily lo guardò torvo, prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Non dirlo come se fosse una follia, Esther non sarà la prima della classe, ma non è scema. E comunque no, non l'ha davvero capito. L'ha detto ridendo."  
Questo non era certo rassicurante. Non c'era nulla da ridere, nemmeno suggerendo una cosa del genere per scherzo. E poi, se lo aveva intuito Esther Lloyd al quarto anno, quanto ci avrebbero messo anche tutti gli altri a fare due più due? Per lui era così ovvio, così scontato... James, Peter e Sirius lo avevano capito a dodici anni - d'accordo, loro passavano insieme a lui praticamente tutto il loro tempo, e una notte si erano appostati in Infermeria prima ancora che lui rientrasse, e avevano origliato Madama Chips - possibile che nessun altro vedesse la verità? Era anche colpa sua: ogni volta che si avvicinava troppo ad una persona, questa persona iniziava ad interessarsi di più a lui, e dunque a cercare di scoprire che cosa avesse. Se non avesse fatto amicizia con i ragazzi, loro non si sarebbero interessati al suo problema. Se non avesse iniziato a studiare spesso con Lily, lei non si sarebbe accorta che i suoi malesseri erano regolari.  
"Remus, santo cielo, è tutto a posto. Da quando l'ho capito, ho iniziato a dare falsi indizi a Esther. Stamattina le ho detto che questa notte siamo stati svegli fino a tardi per il tema della McGrannitt, e che verso le due hai avuto un mancamento e io ti ho accompagnato in Infermeria. Si è già dimenticata di tutto."  
Remus era indeciso se provare affetto e gratitudine per la copertura di Lily, o se continuare a tormentarsi, domandandosi quanto ci avrebbe messo Esther - o chiunque altro - per ricominciare a farsi venire dei dubbi.  
"Ma se lo ha capito lei, lo potrebbe capire chiunque altro."  
Lily ridacchiò, arrossendo appena.  
"Non credo. Lei lo ha intuito perché una volta aveva le sue cose e ha saltato Aritmanzia, e quando mi ha chiesto gli appunti, io li avevo già prestati a te. Il mese dopo avrebbe voluto saltare di nuovo le lezioni, e si è accorta che anche tu eri di nuovo malato. Ridendo, ha detto che dovevi avere il ciclo pure tu. Credo sia improbabile che qualcun altro faccia lo stesso ragionamento."  
Improvvisamente, inaspettata come una lezione di Trasfigurazione senza compiti, una risata stentata comparve sulle labbra di Remus: non ci poteva credere, stavano parlando delle mestruazioni di Esther Lloyd, e _quello_ non era neanche lontanamente l'argomento più imbarazzante della conversazione! Se i ragazzi l'avessero saputo, avrebbero riso fino alle lacrime.  
Remus si voltò finalmente a guardare Lily negli occhi, trovando un sorriso aperto e speranzoso.  
“Perché hai aspettato così tanto ad affrontare la questione?” domandò alla fine.  
Lily lo guardò con la testa chinata di lato.  
“Perché non ti volevo forzare. Ho iniziato a provare a deviare ogni tanto la conversazione, o a darti qualche indizio per farti capire che lo avevo intuito, ma volevo aspettare che tu te la sentissi di parlarne. Poi ho realizzato che tu non lo avresti mai ammesso di tua spontanea volontà, nemmeno sotto tortura, e così ho deciso di affrontare la questione a modo mio.”  
Remus avrebbe voluto buttare in faccia a Lily tutte le sue obiezioni, avrebbe voluto allontanarla, fingere di non essere sollevato all'idea di non doverle più mentire...  
Ma era stanco. Era così stanco di nascondersi, stanco di martoriarsi, di dover mentire, di non potersi avvicinare troppo ad una persona per paura del momento in cui avrebbe dovuto rivelare la verità.  
La sua amicizia con Lily era nata piano piano, all'inizio data soltanto da una certa affinità durante le lezioni, e poi era cresciuta lentamente, durante le lunghe nottate passate insieme con la testa china sui libri. Quell'anno, poi, con la sua inaspettata nomina a Prefetto, si erano uniti ancora di più, e Remus si era accorto di essersi abituato alla sua presenza brillante e discreta. Non la voleva perdere, non ora che lei lo guardava e gli sorrideva, e diceva che non le importava niente della sua vera natura.  
“Non mi odi?”  
Davanti allo sguardo sbigottito di Lily, si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Perché sono un mostro. E perché ti ho mentito.”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, una risata che Remus, nel corso dell'ultimo anno, aveva imparato a conoscere bene. Si alzò in piedi, e andò a sedersi accanto a Remus, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“No che non ti odio, scemo. Ti odierei solo se iniziassi a complottare per lasciarmi da sola con Potter."  
Remus non riuscì a trattenersi, e scoppiò a sua volta a ridere. Da quando il suo rapporto con Lily era diventato qualcosa di più profondo di semplice cordialità in classe, Remus si era trovato al centro di un fuoco incrociato che ormai faticava a tenere a bada: James lo tormentava più o meno ogni giorno, chiedendogli di mettere una buona parola sul suo conto con Lily, tempestandolo di domande su cosa Lily preferisse e quale, secondo lui, sarebbe stata la tattica migliore per incastrarla in un appuntamento durante il quale lei sarebbe sicuramente caduta ai suoi piedi. Remus aveva cercato di spiegargli che, se non avesse smesso di pavoneggiarsi e tenere quel comportamento esagerato e sopra le righe, Lily non gli avrebbe mai dato mezza possibilità, ma sembrava che James fosse sordo a questo tipo di discorsi. Dall'altro lato, era sempre stato molto attento a non far notare a Lily che era sempre lei a nominare James, a parlare male di lui, a tirarlo in ballo almeno tre volte al giorno, anche quando i suoi amici erano del tutto estranei alla conversazione. D'accordo, lo nominava solo per insultarlo o lanciargli frecciatine o lamentarsi di lui, ma era comunque una mole di attenzione non indifferente. Con ogni probabilità lei non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, e Remus era ben deciso a tenerla lontana da una realizzazione che l'avrebbe fatta infuriare assurdamente: prima o poi lo avrebbe capito da sola, e a quel punto la situazione sarebbe sfuggita al controllo e alle previsioni di chiunque.  
“A proposito, se James sapesse che tu ti sei introdotta nel dormitorio dei maschi solo per infilarti nel mio letto, credo sarebbe la fine della nostra amicizia. Non me lo perdonerebbe mai."  
Lily si rialzò di scatto dal letto, rossa come un pomodoro.  
“Non mi sono infilata nel tuo letto!”  
Remus scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, una risata stanca sommessa, ma pur sempre una risata.  
“Giuro, Remus, perché hai ancora quest'aria da cucciolo malato, ma appena la luna calerà abbastanza da farti riprendere un po' di colore in faccia, uno Schiantesimo alle spalle non te lo leva nessuno.”  
“Scusami. Direi che me lo sono meritato.” concesse, sorridendo stancamente. A quel punto, anche Lily scoppiò a ridere, e tornò a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui, borbottando qualcosa a proposito delle cattive influenze che stavano rovinando Remus.  
Remus sapeva che avrebbero dovuto parlare ancora a lungo, che c'erano così tante cose da chiarire, che doveva accertarsi che Lily avesse davvero capito che cosa voleva dire essere un lupo mannaro e i rischi che correva e faceva correre all'intra scuola non denunciandolo agli altri studenti, ma era così confortante vederla armeggiare con i suoi appunti, spiegandogli brevemente che cosa si era perso quella mattina, che decise di lasciar perdere. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per le spiegazioni, ci sarebbe stato tempo per il dolore e per il rigetto.  
Ora voleva solamente essere un adolescente qualsiasi, un adolescente che si era sentito poco bene e che ora aveva un'amica intenta a ragguagliarlo sugli argomenti che si era perso in classe. Voleva fingere che il suo problema più grosso fosse solamente la mole di compiti che avrebbe dovuto recuperare, e tutta la pratica che avrebbe dovuto fare con gli incantesimi di Esilio e il fatto che, se Lily ora era lì con lui, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di recuperare degli appunti di Storia della Magia. _Mai_.  
Ad un certo punto, interruppe lo sproloquio di Lily sulle sue congetture sui risultati dati dall'aggiunta di crine di unicorno alla Pozione Corroborant:  
"Lily? Credo che questo mi qualifichi come spia, ma sono anche un Prefetto e tengo alla sicurezza delle mie compagne di scuola: credo che Sirius sia convinto di aver trovato un nuovo modo per entrare nel dormitorio delle ragazze. Penso che tenterà l'impresa sabato sera. Così, giusto per prepararvi."  
Non che Sirius volesse fare nulla di male alle ragazze, voleva soltanto spaventarle e avere qualcosa da raccontare agli altri ridendo. E probabilmente cogliere una mezza immagine di Therese Lindgren senza la divisa scolastica, giusto per aggiungere qualche dettaglio alle sue fantasticherie - che, a giudicare dai lunghi sguardi languidi che Therese gli lanciava, con ogni probabilità non sarebbero rimaste tali troppo a lungo.  
Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata dal comportamento infantile di Sirius Black.  
"E quale sarebbe questa volta il piano?"  
Remus sospirò, convinto dell'ennesimo fallimento dell'amico: ormai per lui era diventato un punto d'orgoglio superare quelle stupide barriere al dormitorio femminile, asserendo con convinzione che la sua era semplicemente una battaglia condotta nel nome della parità e dell'uguaglianza tra i generi, e che non ci fosse alcun interesse dietro i suoi esperimenti.  
"Una scopa. È covinto che se non toccherà il pavimento né le pareti, potrà arrivare fino al dormitorio."  
Il viso di Lily si accese con un ghigno vagamente malvagio, mentre rispondeva:  
"È davvero covinto che Godric Grifondoro fosse così idiota da farsi fregare da un manico di scopa?"  
Remus annuì, sconsolato. Era evidente che uno dei maghi più potenti di tutta la storia non si sarebbe fatto fregare dagli ormoni di un adolescente, ma a quanto pareva Sirius era convinto che dovesse esserci una falla nel sistema, ed era ben deciso a trovarla.  
Lily sogghignò di nuovo:  
"Non sono certa di voler rinunciare al divertimento, ma nel caso tu ci tenessi a salvare il fondoschiena, letteralmente, al tuo amico, sappi che pare ogni mezzo di trasporto diventi incandescente più o meno a metà strada. L'anno scorso Anthony Joyce ha camminato come una papera per una settimana, perché Madama Chips si è rifiutata di curarlo con mezzi magici."  
Remus rise di nuovo. Sì, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto avvertire Sirius. E sicuramente Sirius non gli avrebbe creduto.  
Oh, Merlino, avrebbe pagato oro per vedere la faccia di Sirius mentre Madama Chips si prendeva cura del nobile e antichissimo fondoschiena Black.  
  
 _Note:_  
Siccome sono una frana nella scelta dei titoli, anche questa volta ho pensato di affidarmi ad un titolo scelto da qualcun altro. Peccato che le idee scarseggiassero più del solito, quindi questa volta ho pensato di affidarmi alle letture che maneggio più spesso al lavoro: “Virginia Woolf, la bambina con il lupo dentro” è un bellissimo albo illustrato di Kyo Maclear, che racconta una fiaba piena di poesia e allegorie su Virginia Woolf e sua sorella Vanessa. E' anche una splendida metafora adatta a grandi e piccoli sul “lupo” che Virginia ha cercato di tenere a bada per tutta la vita, prima di mettersi in tasca quelle pietre. Mi è sembrato che potesse aver senso affiancarlo ai vari mostri che Remus trova in sé stesso.  
  
Venendo alla storia, spero di non aver calcato troppo la mano sull'amicizia tra Remus e Lily.  
E sì, ad un certo punto avrei anche io voglia di prendere a schiaffi James, Lily e Sirius. Spero non siano risultati troppo odiosi.   
  
Ah, anche questa raccolta, nonostante tutta la mia incostanza, ha raggiunto le 50.000 parole: lo so benissimo che non sono queste le cose importanti, ma vi assicuro che per una persona che non è mai riuscita ad andare oltre una decina di pagine di word, tutto questo ha dell'incredibile.   
E voi lettori siete veramente tanti (per i miei standard, ovvio XD) quindi vi ringrazio di cuore.


	11. Silent Night

**_ Silent Night _ **

  
Severus trovò la biblioteca praticamente deserta: la fredda luce di quella mattinata invernale illuminava le file ordinate di tavoli e le sedie ancora perfettamente allineate, non disturbate dalla confusione degli studenti.  
Si avviò con passo rapido e sicuro verso gli scaffali dove erano ordinatamente sistemati alcuni vecchi tomi sull'alchimia, certo che quasi nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato lì. In realtà, era quasi certo che nessuno studente sano di mente quel venerdì avrebbe messo piede in biblioteca: era l'ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze di Natale, e sicuramente gli studenti avrebbero preferito trascorrere le ore libere a scambiarsi stupidi auguri con i compagni, a preparare i bagagli per tornare a casa o chissà quale altra idiozia. I compiti potevano aspettare.  
A Severus tutte queste attività non importavano: le sue poche cose erano già ordinatamente riposte all'interno del suo baule, e i festeggiamenti non facevano per lui. Durante la settimana precedente aveva fatto le ore piccole tutte le notti per essere certo di partire lasciandosi dietro solo i compiti più leggeri: era sicuro che durante quelle vacanze avrebbe avuto fin troppo poco tempo per dedicarsi alla sua carriera scolastica.  
Il suo primo Natale lontano da Hogwarts: se lo scorso anno avesse saputo che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo Natale trascorso tra le mura dell'antico castello, probabilmente avrebbe cercato goderselo maggiormente, invece di passare gran parte del suo tempo rinchiuso in Sala Comune.  
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto avesse accolto con gioia la vista della Sala Grande riccamente decorata e priva dei tavoli delle quattro Case, non aveva mai pienamente realizzato da dove venisse quella sorta di calore nel petto quando sedeva fra i professori e i pochi, intimiditi studenti che decidevano di restare ad Hogwarts per le vacanze, non fino a quando, quell'ultimo anno, si era visto costretto a rinunciare a quei rituali. Oh, naturalmente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti ad anima viva, ma quando aveva saputo di dover rinunciare al banchetto, alle battute impacciate dei professori che cercavano di mostrarsi amichevoli, alle stramberie di quel pazzo di Silente e a quel senso di _accoglienza_ , era rimasto deluso. Certo, era anche estremamente lusingato di aver ricevuto un invito formale a trascorrere le vacanze ospite dei Malfoy, per poi poter assistere, il quattro di gennaio, a quello che prometteva di essere il matrimonio del secolo, ma l'idea di non vivere il suo ultimo Natale ad Hogwarts lo atterriva un po'.  
Si sedette bruscamente sulla sedia che gli avrebbe permesso una migliore illuminazione, aprendo con malagrazia il manuale di Trasfigurazione Avanzata, maledicendosi per quell'attacco di patetico sentimentalismo: doveva essere contento di lasciare finalmente quella stupida scuola, di lanciarsi nel mondo e avere l'opportunità di provare a chiunque quello di cui era capace, e doveva essere onorato di aver ricevuto un tale invito dalla famiglia di Lucius. Sapeva che durante quelle due settimane avrebbe incontrato le personalità più influenti della comunità magica, o per lo meno quelle che stavano _dalla parte giusta_. e avrebbe dovuto cercare di far fruttare al meglio quelle conoscenze. Era un'opportunità unica, qualcosa che capita una sola volta nella vita, e che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi la chiave di volta per schiudergli le porte di un brillante futuro. Severus non si sarebbe certo lasciato fermare da un po' di nostalgia e di sentimentalismo.  
Con un sospiro, si gettò a capofitto nel lungo e complesso saggio che la McGrannitt aveva assegnato loro proprio il pomeriggio precedente, deciso a terminarlo entro quella sera. Se fosse riuscito a abbozzare uno schema in quelle due ore che aveva libere prima di Antiche Rune, sicuramente avrebbe potuto scrivere la prima parte prima di cena, e dopo cena lo avrebbe terminato. Per le ultime revisioni si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di qualche mezz'ora ritagliata tra un ricevimento formale e l'altro dai Malfoy.  
  
“Severus, ragazzo mio, che cosa ci fai ancora qui?”  
Severus sobbalzò, facendo cadere una grossa goccia d'inchiostro sulle ultime parole del suo saggio. Alle sue spalle, caldamente illuminato dalla luce del tramonto, il professor Lumacorno si arricciava soddisfatto un baffo, lisciandosi con l'altra mano pieghe inesistenti del panciotto.  
“Sto finendo i compiti, professore.”  
Che cosa credeva ci facesse uno studente chino sui libri in biblioteca? Maledizione, se non lo avesse lasciato andare in fretta, avrebbe rischiato di non finire nemmeno quel paragrafo, oppure avrebbe fatto tardi a cena.  
“Oh, ma per tutti i Gargoyle, questa serata non è fatta per studiare, avanti! Non vorrei mai che uno dei miei migliori studenti facesse tardi alla mia piccola festicciola, sai che ho invitato anche Blabbers, sono certo che lui sarebbe molto interessato alle tue riflessioni sulla radice di asfodelo...”  
Severus cercò di nascondere l'irritazione dietro un sorriso educato: odiava quella stronzata del Lumaclub, con tutti quei palloni gonfiati che si beavano di poter sfoggiare un invito scritto con costoso inchiostro violetto, gente senza un briciolo di cervello che era lì solo per via del proprio cognome o di qualche parente in vista. Severus aveva cominciato ad essere invitato solo a metà del terzo anno, quando il suo talento per la pozionificazione aveva messo in ombra la sua provenienza a dir poco modesta. Aveva odiato da subito quegli incontri, si era sempre sentito a disagio fra quelle persone, ma era onorato di avere tutta quella considerazione da parte di Lumacorno. L'anno precedente era riuscito ad inventarsi una scusa accettabile per non frequentare la festa di Natale, nonostante sapesse che ci sarebbero stati degli ospiti potenzialmente interessanti, dei contatti importanti che sicuramente gli sarebbero serviti per il suo futuro. L'anno precedente avrebbe fatto carte false per un incontro con Blabbers, uno dei pozionisti più apprezzati e noti del continente, ma ora... ora non era certo che nel suo futuro ci fosse spazio per la ricerca e lo studio. E poi, ci si aspettava che a quelle stupide feste lui si presentasse assieme ad un'ospite, e forse, se avesse voluto, sarebbe anche riuscito a convincere qualche ragazza a venire alla festa con lui - oh, non certo perché ci fosse qualcuna che volesse uscire con lui, ma perché erano tante le persone invidiose e disposte a tutto pur di partecipare ad una delle esclusive serate di Lumacorno - ma lui non era certo di aver voglia di invitare nessuno.  
Il suo sorriso si trasformò ben presto in una smorfia di dolore, mentre ripensava alla festa del quarto anno, la prima a cui fosse stato ammesso e l'unica in cui si fosse presentato effettivamente in compagnia di qualcuno. Cercò di allontanare rapidamente quel ricordo, che non avrebbe fatto altro che aggiungere dolore e delusione a quella giornata che si stava rivelando già abbastanza malinconica, e cercò una scusa plausibile per sottrarsi alla festa.  
Non la trovò. Del resto, Lumacorno non avrebbe mai mollato la presa, non quell'ultimo anno: il suo migliore studente sarebbe stato presente alla sua stupida festa, a costo di andarlo a prendere per le orecchie e trascinarlo a forza fuori dal suo baldacchino.  
“Ci sarò, professore. Devo solo completare quest'ultimo paragrafo.”  
Lumacorno scosse la testa, con un sorrisetto untuoso stampato in volto: era chiaro che ammirasse la dedizione allo studio di Severus.  
In effetti, Severus si era chiesto più volte se davvero aveva senso continuare a spendere notti insonni su quei libri: tutto quello che bramava di imparare non faceva certo parte dei programmi scolastici, e non era sicuro che, per la vita che gli si parava davanti, i suoi voti avrebbero avuto una qualche importanza.  
Quando finalmente rimase solo, Severus osservò desolato il tema di Trasfigurazione che giaceva sul suo tavolo: no, non lo avrebbe mai terminato in tempo. Arrotolò distrattamente la pergamena, passando mentalmente in rassegna il suo magro guardaroba: di nuovo, si sarebbe presentato alle feste di Lumacorno indossando qualcosa di completamente inappropriato, ma poco gli importava.  
  
L'ufficio di Lumacorno, come sempre in quelle occasioni, presentava un'atmosfera calda e invitante: la luce soffusa di decine di piccole lampade di vetro dentro alle quali brillavano delle vere fate creava ombre tremule sulle pareti rivestite di arazzi preziosi, e il profumo del cibo sofisticato riempiva piacevolmente le narici degli avventori.  
Severus era arrivato leggermente in anticipo, per evitare che i soliti commenti bonari di Lumacorno sulla sua eccessiva selettività nei confronti della compagnia del resto degli studenti arrivassero alle orecchie di troppe persone. Non che gli importasse davvero qualcosa di presentarsi ad una festa senza un'accompagnatrice, però ne aveva abbastanza dei sussurri non troppo velati che si levavano al suo passaggio e delle risatine indirizzate a lui. Certo, quell'ultimo anno le cose erano migliorate - soprattutto perché lui aveva iniziato a passare molto tempo con Mulciber e Rosier, e nessuno aveva davvero voglia di mettersi contro quei due - però i sei anni di sofferenze precedenti erano stati più che sufficienti a convincerlo a cercare di evitare ogni ulteriore fonte di imbarazzo pubblico.  
Aveva deciso che si sarebbe trattenuto solamente fino a quando non fossero arrivati quasi tutti gli ospiti, poi avrebbe fatto in modo che Lumacorno lo notasse parlare con Blabbers, e a quel punto avrebbe approfittato della confusione che sicuramente sarebbe regnata al culmine della festa per sgattaiolare fuori dalla porta e rifugiarsi in Sala Comune.  
Teneva fra le mani un prezioso calice di cristallo pieno di Idromele - odiava quella bevanda, ma per lo meno il fatto di avere le mani già impegnate avrebbe fatto sì che quello stormo di Elfi Domestici la smettessero di tormentarlo offrendogli di tutto e di più - e credeva di aver trovato un buon posto, abbastanza riparato e tranquillo, vicino al caminetto che scoppiettava allegro, ma ben presto si ritrovò fin troppo vicino a Emily Rotherson e Archie Adams, intenti a tenersi la mano e a scambiarsi paroline così sdolcinate che lo avrebbero sicuramente fatto vomitare prima ancora di ingerire uno dei crostini di salmone che viaggiavano rapidi sui pesanti vassoi d'argento retti dagli Elfi Domestici.  
Si spostò quindi sul lato opposto della stanza, prendendo posto su una scomoda poltrona dallo schienale troppo rigido e osservando le improbabili coppie di studenti che iniziavano ad affollare la sala: era chiaro che molte di quelle coppie erano tenute insieme solo dalla curiosità di scoprire cosa si celava dietro la tanto chiacchierata porta dello studio di Lumacorno.  
Presto Lumacorno gli presentò il direttore di una rivista di divulgazione, e Severus si ritrovò ad ascoltare l'ometto piccolo e tarchiato vantarsi di tutti i grandi ricercatori che aveva avuto l'occasione di incontrare negli ultimi anni. Mentre prestava le orecchie e qualche sporadico commento all'uomo, non poté impedirsi di continuare a gettare qualche occhiata alla porta d'ingresso: non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso, ma la verità era che si stava domandando con chi Lily si sarebbe presentata a quella stupida festa.  
Sapeva che anche lei detestava quelle sciocchezze di Lumacorno, ma era troppo educata per inventarsi scuse e rifiutare un invito. Di nuovo, le luci soffuse e la musica elegante non poterono che riportarlo alla festa di Natale del quarto anno: lui e Lily, i migliori studenti del loro anno, erano stati entrambi invitati per la prima volta alla festa, e Lily aveva detto che ci sarebbero potuti andare insieme, come amici. Avevano trascorso la serata ridendo delle coppie improbabili formate dai loro compagni di scuola, scommettendo che il grosso e ingombrante capello di Lumacorno sarebbe caduto nel fuoco entro il suo terzo bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario e inventando le scuse migliori per salvarsi a vicenda da qualche noioso funzionario ministeriale che, in preda alla confusione del momento, li scambiava per studenti più grandi da impressionare con aneddoti sull'importanza del proprio lavoro. Alla fine della serata, Lily gli aveva stretto entrambe le mani e lo aveva trascinato in mezzo alle coppie danzanti, muovendo qualche passo fuori tempo insieme a lui. Sicuramente era tutta colpa di quel bicchiere di Vino Elfico che erano riusciti a ottenere rassicurando il piccolo Elfo Domestico di frequentare il settimo anno, e che si erano divisi nascondendo una smorfia davanti al sapore acre e bruciante della bevanda, altrimenti Severus non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di danzare insieme a lei. Avrebbe voluto circondarle la vita con le braccia, avrebbe voluto muoversi con più disinvoltura e avere le parole giuste per farle capire quanto quella serata lo avesse reso felice, ma si era limitato a stringerle forte le mani, sperando che i suoi palmi non sudassero troppo, in silenzio.  
Quel ballo era tutt'ora uno dei ricordi che Severus riviveva più spesso quando la notte non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
L'anno successivo a Natale la loro amicizia aveva già cominciato a farsi più fredda, le loro evidenti differenze stavano crescendo e si stavano trasformando negli ostacoli che li avrebbero presto resi poco più di due estranei: Severus era andato alla festa da solo, e Lily ci era andata con Charlie Lewis, un Prefetto Corvonero del sesto anno. A metà della serata, tuttavia, lei aveva perso interesse per il suo accompagnatore - che trovava il Whiskey Incendiario molto più attraente di lei - e così si erano ritrovati seduti vicini su un divanetto, e prima che se ne potessero rendere conto avevano ricominciato a sussurrarsi commenti arguti sulle coppie che danzavano davanti a loro, comprendendosi con uno sguardo e ridendo fino alle lacrime. Non c'erano stati balli, quella sera, ma per un attimo solo gli era sembrato che tutta la freddezza e la diffidenza degli ultimi mesi fossero semplicemente scomparsi, e per un attimo Severus aveva creduto che la loro amicizia sarebbe sopravvissuta alla marea che stava per travolgerli.  
Al sesto anno, Severus si era rifiutato di partecipare alla festa, ma aveva saputo che Lily ci era andata con _Lupin_. Oh, sapeva che i due erano solo amici, lo sapeva da anni ormai, ma l'idea che Lily non riuscisse a capire quello che Severus stava passando, costantemente a contatto con compagni di casa totalmente imbevuti di ideologia Purosangue, ma non avesse il minimo problema ad accompagnarsi con una _bestia_ del genere lo atterriva. Qualche anno prima, quando Lily aveva iniziato a stingere un buon rapporto con Lupin e Severus le aveva chiesto che cosa ci trovasse di tanto interessante in quel cretino, Lily aveva risposto piccata che, in realtà, lui e Lupin si assomigliavano molto, sotto certi aspetti, e che se solo non fossero stati così testardi sarebbero anche potuti diventare amici. _Stronzate_. Severus non assomigliava per niente a quell'essere, a quel _mostro_ : era curioso come Lily non avesse problemi a mostrarsi amichevole e accorata all'avvicinarsi di ogni luna piena, come se quella bestia fosse in realtà solo un cucciolo ferito, e si ostinasse a guardare Severus come se il vero mostro fosse lui.  
  
Severus si accorse troppo tardi che il direttore della rivista di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome, deluso dalle sue risposte poco interessate, si era diretto verso Amy Goldstein, la Caposcuola Tassorosso, e le parlava animatamente, lanciando occhiate decisamente poco discrete alla sua generosa scollatura. _Disgustoso_.  
Oh, be', poco male: a Severus decisamente non interessava scrivere articoli che spiegavano a degli idioti come preparare comodamente nella propria cucina dell'Ossofast per i propri figli, e se la Goldstein si ostinava a vestirsi come una poco di buono, non poteva certo lamentarsi se poi si ritrovava circondata da vecchi bavosi che avrebbero approfittato della prima buona occasione per strapparle una palpatina. Se le cercava, punto.  
Si diresse quindi verso un capannello di studenti che faceva circolo attorno a una giovane donna dall'aria molto affascinante: non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo imbambolato della maggior parte dei suoi compagni, gli sarebbe bastato ciondolare lì attorno per non attirare troppo l'attenzione.  
  
“Lily, mia cara ragazza, eccoti, finalmente! Iniziavo a temere che avresti pugnalato alle spalle il tuo povero vecchio mentore e non saresti venuta!”  
La voce allegra di Lily si perse nel chiacchiericcio generale della stanza, che ormai sembrava così piena che, se solo qualcun altro avesse cercato di stiparsi all'interno, le pareti sarebbero esplose.  
Severus si voltò di scatto, cercando di sbirciare oltre la sagoma imponente di Lumacorno, e per un attimo temette che tutti potessero sentire il suo cuore martellare ad un ritmo insostenibile: Lily era a dir poco radiosa, quella sera. Aveva fatto qualcosa ai suoi lunghi capelli, che ora le ricadevano in morbidi boccoli ordinati sulle spalle e sulla schiena sottile, e indossava un abito blu di stoffa leggera, che la avvolgeva delicatamente, ondeggiando piano ad ogni suo movimento. La sua pelle chiara sembrava brillare a contrasto con la stoffa scura, e gli occhi erano messi in risalto da un leggero strato di trucco. Era insolito vederla così curata, perché di solito Lily era molto più pratica, preferiva non perdere troppo tempo davanti allo specchio. Non che ne avesse bisogno, del resto, perché Lily era splendida anche con la divisa della scuola e i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo disordinata, ma quella sera la ragazza che sorrideva a pochi passi da Severus era semplicemente meravigliosa: improvvisamente, Severus ebbe l'impressione che quella che stava guardando non fosse più una brillante studentessa, ma una giovane, bellissima donna.  
Dopo un attimo, Lumacorno si spostò per andare ad accogliere un uomo dall'aria distinta e vagamente annoiata, e Severus poté vedere il viso dell'accompagnatore di Lily. Se aveva temuto che tutti potessero sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, ora era certo che chiunque avrebbe sentito lo sciabordare del sangue che abbandonava il suo viso. Accanto a Lily, con un sorriso smagliante e vagamente incredulo, elegantissimo in un abito fatto sicuramente su misura, se ne stava nientemeno che James _Faccia-da-Idiota_ Potter.  
Oh, Merlino, quello doveva essere uno dei suoi incubi fatti realtà. non poteva esserci altra spiegazione.  
Severus non era stupido, non parlava con Lily da mesi ma si era accorto benissimo che sul finire dello scorso anno la ragazza aveva smesso di litigare con quel deficiente di Potter in ogni momento, e con l'inizio del settimo anno li aveva spesso visti chiacchierare insieme tra una lezione e l'altra, e all'ultima gita ad Hogsmeade aveva addirittura visto Lily sedere ad un tavolo dei Tre Manici di Scopa in compagnia di quel pallone gonfiato e i suoi amici, ma Severus si era sempre illuso che si trattasse di una pacificazione di facciata, dal momento che i due erano costretti a collaborare strettamente per i propri doveri da Caposcuola.  
Non poteva credere che Lily fosse venuta alla festa di Lumacorno con Potter, non era possibile: dovevano averla _Confusa_ , non c'era altra spiegazione. Lei detestava Potter, lo detestava dal primo anno, era sempre in lotta con lui, odiava la sua arroganza e quel suo atteggiamento di costante superiorità sul resto del mondo!  
Oh, certo, Potter aveva abbassato la cresta, nell'ultimo periodo, ma non potevano bastare pochi mesi di apparente tranquillità per indurre Lily ad accettare di uscire con lui, Lily era _intelligente_ , per tutti i Gargoyle!  
E poi, Lily non poteva davvero aver perso ore del suo tempo ad acconciarsi i capelli, non poteva essersi sottoposta alla tortura del trucco di Esther Lloyd per uscire con Potter. Questo era fuori discussione, era un chiaro segno che la fine del mondo stava per arrivare.  
 _La fine del mondo di Severus_ , quantomeno.  
  
Severus avrebbe voluto andarsene all'istante, ma si trattenne: Lumacorno stava guardando proprio nella sua direzione, la festa era appena entrata nel vivo, non poteva andarsene proprio in questo momento. Si finse molto interessato al voulevant che un Elfo particolarmente minuto gli aveva offerto, e osservò con la coda dell'occhio Potter, un sorriso ebete dipinto in faccia, allontanarsi per cercare due bicchieri. Lily era stata istantaneamente raggiunta da Amy Goldstein, e Severus riuscì cogliere la ragazza domandare, con la sua vocetta estremamente acuta:  
“...Potter? Non sapevo che alla fine aveste iniziato ad uscire assieme!”  
Lily scosse furiosamente la testa, facendo balzellare in giro i suoi boccoli rossi, e si affrettò a rispondere:  
“No, non stiamo uscendo insieme. Siamo qui solo come amici! Nessuno di noi due aveva un accompagnatore, e venire da soli ci sembrava brutto, e insomma, siamo pur sempre i due Caposcuola di Grifondoro, ci è sembrato che avesse senso venire insieme, _come amici ovviamente_.”  
Anche un idiota avrebbe capito che una sfilza di giustificazioni snocciolate rapidamente e con il viso rosso come un pomodoro nascondevano ben altro di un'uscita in amicizia.  
Severus marciò risoluto verso il capo opposto della stanza, abbordando deliberatamente Lumacorno: se non poteva fuggire subito da quella stanza, almeno avrebbe fatto attenzione a stare quanto più lontano possibile dal sorriso viscido di Potter e dalle gote rosse di Lily.  
  
Alla fine Lumacorno era riuscito a presentare a Severus Blabbers, il famoso pozionista, e c'era stato un momento terribilmente imbarazzante durante il quale Severus e Lily si erano ritrovati costretti ad ascoltare le vanterie dell'uomo, che raccontava con toni da poema epico di come aveva scoperto anche il sesto uso dell'occhio di coleottero gigante. Lumacorno aveva trascinato Lily per tutta la sala, circondandole risoluto le spalle con un braccio, aveva interrotto Blabbers e presentato la ragazza, poi l'aveva sistemata quasi di peso di fianco a Severus e li aveva indicati, dicendo, orgoglioso:  
“Loro sono i miei due migliori studenti del settimo anno, nonché fra i migliori studenti che io abbia avuto almeno in un decennio. Sarei molto negativamente sorpreso se i loro nomi non acquisissero una certa fama entro i prossimi cinque anni, Blabbers!”  
Lily aveva lanciato un rapido sguardo indecifrabile a Severus, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli. Severus si era limitato a distogliere lo sguardo, nervoso. Da più di un anno ormai entrambi evitavano accuratamente di parlare, o anche solo di ritrovarsi soli e troppo vicini. Severus odiava quell'indifferenza, odiava camminarle accanto nei corridoi fra una lezione e l'altra, odiava vedere la sua chioma a qualche banco di distanza, odiava sentire la sua risata e non potersi unire a lei. Più volte era stato tentato di andare da lei e implorarla di perdonarlo: era certo che Lily lo avrebbe fatto, lo avrebbe perdonato e avrebbero provato a ricucire un'amicizia ormai danneggiata irreparabilmente, ma questo non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Se anche avessero trovato il modo di riparare quell'orribile rottura, prima o poi i vecchi elementi di scontro sarebbero tornati a galla: Lily avrebbe preteso che lui abbandonasse le poche amicizie che lo avevano accettato per quello che era, senza pretendere atti eroici o dichiarazioni che non poteva fare, ma lui non ce l'aveva tutta quella forza. La situazione politica era ormai arrivata dentro le mura di Hogwarts, e lui e Lily avevano fatto delle scelte. Entro pochi giorni, lui sarebbe stato a casa Malfoy a intessere relazioni con coloro che davvero contavano, coloro che avrebbero potuto sovvertire quello stato di cose corrotto e lasso, coloro che promettevano di dare nuova gloria ai maghi e alle streghe, purificandoli dalle debolezze che si erano infiltrate nel loro mondo con il contatto troppo stretto con i babbani. Lily aveva scelto la purezza degli ideali, le cause combattute per un pensiero, le grosse dichiarazioni d'intenti, e Severus, anche volendo, non avrebbe mai potuto seguirla.  
Tutto quello non sarebbe mai cambiato: Severus sarebbe sempre stato dalla parte di chi poteva offrirgli un potere maggiore, e Lily si sarebbe sempre aspettata da lui un coraggio e una lealtà che non facevano parte della sua persona. Se anche si fossero riavvicinati, il distacco che sarebbe seguito entro poco tempo sarebbe stato ancora più doloroso, dunque forse era meglio così, era meglio raccontarsi che si erano persi a sedici anni, perché crescere è difficile e si finisce per cambiare. Forse, entro una decina d'anni, avrebbero anche iniziato a credere entrambi a quella storia, avrebbero dimenticato i litigi e tutte le parole di troppo, e a loro sarebbe rimasto solo il ricordo di un'amicizia di gioventù persa nelle strade della vita adulta.  
Blabbers non si era nemmeno accorto che i due ragazzi di fronte a lui non gli stavano prestando la minima attenzione, ma era partito in quarta a raccontare degli ultimi riconoscimenti che aveva ottenuto e dei premi che fioccavano in casa sua come neve a Natale. Se quello voleva dire diventare un pozionista di successo, Severus era ben contento di cambiare strada.  
Ben presto, Potter comparve come dal nulla, posando con naturalezza una mano sulla schiena di Lily e lanciando un sorriso ammaliatore a Blabbers:  
“Chiedo scusa, ma la presenza di quest'affascinante signorina è richiesta laggiù.”  
Fece un cenno vago verso un gruppetto di studenti che chiacchierava ingozzandosi di tartine, e prima che Lily o Blabbers avessero il tempo di dire anche solo mezza parola, aveva trascinato Lily con sé. A Severus non sfuggirono la risatina e lo sguardo colmo di riconoscenza che Lily lanciò a Potter, mentre si allontanava insieme a lui.  
  
Per tutta la sera, Severus non fece che attendere il momento buono per andarsene, ma ogni volta che si trovava vicino alla porta non riusciva a trattenersi dal voltarsi indietro, cercando la chioma fiammeggiante di Lily. Ed ogni volta la trovava vicino a quella specie di porcospino che Potter si teneva in testa, sempre più sorridente, sempre più vicina a lui. E Severus era rimasto, come se il guardare la sua Lily farsi sempre più vicina alla persona che più detestava in tutta la scuola fosse uno spettacolo irresistibile, una calamita che lo inchiodava sul posto obbligandolo a guardare i suoi incubi farsi realtà.  
Li aveva visti sedere vicinissimi su un divano immerso nella penombra, poco distante dalla piccola orchestra, intenti a chiacchierare sussurrandosi poche parole all'orecchio. Li aveva visti ballare insieme, Potter stranamente serio e impegnato nella danza, intento a contare i passi e a non schiacciarle i piedi: sarebbe stata una visione di cui Severus avrebbe riso per mesi, se solo la vita su cui Potter posava la sua stupida mano non fosse stata quella di Lily. Li aveva visti tenersi per mano osservando un elaborato disegno sull'arazzo vicino al camino, e poi non era più riuscito a trovarli, e quello era stato il momento in cui si era reso conto che non poteva sopportare oltre quella situazione: si era fatto già abbastanza male, l'ultima cosa che voleva era vederli riemergere da dietro il tendaggio in fondo alla sala, capelli arruffati e sorrisi smaglianti.  
Severus sgusciò in mezzo alla folla, guadagnando rapidamente il corridoio freddo e silenzioso. Non si guardò indietro nemmeno una volta: tutto quello che voleva era raggiungere il suo dormitorio, e pregare di addormentarsi in fretta, senza dover rivivere all'infinito quelle immagini che ormai sembravano essersi impresse a fuoco sulla sua retina.  
Respirava pesantemente, ma era come se qualcosa di enorme si fosse seduto sul suo petto e gli impedisse di espandere completamente i polmoni. Sapeva di cosa si trattava: era il senso di perdita, il dolore bruciante che lo aveva assalito nel momento in cui era stato chiaro che aveva perso Lily per sempre. Sapeva che sarebbe avvenuto, prima o poi: Lily era bella e intelligente, prima o poi sarebbe arrivato qualcuno abbastanza bello e intelligente da portarsela via, e Severus sapeva che sarebbe stato un momento orribile. Ma Potter, Oh, Merlino, _Potter_! Vedere Lily ballare con lui, vedere le mani di lui posarsi con tanta naturalezza sui suoi fianchi, vederli ridere insieme senza nemmeno accorgersi degli sguardi curiosi che li circondavano era stato come annegare in pozzo ghiacciato e senza fondo.  
  
Severus camminò a passo svelto, gli occhi che non sembravano vedere i corridoi bui che gli si paravano davanti: non gli importava di non fare rumore, era certo che quella sera nessun insegnate sarebbe stato in giro a controllare che non ci fossero studenti fuori dal letto oltre l'ora del coprifuoco. E se anche ci fosse stato qualcuno, aveva ancora da qualche parte in tasca l'invito a quella stupida festa, gli sarebbe bastato mostrarlo e spiegare che se n'era appena andato da lì, e che stava solo cercando di tornare al suo dormitorio.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di aver preso la svolta sbagliata, al quarto piano, fino a quando quasi non inciampò in un'armatura addobbata di festoni natalizi. Imprecò, e stava per voltarsi e ripercorrere i suoi passi, quando udì una voce fin troppo famigliare giungergli, attutita, dall'angolo in cui il corridoio svoltava e si apriva nell'ala delle aule.  
Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro, scappare, tapparsi le orecchie e chiudere gli occhi, andare a nascondersi sotto le sue coperte e concentrarsi solo sugli obiettivi che si era posto per le imminenti vacanze, ma una forza oscura e malvagia lo costrinse a camminare silenziosamente fino a poter sbirciare oltre la curva del corridoio. Si nascose dietro la grossa statua di una strega dai lunghissimi ricci selvaggi, e si sporse quel tanto che bastava per scorgere due sagome dolcemente illuminate da una mezza dozzina di globi di luce dorata magicamente sospesi attorno alle loro teste.  
Potter e Lily se ne stavano vicini, a meno di un respiro di distanza, ma non si stavano sfiorando. Potter, in poco più di un sussurro, disse:  
“Se fossi Sirius, in questo momento aprirei la finestra, ti presterei galantemente il mio mantello per non farti congelare e ti mostrerei la stella più luminosa del firmamento, raccontandoti un sacco di stronzate che ti farebbero sciogliere come una ragazzina del secondo anno davanti all'ultimo fotoromanzo del Settimanale delle Streghe.”  
Severus trattenne a stento un sospiro esasperato: Potter era un idiota, quello era fuori di dubbio. Lily, invece, scoppiò inaspettatamente a ridere.  
“Cos'è, una specie di tecnica? E' il suo modus operandi, il suo marchio di fabbrica, stile serial killer?”  
Anche Potter rise fra sé, prima di annuire.  
“Già. La sua tecnica infallibile, a quanto pare.”  
“La sua tecnica... detta così, è un po' inquietante, lo sai?”  
Potter si passò una mano fra i capelli, e aggiunse, serio:  
“Be', Sirius a volte è un po' inquietante. Tipo al mattino, se non ha dormito almeno otto ore, ossia sempre... tu non immagini nemmeno cosa abbiamo dovuto passare in quel dormitorio!”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e Severus sapeva che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare all'istante, ma qualcosa lo trattenne al suo posto: voleva sentire la risposta di Lily, voleva sentire il tono esasperato e sprezzante che adottava sempre quando parlava con Potter, voleva...  
“E la tua tecnica qual è, invece?”  
La voce di Lily era bassa e venata di un misto di divertimento e malizia che Severus non le aveva mai sentito. Quel tono, quell'inflessione apparentemente casuale, fu quello che lo colpì come un malessere quasi fisico. Sentì il battito del cuore accelerare, e d'istinto strinse le dita attorno all'impugnatura della sua bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni. Aveva voglia di _Schiantare_ qualcuno, di veder qualcosa saltare in aria, di lasciar fluire quel malessere e quel dolore oltre i confini del suo petto, fino a concretizzarli in quel crepitio sotto le dita che avvertiva ogni volta che lanciava un incantesimo particolarmente complesso e potente.  
“La mia tecnica è semplicemente quella di essere troppo bello per avere bisogno di una tecnica” rispose Potter, atteggiandosi. Quanto era insopportabile. E Lily stava _ridendo_. Merlino, Lily, la sua Lily, stava ridendo alle battute più scadenti di quel pallone gonfiato!  
“Anche la tua una tecnica infallibile, scommetto” rispose Lily, con tutto lo scetticismo e il sarcasmo che aveva sempre utilizzato con Potter. Eppure, Severus lo sapeva, c'era qualcosa di diverso nella sua voce: mancava il disprezzo, e c'era piuttosto una sottile vena divertita.  
“C'è un buon margine di miglioramento, in effetti. Comunque, se anche avessi una tecnica infallibile con te non la userei mai, Lily.”  
“Ah no?”  
C'era davvero quella punta di delusione, nella voce di Lily? Severus temeva che avrebbe semplicemente vomitato.  
“No. Non potrei mai. Non potrei mai trattarti come una ragazza qualsiasi, da cui cercare di ottenere qualcosa in ogni modo.”  
Lily rise di nuovo, una risata appena un po' più esitante e insicura.  
“Detto da quello che per almeno tre anni mi ha tormentata per convincermi ad uscire con lui anche con l'inganno, direi che fa un po' ridere la cosa.”  
Severus sapeva che, se solo avesse voluto continuare ad avere la facoltà di dormire, quello era il momento in cui se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. Era chiaro dove sarebbe finita quella stupida conversazione, e lui non aveva bisogno di imprimersi nella mente anche quello.  
Eppure rimase ad ascoltare il suono imbarazzato che emise Potter, e poi il silenzio di Lily...  
“Sei un idiota, Potter...” sussurrò Lily, dolcemente. Quante volte Lily aveva pronunciato quelle quattro parole? E perché questa volta suonavano così diverse, così... così _intime_?  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace.”  
James Potter, il più grande arrogante di tutta la scuola, stava dicendo a qualcuno che era dispiaciuto. E le sue parole sembravano sincere. Severus avrebbe vomitato, quella era ormai una certezza.  
“No, dico, sei un idiota _adesso_ , James. Se invece di incartarti in questo discorso stupidissimo sulle vostre tecniche di rimorchio fossi stato zitto e mi avessi semplicemente baciata subito, ora saremmo entrambi molto più felici.”  
Severus si voltò di scatto, certo che questa volta tutta la scuola avrebbe sentito lo schiocco secco del suo cuore che si spezzava.  
Si allontanò lungo il corridoio buio e deserto, incurante del rumore dei suoi passi, incurante del suo respiro affannato e dei singhiozzi che a stento riusciva a soffocare.  
Lily e James, dietro di lui, non si sarebbero accorti di nulla, nemmeno se avesse iniziato ad urlare e a piangere come un bambino.  
  
 _NOTE_  
Ok, non è forse la premessa migliore, ma oggi avrei dovuto pubblicare tutt'altro. Però poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino scrivere qualcosa ambientato a Natale e pubblicarlo a pochi giorni dal Natale. Alla fine è venuta fuori questa cosa, che di atmosfera natalizia ha ben poco, ma insomma, mi spiace.  
Ammetto di aver scritto molto di getto e senza fare grosse correzioni, quindi scusate se non è esattamente il capitolo più curato della raccolta, ma ho voluto assecondare l'istinto del momento.  
  
Ah, quando al sesto anno Lily ha invitato Remus ad andare con lei alla festa, lui ha ovviamente rifiutato: si è convinto ad andarci solo quando glielo ha chiesto James, per “proteggerla da corteggiatori molesti” e perché “mi fido di te: se non posso essere io ad accompagnarla, voglio che sia tu a farlo”. Sì, avrei voluto inizialmente usare il punto di vista di James e non nominare nemmeno Piton, ma alla fine la storia si è rigirata da sola.  
  
Ovviamente, una ragazza è liberissima di andarsene in giro pure nuda, e nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi in diritto di darle attenzioni moleste e indesiderate, e nel caso accadesse, la colpa sarebbe solo di chi non è capace di avere una normale interazione sociale, sia chiaro: ho solo pensato che Piton diciassettenne non fosse esattamente ferrato sul victim blaming, ma anzi che avesse una mentalità un po' chiusa su queste cose.  
  
Mi rendo conto che le motivazioni che spingono Severus a “passare al lato oscuro” qui sono particolarmente raffazzonate e confuse, ma mi rendo conto di aver scritto un po' di fretta e solo con lo (stupido) scopo di pubblicare a ridosso del Natale qualcosa di ambientato a Natale.  
  
Un'ultima precisazione: mi rendo conto che l'idea di Piton che spia Lily per tutta la sera è abbastanza creepy, ma francamente ho sempre trovato tutta la sua ossessione per Lily molto creepy.  
  
Ovviamente, vi faccio tanti auguri, spero che possiate passare delle feste serene!


	12. Berceuse

**_Berceuse_ **

 

  
Tonks si svegliò con il cuore in gola, certa che ci fosse qualche cosa che non andava. C'era troppo silenzio, e lei si sentiva quasi _riposata_ : dopo dodici giorni di immensa gioia e di dolori e di strilli ininterrotti a tutte le ore, quel silenzio era quasi un miracolo, e non poteva che metterla in agitazione. Si alzò a sedere di scatto, trattenendo a stento un gemito. Oh, Merlino, quanto avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni tutte quelle madri che sorridevano e affermavano con leggerezza che la gioia di un figlio era tale da far dimenticare tutti i dolori del parto! Dimenticare un corno! Certo, quando aveva sentito per la prima volta il peso di Teddy fra le braccia aveva creduto di impazzire per la felicità, tanto era straordinario pensare che qualcosa di così meraviglioso e perfetto ora potesse aprire i suoi grandi occhi scuri anche grazie a lei, e sarebbe stata disposta a gettarsi altre dieci volte in tutto quel dolore pur di sentire quel cuoricino minuscolo pulsare fra le sue braccia, ma il suo corpo le sembrava uscito da uno sfortunato incontro con un'intera squadra di Quidditch composta da Troll di Montagna. . Chissà, forse quando avesse smesso di rischiare di avere un attacco di cuore ogni volta che Teddy faceva mezzo versetto che lei non sapeva come interpretare, o quando fosse riuscita a dormire per più di due ore senza che un suono più stridulo del pianto di una mandragola la svegliasse, o se mai fosse arrivato il giorno in cui non si sarebbe sentita un'incapace, irresponsabile, imbranatissima persona che si muoveva senza avere la minima idea di quel che stava facendo, forse solo allora avrebbe ripensato al parto con aggettivi umani.  
Per ora preferiva non pensare ai fantasiosi improperi che aveva lanciato in quelle nove, estenuanti ore di travaglio, facendo arrossire fino alla cima delle orecchie la giovane Guaritrice che l'aveva assistita, e si limitava a trattenere le lacrime ogni volta che posava gli occhi su quel miracolo che era il suo meraviglioso bambino.  
  
Sentì un debole movimento accanto a lei, e quando si voltò non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: disteso nel letto di fianco a lei, Remus riposava con gli occhi socchiusi, respirando lentamente mentre la sua mano destra disegnava carezze impercettibili sulla schiena di Teddy. Teddy, dal canto suo, se ne stava tranquillo, rannicchiato sul ventre di suo padre come se fosse stato in un nido, le gambine piegate come quelle di un ranocchio e la guancia rossa poggiata delicatamente contro il petto dell'uomo. La fronte del bimbo era leggermente contratta, come se stesse per scoppiare a piangere, ma il suo respiro nel sonno era calmo e regolare.  
Oh, Merlino, il cuore le sarebbe sicuramente scoppiato se avesse continuato ad osservare quella scena troppo a lungo: i suoi due esseri umani preferiti semiaddormentati nella penombra della stanza degli ospiti della casa di sua madre, così belli, così miracolosamente sereni, che per un attimo le sembrò che il mondo si sarebbe potuto fermare e lei non se ne sarebbe neppure accorta.  
Remus si voltò appena verso di lei, regalandole un sorriso stanco e decisamente tirato, che non raggiunse i suoi occhi, e l'incantesimo parve rompersi. Tonks sapeva a che cosa era dovuta quell'ombra scura attorno agli occhi di suo marito, ma non ci voleva pensare. Scacciò con forza la mano fredda della paura che era scesa a strizzarle lo stomaco in una morsa impietosa, e si costrinse a restituire un sorriso affettuoso e rassicurante a Remus. Doveva essere forte, non doveva fargli capire che il suo terrore, sotto sotto, aveva trovato delle brecce di debolezza nel suo cuore, e aveva piantato un seme infido anche dentro di lei.  
"Come diamine sei riuscito a farlo dormire per più di un'ora?" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.  
Ormai il pianto di Teddy la terrorizzava: quando il bimbo si metteva in testa di iniziare a strillare, sembrava che lei non avesse il minimo potere per tranquillizzarlo. Si sentiva impotente e svuotata davanti al suo pianto, e la cosa la stava facendo impazzire. Sua madre continuava a ripeterle che era normale, che lei da piccola era stata decisamente peggio di Teddy, strillando per ore e ore ininterrottamente, e che ora lei stava comportando in maniera impeccabile con il suo bimbo, ma Tonks non ne era comunque convinta. Era semplicemente troppo giovane, troppo imbranata, troppo immatura per essere una brava mamma.  
Remus sorrise appena, sospirando, prima di sussurrare:  
“Gliel'ho chiesto per favore.”  
Tonks osservò a lungo suo marito, chiedendosi se la stesse prendendo in giro o meno, e lui aggiunse:  
“Davvero. Tu ti eri appena addormentata, e non ti volevo che ti svegliassi, così quando ha iniziato a piangere l'ho preso in braccio e gli ho detto che la mamma aveva bisogno di riposare, e che il papà non stava bene, quindi sarebbe stato molto gentile da parte sua se, per favore, ci avesse lasciati tranquilli per un po'.”  
Tonks gli scoccò un'occhiata scettica, ma era troppo sollevata dalla vista di Teddy tranquillo e serenamente addormentato per insistere oltre. In fondo, riusciva benissimo a figurarsi Remus cercare di fare conversazione con un neonato di dodici giorni, aggiungendo per favore e grazie in fondo ad ogni frase, _perché non si sa mai_.  
Tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a suo marito, affondandogli il viso nel collo e allungando un dito verso il pugnetto serrato di Teddy. Non credeva si sarebbe mai stancata di ammirare il suo bimbo, mai.  
“Mi fa morire quando dorme così, col culetto per aria. Sembra un incrocio tra un gattino e una rana.”  
Remus sorrise, annuendo, e sospirò:  
“E' bellissimo. Non credevo avrei mai visto qualcosa di così bello. È perfetto.”  
La sua voce era così piena di amore e ammirazione che a Tonks venne quasi da piangere. Non che questo fosse più un indice affidabile: da quando era rimasta incinta, rischiava di piangere anche leggendo i fotoromanzi del Settimanale delle Streghe. E la cosa più grave era che _si divertiva_ a leggere quelle schifezze!  
“Lo sai che mia mamma dice che se iniziamo a farlo dormire con noi, si vizierà e poi non se ne andrà più dal lettone, vero?”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non ha nemmeno due settimane, Dora, non lo stiamo viziando. E comunque, non mi interessa. Non ce la faccio a lasciarlo da solo.”  
Tonks rise, ed evitò di fargli notare che dormire nella sua culla a mezzo metro da loro non voleva esattamente dire _restare da solo_. Del resto, lei era la prima a non riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, e a tenerselo fra le braccia anche quando avrebbe potuto tranquillamente lasciarlo nella sua culla, quindi probabilmente non era nelle condizioni di criticare Remus.  
“Ok, affare fatto. Quando però avrà dieci anni e dormirà ancora con noi, sarai tu quello a prendersi i calci e a restare senza coperte.”  
“Come se non avessi già qualcuno che mi prende a calci e mi ruba le coperte ogni singola notte” rise Remus, sporgendosi a baciarle la punta del naso con un sorriso bonario, e Tonks, con fare scherzoso, gli allungò un colpetto al ginocchio con il suo piede avvolto in un vecchio calzino spugnoso dei Falmouth Falcon  
  
Per un po', rimasero tutti e tre immobili, in silenzio, a godersi quel piccolo angolo di tranquillità che, Tonks lo sapeva, sarebbe ben presto svanito. Remus, accanto a lei, fingeva di essere tranquillo, ma Tonks avvertiva chiaramente la tensione che pervadeva tutto il suo corpo, lasciandolo rigido come un pezzo di legno. Non era solo il solito malessere che entrambi avevano imparato a conoscere e a fronteggiare, questa volta c'era anche molto altro: terrore e senso di colpa, una sensazione bruciante che sembrava quasi diramarsi in ondate tangibili dal suo corpo. Tonks aveva cercato, nei giorni precedenti, di mitigare questa sensazione, di non darle peso e di distoglierne l'attenzione, ma le cose avevano lentamente iniziato a incrinarsi. E se Remus avesse avuto ragione? Non potevano avere la certezza che si sbagliasse, non poteva averla nemmeno sua madre, che ogni volta che captava qualche stralcio di conversazione incentrata su questo argomento interveniva stizzita, troncando ogni argomentazione con fare dispotico.  
Come se avesse avvertito che l'atmosfera attorno a lui era cambiata, il viso di Teddy si accartocciò e arrossò, e ben presto il piccolo si svegliò con un vagito acuto.  
Tonks e Remus si sollevarono di scatto, osservando preoccupati il bimbo piangere.  
“Visto? Lo sapevo. Con te è stato tranquillo, adesso mi sono avvicinata io e lui comincia a piangere” mugugnò Tonks, senza staccare gli occhi da suo figlio.  
“Non dire stupidaggini, Teddy piange come un pazzo anche con me. Avrà solo fame, ormai sono quasi le quattro.”  
Tonks avrebbe voluto ribattere che non era vero, che Teddy con lui piangeva, certo, ma quando Remus iniziava a cullarlo sussurrandogli chissà che cosa, lui si calmava sempre. Con lei no: lei poteva fare quello che voleva, poteva coccolarlo, cullarlo, poteva cantargli tutte le ninne nanne che conosceva, ma Teddy avrebbe continuato a strillare. Era sua mamma, ma era un disastro, con lui. Non riusciva nemmeno a cambiargli decentemente il pannolino: quando era lei a cambiarlo, la tutina rimaneva sempre piena di bozzi e pieghe strane. Non c'era da stupirsi che Teddy piangesse tanto, con lei: doveva avvertire la sua inesperienza e inaffidabilità. Era già un miracolo che non lo avesse ancora fatto cadere, anche se non dubitava che sarebbe successo presto.  
Si morse l'interno della guancia, ricacciando indietro quel fiume di parole insieme a un groppo di lacrime - santo cielo, non aveva mai pianto tanto come in quei dodici giorni, non per cose così idiote! - e prese il bimbo fra le braccia, porgendogli il seno. Teddy cominciò a poppare placidamente, tranquillizzandosi all'istante.  
“Visto che si calma anche con te?”  
Tonks decise di non rispondere, limitandosi ad osservare la fronte di Teddy distendersi, mentre il sottilissimo ciuffo di capelli chiari che aveva sulla fronte assumeva una pallida sfumatura azzurra.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere contenta che Teddy si fosse calmato, ma la verità era che allattare era terribilmente fastidioso. Nessuno le aveva detto che sarebbe stato così fastidioso, e lei si sentiva in colpa, perché sapeva che tutte le neomamme adoravano nutrire i loro bimbi. Doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in lei. Quando, un paio di sere prima, era scoppiata in lacrime e l'aveva confessato a Remus, lui l'aveva tenuta stretta e confortata, mormorando un flusso di parole sensate e che le avevano permesso di rimettere tutto in prospettiva. Avrebbe voluto farsi stringere e cercare di nuovo quel tipo di conforto, ma sapeva che quel giorno suo marito era troppo impegnato a sopravvivere ai propri demoni.  
Remus si appoggiò alla testiera imbottita del letto, stringendosi la testa fra le mani. Il mal di testa doveva avere ormai raggiunto il suo culmine, si disse Tonks, osservando gli sprazzi di pelle pallida e leggermente ingrigita che si intravedeva attraverso le sue dita contratte. Prima di pranzo lo aveva sentito vomitare chiuso in bagno, ma non ne aveva parlato: Tonks non sapeva se quel sintomo inusuale fosse dovuto all'imminente luna piena, o fosse piuttosto causato dal terrore che lo assaliva, a tratti, da quando con mani tremanti aveva stretto Teddy a sé per la prima volta.  
“Remus, vuoi prendere qualcosa per la testa? Almeno una semplice pozione antidolorifica.”  
Remus scosse la testa, senza abbassare le mani dal volto. Sembrava ben deciso a subire ogni briciola di sofferenza che quella giornata gli avrebbe portato, come se la meritasse tutta.  
Quando finalmente Remus si decise a scoprire il volto, i suoi occhi chiari erano sprofondati dietro un velo scuro di dolore e di paura, che lo faceva sembrare leggermente fuori di sé. Lo era, probabilmente.  
Remus si chinò su Teddy, che aveva continuato a poppare sereno, come se il terrore di suo padre in quel momento non riuscisse nemmeno a sfiorarlo. Niente riusciva a sfiorarlo, non mentre mangiava: quel bimbo sarebbe diventato un vitellino.  
“Non ti sembra più pallido del solito? E'anche caldo, come se avesse la febbre. Non credi che possa essere malato? Questa mattina ha mangiato poco, ma gli abbiamo cambiato più pannolini di ieri...”  
Sì, decisamente Remus era fuori di sé.  
Tonks osservò suo figlio, cercando di cogliere dei segnali di malessere. Remus di solito si svegliava la mattina precedente la luna piena già dolorante, ma quel mattino alle prime luci dell'alba era schizzato fuori dal letto e si era chinato su Teddy, in cerca anche del più piccolo sintomo di malessere. Tonks cercò di respirare lentamente, arginando il flusso di domande di Remus. No, Teddy non le sembrava malato. Lo aveva guardato con attenzione, cercando di ignorare tutti i dubbi e le paure e le insinuazioni che ogni tanto tornavano a tormentarla sin da quando aveva sentito il piccolo muoversi nel suo ventre, il momento in cui si era resa conto che davvero c'era _qualcuno_ che stava crescendo dentro di lei. Teddy non era pallido: aveva la stessa pelle chiara di Remus, ma le sue guance erano rosee e fresche. Non era nemmeno più caldo del solito, di questo era abbastanza certa. E se anche quella mattina non aveva mangiato moltissimo, ora stava poppando con entusiasmo, segno che qualsiasi malessere ci potesse essere stato ore prima adesso Teddy era in perfetta salute.  
“No, Remus. L'unico pallido e malaticcio qui sei tu. Teddy sta bene, e starà benissimo, ne sono certa.”  
La voce le tremò appena pronunciando quelle parole. Teddy stava bene, e quella doveva essere una prova più che sufficiente a tranquillizzarli del fatto che il loro bimbo non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto dell'avvicinarsi della luna piena. Eppure, un angolino remoto della sua mente non riusciva a smettere di sibilarle dei dubbi atroci. E se si fossero sbagliati? E se i sintomi non si fossero mostrati in maniera evidente solo perché Teddy era ancora così piccolo? E se al sorgere della luna il loro bimbo avesse davvero dovuto affrontare una trasformazione estremamente dolorosa? Tonks non voleva nemmeno pensare ad un'eventualità del genere. Non sarebbe successo, era _evidente_ che non sarebbe successo. Mannaggia a lei e a quando si era innamorata dell'uomo più testardo e cocciutamente ottuso che avesse mai camminato sulla faccia della Terra: una persona normale, davanti a quelle evidenze non avrebbe fatto altro che sentirsi sollevata, sospirando felice nel vedere che Teddy non aveva ereditato la maledizione di suo padre. Ma no, Remus doveva continuare a dannarsi, doveva insistere, doveva stare sveglio la notte a fissare suo figlio, tremando le mani contratte e le nocche prive di colore sul bordo della culla. Doveva tormentarsi, e domandarsi all'infinito se Teddy non avesse preso da lui, se non avesse ereditato la sua condanna, nonostante tutte le evidenze contrarie. Per lo meno, dopo quella notte orribile in cui era tornato da lei e l'aveva pregata di perdonarlo e di riprenderlo con sé, aveva smesso di chiudersi in sé stesso. O meglio, aveva continuato a farlo, ma le aveva permesso di entrare in quello spazio fatto di dolore e paura e sensi di colpa. Ora Remus tremava e distoglieva lo sguardo, ma si lasciava abbracciare, e dopo un po' affondava il viso nei capelli ispidi di Tonks e le confessava tutte le sue paure più grandi. Tonks ne era felice, ne era felice come poche altre cose avrebbero potuto renderla felice, perché sapeva quanto costasse a Remus aprirsi a quel modo, soprattutto su certi argomenti, e non si sarebbe mai sognata di frenarlo, ma, egoisticamente, con Teddy avrebbe preferito che le cose andassero diversamente. Avrebbe voluto far finta di ignorare le sue preoccupazioni, avrebbe voluto tapparsi le orecchie quando lui raccontava che, spesso, i bambini morsi troppo piccoli non avevano la forza di superare il dolore causato dalla prima trasformazione. Avrebbe voluto chiudere fuori tutti i suoi dubbi, perché lei sapeva che Teddy sarebbe stato bene, ma ogni volta che vedeva Remus irrigidirsi all'improvviso mentre cullava il loro bambino, anche lei non poteva fare a meno di provare una gelida morsa di paura, chiedendosi se, sotto sotto, non ci fosse anche la più piccola possibilità che Remus avesse ragione.  
La paura era cresciuta durante l'ultima notte di luna piena prima del parto: il Guaritore che l'aveva visitata qualche giorno prima aveva dichiarato che mancava ancora qualche settimana al termine fisiologico della gravidanza, ma che non potevano escludere che il bimbo nascesse da un giorno all'altro, senza andare incontro a grossi rischi. Quella mattina, Remus era stato particolarmente male, e il bimbo sembrava più agitato che mai: Tonks era stata nervosa e dolorante tutto il giorno, in preda a fitte fastidiose al basso ventre. Sua madre aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare, assicurandola che se fossero state contrazioni se ne sarebbe resa conto, ma Tonks era certa che dietro il suo fare energico e risoluto ci fosse un'ombra di preoccupazione che non voleva mostrare. Per un po', avevano temuto che Teddy decidesse di venire al mondo proprio mentre suo padre si contorceva e ululava rinchiuso in cantina. Quando aveva accompagnato Remus nella stanza dove avrebbe trascorso la notte lo aveva baciato con decisione, assicurandogli che non lui non se la sarebbe cavata con così poco, perché lei non aveva la minima intenzione di partorire senza la sua mano da stritolare e senza poterlo ricoprire di improperi. E così era stato: quella notte era stata particolarmente difficile, ma la mattina dopo tutto sembrava tornato nella norma, e Teddy era rimasto al suo posto per altre due settimane. Da quel momento, però, Remus sembrava impazzito: diceva che quello era un chiaro segno, diceva che il bambino, seppur non ancora nato, doveva aver avvertito l'influsso della luna piena, e che questo poteva significare solo che lui aveva condannato un altro innocente ad affrontare le sue stesse sofferenze. A nulla erano valse le rassicurazioni di Tonks e di Andromeda: Remus non faceva che passare da uno stato di esaltazione e gioia infinite ad uno di disperazione più totale per la sorte del suo bimbo, e le cose non erano cambiate nemmeno dopo la nascita di Teddy, che pure aveva mostrato subito di aver chiaramente preso moltissimo da Tonks.  
“Come fai ad esserne così sicura? Oh, Merlino, non so che cosa darei per poter passare almeno una notte di luna piena come essere umano. Solo questa notte, una volta sola...”  
Un'altra cosa che tormentava Remus era la consapevolezza che, se quella notte le cose fossero andate per il verso sbagliato, lui non sarebbe stato lì per aiutare lei e Teddy.  
“Remus, ti prego, adesso piantala. Io sono certa che Teddy starà benissimo, ma ho bisogno che anche _tu_ stia bene. Non puoi tormentarti così, o stanotte e domani starai solo peggio. E io ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di te lucido e presente, lo sai vero?”  
Non aggiunse che, se anche le cose quella notte fossero andate male, lei avrebbe avuto ancor più bisogno di lui per aiutare Teddy, ma Remus questo lo sapeva benissimo.  
“Scusami” mormorò l'uomo, a capo chino. Tonks sospirò: non voleva essere dura, ma tutta la felicità per la nascita di Teddy non poteva cancellare il dolore per la perdita di suo padre, né il terrore che ogni giorno la assaliva quando pensava a ciò che stava succedendo fuori dal rifugio sicuro che era la loro casa. la guerra si stava facendo di giorno in giorno più sanguinosa, e niente di quello che aveva appreso durante i tre anni di addestramento in Accademia Auror serviva a tranquillizzarla. Aveva bisogno di Remus, ne aveva bisogno per non perdere la testa, e non avrebbe permesso alle sue paure di portarglielo via.  
“Va tutto bene, e andrà tutto bene. Ti amo.”  
  
Cenarono presto ed in silenzio, mentre Andromeda, seduta sul divano del salotto, cullava il piccolo Teddy.  
Tonks non avrebbe mai voluto tornare a vivere nella casa dove era cresciuta, ma si era resa conto che non avevano molte altre scelte: la casa che aveva preso in affitto quando aveva terminato l'Accademia Auror, la stessa in cui lei e Remus avevano vissuto per pochi mesi dopo essersi sposati, oltre ad essere troppo piccola era troppo pericolosa: era un piccolo appartamento al terzo piano di un palazzo dove abitavano diverse famiglie di maghi, alla periferia di Londra, e per quanto avessero cercato di apporvi degli Incantesimi Difensivi ci sarebbero sempre state troppe persone nei paraggi per renderlo davvero sicuro. La casa della sua infanzia, invece, era abbastanza isolata da poter essere difesa al meglio: conservava ancora buona parte delle difese apposte dall'Ordine quando era stata scelta come rifugio sicuro per la fuga di Harry da Privet Drive, e più di quello non avrebbero potuto fare.  
Oltretutto, ad Andromeda avrebbe fatto bene avere qualcuno di cui occuparsi.  
Tonks aveva avuto paura che sua madre, anche se involontariamente, avrebbe reso loro la vita impossibile: con sua grande sorpresa, invece, aveva scoperto che quando voleva Andromeda poteva essere dotata di una discrezione straordinaria. Visto il modo in cui l'aveva tormentata quando era un'adolescente, Tonks non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
Invece Andromeda aveva imparato a rispettare l'intimità della coppia fin dalle prime notti che loro avevano trascorso sotto il suo tetto, cercando di interferire il meno possibile, pur facendo sempre presente che lei e Remus potevano contare sul suo aiuto, per qualsiasi cosa. All'inizio l'imbarazzo di Remus era stato palpabile, ma il suo orgoglio e il suo distacco erano spariti non appena aveva realizzato che sua moglie e il bimbo che portava in grembo avevano bisogno di un luogo sicuro e tranquillo dove stare, e quella casa era il posto giusto. Con il tempo, Andromeda aveva seppellito ogni ostilità nei confronti del genero, ma anzi, si era sinceramente affezionata a lui.  
Quando era giunta la terribile notizia della morte di Ted, la donna si era gettata a capofitto nell'obiettivo di mantenere al sicuro quello che restava della sua famiglia, preoccupandosi in ogni modo del benessere della figlia, del futuro nipotino e anche del genero. Tonks sospettava che se lei e Remus non fossero stati con Andromeda, se non avessero vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto, sua madre si sarebbe spezzata. Invece il dolore l'aveva piegata, le aveva impresso ombre scure sotto gli occhi e aveva scavato le sue guance, facendola assomigliare ancora di più a sua sorella Bellatrix, ma Andromeda aveva reagito con una tenacia e una determinazione unici, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze a quello che restava della sua famiglia. Quando Teddy era nato, si era prodigata per aiutare in tutti i modi i neogenitori, ma con discrezione: non aveva mai cerato di sostituirsi a loro, né si era mai azzardata a intromettersi tra loro e Teddy. Viveva con l'orecchio teso, pronta ad intervenire per aiutare quando necessario, per guidare e dare consigli, ma poi lasciava che Tonks e Remus facessero i loro sbagli, e si limitava a sorridere.  
Tonks dubitava che sarebbe mai stata in grado di esprimere a parole tutta la gratitudine che provava nei confronti di sua madre.  
  
Era chiaro che Remus avrebbe preferito digiunare, ma si sforzò comunque di terminare quello che aveva nel piatto. Sembrava aver preso sul serio la richiesta di Tonks, ed era ben deciso ad affrontare al massimo delle sue forze la nottata, in modo tale che l'indomani mattina avrebbe recuperato le energie il più in fretta possibile.  
Quando finalmente anche l'ultima briciola di pane venne spazzata via dalla tavola, l'uomo gettò un'occhiata rapida al tramonto fuori dalla finestra, e sospirò.  
“E'quasi ora. E' meglio che vada.”  
Tonks annuì, avviandosi in salotto e prendendo Teddy fra le braccia: il bimbo era perfettamente sveglio, ma se ne stava tranquillo ad osservare curioso il mondo che lo circondava, come se avesse capito che per i suoi genitori si stava avvicinando un momento importante. Raggiunse Remus, che si stava avviando con un sospiro verso la cantina, e disse:  
“Aspetta, fai in tempo ad accompagnarmi a mettere Teddy a letto?”  
Non sapeva perché lo avesse chiesto: Teddy non stava dormendo, e probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto ancora per un po', ma improvvisamente sentì che era importante che Remus compisse quel piccolo rituale anche quella sera.  
La coppia si allontanò lentamente verso quella che era stata la stanza degli ospiti di casa Tonks, e che ora era diventata la loro camera, mentre Andromeda sorrideva incoraggiante a Remus.  
Quando giunsero davanti alla culla di Teddy, Tonks porse delicatamente il piccolo a suo marito, che lo strinse a sé con estrema cura, cullandolo piano. Il bimbo, per tutta risposta, gorgogliò appena, sbattendo le palpebre e fissando con interesse il viso serio di suo padre. Remus baciò piano la fronte del bimbo, e con una stretta al cuore Tonks lo sentì sussurrare: “Perdonami, piccolo mio” prima di adagiare con un'ultima carezza il bimbo nella sua culla. I pochi capelli in cima alla testa di Teddy si erano tinti di una bella sfumatura di blu acceso.  
Tonks strinse risoluta la mano di suo marito: Teddy non avrebbe avuto niente da perdonargli, ora ne era sicura.  
  
Improvvisamente calma, accompagnò Remus fino alla porta della cantina, certa che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non sapeva che cosa fosse successo, ma tutti i dubbi e le insinuazioni che il terrore di Remus aveva instillato anche in lei erano scomparsi: Teddy sarebbe stato bene, era evidente. Entro una decina di ore, Remus avrebbe potuto smettere di farsi lacerare dalla paura e dal senso di colpa, e finalmente la sua gioia nello stringere a sé Teddy sarebbe stata completa.  
Tonks estrasse la bacchetta, pronta ad apporre tutti gli incantesimi di rinforzo e di sigillo alla porta d'ingresso della cantina. E dire che da piccola era letteralmente terrorizzata da quella stanza, al punto che si rifiutava anche solo di affacciarsi sulla tromba delle scale umide. Ora quella cantina era diventata la loro salvezza, l'ancora a cui si aggrappavano disperatamente per permettere a Remus di continuare a vivere con loro senza incidenti. Kingsley aveva promesso loro di aver trovato un contatto che sarebbe stato in grado di preparare la Pozione Antilupo entro un mese o due, e Tonks non vedeva l'ora che questo avvenisse: non riusciva più a sopportare i suoni strazianti che provenivano da quella stanza, e la vista di Remus disteso al centro della cantina e ricoperto dal suo stesso sangue, la mattina successiva alla trasformazione, tormentava i suoi incubi peggiori. Si trattava solo di aver pazienza ancora una luna o due, e poi le cose sarebbero davvero migliorate.  
Remus le sorrise debolmente, la mano già posata sulla maniglia della porta, quando Tonks lo fermò gettandogli le braccia al collo. Lo baciò con foga, cercandogli le labbra con un'urgenza che non aveva più provato da quando era nato Teddy. Remus si irrigidì all'istante, ma Tonks insistette, testarda, fino a quando non avvertì un leggero cedimento. Be', quella lieve stretta attorno ai suoi fianchi non poteva certo dirsi una grossa manifestazione di passione, ma data la situazione Tonks si accontentò.  
Quando finalmente si staccarono, Remus era più pallido che mai, sembrava pronto a scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all'altro.  
“Ti amo tanto, Remus. Andrà tutto bene. A domani: io e Teddy ti aspettiamo.”  
L'uomo le sfiorò il dorso della mano con la punta delle dita, prima di sussurrare:  
“Ti amo anche io. _Vi_ amo.”  
Con un ultimo sospiro, si chiuse finalmente la porta alle spalle, e Tonks, il cuore gonfio di angoscia, si apprestò ad apporre tutti gli incantesimi del caso alle mura della cantina. Odiava quella parte, le sembrava di rinchiudere Remus in cella, di essere il carnefice spietato che lo gettava nella gabbia dei leoni.  
Rimase immobile a fissare la porta di metallo ormai impenetrabile, certa che anche Remus stesse facendo la stessa cosa: sarebbe rimasta lì fino a quando non avesse sentito i primi gemiti di Remus, indice che la trasformazione stava iniziando, se il vagito acuto di Teddy non l'avesse raggiunta e richiamata nella stanza al piano di sopra.  
  
“Mamma? I cuccioli di lupo nascono con i denti?”  
Andromeda quasi fece cadere il libro che stringeva tra le mani - e di cui non aveva letto nemmeno una pagina.  
“Che diamine stai dicendo, Dora?”  
Tonks si strinse nelle spalle, guardando la linea corrucciata della boccuccia di Teddy, che dormiva placido e sereno fra le sue braccia.  
“Be', sono certa che non succederà, ma se dovesse succedere, voglio essere preparata. Teddy non ha ancora i dentini, ma se dovesse trasformarsi?”  
Tonks non credeva minimamente che questo potesse accadere, ma si trattava più che altro di una domanda ipotetica. Una domanda idiota, l'avrebbe definita Malocchio, con un ringhio. In momenti come questi, ripensare al suo vecchio mentore la tranquillizzava: per quanto tutti lo considerassero un vecchio paranoico, uno degli insegnamenti più grossi che le aveva lasciato era proprio la fiducia nei propri istinti. Vigilanza costante, attenzione ad ogni cambiamento, ma anche quel pizzico di follia necessario a fidarsi di sé stessi e a lasciarsi le paranoie e le paure alle spalle, arrivati ad un certo punto.  
“L'anatomia di un lupo mannaro, che Teddy _non_ è, non credo sia uguale a quella di un lupo comune. E comunque, saperlo non ti servirà a niente. Santo cielo, stai diventando più fissata di tuo marito.”  
Tonks decise di abbandonare l'argomento: nonostante tutto quello che sua madre andava ripetendo, era evidente che la donna fosse piuttosto nervosa, altrimenti non avrebbe reagito in maniera così stizzita.  
Be', si disse Tonks, la verità sarebbe venuta a galla a minuti.  
Quando era ritornata in camera da Teddy, era riuscita a calmarlo in pochi minuti, ma poi aveva deciso che non voleva aspettare di scoprire la verità da sola: aveva avvolto con cura il bimbo nella sua copertina e si era accomodata in salotto, accanto a sua madre: Andromeda era sembrata piuttosto sollevata nel vedere la figlia e il nipote. Probabilmente anche lei, volente o nolente, era stata contagiata dalla febbre di terrore scatenata da Remus, e ora voleva togliersi una volta per tutte il dubbio sulla salute del suo amato nipotino.  
Andromeda mise da parte il libro, stanca di fingere di leggerlo, e si limitò ad osservare il petto di Teddy sollevarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente al ritmo del suo respiro.  
Improvvisamente, nel silenzio della sera un gemito strozzato attraversò le fondamenta della casa, fino a raggiungere le due donne rannicchiate sul divano in salotto. Tonks impallidì, riconoscendo l'eco di dolore nella voce di Remus, che si stava rapidamente trasformando nel ringhio di una bestia feroce in trappola.  
Le dita della giovane donna si contrassero, ma subito dopo Tonks si costrinse a rilassarsi, e prese ad accarezzare piano l'orlo della coperta in cui aveva avvolto il suo bambino.  
I gemiti di Remus crebbero d'intensità, fino a trasformarsi in un ululato che riempì il silenzio della sera con la sua presenza inequivocabile. Teddy parve non udire nemmeno il richiamo disperato del suo papà: continuò a dormire, sereno, arricciando ogni tanto la punta del nasino.  
  
Quando il pianto di Teddy la svegliò, Tonks gettò uno sguardo ansioso oltre le tendine bianche che adornavano le finestre di quella che lei non avrebbe mai smesso di chiamare la _stanza degli ospiti_ : il cielo era grigio, appena illuminato a oriente dai primi raggi del sole. Avrebbe voluto precipitarsi da Remus e affrettarsi a richiudere tutte le sue ferite, aggiustare le sue ossa rotte e baciarlo fino a quando non lo avesse visto sorridere, ma Teddy reclamava il primo pasto della giornata.  
Rimase distesa a letto, mollemente appoggiata alla testiera imbottita, mentre Teddy poppava vigorosamente: se avesse continuato a mangiare così tanto, quel bimbo sarebbe diventato un gigante. Ripensò a quando, il giorno prima, aveva allattato Teddy in quella stessa posizione, e agli occhi terrorizzati di Remus: non avrebbe mai più visto quello sguardo sul viso di suo marito, ne era certa, e questo era tutto quello che contava.  
Quando Teddy finì finalmente la sua poppata, per un attimo fu tentata di adagiare di nuovo il bimbo nella sua culla, ma poi cambiò idea: avrebbe dovuto fare qualche acrobazia, ma in qualche modo se la sarebbero cavata.  
Cercando di non far rumore per non svegliare sua madre, Tonks attraversò il corridoio che passava davanti alla stanza padronale, poi, facendo attenzione a non inciampare - non si sarebbe mai perdonata se fosse inciampata con Teddy in braccio - scese lentamente le scale.  
Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della cantina, la casa era immersa in un silenzio tombale. Con un po' di difficoltà, riuscì ad estrarre la bacchetta dalla tasca della vestaglia, e dopo qualche aggiustamento di posizione, per il quale Teddy protestò vigorosamente, finalmente riuscì a rimuovere tutti gli incantesimi di protezione che aveva apposto la sera prima alla porta della cantina.  
La stanza era fiocamente illuminata da una lampadina che pendeva dal soffitto basso, e l'odore di muffa e di chiuso le diede il voltastomaco.  
Remus giaceva a terra, al centro di un ampio spiazzo cosparso dei cocci e dei brandelli dei pochi mobili che erano stati presenti in cantina prima del suo arrivo, rannicchiato su un fianco, premendo una mano su una brutta ferita sul ventre che sanguinava copiosamente. Aveva gli occhi serrati, ma non appena sentì la porta aprirsi, sollevò il viso pallido ed esangue. C'era solo una domanda dipinta in quegli occhi sofferenti.  
Normalmente, Tonks non avrebbe perso tempo con i convenevoli, ma si sarebbe occupata innanzitutto della ferita, rimandando qualsiasi chiacchiera ad un altro momento. Quella mattina però quasi corse al centro della cantina, incurante della stanchezza e delle raccomandazioni dei Guaritori di non fare troppi sforzi. Si inginocchiò accanto a Remus, aiutandolo a sollevare il busto, e gli mostrò con un sorriso radioso il visino sereno e in perfetta salute di Teddy.  
“Sta bene, Remus, sta benissimo. Ha dormito come un angioletto per tutta la notte.”  
Il colore improvvisamente riaffiorò sul viso esangue di Remus: una luce incredula gli illuminò lo sguardo, e a Tonks parve di avere davanti un uomo di dieci anni più giovane. Remus allungò la mano pulita verso Teddy, carezzandogli dolcemente il contorno morbido delle guance, e finalmente il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso così sollevato che Tonks stentò a riconoscerlo: non l'aveva mai visto così felice e sereno, nemmeno quando si erano sposati.  
“Oh, Merlino, grazie.”  
Fu tutto quello che Remus riuscì a dire, prima che il suo sguardo si offuscasse e due grosse lacrime scendessero a disegnare due solchi paralleli nella povere che ricopriva le sue guance.  
  
Tonks non ricordava nemmeno come fosse riuscita a rimarginare e fasciare la ferita sul ventre di Remus, né come avesse Appellato una coperta per avvolgere il corpo tremante di suo marito, o come fosse riuscita a sostenerlo fino alla loro stanza, non con Teddy tra le braccia.  
Sapeva solo che ben presto si erano ritrovati di nuovo a letto, proprio come il giorno prima: Remus era disteso al suo fianco, con Teddy placidamente accoccolato sul suo ventre, e lei non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quell'immagine meravigliosa. _La sua famiglia_.  
La mano destra di Remus si muoveva lentissima sulla schiena di Teddy, e con la sinistra l'uomo si allungò ad attirare a sé Tonks.  
La ragazza affondò di nuovo il viso nell'incavo della spalla di suo marito, ricoprendolo di lievissimi baci. Istintivamente, intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di lui, e trattenne il fiato, sentendo sotto le loro mani il lieve ondeggiare del respiro di Teddy.  
No, decisamente il suo cuore di semplice essere umano non era abbastanza grande per contenere tutta la felicità che sembrava sprigionarsi in ondate calde da quei tre corpi sereni.  
  
 _Note:_  
Sì, lo so: nei Doni della Morte Remus in realtà si convince della perfetta salute di Teddy subito alla sua nascita, perché ha ereditato le abilità di Tonks, ma sinceramente non mi ha mai convinta del tutto quella parte. O meglio, ho immaginato che quella sera lui fosse così ubriaco di felicità da non riuscire a ragionare lucidamente, ma non capisco perché l'essere un Metamorfomagus dovesse escludere su due piedi la licantropia di Teddy, quindi ho immaginato che nei fumi e nella profondità delle paranoie di Remus si fosse comunque insinuato il dubbio, passata la prima scarica di adrenalina.  
Forse non ha senso, non lo so, scusatemi, ma questo capitolo è uscito così.  
Piccola nota di cui vi importerà il giusto: ho trovato lavoro (uno di quelli veri, dove addirittura si viene pagati T.T), per cui non ho idea di cosa, come e quando riuscirò a scrivere. Ho già quasi pronto un nuovo capitolo, ma dopo di lui non so con quanta regolarità riuscirò a scrivere. Non sarò impegnata troppe ore alla settimana, ma insomma, immagino avrò bisogno di un po' di tempo per ambientarmi.  
Vi chiedo di portare quindi un po' di pazienza!


	13. Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and caldron bubble

_**Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn, and caldron bubble**_  
 

Severus stava giocando distrattamente con le uova che aveva nel piatto, trascinando la forchetta in mezzo al liquido vischioso del tuorlo, tracciando segni giallastri e densi sulla ceramica bianca.  
Per lui la colazione era sempre consistita in una semplice tazza di latte scaldata rapidamente sul fornello e ogni tanto qualche biscotto: non si era ancora abituato ad avere davanti agli occhi tutta quella scelta, e così finiva sempre per riempirsi troppo il piatto, preso dall'entusiasmo, senza poi riuscire a finire il suo pasto. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto semplicemente ignorare quelle due uova e la montagnetta di bacon croccante che aveva precariamente impilato sul bordo esterno del piatto, ma gli sembrava così ingiusto sprecare tutto quel cibo, e così stava cercando di convincere il suo stomaco ad accettare ancora qualche boccone.  
Fu salvato da quel piccolo dilemma interiore dalla nuvoletta di piume brune che si posarono sull'avanzo delle sue uova: il gufo di Thomas Parkinson, che sedeva un paio di posti più in là, era stato trascinato nella sua planata dal grosso pacco che reggeva fra le zampe, non era riuscito a frenare in tempo e così aveva travolto il calice di succo di zucca della ragazzina minuta che sedeva di fianco a lui, per poi finire la sua corsa rovinosa nel piatto di Severus. Pezzi di cibo e schizzi di succo di zucca investirono lui e la ragazzina, Emily qualcosa, che balzò in piedi con uno squittio spaventato e, strofinando con il tovagliolo la maglietta macchiata, corse verso l'ingresso della Sala Grande. Merlino, quella ragazzina era anche lei al primo anno, ma era così piccola da sembrare una bambina di otto anni. E anche le risposte che dava in classe erano degne di una bambinetta, riscordò Severus con una smorfia irritata.  
Severus fu distratto dalle sue riflessioni dalla voce tagliente di Parkinson che, accanto a lui, si era allungato ad affrettarsi a recuperare il suo pacco:  
“Spostati, idiota, non vedi che la mia roba si sta inzuppando?”  
Severus avrebbe voluto rispondergli malamente, ricordandogli che non era certo colpa sua se il suo gufo non era nemmeno capace di volare, e che, anzi, sarebbe stato lui quello nella posizione di doversi scusare, dato che aveva rovinato la sua colazione, ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Parkinson e i suoi amici stavano già ridacchiando rumorosamente, stracciando la carta marrone e mezza zuppa del pacchetto, completamente dimentichi di quel ragazzino pallido .E poi, Severus non aveva la minima voglia di mettersi contro i ragazzi più grandi già il secondo fine settimana di scuola.  
Si alzò in piedi senza dire una parola, e percorse con passo rapido e lo sguardo basso lo spazio che lo separava dall'ingresso della Sala Grande.  
Passando davanti al tavolo dei Grifondoro, non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare un'occhiata fugace al gruppetto di ragazzini del primo anno, il suo sguardo irrimediabilmente attratto da una inconfondibile chioma rossa: Lily stava addentando con foga una fetta di pane tostato, e aveva il viso leggermente voltato di lato, mentre i suoi occhi seguivano con attenzione il gesticolare agitato di una ragazzina con due lunghe trecce castane. Lily era completamente assorbita da quella conversazione, e non si accorse dello sguardo di Severus puntato su di lei.  
Severus sapeva che non poteva restare a sbirciarla ancora a lungo senza fare la figura del cretino davanti a tutta la scuola, così si decise a superare il tavolo dei Grifondoro e a guadagnarsi l'uscita.  
La maggior parte degli studenti era ancora in Sala Grande, impegnati nella colazione, ed altri stavano scendendo dall'ampia scalinata di marmo bianco proprio in quel momento: del resto, era domenica, molti degli studenti avevano deciso di approfittarne per restare a letto un po' più a lungo.  
Severus indugiò per un po', indeciso su cosa fare: non aveva voglia di chiudersi in Sala Comune, e frequentare la biblioteca durante la seconda domenica di scuola sarebbe stato come appiccicarsi in fronte un cartello che a scritte luminose lo qualificava come secchione noioso. Del resto, doveva solamente scrivere l'ultimo paragrafo di quello stupido saggio per Lumacorno, e poi avrebbe finito tutti i compiti. Imprecò, pensando a quel viscido ometto tondo e sorridente che era il Direttore della sua casa: non che non avesse fiducia nelle sue capacità, si vedeva che era un insegnante valido e preparato, ma semplicemente il suo modo di fare lo irritava. Non era colpa sua se sua madre aveva deciso di abbruttirsi nella periferia babbana invece di diventare un nome di spicco della comunità magica, e l'attenzione e i sorrisi che Lumacorno riservava ai cognomi più noti lo irritavano sempre. E poi, andiamo, Pozioni era una materia _così_ stupida: perché perdere tempo a sminuzzare ingredienti, respirare fumi acri di un calderone, mescolare intrugli pericolosi, attendere tempi indecenti per la decantazione, quando con un movimento di bacchetta si potevano evocare incantesimi potentissimi? D'accordo, gli studenti del primo anno non avevano ancora preparato nemmeno un decotto, quindi forse era presto per giudicare la materia, ma tutta quella fissa per le norme di sicurezza e le regole base era estenuante: non erano dei bambini, davvero Lumacorno aveva paura che potessero far saltare in aria i sotterranei solo accendendo un fuoco sotto i loro calderoni?  
Mentre faceva queste riflessioni, Severus aveva cominciato a muoversi inconsciamente verso il grande portone del castello: era una mattinata soleggiata e tiepida, avrebbe potuto approfittarne per fare una bella passeggiata nel parco del castello. Quando aveva quasi raggiunto l'ampio ingresso, tuttavia, scorse un lampo della sua immagine riflessa nel vetro di una finestra: sul petto della camicia della divisa spiccava una grossa macchia giallastra, simpatico ricordo della colazione appena trascorsa.  
Cambiò quindi direzione, arrossendo un pochino, e percorse a passi rapidi la scalinata che conduceva al bagno del primo piano.  
  
“Tergeo!” esclamò, puntando con attenzione la bacchetta contro la macchia sulla divisa. Non successe assolutamente niente. Non si era aspettato qualcosa di diverso, ovviamente, visto che si trattava di un incantesimo discretamente complesso e non era per niente certo che stesse facendo il movimento corretto, ma per lo meno non diede fuoco ai suoi abiti né fece cambiare colore alla macchia. Doveva provarci, quantomeno.  
Rassegnato, Severus estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un vecchio fazzoletto un po' liso, ma pulito e ben stirato: lo bagnò leggermente, e cominciò a strofinare la macchia, che non fece che allargarsi ancora di più.  
Impegnato com'era a cercare di migliorare la condizione dei suoi vestiti, non prestò la minima attenzione ai due ragazzi che entrarono in bagno. Uno di loro si chiuse in un gabinetto, mentre l'altro prese ad osservare con sorriso poco rassicurante i movimenti di Severus.  
“Ehi, Sirius, muoviti, qui fuori c'è Mocciosus che ha bisogno di una mano!”  
Severus, continuando a strofinarsi con attenzione la camicia della divisa, sollevò lo sguardo su un ragazzino magro, che lo fissava con un ghigno da dietro le lenti di un paio d'occhiali con la montatura di metallo. James Potter, l'idiota che dopo due settimane di scuola già si sentiva padrone di tutta Hogwarts, come se l'intera scuola fosse stata eretta solo perché i Fondatori sapevano che prima o poi lui sarebbe venuto al mondo e avrebbe avuto bisogno di un'istruzione. Si erano conosciuti durante il viaggio sull'Espresso per Hogwarts, e avevano iniziato a disprezzarsi più o meno dal primo momento.  
Severus decise di ignorarlo, per continuare a concentrarsi sul suo compito di smacchiarsi la camicia, ma Potter ovviamente decise di non mollare la presa.  
“Che c'è, Mocciosus, non te l'hanno detto che la domenica puoi anche evitare di metterti la divisa? O hai paura che i professori ti scambino per un ragazzo normale, e non per un secchione?”  
Severus arrossì leggermente, ma si astenne dal rispondere: la verità era che le sue divise, per quanto di seconda mano, erano degli abiti decorosi. Lo stesso non si poteva dire degli altri vestiti che si era portato da casa... quella mattina non aveva avuto bisogno di troppo tempo per riflettere e decidere che cosa indossare: sicuramente si sarebbe attirato diversi sguardi divertiti e sprezzanti se avesse indossato la divisa anche di domenica, ma di certo la gente avrebbe riso molto di più se si fosse messo i suoi vestiti.  
Presto si sentì il rumore dello sciacquone, e Severus scorse nello specchio scheggiato il profilo di Sirius Black emergere dal gabinetto alle loro spalle. Il ragazzo, che era piuttosto alto per avere solo undici anni, fece saettare lo sguardo dal suo amico a Severus, poi sorrise a sua volta. Era un sorriso carico di presagi, e Severus non era certo che volesse scoprire che cosa aveva in mente: quei due ragazzini erano arrivati a scuola solo da due settimane, eppure era come se tra di loro si fosse già formato un tacito accordo: lo scopo delle loro giornate sembrava essere tormentare Severus sempre e comunque, in qualunque occasione, e Severus non si era certo tirato indietro. Si _detestavano_ , semplicemente. Avevano raggiunto il culmine durante l'ultima lezione di Incantesimi, quando Potter e Black avevano volutamente fatto levitare la sua boccetta d'inchiostro, per poi farla cadere rovinosamente sul suo banco, mandandola in mille pezzi. Lily aveva strillato di rabbia, con una lunga scheggia di vetro infilzata nel dorso della mano, e Severus aveva messo mano alla bacchetta, pronto a reagire. Il professor Vitious era intervenuto sistemando rapidamente la mano di Lily e lo stato pietoso in cui versavano i loro vestiti, ma gli appunti di Severus erano irrimediabilmente danneggiati, mentre di quelli di Lily si salvava solo la metà sinistra della pergamena. La cosa peggiore era che quei due se l'erano cavata semplicemente con un'ammonizione a fare più attenzione, poiché avevano detto candidamente di aver sbagliato mira mentre si esercitavano con l'Incantesimo di Levitazione. Lily era furiosa: la mattina dopo, quando aveva porto a Severus una copia degli appunti di Incantesimi che si era fatta prestare da una sua compagna di Dormitorio, aveva passato una buona mezz'ora ad inveire contro i suoi due compagni di Casa, che anche in Sala Comune non facevano altro che fare confusione e disturbare chiunque cercasse di studiare: si calmavano solo quando qualcuno degli studenti più grandi perdeva la pazienza e li redarguiva malamente.  
“Ehi, Mocciosus, che c'è, ti sei sbrodolato stamattina? A pranzo non dimenticarti il bavaglino” ghignò Black, scatenando un attacco di risate sguaiate da parte di Potter.  
“Potreste prestarmene uno dei vostri. Sicuramente ne avrete a centinaia, visto lo stato evolutivo del vostro cervello!”  
Ribatté Severus, seccato. Black e Potter irruppero in un coretto di derisione, poi si scambiarono una lunga occhiata d'intesa e Black si affiancò a Severus, avvicinandosi al lavandino.  
“Che cosa vuoi, Black?”  
Il ragazzo si scostò una ciocca ribelle dalla fronte, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Lavarmi le mani. Non so in quale porcile sia cresciuto tu, ma ti svelo un segreto: il sapone non morde.”  
Severus gli lanciò un'ultima occhiataccia, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla macchia sulla camicia. Ormai restava solo un alone appena più scuro rispetto al resto della stoffa, forse se si fosse gettato sulle spalle il mantello nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto, e l'indomani mattina sicuramente gli Elfi Domestici avrebbero fatto trovare nel suo baule l'altra divisa pulita. Certo, avrebbe avuto un po' caldo, ma poteva sopportarlo.  
Improvvisamente, un getto d'acqua fredda in piena faccia lo distolse dai suoi pensieri: Black aveva unito le mani a coppa sotto il getto del lavandino, e aveva pensato bene di schizzarlo. Più che schizzarlo, di _inzupparlo_.  
“Ma che cosa...”  
Severus non fece in tempo a reagire, che Potter si lanciò a sua volta sul getto del lavandino, tappando per metà il flusso dell'acqua con un dito, e dirigendo così il getto dritto sulla faccia di Severus, che si allontanò chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Ti stiamo dando una mano, Mocciosus: anche i tuoi capelli avevano bisogno di una lavata, non solo quella lurida camicia!”  
Scostandosi da davanti al viso i capelli fradici, Severus estrasse con decisione la bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni: non erano ancora abbastanza bravi da rischiare davvero di farsi male con la magia, ma forse in qualche modo si sarebbe potuto vendicare.  
“Wingardium Leviosa!” esclamò, deciso, puntando la bacchetta contro il viso di Potter: aveva padroneggiato piuttosto in fretta quei primi incantesimi, anche se aveva ancora qualche problema con la mira e la precisione per quanto riguardava gli oggetti più piccoli, quindi fu piuttosto sorpreso di vedere gli occhiali del ragazzo sollevarsi in volo sopra la sua testa. Potter, con lo sguardo improvvisamente spento e confuso, esclamò, furioso:  
“Che cosa credi di fare, ridammeli subito!”  
Severus sorrise, compiaciuto:  
“Con piacere, Potter!” e con un movimento brusco spezzò l'incantesimo. I tre ragazzi, come se fossero stati ipnotizzati, rimasero a guardare gli occhiali scintillanti precipitare a terra con un leggero clangore di vetri rotti.  
Severus non aspettò che i due Grifondoro si riprendessero dallo stupore: in fondo, loro erano in due, e Black sembrava uno che non si facesse alcuno scrupolo a mettere da parte le bacchette per passare ai pugni. Con un movimento rapido, scavalcò gli occhiali rotti e guadagnò la porta del bagno, allontanandosi di corsa verso il corridoio che lo avrebbe portato ai sotterranei.  
  
Severus sedeva a pochi passi dalla riva del lago, comodamente appollaiato sul ceppo di un albero tagliato. Aveva un libro aperto sulle gambe, ma in realtà non stava leggendo: osservava di soppiatto il comportamento dei suoi compagni di scuola, cercando di assorbirne le consuetudini. Aveva scelto quella postazione dopo un lento e impacciato girovagare, perché poco distante da lui c'era un grosso cespuglio che in parte lo nascondeva, e lì si sentiva piuttosto a suo agio: riusciva a guardarsi attorno senza rischiare di essere visto da troppe persone. Detestava muoversi in quegli spazi che gli erano ancora così sconosciuti, perché aveva sempre l'impressione di avere centinaia di occhi puntati addosso, pronti a giudicare e deridere ogni suo movimento. Gli sembrava sempre che tutto, dal suo modo di camminare al modo in cui stringeva la cinghia della borsa dei libri al suono che facevano le sue scarpe sulla pietra dei corridoi fosse terribilmente sbagliato e fuori luogo. Quando in classe sedeva in un banco al centro dell'aula, se ne stava con la schiena dritta e i muscoli rigidi, attento a non fare movimenti troppo bruschi, pieno di timore e imbarazzo che qualcuno potesse deridere anche il modo in cui sedeva. Era certo che tutti lo osservassero e sorridessero sotto i baffi al suo passaggio, ed era ancor più certo che la maggior parte degli studenti gli avesse lanciato qualche occhiata piena di derisione e compassione, vedendolo vagare da solo per il parco della scuola.  
Non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse andato storto: aveva atteso per tutta la vita il momento della partenza per Hogwarts, era certo che lì le cose sarebbero cambiate, che sarebbe sfuggito ad una vita fatta di strilli e disattenzioni per entrare in un mondo di cui si sarebbe sentito parte di qualcosa. Aveva fantasticato così tanto su questi momenti, ed era certo che i giorni della scuola sarebbero stati i più felici della sua vita, finalmente in compagnia di persone come lui, dove sarebbe stato accettato e compreso. E invece _qualcosa_ era andato decisamente per il verso sbagliato. Hogwarts era meravigliosa, proprio come l'aveva sempre sognata: i suoi corridoi labirintici, le vetrate dalla vista mozzafiato, i passaggi segreti, quadri e arazzi, i fantasmi, la posta via gufo la mattina, le lezioni interessantissime... eppure, lui era rimasto il ragazzino un po' strano che se ne stava incerto ai margini del gruppo, senza sapere come gestire una conversazione con altri coetanei. I suoi compagni di Casa si conoscevano quasi tutti, e così lui era diventato subito l'estraneo, quello che aveva uno stupido cognome babbano, quello strano con la divisa di seconda mano e i libri la cui copertina rischiava di staccarsi già dalla prima settimana. Aveva rinunciato presto a fare amicizia con i suoi compagni di dormitorio, soprattutto quando si era reso conto che loro non lo avrebbero mai considerato diverso da un Nato Babbano. E così aveva preso ad impegnarsi il doppio degli altri durante le lezioni, per dimostrare che lui conosceva quel mondo, ne era parte, era legittimato a stare lì, ma questo, nonostante le occhiate compiaciute e di incoraggiamento dei professori, non gli era certo servito a farsi guardare con occhi più benevoli dai suoi compagni di scuola. Trascorreva le sue giornate aspettando solamente i momenti in cui i Serpeverde avrebbero avuto lezione coi Grifondoro, perché, nonostante la presenza di quei due idioti di Potter e Black, questo significava vedere il sorriso di Lily mentre gli riservava un posto accanto a sé. Lily stava vivendo quelle prime settimane ad Hogwarts come se si fosse trattato di una fiaba diventata realtà: guardava tutto con ammirazione, era ansiosa di imparare, aveva scoperto con estremo stupore e felicità di non essere assolutamente l'ultima della classe, ed era pronta a gettarsi in lunghe chiacchierate con chiunque gliene avesse offerto l'opportunità. Nonostante continuasse a sedere accanto a lui durante tutte le lezioni che avevano in comune, Severus la vedeva spesso chiacchierare con le sue compagne di Casa, e in particolare con quella ragazzina dai capelli castani che le stava sempre appiccicata: Lily, nonostante avesse scoperto dell'esistenza di quel mondo solo qualche mese prima, sembrava essersi integrata ad Hogwarts molto meglio di Severus, che si preparava a questo momento da tutta la vita. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere contento per la gioia di Lily, eppure, per qualche motivo, vederla chiacchierare con gli altri, vederla sedere eccitata ma a suo agio nel banco di fianco al suo gli provocava una fitta fastidiosa alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Si ripeteva che doveva darsi tempo, che era ad Hogwarts solo da due settimane, era normale che non si sentisse ancora del tutto a casa, ma al tempo stesso si guardava in giro, vedeva gli altri ragazzini del primo anno cominciare a dividersi in gruppetti e creare le proprie abitudini, e lui si sentiva sempre più solo e isolato dagli altri, attanagliato dal dubbio che, forse, lui ad Hogwarts non sarebbe mai stato felice.  
  
Cercò di tornare a concentrarsi sul libro che stringeva tra le mani, ignorando quella sensazione di disagio che provava nell'essere consapevole di essere solo e seminascosto mentre tutti i suoi compagni si godevano il tempo libero, e subito tornò a far vagare lo sguardo sul paesaggio che lo circondava. Faceva caldo per essere metà settembre, e faceva ancora più caldo infagottato sotto il mantello della divisa, ma non poteva permettersi di restare in maniche di camicia. Poco lontano da lui, un gruppetto di ragazze più grandi se ne stava con i piedi scalzi a mollo nelle acque del lago, intente a scambiarsi pettegolezzi costellati da risolini acuti.  
Severus fece vagare lo sguardo sul pendio di prato che portava al castello, e scorse, poco lontano dalla capanna del guardiacaccia, un gruppo di ragazzini tra i quali spuntava l'inconfondibile chioma di Lily: lei sedeva con le gambe incrociate di fianco alla sua amica con le trecce scure, circondate da altri Grifondoro del primo anno. Potter e Black non erano presenti, ovviamente: Severus sperava che stessero ancora cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi degli occhiali di Potter.  
Severus provò l'improvviso impulso di correre da lei, ma si trattenne: non poteva semplicemente piombare in mezzo ad un gruppo di Grifondoro di cui a stento ricordava i nomi, che cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Dopo un lungo attimo di esitazione, si risolse a cacciare quello stupido libro nella borsa, e a prendere la strada del castello.  
Quando giunse più vicino al gruppo dei Grifondoro, rallentò un pochino il passo, e riuscì a cogliere qualche parola:  
“Mi hanno detto che Vitious è abbastanza largo di voti, mentre la McGrannitt e Doyle sono severissimi.”  
“A me Doyle fa paura, ha sempre una faccia come se avesse voglia di usarti come cavia alla tua prima risposta sbagliata!”  
In effetti, il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure non aveva per nulla un'aria pacifica e rassicurante, ma anzi, sembrava che non vedesse l'ora di poter passare al lato pratico della materia solo per vederli finire in Infermeria uno dopo l'altro. Oh, che peccato che a Difesa Serpeverde fosse con Tassorosso! Severus avrebbe volentieri duellato con Potter o Black.  
Severus aveva quasi oltrepassato il gruppo di ragazzini, quando una voce acuta lo raggiunse:  
“Ciao Sev! Dopo la colazione ti ho cercato al tuo tavolo, ma mi sa che eri già andato!”  
Si voltò, e vide Lily avanzare verso di lui, spolverandosi i jeans e scatenando una leggera pioggerellina di fili d'erba. Severus la guardò sorridente, senza rispondere.  
“Hai da fare?” gli chiese lei con un ampio sorriso, e lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Pensavo di andare in biblioteca a finire il tema di Lumacorno...” mormorò, non osando dirle che in realtà il suo unico piano per la giornata era cercare di non mettersi in ridicolo davanti a tutta la scuola.  
“Ma è domenica! E il tema è per mercoledì!” protestò Lily, gli occhi spalancati con un'espressione incredula.  
“Sì, ma... insomma, lo sai che Pozioni non mi piace, prima me lo levo di torno e meglio è!”  
Lily scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Io non l'ho nemmeno iniziato, così mi fai sentire in colpa! Ti va se ti accompagno, così magari mi dai una mano?”  
Severus dubitava che Lily avrebbe avuto bisogno di una mano con quel tema, ma ovviamente era felicissimo di stare un po' con lei. Negli ultimi mesi, quell'estate, si erano visti quasi tutti i pomeriggi, ed era incredibile pensare a quanto rapidamente Severus si fosse abituato a contare sulla sua presenza. Quando erano pariti per Hogwarts, aveva creduto che la loro amicizia non avrebbe fatto altro che rinforzarsi, ma dopo che aveva sentito il Cappello Parlante spedirla fra le fila dei Grifondoro la sua speranza aveva vacillato non poco. Nonostante per forza di cose fossero costretti a passare diverso tempo separati, avevano preso l'abitudine di trovarsi al termine delle lezioni in biblioteca, per studiare assieme. Certo, la biblioteca non era il posto migliore per chiacchierare, dal momento che la bibliotecaria era una specie d'arpia in grado di cogliere anche il minimo colpo di tosse e di intervenire con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per ristabilire la calma del suo piccolo regno, ma a Severus piaceva quella conversazione silenziosa fatta di sguardi, smorfie, bisbigli e cenni del capo.  
“Certo, volentieri!” rispose, cercando di non suonare troppo entusiasta.  
Lily salutò i suoi compagni di Casa, che le lanciarono uno sguardo incuriosito - Severus aveva già colto diversi sguardi di quel tipo quando Lily si sedeva accanto a lui in classe, ma lei sembrava cieca a tutto ciò - e si avviò insieme a lui lungo il pendio che portava al castello, parlando in maniera entusiasta di tutte le nuove cose che aveva appreso in quei giorni.  
  
  
Severus discese nei sotterranei con un sospiro: era un'ingiustizia che i Serpeverde dovessero fare tutte quelle scale per raggiungere la Sala Grande, per poi dover scendere di nuovo nei sotterranei per le lezioni di Pozioni. Non sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile se avessero sistemato tutte le aule in una stessa ala dei castello? Molte meno corse, meno rischi di fare tardi tra una lezione e l'altra, nessun ragazzino del primo anno perso in corridoi che non aveva mai visto...  
Varcò la soglia dell'aula di Pozioni, dove diversi studenti avevano già iniziato ad estrarre il proprio calderone e gli ingredienti elencati alla lavagna: l'eccitazione era palpabile, dal momento che il venerdì precedente Lumacorno aveva annunciato che da quella settimana avrebbero finalmente cominciato ad avere un approccio più pratico alla materia, preparando la loro prima pozione. Aveva mantenuto un velo di mistero riguardo a quello che sarebbe stato il loro primo preparato, ma Severus sospettava che non si sarebbe trattato di niente di spettacolare.  
Lily, gli occhi scintillanti, sedeva vicino alla parete, in terza fila, e fece un cenno eccitato a Severus di avvicinarsi.  
“Non vedo l'ora di iniziare questa lezione, speriamo di non combinare disastri...”  
Severus, con un sospiro, si lasciò cadere accanto a lei: no, lui non aveva la minima voglia di passare un'ora a sudare sopra un calderone maleodorante, tagliando foglie di trifoglio a striscioline o spremendo occhi di coleottero. Non quando avrebbe potuto impegnarsi ad apprendere qualcosa di più utile e immediato a Trasfigurazione o Incantesimi.  
“Sarai bravissima, Lily, non ti preoccupare.”  
In quel momento, Lumacorno invitò gli ultimi studenti che si stavano attardando fuori dall'aula a prendere posto, e si rivolse alla sua classe con un ampio sorriso, come se nascondesse dietro la schiena un enorme pezzo di cioccolata e non vedesse l'ora di vedere le loro espressioni quando glielo avrebbe offerto.  
“Bene, ragazzi, se posso avere la vostra attenzione, vorrei invitarvi a concentrarvi e richiamare alla mente quello che abbiamo studiato in queste prime settimane sulle norme di sicurezza da mantenere durante la preparazione di una pozione.”  
Fece una pausa ad effetto, come per lasciare effettivamente il tempo a tutti di ricordare quelle sciocchezze: seguire con attenzione le istruzioni del libro di testo, non saltare o unire più passaggi, non cercare di correggere una pozione evidentemente sbagliata, non sporgersi troppo a respirare i fumi di un calderone... insomma, anche un bambino di cinque anni avrebbe capito che cosa era meglio fare o non fare con una sostanza che bolliva sul fuoco.  
“Bene, ora vi chiedo di aprire il vostro libro di testo a pagina trentanove e di cercare di seguire alla lettera le istruzioni riportate. La pozione Scacciabrufoli è un preparato piuttosto semplice, tuttavia sono certo che sarà illuminante per voi toccare con mano cosa significa manipolare delle materie prime per ottenere scopi ben precisi. Per qualsiasi dubbio, non esitate a chiamarmi al vostro tavolo di lavoro. Anche se sono certo che ve la caverete benissimo.”  
Con quest'ultima frase, scoccò un sorriso ammiccante a James Potter, che ricambiò il sorriso apertamente.  
 _Dannato arrogante_. Da quando l'anno era cominciato, Lumacorno non faceva che decantare il talento che doveva sicuramente scorrere nelle vene del giovane Potter, figlio del famoso pozionista Fleamont Potter, inventore dell'apprezzatissima Tricopozione Lisciariccio, che Lumacorno assicurava essere un suo caro amico. Il ragazzo aveva accolto tutti questi complimenti con sorrisi svogliati, annuendo impercettibilmente quando Lumacorno annunciava che la sua classe quell'anno avrebbe assistito a grandi cose fuoriuscire dal suo calderone. Al diavolo, che Potter si beasse pure di essere bravo ai fornelli, Severus sapeva che il vero talento risiedeva nel mantenere il sangue freddo durante un duello, non certo nello stare comodamente seduti al sicuro davanti ad un calderone fumante!  
Quando Severus si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, si accorse che Lily aveva già acceso il fuoco sotto il suo calderone, e stava frantumando nel suo mortaio nuovo di zecca le zanne di serpente.  
Severus, scoccando un'ultima occhiata a Potter, i cui occhiali erano in qualche modo tornati in ottime condizioni, si affrettò ad aprire la sua vecchia copia del libro di testo alla pagina indicata, e cominciò a studiare le istruzioni. Effettivamente la pozione non sembrava poi così complicata, e così si mise diligentemente al lavoro.  
Ben presto Severus si ritrovò completamente assorto nel miscuglio che borbottava scoppiettando allegramente nel suo calderone: scoprì che concentrarsi nel contare la giusta quantità degli ingredienti, ridurre in polvere le zanne nel mortaio, regolare l'esatta temperatura del composto e osservarlo cambiare lentamente colore e consistenza mano a mano che contava le mescolate in senso orario aveva un forte potere calmante su di lui. Si ritrovò a muoversi fra il suo calderone e il tavolo con gli ingredienti con una naturalezza che non sapeva di possedere, per una volta del tutto assorbito dal suo compito, senza curarsi minimamente di quello che gli altri stessero facendo o di cosa potessero pensare di lui.  
Quando Mary MacDonald urtò il proprio calderone rovesciandosi il contenuto bollente sulle gambe e prorompendo in uno strillo acuto, Severus a malapena alzò la testa dal suo lavoro: registrò marginalmente Lumacorno borbottare che si aspettava che sarebbe successo prima o poi, perché tutti dimenticavano la regola basilare di assicurarsi che il calderone fosse bel fissato al suo supporto.  
“Lupin, accompagna miss MacDonald in Infermeria, vuoi? Conosci la strada” aggiunse l'uomo stancamente, guardando con aria corrucciata e vagamente annoiata la ragazzina singhiozzare.  
Lily intercettò lo sguardo di Severus, poi si rivolse al contenuto dei loro calderoni, e disse:  
“Mi sa che ci siamo, stanno assumendo proprio una bella tinta color buccia d'arancia. Ce l'abbiamo fatta, mi sa!”  
In effetti, la pozione di Lily e quella di Severus sembravano rispecchiare la descrizione riportata sul libro: Severus si sarebbe aspettato qualche bolla in più sulla superficie della sua, mentre quella di Lily scoppiettava fin troppo, spedendo sporadici schizzi arancioni in ogni direzione, ma non appena Severus si guardò attorno si accorse che il resto della classe era in una situazione ben peggiore. La pozione di Mary giaceva a terra in brutti grumi rossastri, mentre quella di Emily Rosenthal, la ragazzina minuta di Serpeverde, si stava solidificando in una gelatina bruna che puzzava terribilmente di gomma bruciata. Lumacorno girava con aria affranta fra i banchi, evidenziando gli errori commessi dai vari studenti - a quanto pare Peter Minus a metà pozione aveva fatto cadere il libro, e lo aveva riaperto alla pagina sbagliata, producendo un perfetto incrocio tra la pozione Scacciabrufoli e la lozione CuoioPerfetto. Remus Lupin sembrava invece essere stato sul punto di produrre qualcosa di buono, la sua pozione era solo un po' troppo chiara ma sembrava tutto sommato accettabile, ma ovviamente si era dimenticato di spegnere il fuoco sotto il suo calderone, prima di accompagnare quasi di peso Mary in Infermeria, e così presto un acre odore di bruciato prese a salire dal suo composto. Sirius Black aveva prodotto un composto dal colore perfetto, ma che aveva preso una consistenza simile a quella del formaggio fuso, che pendeva in lunghi filamenti collosi dal mestolo che il ragazzo tentava inutilmente di liberare dal suo calderone. Quando Lumacordo si voltò speranzoso verso il calderone di Potter, pronto a sommergerlo sotto una valanga di complimenti, per poco non svenne: il calderone di Potter era totalmente invaso da una densa schiuma verdastra, che continuava ad aumentare e minacciava di varcare i confini del suo contenitore. Inoltre, da quella schiuma fuoriuscivano enormi bolle che scoppiavano con sonori _pop_ , spendendo schizzi bollenti in ogni direzione, costringendo Potter a saltare come un ranocchio nel tentativo di evitarli.  
“Mio caro ragazzo, ma che cosa è successo qui?” esclamò deluso il professore, facendo _evanescere_ la pozione di Potter prima di dover spedire anche il suo pupillo in Infermeria.  
“Non lo so, professore, dev'essere colpa di quelle lumache giganti, stava andando tutto bene finché non ho aggiunto quelle” cercò di scherzare il ragazzo, ma era evidente che non fosse contento della faccia delusa di Lumacorno.  
Il professore scosse la testa, e si allontanò senza ulteriori commenti, avvicinandosi ad un tavolo di Serpeverde che avevano ottenuto risultati discreti, anche se ancora lontani dalla descrizione presente sul libro.  
Alla fine, con aria annoiata, Lumacorno si avvicinò al tavolo di Lily e Severus: non aveva mai prestato loro molta attenzione, nemmeno quando faceva l'appello - Lily era presto diventata Lilian - ma questa volta si fermò, trattenendo teatralmente il respiro, e fissò a lungo i due ragazzi. Lily, accanto a Severus, cominciò ad arrossire, visibilmente in imbarazzo, ma il ragazzo sapeva che Lumacorno doveva essere contento. Le loro, del resto, _erano_ le migliori pozioni della classe.  
“Per i baffi arricciati di Salazar, questa sì che è una Pozione Scacciabrufoli fatta come si deve!”  
Si chinò ad annusare i due composti, li mescolò e saggiò la consistenza del liquido, poi scrutò a lungo Severus:  
“Sei certo di non avere qualche pozionista in famiglia, ragazzo? Questo non è un talento comune...” dicendo questo, lanciò un'ultimo sguardo ferito a Potter, che stava borbottando qualcosa nell'orecchio di Sirius Black.  
“No, signore, non che io sappia.”  
Non sapeva molto della famiglia di sua madre, che non ne parlava mai volentieri, ma ritenne più opportuno evitare di spiegare la situazione davanti a tutti i compagni.  
“Quanto a Miss Evans, be', in questo caso chiaramente il talento sta tutto nelle mani e nel cervello di questa signorina, visto che di certo non c'è nessun avo da ringraziare. Direi che sarebbe appropriato assegnare quindici punti a Serpeverde e quindici punti a Grifondoro! Forza, ora, ripulite tutto e andate.”  
Severus non riuscì a trattenere un ampio sorriso: erano i primi punti che guadagnava per la sua Casa, e non credeva che questo lo avrebbe fatto sentire così orgoglioso. Mentre riponeva i suoi strumenti nella borsa, Potter e Black gli si avvicinarono con un sorriso torvo:  
“Be', Mocciosus, complimenti. Stai solo attento, la prossima volta qualche lumaca gigante potrebbe scivolare dal nostro calderone e finire nel tuo!”  
“Che hai, sei invidioso, Potter? Solo perché tu non sapresti preparare nemmeno un tè, non significa che altri non si vogliano impegnare” intervenne Lily, minacciosa. Da quell'incidente con la boccetta d'inchiostro non aveva ancora perdonato Potter e Black, e non perdeva occasione di ribadirlo.  
“E' solo che preferisco impegnarmi in cose più utili. Il lavoro ai fornelli lo lascio alle signorine.”  
Con questo si voltò e marciò fuori dall'aula, con Black che gli trotterellava dietro come un cagnolino.  
Lily sbuffò, sprezzante, e si caricò in spalla la sua borsa:  
“Va be', che cosa puoi aspettarti da un pallone gonfiato che deve tutti i suoi soldi ad una pozione che non solo non saprebbe preparare nemmeno tra un milione di anni, ma che non sa nemmeno usare?”  
In effetti, a giudicare dal nido che Potter aveva al posto dei capelli l'invenzione di suo padre non sembrava un granché.  
Severus sogghignò, guardando gli occhi di Lily scintillare. La ragazzina, dopo un attimo, non riuscì più a trattenersi, e lo strinse in un fugace abbraccio, che lasciò Severus sorpreso e imbarazzato.  
“Ma ti rendi conto? Quindici punti! Ed è solo la prima pozione!”  
Il calore che era salito a imporporare il viso di Severus parve sciogliersi e scendere a diffondersi nel suo petto, facendolo sentire, per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede ad Hogwarts, sereno e sicuro di quello che stava facendo.  
Senza ombra di dubbio era stato uno stupido a giudicare così presto Lumacorno: Pozioni era decisamente uno dei corsi più interessanti che la scuola potesse offrire.  
  
 _Note:_  
Avevo promesso che avrei provato di nuovo a dare spazio a Piton, ed eccomi qui. Nella mia mente ero partita da premesse leggermente diverse: mi ha sempre incuriosito il fatto che Lily e Severus fossero evidentemente entrambi ottimi pozionisti, e così avevo in mente di scrivere qualcosa in cui Severus cominciava ad impegnarsi e ad appassionarsi alla pozionificazione solo per avere un motivo in più per sentirsi legato a Lily, ma alla fine è venuta fuori questa cosa.  
Spero di non aver esagerato con le insicurezze di Piton, ma ad un certo punto mi è venuto quasi naturale rievocare certe sensazioni. Ringrazio mille e mille volte di essermi finalmente lasciata alle spalle l'adolescenza e le scuole medie, questa storia mi ha costretta ad un viaggio nel passato piuttosto amaro (per carità, non ho mai vissuto niente di simile a quello che ha passato Piton, ma è sorprendente come anche le umiliazioni più piccole ricevute a quell'età si scolpiscano indelebilmente nella memoria: dopo questa storia, sono decisamente più solidale con lui XD).  
Ah, è la seconda volta che vandalizzo Shakespeare solo perché non sono capace di inventarmi dei titoli decenti. Lo so, all'Inferno dev'esserci un Girone fatto apposta per quelli come me.  
E con questo capitolo ho anche terminato “la scorta” di storie da pubblicare: spero solo di non farvi attendere troppo per un nuovo aggiornamento, ma non garantisco nulla. E' un periodo di grossi cambiamenti, e sono mentalmente esausta. Abbiate un po' di pazienza, e perdonatemi. 


	14. Gli anni della leggerezza

_**Gli anni della leggerezza** _

 

Petunia era furiosa.  
No, era più che furiosa, era adirata, indignata e delusa.  
E quel che era peggio, nessuno sembrava comprendere perché si fosse rinchiusa nella sua stanza senza più dire una parola, nemmeno Vernon, che era rimasto a fissarla scendere dalla macchina con sguardo confuso e stupito.  
Oh, certo, perché mai qualcuno in quella casa avrebbe dovuto fare lo sforzo di spegnere per un secondo tutto quello stupido entusiasmo per cercare di capire che cosa stesse passando per la sua testa? Del resto, lei era soltanto Petunia, la noiosa, banale, ordinaria Petunia! Che importava di tutti i suoi sforzi, di tutta la pianificazione, della cena studiata nei minimi dettagli, il parrucchiere nel primo pomeriggio e un vestito nuovo, il discorso che Vernon aveva studiato quasi a memoria, gli imprevisti calcolati... quella serata doveva essere perfetta, doveva essere la sua serata, e lo sarebbe stata, se solo sua sorella non avesse rovinato tutto, come al solito. Sua sorella! Ah, Lily non si era resa conto di nulla, ovviamente! Le aveva semplicemente regalato uno dei suoi sguardi feriti, da cagnolino bastonato, e se n'era rimasta con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime a fissare la porta che Petunia aveva sbattuto.  
Petunia non doveva nemmeno sforzarsi troppo per immaginare quello che doveva essere successo appena lei aveva lasciato la casa: i loro genitori si sarebbero gettati su Lily, coprendola di paroline dolci e cercando di convincerla a non fare caso a Petunia, perché tutti e tre sapevano quanto potesse essere difficile il suo carattere in certi frangenti. Lily allora avrebbe tirato su con il naso, si sarebbe asciugata le lacrime e avrebbe messo in piedi la sua bella maschera da bambina coraggiosa, avrebbe cercato di sorridere e avrebbe detto qualcosa di carino, rassicurando tutti che l'indomani avrebbe parlato con Petunia e si sarebbe scusata. Oh, sì, perché era fuori di dubbio che alla fine sarebbe stata Lily quella che si sarebbe scusata, giusto per dare a tutti un motivo in più per ammirarla. Poi quel ragazzino dinoccolato, quella specie di fidanzato che Lily aveva gettato loro in casa durante le ultime vacanze di Pasqua, avrebbe fatto qualche battuta acida e infantile su Petunia, e Lily si sarebbe arrabbiata, allora lui si sarebbe scusato e avrebbe detto qualche altra idiozia, Lily avrebbe finto di fare ancora la sostenuta, ma la sua sarebbe stata tutta una posa, perché dietro le sue labbra arricciate ci sarebbe stata una risata a stento trattenuta, ed entro pochi minuti avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo di James con sguardo adorante.  
Oh, al diavolo! Petunia non aveva intenzione di restarsene sdraiata a rimuginare su come la sua serata perfetta si era trasformata in una specie di incubo. Vernon era furioso, maledizione! Quando gli aveva chiesto di lasciarla sola, l'aveva fatta scendere dalla macchina davanti a casa sua, e poi era ripartito sbuffando e borbottando. Petunia ci avrebbe messo _ore_ per cercare di scusarsi e convincerlo a tornare a cena dai signori Evans un'altra sera e terminare il suo discorso. Oh, per la miseria, no, ormai quel discorso non aveva più senso! Poco importava: domani magari gli avrebbe fatto una sorpresa e si sarebbe fatta trovare fuori dal suo ufficio, e avrebbero pranzato insieme. No, meglio di no, Vernon non amava le sorprese; lo avrebbe chiamato durante la pausa pranzo, e lo avrebbe invitato a cena in quel ristorantino che gli piaceva tanto a Redhill, e davanti ad una bella fetta di torta meringata avrebbero sicuramente fatto pace. Forse, se si fosse svegliata presto e avesse fatto in tempo a passare in tintoria prima di andare al lavoro, sarebbe anche riuscita a mettere quel vestito beige che aveva comprato solo qualche settimana prima, e che a Vernon piaceva tanto...  
Con questi pensieri per la testa, si alzò di scatto dal letto, e controllando con mani tremanti che i capelli fossero ancora abbastanza in ordine, prese a infilarsi le scarpe. Elegantissime scarpe color crema, con un tacco abbastanza alto da slanciarle i polpacci magri ma non così tanto da farla sembrare una poco di buono. Scomodissime. Perfette con l'abito a motivi floreali che indossava, ora tutto sgualcito dopo che si era lasciata pesantemente cadere sul letto. Decisamente inadatte per una passeggiata serale per schiarirsi le idee. Cercando di non pensare a quanto sarebbe stata ridicola con un bell'abito elegante e delle scarpe da ginnastica, si infilò ai piedi le scarpe più comode che riuscì a trovare nella sua stanza, poi si avvolse in un soprabito leggero e uscì silenziosamente.  
  
Petunia percorse con passo rapido e un po' incerto la via residenziale, fino a quando non giunse in vista del piccolo parco giochi del quartiere. Grazie al cielo la loro era una zona tranquilla, non succedeva mai nulla di strano, quindi una ragazza poteva ancora permettersi di camminare sola dopo il tramonto. Petunia di solito preferiva comunque evitare di farlo, ma quella non era una sera come le altre. Avrebbe dovuto essere la sua serata speciale, e invece ora si ritrovava da sola a camminare verso il parco giochi in cui aveva trascorso tante ore felici, da bambina.  
Il cancello del parchetto era accostato, ma non chiuso a chiave: le bastò spingere leggermente per avvertire il cigolio stanco, e si ritrovò a percorrere il sentiero di ghiaia bianca. Per un attimo, ripensò a tutte le volte in cui, da bambine, lei e Lily si erano riempite le tasche di quei sassolini bianchi, per poi sedersi nell'angolo più appartato del parco, sulla terra soffice e umida sotto le piante, per costruire sentieri e giardini in miniatura. Era stato uno dei loro giochi preferiti, almeno fino a quando Lily non aveva iniziato a far sgorgare l'acqua nel punto esatto in cui dicevano che ci sarebbe dovuto essere un ruscello o un laghetto. Allora Petunia aveva detto di essere troppo grande per quel tipo di giochi, e aveva lasciato Lily a costruire piccoli giardini da sola. La verità era che la semplicità con cui Lily riusciva trasformare in realtà una fantasia la terrorizzava.  
Petunia avanzò lentamente, pregustando di sedersi come una volta in cima al grosso scivolo a forma di castello - il suo gioco preferito, perché poteva nascondersi in quella specie di casetta alla base e osservare gli altri bambini giocare senza essere vista - quando improvvisamente sentì delle voci. Per un attimo, temette di essersi sbagliata: forse il loro quartiere non era più così tranquillo come si divertiva a ripetere a chiunque, forse malintenzionati, delinquenti e drogati esistevano anche da loro, e lei aveva commesso un'incredibile imprudenza ad uscire di casa a sera più che inoltrata. Le voci erano ancora abbastanza lontane, dovevano essere nei pressi dell'altalena, e di certo non l'avevano ancora vista. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare dietrofront, camminare silenziosamente com'era arrivata e andarsene, e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di niente. Avrebbe potuto schiarirsi le idee anche a casa, uscire era stata una cosa così impulsiva, così stupida!  
Stava per voltarsi e andarsene, quando una risata squillante la raggiunse. Una risata piena di gioia, femminile e cristallina. La risata di Lily.  
Maledizione, possibile che sua sorella non fosse capace di lasciarla in pace nemmeno quando decideva di passare del tempo da sola? Non aveva detto che sarebbe uscita solo per riaccompagnare a casa quella specie di fidanzato? E invece no, Lily, la perfetta Lily, non aveva riaccompagnato a casa il suo ragazzo. Lily lo aveva trascinato nell'unico posto in cui Petunia voleva rimanere sola, perché Lily quella sera sembrava decisa a rovinare ogni momento di serenità di sua sorella.  
A coprire la risata di Lily, una risata più profonda, decisamente maschile, e poi un intrecciarsi di voci, fiumi di parole a malapena soffocate in quella tersa notte di inizio autunno.  
Petunia sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a casa, ma qualcosa la spinse a camminare lentamente in avanti, tenendosi nell'ombra, fino a quando non riuscì a scorgere il cerchio di luce tenue e dorata disegnata dai lampioni attorno allo spiazzo erboso delle altalene. Lì quel ragazzo, quel James Potter, sedeva sull'asse di legno che faceva da pianale all'altalena, e Lily era seduta sulle sue ginocchia, il viso voltato all'indietro e nascosto contro il collo del ragazzo, che la stringeva a sé accarezzandole i capelli.  
Petunia non poté fare a meno di notare, di nuovo, quanto sembrassero giovani: due ragazzini in preda alla prima cotta, altroché, ecco quello che erano! E invece fingevano di essere abbastanza grandi da potersi comportare da adulti... andiamo, chi mai avrebbe potuto prenderli sul serio? I suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa, intervenire, proibire a Lily di fare un gesto così stupido e avventato, e invece tutto quello che suo padre sapeva fare era stringere fra le braccia quel ragazzino spettinato, mentre sua madre si asciugava furtivamente le lacrime e continuava a ripetere il nome di Lily, raggiante.  
James Potter disse qualche cosa che Petunia non riuscì a sentire, e Lily per tutta risposta gli chiuse le labbra con un bacio tanto appassionato che Petunia si ritrovò a deglutire, a disagio: per la miseria, ma sua sorella non si rendeva conto che si trovavano pur sempre in un luogo pubblico? In un luogo pensato _per i bambini,_ oltretutto. Poteva anche essersi appena diplomata a pieni voti, ma decisamente in quella scuola non le avevano insegnato nulla sul decoro.  
Petunia, invece, poteva vantare una perfetta padronanza delle buone maniere: se non fosse stato per Lily, quella sera sarebbe davvero stata perfetta. Per un po', lei e Vernon avevano pensato di portare fuori a cena i suoi genitori, ma poi avevano cambiato idea: la cena al ristorante era stato un momento tutto loro - un momento _perfetto_ , ci teneva a ricordare Petunia, in cui Vernon si era comportato da impeccabile gentiluomo, facendo esattamente tutto quello che ci si aspettava da lui - e così avevano optato per una cosa più intima. Più familiare, visto lo scopo di quella cena. E così Petunia aveva pianificato e organizzato, aveva scelto la sera perfetta, in cui sapeva che Lily sarebbe stata fuori coi suoi amici, aveva passato ore a scartabellare libri di ricette per scegliere il menù più adatto, aveva apparecchiato usando il servizio bello - e per tutto il tempo, mentre accarezzava le forchette d'argento non faceva che pensare a come sarebbe stato il _suo_ servizio elegante - e aveva aspettato che Vernon arrivasse, puntuale come al solito.  
Quando sua madre era andata ad aprire la porta, si era trovata davanti un ragazzone nel fiore degli anni, tutto impettito nel suo completo elegante e con i capelli biondi ben pettinati all'indietro.  
I suoi genitori dovevano sospettare qualche cosa, perché l'unica cena così elegante e curata che Petunia avesse organizzato era stata un anno prima, quando aveva deciso di presentare formalmente Vernon in famiglia. Ci teneva a rispettare le regole, lei. Non come Lily, che durante le ultime vacanze di Pasqua aveva semplicemente detto di voler invitare un compagno di scuola che era curioso di scoprire di più sul loro mondo, e poi si era presentata a pranzo con quel ragazzo spettinato che, dopo un iniziale momento di imbarazzo, non aveva fatto alto che fare battute brillanti e raccontare di come Lily a scuola lo tormentasse, mettendolo sempre in punizione perché non rispettava le regole. Lily si era degnata di far sapere a loro che quel James Potter era più di un amico solo quando, spostandosi in salotto per il dessert, li avevano trovati avvinghiati insieme e intenti a scambiarsi un bacio appassionato davanti alla televisione. E i loro genitori avevano solo _riso_. Vernon non si sarebbe mai sognato di baciarla a quel modo davanti alla sua famiglia. Be', non l'aveva mai baciata con quella passione disperata nemmeno quando erano soli, dovette ammettere Petunia. Ma Lily poteva pomiciare in soggiorno con un tizio strambo che non aveva fatto altro che parlare di _abracadabra_ e _bibbidibobbidibù_ , e tutto quello che otteneva era una risata e una comprensiva pacca sulla spalla. Non si era mai degnata di spiegare la situazione, ma semplicemente, quando era tornata a casa da scuola, dopo essersi diplomata, aveva preso a farsi vedere spesso in compagnia di quel Potter, e i loro genitori sembravano semplicemente innamorati di quel ragazzo. Un ragazzo che non lavorava e nemmeno cercava lavoro, per giunta. Lily lo giustificava dicendo che la situazione nel loro mondo era difficile e che James voleva rendersi utile per migliorare le cose, e i loro genitori lo ammiravano per questo, invece di vederlo per il perdigiorno scansafatiche che era. Non battevano nemmeno ciglio quando Lily, con un sorriso noncurante, scendeva di corsa le scale e annunciava di non aspettarla, perché sarebbe rimasta a dormire da James. Petunia non avrebbe mai osato dire una cosa del genere con tanta leggerezza. Eppure i loro genitori sembravano non accorgersi nemmeno che la loro figlia appena maggiorenne passava almeno una notte alla settimana a casa di quello che avevano dovuto intuire essere il suo fidanzato, perché lei non si era mai preoccupata di presentarlo come tale. Be', probabilmente questa rilassatezza nei costumi era il prezzo da pagare quando si accettava che la propria figlia frequentasse un collegio di pazzi frequentato sia da ragazzi che da ragazze.  
Petunia invece aveva fatto le cose per bene: quando le cose con Vernon avevano cominciato a farsi serie, nel giro di un weekend aveva organizzato due cene formali, una per presentare ufficialmente Vernon ai suoi genitori, e una per essere presentata alla famiglia di lui. Da quel momento, cercava di far incontrare i suo genitori e Vernon almeno una volta al mese, perché potessero conoscersi e apprezzarsi reciprocamente. E poi Vernon era stato semplicemente _perfetto_ : aveva trovato un buon lavoro, aveva ottenuto una promozione e aveva aperto un mutuo per una bella casa adatta ad ospitare una famiglia nel Surrey, l'aveva invitata a cena in un ristorante esclusivo e molto elegante e, dopo un discorso pieno di buoni sentimenti e di affetto si era inginocchiato davanti a lei, porgendole la scatolina di velluto del solitario che ora continuava a rigirarsi attorno all'anulare.  
Era stato _perfetto_. E ancora più perfetto era stato quando Vernon le aveva detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare con i genitori di lei, e chiedere loro la sua mano. Non perché avessero davvero bisogno della loro benedizione, ma perché trovava corretto cercare di rispettare le tradizioni, fosse anche solo per puro amore della forma.  
E così Petunia aveva organizzato la cena perfetta, chiedendo ai suoi genitori di vestirsi bene, perché chissà, forse avrebbero potuto anche scattare delle fotografie in ricordo della serata. E Vernon era arrivato, portando un'ottima bottiglia di vino, e avevano trascorso una splendida serata ascoltandolo parlare degli ultimi affari che avevano concluso. Avevano deciso che Vernon avrebbe tenuto il suo discorso dopo il caffè, e così Petunia aveva iniziato a provare una piacevole agitazione, arrivati al momento del dolce.  
Non c'era niente di sbagliato in quella serata, persino il telegiornale non aveva riservato brutte sorprese con casi di cronaca troppo efferati.  
Petunia stava osservando con tenerezza Vernon riempirsi la bocca di budino al cioccolato e alle nocciole, quando la porta di casa si era spalancata, lasciando entrare il vociare eccitato di Lily e James. Non avevano bussato, non avevano suonato, eppure lo sapevano, Lily _lo sapeva_ che Petunia aveva invitato a cena Vernon. Avevano fatto irruzione in sala da pranzo tenendosi per mano, e Petunia aveva a stento trattenuto un gemito: James Potter era più spettinato che mai, con gli occhiali leggermente di traverso sul naso, le lenti appannate e un'espressione a dir poco inebetita. Indossava dei jeans scoloriti e una maglietta di quello che avrebbe potuto essere un gruppo rock, ma che Petunia non aveva mai sentito nominare. Non che fosse una grande esperta in materia, del resto. Sembrava un adolescente appena uscito da scuola. Lily invece aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo che continuava a saltellarle sulle spalle, dato che sembrava non riuscire a stare ferma un secondo. Le sue ginocchia chiare spuntavano dai pantaloncini corti che si era messa quella mattina, incurante del fatto che fossero ormai a settembre e che non facesse più caldo. Le sue ginocchia esibivano due vistose sbucciature, come se fosse appena caduta. Come i bambini. Era infagottata in una felpa fuori misura, sicuramente prestata dal bamboccio gongolante, che nonostante fosse in maniche corte, sembrava non sentire minimamente freddo. Petunia notò che il braccio sinistro di James Potter era attraversato da un lungo graffio dall'aria piuttosto dolorosa e sicuramente recente, che sembrava minacciare di riprendere a sanguinare da un momento all'altro. La felpa grigia sembrava appartenere invece a qualche squadra sportiva, ma Petunia _era certa_ di non aver mai sentito nominare i Montrose Magpies. Con un moto di stizza, dovette ammettere che Lily era talmente raggiante che sembrava bellissima anche spettinata e agghindata come una disperata.  
Lily aveva afferrato la mano di James, ed era quasi corsa davanti ai loro genitori, gridando:  
“Sapete che cosa abbiamo appena deciso? Ci sposiamo!”  
Per un attimo, sulla sala da pranzo era calato un silenzio attonito: Petunia, del tutto inebetita dall'annuncio, era rimasta immobile, ad osservare Vernon fermarsi col cucchiaio di budino a mezz'aria. La prima a reagire era stata loro madre, che si era stretta le mani al petto ed era balzata in piedi, emettendo un verso inarticolato. Un verso pieno di gioia, indubbiamente. Poi era stato il turno di loro padre che. con gli occhi già velati di lacrime, si era limitato a sussurrare:  
“Siete così giovani... oh, santo cielo, ragazzi, venite qui!”  
Charles Evans, un omone grande e grosso che cercava di trattenere le lacrime di gioia, aveva stretto a sé James e Lily in un abbraccio soffocante.  
Margaret Evans rimase per un po' immobile a guardare suo marito abbracciare la figlia e il suo futuro genero, e poi prese a ripetere, come una cantilena:  
“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che sarebbe successo presto... la mia bambina... la mia bellissima bambina... oh, James, siete così giovani, ma lo sapevo che non avreste aspettato troppo, non con questa cosa orribile che state affrontando...”  
Con un singhiozzo, Margaret Evans strappò sua figlia e James dall'abbraccio del marito, per stringerli a sé. Petunia vide la familiarità e l'affetto con cui circondò le spalle di quel ragazzo allampanato e dall'aria ancora un po' confusa, e con un doloroso tuffo al cuore si rese conto che sua madre non aveva mai stretto a quel modo Vernon. Gli aveva a malapena stretto la mano e baciato la guancia, e dire che ormai lo conosceva da quasi due anni! Ma Lily era così: per lei era facile farsi voler bene, lo era sempre stato. Lei era la sorella bella, quella generosa, quella dal bel carattere. Tutto veniva semplice, a Lily: non aveva bisogno di sforzarsi e di impegnarsi, perché tutto quello che lei faceva era bello e appassionato e facile da amare. A lei bastava portare a casa un compagno di scuola e baciarlo nel soggiorno perché sua madre si domandasse pensierosa che cosa avrebbero potuto regalare a questo James, visto un solo pomeriggio, per il giorno in cui lui e Lily si sarebbero diplomati. Lo scorso mese i suoi genitori si erano completamente scordati del compleanno di Vernon, non gli avevano nemmeno fatto gli auguri, nonostante Petunia avesse ripetuto almeno dieci volte che per l'occasione sarebbero usciti a cena a Londra.  
Petunia aveva impiegato ore a preparare la cena di quella sera, aveva ascoltato innumerevoli versioni del discorso che Vernon si era preparato per annunciare che l'estate successiva avevano intenzione di sposarsi, e sapeva, perché _lo sapeva,_ che tutto quello che avrebbe avuto in cambio sarebbero stati solo abbracci vuoti e congratulazioni ben ricamate. Invece, non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di arrivare a questo, perché Lily, la sorella minore, quella che ancora non aveva idea di cosa fare della sua vita, le aveva rubato tutta la scena. Lily non aveva avuto bisogno di grandi preparazioni, no: a Lily era bastato fare irruzione in casa trascinandosi dietro il suo ragazzo, che per quanto sembrava reattivo, poteva tranquillamente essere sotto gli effetti di una qualche sostanza stupefacente, e annunciare che _avevano appena deciso_ _di sposars_ i, per avere lacrime e abbracci pieni di amore e sincerità.  
Petunia lanciò uno sguardo cupo a Vernon, che se ne stava ancora immobile col cucchiaio a mezz'aria, incapace di reagire. Avevano preso in considerazione diverse variabili, diversi coefficienti di fallimento del piano per questa sera, compresa l'eventualità che suo padre fosse colpito da un altro scompenso cardiaco, come era successo solo un paio di mesi prima, ma certo non avevano pensato che la sorella mezza matta di Petunia avrebbe semplicemente potuto batterli sul tempo.  
James e Lily presero a parlare insieme, raccontando in maniera confusa ed eccitata che avevano avuto una serata un po' movimentata, una brutta lite coi cattivi di turno - Petunia, per l'ennesima volta, si chiese quanto di vero ci fosse in quello che Lily raccontava del suo mondo, se davvero stessero combattendo una guerra, o se sua sorella avesse semplicemente preso a frequentare brutte compagnie e cercasse di giustificare le sue uscite in piena notte e i vestiti strappati con questa bella favoletta - e alla fine James non era riuscito a trattenersi, e aveva chiesto a Lily di sposarlo. Arrossendo come un peperone e passandosi una mano in quel nido di topi che aveva in testa, il ragazzo confessò che in realtà da qualche settimana stava cercando di organizzare un momento speciale per loro due, per farle una proposta come si deve. Aggiunse che le aveva anche comprato un anello, un antico manufatto celtico che rappresentava amore, impegno e fedeltà e che era a tal punto imbevuto di magia che, se le intenzioni del donatore non erano sincere, non ci sarebbe stato verso di far calzare l'anello. Eppure quella sera, nell'impeto del momento, non era riuscito ad aspettare: disse che glielo avrebbe portato l'indomani, se Lily fosse stata ancora convinta di volerlo sposare. Per tutta risposta, Lily lo zittì con l'ennesimo bacio appassionato, incurante degli sguardi inebetiti dei loro genitori.  
A quel punto, cercando di non pensare al bacio casto che lei aveva dato a Vernon per non attirare sguardi indiscreti al ristorante, Petunia aveva sentito un'ondata di amarezza risalire dalla bocca del suo stomaco: era stata in silenzio fin troppo a lungo, non aveva mai fatto notare ai suoi genitori quanto fosse assurdo che Lily si fosse diplomata da mesi e non avesse spedito nemmeno un curriculum, non aveva mai detto quanto fosse ridicolo che il suo ragazzo si presentasse a casa loro a tutte le ore, perché evidentemente non aveva altre ambizioni nella vita che diventare un perdigiorno privo di una carriera, ma ora non sarebbe stata zitta. Lily poteva essersi presa tutte le attenzioni, da bambina, perché era così bella e brava, perché era _speciale_ , perché aveva sempre storie divertenti su quella scuola di malati di mente, ma ora basta. Lily non si sarebbe presa anche il _suo_ giorno speciale, lei e quel bellimbusto del suo ragazzo non le avrebbero rovinato quella serata tanto importante e tanto a lungo pianificata.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo grattare la sedia sul parquet lucido, e gettò con stizza il tovagliolo sul tavolo.  
“Ma bravi! Congratulazioni ai piccioncini, eh?”  
Lily si staccò dal viso del suo ragazzo, guardandola con quel suo sguardo ferito da cagnolino bastonato. Sembrava essersi sgonfiata, e la guardava con aria supplice, come a volerla a tutti i costi convincere a tacere, a non rovinarle quel momento speciale. Eh, no, troppo comodo così: Lily non poteva pensare di fare tutto quello che voleva, senza mai pensare al domani, e pretendere che Petunia stesse zitta.  
Si era avvicinata a grandi passi alla coppia e ai suoi genitori, e aveva preso a sventolare la mano sinistra davanti a loro.  
“Lo vedete questo anello? Be', se solo non foste stati così impegnati a compiacervi di voi stessi, vi sareste accorti che lo porto da più di due settimane, perché il mio fidanzato sa fare le cose per bene, e non mi ha chiesto di sposarlo davanti ad un Happy Meal!”  
Margaret Evans si voltò verso la maggiore delle sue figlie, con un sorriso un po' tremulo sul viso, ed esclamò:  
“Oh, ma Petunia, è fantastico! Perché non ce lo hai detto prima?”  
Petunia cercò di non fare caso al fatto che né sua madre né suo padre l'avessero abbracciata, e che Vernon, a questa dichiarazione, non era nemmeno stato preso in considerazione.  
“Lo avremmo fatto stasera, se solo quei due... quei... _loro_ non ci avessero interrotto con la solita mancanza di tatto e di buone maniere!”  
Sua madre fece per abbracciarla, e Petunia rimase rigida in quell'abbraccio formale e un po' esitante. Vernon, nel frattempo, si era alzato in piedi, confuso. Petunia non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di parlargli di sua sorella Lily, si era limitata a dirgli che era una ragazza difficile, che aveva dovuto frequentare delle scuole speciali e ora aveva amici non del tutto a posto. Lily poi si era fatta avanti, cercando di prenderle la mano:  
“Tunia, ma è bellissimo! Sono tanto contenta per voi. Scusami se ho interrotto la vostra serata, non lo sapevo... non potevo immaginare...”  
Petunia scostò bruscamente la mano, facendo morire sulle labbra di Lily quelle parole ipocrite. Certo che avrebbe potuto immaginarlo, se solo avesse voluto. Se solo non fosse stata così presa da sé stessa, da quel mondo in cui si era rinchiusa a undici anni e da cui non era mai più riemersa davvero.  
“Oh, ma risparmiamelo! Immagino che al tuo ragazzo non sia nemmeno venuto in mente di fare con calma, e pensare di chiedere la tua mano, no?”  
James, a quel punto, aveva fatto vagare uno sguardo smarrito da Petunia ai suoi genitori, e aveva balbettato:  
“Io non... dovevo? Da noi non si usa più da un sacco di anni, e non credevo che...”  
“Certo che non dovevi!” lo interruppe Lily, lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco a Petunia. “Cosa sono, una vacca al mercato? _Io_ non devo chiedere il permesso a nessuno per sposarmi!”  
Petunia strinse le braccia al petto, andando a sistemarsi a fianco di Vernon, che continuava a guardare la lite fra le due sorelle con l'aria di chi rimpiangeva decisamente di non essersi spicciato a finire il dolce, che ora giaceva abbandonato nella coppa sul tavolo del soggiorno.  
Charles Evans cercò di intervenire:  
“Dai, ragazze, non c'è bisogno di fare così. Ci state sommergendo di notizie meravigliose, dovremmo solo festeggiare!”  
Petunia, però, non era più in vena di festeggiare. Quella doveva essere la sua serata, la sua festa, e invece si trovava a doverla condividere con Lily e quello strambo del suo ragazzo.  
Fissando con sguardo truce gli occhi grandi e belli di Lily, Petunia si limitò a sibilare:  
“Magari avete anche già deciso la data del lieto evento? O volete aspettare di sapere quando ci sposeremo noi, e poi rubarci anche il giorno?”  
Petunia non si sarebbe aspettata niente di meno da gente come quella. Lily scosse la testa, e mormorò solo:  
“Lo sai che non lo faremmo mai, come puoi pensarlo?”  
Poi tornò a rivolgersi a James, con un nuovo sorriso entusiasta a illuminarle il viso:  
“Quando vuoi che ci sposiamo?”  
James l'attirò a sé cingendole la vita con un braccio.  
“Quando vuoi. Anche domani, il tempo di rapire un officiante. O tra qualche mese, se preferisci una cosa più seria con invitati e banchetto e orchestra.”  
Lily sembrò pensarci sopra un attimo, poi disse:  
“Niente orchestra, e non più di trenta persone. Voglio avere cose di cui parlare con tutti gli invitati. In un mese o due possiamo farcela, no?”  
“Perfetto. Un mese o due, tra ottobre e novembre. Escluderei Halloween, dato che a mezzanotte scatterebbe il compleanno di Sirius e lui sicuramente ci ruberebbe la scena.”  
“Ci serve un calendario lunare! Dobbiamo essere a metà fra una luna piena e l'altra, voglio che Remus sia in ottima forma!”  
Petunia, a questo punto, intervenne, seccata:  
“Ma siete impazziti? Non potete sposarvi entro un mese o due!”  
Lei e Vernon avevano deciso di sposarsi la prossima estate, e già i tempi sarebbero stati piuttosto stretti, non era possibile che quei due si sposassero così tanto prima di loro!  
In risposta allo sguardo stupito di Lily, Petunia si decise ad aggiungere:  
“Sono io la sorella maggiore, dovrei potermi sposare prima io!”  
Si rendeva conto che era solo un capriccio inutile ed estremamente futile, ma era tutto quello che le restava per mantenere un minimo di controllo su quella serata che stava lentamente cadendo a rotoli.  
“Oh, santo cielo, non siamo più nel medioevo, i fratelli minori possono sposarsi anche se i maggiori restano da soli per tutta la vita!”  
In un ultimo, disperato tentativo di difendere l'autonomia del suo matrimonio e della sua serata, Petunia rivolse uno sguardo supplice ai genitori, ed esclamò:  
“Ma non sapete nemmeno dove andare a vivere! E di che cosa vivreste, elemosina?”  
Charles Evans fece per parlare, ma questa volta fu James a intervenire, con un borbottio cupo:  
“Una casa ce l'ho, anche se è un po' da sistemare. E ho abbastanza soldi per mantenere entrambi, fino a quando non avremo vinto questa guerra e io avrò tempo di lavorare e Lily potrà cercare lavoro senza rischiare di essere denunciata.”  
Petunia lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Vernon, che però se ne stava con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure cercando di capire come fare a salvare la serata che aveva programmato con tanta cura, e sembrava non aver fatto il minimo caso alle parole di James Potter.  
“Mamma, per favore, di' qualcosa! Hanno diciotto anni, non si possono sposare così presto!”  
Margaret Evans si strinse nelle spalle, scambiando una lunga occhiata con suo marito, prima di rivolgersi con tenerezza a Petunia:  
“Tesoro, è vero che sono molto giovani, ma ti hanno spiegato la situazione in cui stanno vivendo. Le cose potrebbero peggiorare, e a pensarci bene Lily sarebbe probabilmente più al sicuro se vivesse con lui, invece che qui. Non puoi pensare di paragonare la tua vita alla loro, lo sai.”  
Petunia era certa di avere le guance in fiamme: certo che non avrebbe mai pensato di paragonare la sua vita con quella follia in cui si era immersa sua sorella, non era mica pazza!  
“Molto bene allora, tanti auguri ai futuri sposi!”  
Si limitò a sibilare velenosamente, poi afferrò la mano di Vernon e lo trascinò fuori di casa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Convinse Vernon a guidare in tondo per tutto l'isolato tre o quattro volte, fumante di rabbia. Come se non bastasse il disastro in cui si era trasformata la sua serata, ci si mise anche Vernon, che diceva che secondo lui la sua reazione era stata esagerata. Certo, era una scocciatura che quella matta di sua sorella si fosse infilata così in casa rovinando la serata, ma del resto lo aveva detto un sacco di volte anche lei, no? Quella ragazza non ci stava del tutto con la testa, la cosa migliore era non darle troppe attenzioni e aspettare che si levasse di torno. Se Petunia non si fosse lasciata prendere a quel modo dalla rabbia, sicuramente Lily e quel bamboccio di James se ne sarebbero andati da qualche parte a festeggiare la lieta notizia, e loro due avrebbero potuto riprendere la loro serata secondo il piano. Allora Petunia avrebbe voluto gridare a Vernon che lui non capiva, che sua sorella era stramba, ma non completamente matta, e che la situazione andava avanti così da troppo tempo.  
Decisa a non compromettere anche il suo rapporto con Vernon, si era limitata a farsi riaccompagnare a casa, asserendo di non sentirsi troppo bene, e che sicuramente l'indomani avrebbe visto le cose con occhio diverso.  
Si era chiusa in camera, e aveva pianto amare lacrime di rabbia e gelosia.  
  
E ora si ritrovava lì, in piena notte, a rabbrividire nel suo impermeabile leggero e a fissare di nascosto sua sorella scambiare baci infuocati con il suo ragazzo nel bel mezzo del parchetto in cui da piccole avevano trascorso tante ore giocando.  
Quando i due smisero di baciarsi, Petunia non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi ancora un po': avrebbe dovuto schiarirsi la gola e ordinare a Lily di tornare a casa, e lo avrebbe fatto, se solo non avesse sentito Lily sussurrare:  
“Ti amo tanto, James. Se non fosse che Esther mi ucciderebbe se non le concedessi l'onore di accompagnarmi a cercare il mio vestito da sposa, ti avrei davvero sposato anche domani, vestita con un accappatoio bianco, davanti al primo officiante libero del Ministero.”  
La cosa folle, pensò Petunia, era che probabilmente era vero. Lily era talmente infatuata di questo ragazzetto che con ogni probabilità avrebbe davvero fatto una follia del genere. Una follia adolescenziale, che i suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto impedire, e non accogliere con abbracci e lacrime di gioia! James Potter si limitò a stringerla forte, e a sussurrare:  
“Ti amo, Evans. Quando mi hai detto di sì, mi sono reso conto che non mi importava niente che ci fossero cinque Mangiamorte pronti a farci saltare in aria non appena avessimo osato mettere il naso fuori da quel nascondiglio, perché ero troppo felice per morire.”  
Lily ridacchiò, affondandogli le dita nei capelli spettinati, e disse:  
“Ho sempre saputo che da te non mi sarei mai potuta aspettare una dichiarazione con fiori e un violinista in sottofondo, ma ammetto che sei riuscito a stupirmi. Una proposta di matrimonio in piena battaglia non me la sarei mai aspettata.  
“Evans, te l'avevo promesso che con me non ti saresti mai, mai annoiata.”  
Ci furono altre risatine, e lo schiocco di un bacio, e poi la voce di Lily tornò a farsi sentire:  
“Comunque, devi smetterla di chiamarmi per cognome. Sto per diventare tua moglie, non puoi continuare a chiamarmi Evans!”  
“Lo faccio proprio per questo. Tra qualche mese nessuno ti chiamerà più Evans per il resto della tua vita, voglio fare il pieno.”  
“Cretino” sibilò Lily, accompagnando le sue parole con un bacio.  
“Evans. Evans Evans Evans” prese a cantilenare James, accompagnando ogni parola con un bacio. “Lily Evans. Lily Potter: ammetti che suona molto meglio così, no?”  
Petunia decise che non aveva più voglia di ascoltare quelle idiozie: solo dei bambini avrebbero potuto concepire il matrimonio in questi termini infantili. Fece un passo in avanti, entrando nel cerchio di luce creato dai lampioni e non preoccupandosi di essere silenziosa. Non appena la sentirono, i due piccioncini balzarono in piedi, le bacchette sfoderate. Petunia, istintivamente, si ritrovò ad alzare le mani:  
“Sono io, siete impazziti?”  
Lily fu la prima a riporre la bacchetta, mentre James la fissava con aria ostile.  
“Ci hai spaventati. Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
Lily aveva parlato in tono cauto, come se non si fosse ancora decisa se essere arrabbiata con la sorella oppure no.  
“Facevo una passeggiata per schiarirmi le idee e stare un po' da sola, ma evidentemente è chiedere troppo. Comunque, Lily, è tardi, dovresti rientrare.”  
Lily esitò un attimo, poi annuì. Si voltò verso James, e posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sussurrò:  
“E' davvero meglio se andiamo a dormire. Tu devi farti curare quel braccio, e lo so che pure la tua schiena non è messa bene, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere.”  
James sbuffò, circondando le spalle di Lily, e disse:  
“Vi accompagno a casa.”  
Lily, però, scosse la testa.  
“No, non ti preoccupare. Andiamo da sole. Non c'è in giro nessuno.”  
Il ragazzo annuì, e le posò le labbra sulla sommità del capo:  
“Allora a domani, Evans. Pranziamo dai miei, portiamo la lieta novella, guardiamo mia madre piangere e mio padre stappare l'ennesima bottiglia di Vino Elfico che vale quanto la spada di Godric Grifondoro e poi nel pomeriggio andiamo a parlare coi ragazzi. Sirius avrà una crisi di nervi, Peter comincerà a pianificare il mio addio al celibato e Remus ti sottoporrà ad ogni sorta di incantesimo diagnostico per assicurarsi che tu sia ancora in grado di intendere e di volere.”  
Anche alla luce flebile dei lampioni, Petunia era certa che il sorriso sul viso di Lily fosse la cosa più vicina all'estasi che potesse immaginare. Senza bisogno di sforzarsi più di tanto, Petunia seppe anche che lei non avrebbe mai provato una gioia così totalizzante.  
“Mi sembra un ottimo piano. Scommetto quello che vuoi che Sirius si infiltrerà al _mio_ addio al nubilato.”  
James si coprì il viso con le mani, gemendo:  
“Oh, per la miseria, non posso sposarti se Sirius salterà fuori dalla tua torta come mamma Walburga l'ha fatto.”  
“Mi basterà invitare anche Therese Lindgren, almeno sarò sicura che si lancerà su di lui talmente in fretta che non farò nemmeno in tempo a vedergli la punta del naso.”  
Dopo qualche altra sdolcinatezza e un bacio che a Petunia parve infinito, finalmente i due si separarono, e con una giravolta su sé stesso James scomparve nel nulla.  
Cercando di mantenere la calma, Petunia evitò di fare commenti, e dopo un lungo, imbarazzante silenzio, Lily prese a camminare lungo il sentiero. Petunia, dopo un attimo di esitazione, la seguì, e sentì Lily sussurrare:  
“Scusami per questa sera. Davvero, non avevo capito che fosse una serata così importante per voi, altrimenti non mi sarei mai sognata di parlare oggi con mamma e papà. Sono davvero felice per tu e Vernon, siete una bella coppia.”  
Petunia si limitò ad annuire, senza rispondere. La verità era che si sentiva completamente esausta e svuotata, e non aveva più tanta voglia di continuare a sostenere quel muro di rabbia e indifferenza. Guardando la coda di cavallo di Lily ondeggiare lievemente davanti a lei, si ritrovò a pensare alla loro infanzia: c'era stato un periodo in cui erano state molto unite. Lei era la sorella maggiore, e aveva preso molto seriamente il compito di badare alla piccola Lily, di assicurarsi che non le accadesse niente e di insegnarle tutte le cose che ancora non sapeva. Lily, dal canto suo, venerava Petunia: ogni volta che non capiva qualche cosa, era a lei che si rivolgeva, e questo rendeva Petunia piena di orgoglio. Poi però qualcosa era cambiato: Petunia non era più in grado di rispondere alle domande di Lily, perché Petunia non sapeva niente del mondo che si sarebbe inglobato la sua sorellina. Chissà, forse, se solo Lily non avesse ricevuto quella maledetta lettera, le cose tra di loro non sarebbero cambiate così tanto. Lily non sarebbe diventata un'estranea che tornava a casa solo poche settimane all'anno, e forse Petunia avrebbe mostrato a Lily l'anello che ora portava all'anulare non appena fosse rientrata dalla cena con Vernon, confessandole che aveva in mente di preparare una serata speciale per comunicarlo ai loro genitori. E Lily sarebbe stata con lei, l'avrebbe aiutata a preparare la cena e sarebbe stata seduta accanto ai suoi genitori, sorridendole incoraggiante, invece di piombare lì assieme a quel ragazzo e a rovinare tutto.  
Ma Lily non era più la bambina sorridente che Petunia ricordava. Lily ora era una ragazza che viveva in un mondo capovolto, dove ogni stramberia era assecondata e considerata un pregio, e tra di loro le cose non sarebbero mai potute tornare come una volta.  
Mentre percorrevano la via buia e silenziosa, passando accanto ai quadrati scuri che erano le finestre delle case dei vicini, Petunia si sentì di nuovo invadere dall'irritazione, e non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandare:  
“Lily, dimmi la verità: vi sposate così giovani perché sei incinta, vero?”  
Lily si arrestò, immobile sotto il cono di luce di un lampione mezzo arrugginito, e rivolse a Petunia uno sguardo ferito e indignato:  
“Io e James ci sposiamo perché siamo innamorati, e perché siamo in guerra. Potremmo non averlo mai, il tempo di diventare adulti.”  
Petunia scrutò a lungo il viso di Lily, cercando di capire se quello che stava dicendo fosse la verità: possibile che Lily, una ragazzina che aveva da poco compiuto diciotto anni, stesse davvero combattendo una guerra? Era vero, dunque? C'era veramente la possibilità che Lily morisse? Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Petunia decise di no. Sua sorella poteva essere stramba, in quella scuola potevano averle fatto il lavaggio del cervello, ma non era stupida. Se davvero c'era una guerra, se davvero c'erano persone che odiavano quelli come lei, Lily sarebbe scappata lontano. Non sarebbe mai rimasta a rischiare la sua giovane vita, non ne valeva la pena.  
Prima o poi quel suo assurdo matrimonio sarebbe naufragato, e Lily, con la coda fra le gambe, sarebbe ritornata a casa. Forse la batosta le avrebbe fatto capire che quel mondo era pericoloso, che quelle persone non stavano bene, e che Lily sarebbe stata molto meglio nel mondo _normale_. Chissà, quando Lily lo avesse capito, forse lei e Petunia avrebbero potuto anche trovare un punto in comune, una minuscola vicinanza da cui ricominciare.  
“Sei sicura? Non è che quel buono a niente che ti vuoi sposare non è nemmeno capace di evitare incidenti?”  
Le gote di Lily si arrossarono, mentre la rabbia le trasformava il viso in una maschera che sembrava avvicinarsi molto alla rappresentazione del dolore.  
“Smettila, Petunia! Ti ho già chiesto scusa per averti rovinato la serata, si può sapere perché mi odi tanto?”  
Petunia rimase immobile, e Lily, con un verso esasperato, si voltò di scatto, e prese a marciare a passo rapido verso casa.  
Petunia non riuscì ad obbligarsi a seguirla: rimase immobile a fissare quella figuretta dalla lunga chioma che ondeggiava nella brezza notturna, chiedendosi come fosse stato possibile che lei e Lily diventassero poco più di due estranee. Perché era questo che erano, ormai: due estranee che, per qualche settimana all'anno, si ritrovavano a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, a condividere due stanze con una porta comunicante che da almeno otto anni non veniva più aperta, senza più nulla da dirsi. La complicità che aveva unito due bambine tanto diverse sia nell'aspetto che nel carattere si era sciolta in pochi giorni, quando avevano scoperto la verità su Lily. Petunia si era trincerata dietro un muro di vergogna e invidia, ma Lily non aveva mai esitato: si era gettata in quel mondo dorato senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro, ed in quel momento, anche se era solo una ragazzina, Petunia aveva capito di averla persa.  
La figura di Lily era ormai scomparsa in fondo alla via, ma Petunia non era ancora riuscita a convincere le sue gambe a muovere anche un solo passo. Quella doveva essere la sua serata, doveva concludersi fra gli abbracci della sua famiglia e una gioia così luminosa da oscurare qualsiasi cosa, e invece ora Petunia se ne stava sul ciglio della strada, con la certezza di non essersi mai sentita tanto sola in tutta la sua vita.  
  
 _Note:_  
Per la serie, chi non muore si rivede, eh?  
Scusate, non avrei voluto abbandonare così a lungo la raccolta, ma insomma, è un periodo un po' così.  
Erano mesi che avrei voluto dare voce anche a Petunia, ma poi non l'ho mai fatto. Con questa storia sono tornata alle vecchie cattive abitudini di scrivere di getto di notte, quindi non sono per niente soddisfatta del risultato (mi sembra tutto esasperato e privo di un reale fondamento), però mi dispiaceva lasciare la raccolta a prendere polvere.  
Spero di riuscire a riprendere un po' il ritmo e di ricominciare a pubblicare con un minimo di regolarità (anche se non credo di riuscire a mantenere i vecchi ritmi di un paio di aggiornamenti al mese).  
Ah, come sempre, il titolo non è mio, ma viene dal primo volume della saga dei Cazalet di Elizabeth J. Howard: intrecci familiari all'ombra di una guerra imminente. Insomma, in realtà non c'entra nulla, ma la Howard scrive divinamente, quindi chiamarla in causa mi sembra sempre una buona cosa. 


	15. La via di casa

 

**_ La via di casa _ **

  
Tonks attraversò il lungo corridoio di pietra scura quasi trattenendo il fiato, cercando di ignorare lo schiocco sonoro delle sue scarpe che percuotevano il pavimento consunto, rimbombando come cannonate nel silenzio della sera. Si sentiva incerta, tutti i sensi all'erta, neanche fosse tornata ad essere una studentessa che cercava di raggiungere il dormitorio ben oltre l'orario del coprifuoco.  
Eppure, ogni eco dei suoi passi, ogni scricchiolio d'armatura, ogni movimento furtivo nei quadri appesi alle pareti sembravano ricordarle che lei non aveva più quindici anni, e non stava attraversando la scuola per dimostrare alla sua amica Grimilde Fairfax che non aveva paura di andare a stuzzicare i tentacoli della piovra gigante alla luce della luna. Nulla, quella notte, avrebbe potuto farle credere di essere tornata un'adolescente priva di preoccupazioni e responsabilità.  
Hogwarts dopo il tramonto era sempre stata un brulicare di sussurri benevoli: studenti che si attardavano in biblioteca a terminare i compiti e che tornavano ai dormitori in piccoli gruppetti stanchi, fantasmi intenti a raggiungere i propri freddi e trasparenti amici, gli abitanti dei quadri che andavano a farsi visita l'un l'altro... piccole cose che rendevano la scuola viva, vitale, sempre in fermento.  
Quella sera, invece, tutto sembrava sospeso in un'immobilità forzata e carica di angoscia: da quando aveva varcato il grande cancello e attraversato il parco silenzioso, non aveva incontrato nemmeno un sussurro benevolo. Era un silenzio opprimente, quello del parco, un silenzio che sembrava celare un imminente attacco. Tonks aveva percorso la strada che la separava dal grande portone del castello stringendo fra le dita la bacchetta, dandosi della stupida per tutta quella preoccupazione, ma senza riuscire a evitare di tenere la guardia alta.  
Quando era arrivata al cancello, aveva trovato a sbarrarle la strada due uomini vestiti con una immacolata divisa blu pavone: uno era un ragazzino di un paio di anni più giovane di lei, una giovane recluta alta e magra, e con l'aria così sperduta e spaventata che probabilmente non avrebbe riconosciuto Lord Voldemort nemmeno se si fosse presentato al castello con un biglietto da visita. L'altro era un mago di mezza età, un ciccione dall'aria viscida e strafottente che Tonks conosceva bene: Caldwell O'Hara, un vecchio incapace e lavativo che nessuno capiva come avesse potuto superare anche solo il test attitudinale a crocette per poter accedere alla prima prova di selezione dell'Accademia Auror.  
Oh, certo, la scuola era davvero in ottime mani, con quei due a fare la guardia.  
“Chi va là?”  
Domandò la giovane recluta, scrutando Tonks con due occhi spalancati sul viso pallido. La sua voce era un sussurro stridulo, quasi un invito a qualsiasi malintenzionato a levarlo di mezzo con uno _schiantesimo_ e a infilarsi nel castello indisturbato. Era chiaro che quel ragazzo avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che a Hogwarts, quella sera. O forse avrebbe solo voluto strapparsi divisa e responsabilità per correre a rintanarsi in quello che era stato il suo dormitorio, e affidare il compito di proteggere sé stesso e gli altri a qualcuno di più grande e capace di lui.  
O'Hara, che sicuramente doveva averla riconosciuta dal momento che Tonks aveva avuto la sfortuna di lavorare con lui diverse volte, soprattutto quando era una giovane recluta - periodo durante il quale O'Hara non aveva perso occasione di cercare di metterla in difficoltà in ogni momento, forse per compensare il fatto che lei si fosse ritrovata sotto l'ala protettiva di Moody. O meglio, sotto il suo ringhio terrorizzante e il suo sguardo vigile che non si era mai fatto sfuggire niente, nemmeno il più piccolo e insignificante errore, come preferiva definirlo Tonks.  
“Auror Ninfadora Tonks. Vado un po' di fretta” borbottò, cercando di adottare il tono sbrigativo e professionale dei suoi superiori, quel tono che non le sarebbe riuscito nemmeno se avesse passato trent'anni col sedere ben piantato dietro la scrivania dell'Ufficio del Capo Dipartimento Auror. Non che ci fosse nemmeno una remota possibilità che il suo fondoschiena si avvicinasse a quella scrivania, se non dal lato opposto, per firmare le carte del suo licenziamento, ma insomma, non era questo il momento di pensare a certe cose.  
Tonks si frugò nelle tasche del mantello, fino a quando riuscì a mettere le mani sulla spilletta argentata con una grossa A incisa sopra: un oggettino piccolo e all'apparenza innocuo, che però aveva la facoltà di rivelarsi indistruttibile anche davanti ai più feroci incantesimi, e che poteva rivelare tutte le informazioni burocratiche del caso sull'Auror a cui apparteneva. Tonks cercò di non pensare a quante volte una di quelle splle era stata in grado di aiutarli ad indentificare un compagno caduto, vittima di incantesimi che non avevano lasciato nulla di riconoscibile al suo corpo.  
Solitamente quella spilla doveva stare appuntata in bella vista sul petto di un Auror in servizio, ma Tonks, quella sera, non era a Hogwarts in panni lavorativi. In ogni caso, anche se stipata sul fondo di una tasca insieme alla carta appiccicosa di uno Zuccotto di Zucca e un fazzoletto usato, quel cerchietto di metallo era in grado di aprire quasi ogni porta, e Tonks non aveva intenzione di farsi scrupoli deontologici. Non quella sera.  
La giovane recluta, obbedendo pedissequamente alla prassi dei protocolli, non tolse la spilla dalle mani di Tonks, ma si limitò a lanciare l'incantesimo che ne avrebbe rivelato l'autenticità. Se si fosse trattato di un falso, l'incantesimo usato dalla recluta avrebbe fatto in modo che dalla spilla divampasse un incendio che non si sarebbe spento fino a quando non avesse compromesso l'utilizzo della mano da bacchetta del malcapitato falsario.  
Barbaro, antiquato e inutilmente scenografico, secondo Tonks. Un pugno sul naso in grado di mettere K.O. il malintenzionato sarebbe stato più che sufficiente e avrebbe attirato meno l'attenzione, in caso di situazioni delicate.  
In ogni caso, la spilla nel palmo della sua mano si illuminò di un leggero alone porpora, ma rimase perfettamente fresca.  
La giovane recluta stava per scostarsi e lasciarla passare, ma O'Hara, con un sorrisetto che rivelò lo scempio che erano i suoi denti - Tonks sospettava che non vedessero una spazzolata almeno dallo scorso Natale - la interruppe:  
“Ninfadora, cosa ti spinge a Hogwarts in una sera così triste?”  
Tonks si morse la lingua, scossa dal vago sospetto che un _tu fatti i cazzi tuoi che io mi faccio i miei, O'Hara_ non l'avrebbe aiutata a liberarsi in fretta di lui.  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con alcune delle persone che erano presenti allo scontro di ieri.”  
Be', non era del tutto una bugia: certo, questo avrebbe indotto O'Hara a pensare che stesse cercando i testimoni in qualità di Auror, ma insomma, erano solo affari di quell'idiota se lui avesse tratto delle conclusioni affrettate ed erronee dalle sue parole. Del resto, non era certa di avere voglia di mettersi a discutere con quei due proprio quella sera, né aveva intenzione di raccontare loro che lei stessa era, per così dire, una testimone diretta dei fatti che avevano sconvolto Hogwarts e il mondo magico. Oh, non dubitava che la cosa sarebbe venuta fuori, prima o poi, e che qualcuno dei suoi superiori avrebbe preteso una spiegazione che lei non era certa di poter fornire sul perché si trovasse a Hogwarts proprio quando vi erano penetrati anche i Mangiamorte, ma del resto aveva il vago sospetto che, da quel giorno in poi, tutto sarebbe precipitato a tal punto che tenersi il lavoro sarebbe stata solo l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.  
“Ah sì? E come mai, Ninfadora? Credevo che ormai tu ti occupassi solamente di sicurezza stradale... da quando ti hanno reintegrata e coinvolta in faccende più succulente?”  
Di nuovo, Tonks si ritrovò a mordersi la lingua e annodarsi le dita della mano da bacchetta per evitare di sbottare e mandare O'Hara a quel paese e a gambe all'aria nello stesso momento. Certo che non era stata reintegrata, era ancora una semplice addetta al pattugliamento di insediamenti magici minori - persino quella stupida recluta che se ne restava impalata ad alternare lo sguardo fra lei e O'Hara aveva ruoli di maggior responsabilità rispetto a lei! - ma questo non dava a O'Hara il diritto di immischiarsi nei suoi affari. O forse sì, dato che era di guardia al castello, ma Tonks era troppo stanca e impaziente di poter varcare quel portone per essere clemente con quell'uomo . E poi, d'accordo, nell'ultimo periodo poteva essere stata un po' fuori forma, con tutte le preoccupazioni che aveva per la testa e la difficoltà a controllare il suo potere, ma il demansionamento di cui era stata vittima era un'ingiustizia bella e buona. Non era messa così tanto male, e non dubitava che parte delle sue colpe fossero state, ancora, essere troppo vicina a Silente e a Moody.  
Oh, al diavolo, aveva cose ben più importanti da fare che giustificarsi con O'Hara.  
“Ascolta, se vuoi perdere tempo e andare a disturbare la professoressa McGrannitt, fai pure. Scoprirai che lei è perfettamente al corrente del fatto che io sia qui fuori ad aspettare di entrare, e con tutto quello che ha da fare, dubito che sarebbe contenta di perdere tempo dietro alla tua stupida burocrazia.”  
Anche quella non era esattamente la verità, ma nemmeno una bugia completa: la vicepreside - quanto era brutto, chiamarla con quel titolo, soprattutto ora che più che mai il suo ruolo aveva preso un'importanza capitale per la scuola - non aveva idea che in quel preciso momento Tonks stesse cercando di accedere al castello, ma era pur vero che, due notti prima, la donna aveva offerto anche a lei ospitalità a Hogwarts. Quando lei aveva affermato che preferiva tornare a casa per rassicurare i suoi genitori sul suo stato di salute, la vicepreside aveva aggiunto di non esitare a tornare, se avesse avuto delle novità, o anche solo se avesse cambiato idea e avesse voluto evitarsi la seccatura di trovare un alloggio a Hogsmeade, vista la confusione che sicuramente sarebbe regnata al villaggio.  
Insomma, se O'Hara si fosse davvero spinto fino a mandare quella povera recluta a disturbare la vicepreside proprio quella sera, la donna si sarebbe forse mostrata un po' sorpresa, ma sicuramente avrebbe intimato agli Auror di lasciar passare Tonks.  
O'Hara la scrutò a lungo, incerto: era evidente che non volesse mollare la presa tanto facilmente, rendendole la vita facile, ma del resto era anche chiaro che il mezzo bluff di Tonks aveva sortito il suo effetto, e l'uomo non aveva intenzione di attirarsi le ire di una strega come Minerva McGrannitt proprio quella sera.  
“E va bene, vai... sono sicuro che il capitano Maddock vorrà vederci chiaro in questa storia, però.”  
Oh, certo che Maddock avrebbe voluto vederci chiaro, ma, francamente, a Tonks importava ben poco.  
Senza nemmeno salutare i due uomini, la giovane donna si infilò tra di loro, e varcò la soglia della scuola di magia e di stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
  
Quando svoltò finalmente nel corridoio dell'ala est al secondo piano, Tonks sentì il suo cuore accelerare impercettibilmente la sua corsa. Era assurdo, avrebbe dovuto avere ben altro per la testa - una cosuccia banale come il precipitare della situazione politica in cui versava il suo Paese, ad esempio - ma non poté impedirsi di rallentare il passo e gettare qualche occhiata ansiosa al suo riflesso deformato nel vetro delle finestre fiocamente illuminate dalle torce.  
Patetico. Il suo era semplicemente un atteggiamento patetico, ma non poteva fare altro.  
Da ragazzina aveva passato così tanto tempo in quell'ala del castello, muovendosi da un'aula all'altra, tempestando di domande ed esasperando ogni insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure che avesse seduto sulla cattedra, qualche volta seguendolo fino al suo studio, per chiedere consigli e spiegazioni.  
Mai, però, aveva sentito una così forte angoscia nell'apprestarsi a bussare allo studio del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Forse perché nemmeno nella disperazione dei M.A.G.O., quando aveva rischiato di perdere il senno per l'ansia di non ottenere i voti necessari a fare domanda all'Accademia Auror, si era spinta a bussare a quella porta dopo le undici di sera. O forse perché il fatto che su quella porta non fosse affissa alcuna targa recante il nome del professore la intimidiva - anche se l'idea che Piton, quel bastardo doppiogiochista infame, avesse rifiutato di abbandonare il suo antro nei sotterranei, lasciando così intatta dalla sua malvagia presenza quella stanza a cui lei era sempre stata così devota era una magra consolazione.  
O forse il vero motivo che la rendeva tanto inquieta era che mai, nemmeno una volta, aveva avuto paura che quella porta le venisse chiusa in faccia. Aveva sempre avuto la fortuna di essere assistita da professori benevoli e pronti ad ascoltarla, a scuola, ma anche se qualche volta uno di loro non l'avesse ricevuta, lei non se la sarebbe certo presa.  
Questa volta, però, era diverso. Perché questa volta non stava chiedendo consiglio su quali libri studiare per prepararsi al meglio al test teorico della preselezione in Accademia. E perché, lo sapeva, il rischio di una porta chiusa in faccia era altissimo. E Tonks non era certa di riuscire a sopportare una tale delusione, non questa volta. Oltretutto, sentiva di aver dato fondo a tutte le sue carte: si era esposta, aveva sofferto, aveva cercato di portare pazienza e di essere comprensiva, si era lasciata lacerare il cuore dalla paura e dal tormento, e ora non le restava più niente. Se anche questa volta si fosse ritrovata con una porta sbattuta in faccia, avrebbe dovuto riconoscere di aver avuto torto, e si sarebbe dovuta rassegnare ad una vita a metà, priva di quell'emozione che sembrava dare un senso ad ogni cosa.  
Facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio, alzò una mano, e bussò discretamente alla porta. Era pronta: quella sera avrebbe ricevuto l'ennesimo rifiuto, e questa volta lo avrebbe accettato, comprendendo che ormai non c'era più niente da fare per salvare la sua felicità.  
 _Non accadde niente_.  
A parte il suono del suo respiro, il corridoio sembrava deserto, e non c'era nemmeno il più piccolo scricchiolio.  
Tonks, cercando di controllare il tremito alle mani, bussò di nuovo, questa volta più forte, e rimase in trepidante attesa. Forse era arrivata tardi, forse lui dormiva... ma no, conoscendolo doveva essere perfettamente sveglio, intento a rimuginare su tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni con la stessa disperazione di un pazzo.  
I secondi si srotolavano densi, in quel corridoio silenzioso, e Tonks iniziò a sentire il panico crescere sempre di più nel suo petto: non avrebbe avuto nemmeno la consolazione di una porta sbattuta in faccia, ma si sarebbe dovuta accontentare di quel silenzio straziante.  
Tonks rimase immobile, fissando con tutta l'intensità di cui era capace quella porta di legno scuro lievemente graffiata da generazioni e generazioni di studenti irruenti, implorandola mentalmente di aprirsi... ma niente. C'era solo silenzio, in quel maledetto corridoio.  
Cercando di trattenere un'imprecazione tormentata, Tonks fece un'ultimo sospiro tremulo, preparandosi a ripercorrere i suoi passi. Forse avrebbe davvero potuto bussare alla porta dell'ufficio della McGrannitt, chiedendo un letto da qualche parte, anche in cucina: non aveva proprio la forza di affrontare di nuovo il sarcasmo di O'Hara e le sue odiose insinuazioni.  
Proprio quando stava per voltarsi e andarsene, però, lo udì.  
Uno scatto metallico che rimbombò come un'esplosione di Caccabomba nel corridoio deserto e silenzioso, facendo schizzare il cuore di Tonks da qualche parte fra il suo esofago e la laringe.  
La porta si aprì di uno spiraglio appena sufficiente perché la persona all'interno dell'ufficio potesse puntarle contro il fascio di luce proveniente dalla sua bacchetta, abbagliandola per un istante.  
Ecco, Tonks era sicura che, non appena lui l'avesse riconosciuta, quello spiraglio di luce sarebbe scomparso, insieme a tutte le sue speranze.  
Invece, dopo un attimo che a Tonks parve semplicemente infinito, la porta si dischiuse abbastanza da rivelare il viso pallido e sciupato - più del solito, almeno - di Remus. L'uomo era così magro da sembrare malato, e la scarsa luce non faceva che accentuare le ombre scure e scavate sotto i suoi occhi.  
“Dora...” si limitò a sussurrare, con voce roca, e Tonks non poté che esultare, almeno un pochino.  
Quando poi Remus aprì ancora di più la porta, scostandosi per farla passare, Tonks era certa che le sue guance sarebbero diventate di un bel rosso Grifondoro. _Imbarazzante_. Grazie a Merlino la luce era così fioca che Remus non si sarebbe accorto di niente, forse...  
L'uomo, schiarendosi la voce, le fece strada attraverso l'ufficio che Tonks conosceva così bene, e che nonostante ciò stentava a riconoscere: quella stanza era inutilizzata da un anno, da quando Dolores Umbridge e tutti i suoi pizzi e falpalà avevano lasciato Hogwarts, e la cosa era evidente: il camino era spento, regalando all'intera stanza un aspetto cupo e più freddo del necessario, le sedie giacevano rovesciate a testa in giù sulla grande scrivania, puntando le loro gambette magre verso il soffitto. Mensole e scaffali erano vuoti, e sembrava che nessun Elfo Domestico si fosse preso la briga di lanciare un incantesimo antipolvere su una stanza che sarebbe rimasta vuota per almeno un anno. Le finestre erano sigillate, e si respirava odore di chiuso, un odore sgradevole, che fece sentire Tonks ancora più sola e vuota di quanto non si fosse sentita negli ultimi mesi.  
“Non... non è esattamente la stanza più accogliente, scusami.”  
Tonks lanciò a Remus un'occhiata veloce: davvero si stava scusando del fatto che lo avessero relegato a passare la notte in uno stanzino sporco e che puzzava di muffa? Cos'è, credeva che qualcuno si aspettasse che si occupasse lui della pulizia?  
Remus si avvicinò ad una porta che Tonks, nonostante tutte le ore che aveva passato in quella stanza, non aveva mai visto aperta: anzi, ora che ci pensava, non l'aveva quasi mai vista. Doveva essere sempre stata nascosta da tendaggi, scaffali o incantesimi, e fu solo con un sussulto che si rese conto di cosa doveva essere: la porta che conduceva alle camere del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Quando era solo una studentessa, non si era mai chiesta dove passassero la notte i professori. Probabilmente credeva che un professore fosse semplicemente un professore, e che non avesse bisogni umani come mangiare, dormire o chissà che altro...  
Fu solo con un attimo di esitazione che Tonks varcò la porta che Remus aveva aperto per lei: la stanza in cui l'aveva condotta era piccola, ma decisamente più confortevole rispetto a quell'ufficio triste e vuoto. In un piccolo camino di pietra chiara scoppiettava allegramente un fuoco che scaldava l'ambiente, illuminando con la sua luce dorata e calda una stanza piccola, arredata in modo semplice ma funzionale. C'era un letto perfettamente rifatto con lenzuola candide e pulite, accanto a un'ampia finestra c'era un piccolo scrittoio, e sul lato opposto al camino svettava un alto armadio di legno scuro, proprio accanto ad una seconda porta che Tonks immaginò conducesse al bagno.  
Lo scrittoio era del tutto sgombro, ma non c'era traccia di polvere. L'unico oggetto che poteva far pensare al fatto che qualcuno la notte precedente aveva dormito in quella stanza era un vecchio mantello scuro ripiegato con cura sullo schienale della sedia dello scrittoio, ma per il resto la presenza di Remus in quella stanza era praticamente invisibile.  
“Qui non è male, invece” si ritrovò a bisbigliare Tonks, pensando al fatto che, con ogni probabilità, Remus doveva aver trascorso un anno intero in quella stanza, quando aveva insegnato a Hogwarts. Tonks si ritrovò a chiedersi come doveva apparire quella piccola camera, all'epoca: quali dovevano essere gli effetti personali che inevitabilmente Remus aveva sparso per la stanza, quali fossero i libri appoggiati allo scrittoio, come l'avesse resa più accogliente, più simile ad una casa che ad una stanza d'albergo...  
La professoressa McGrannitt era stata gentile, ad offrire a Remus la stessa stanza che aveva occupato due anni prima.  
“Non è male, no...” sussurrò Remus di rimando, inginocchiandosi davanti al camino e prendendo a rimestare i ciocchi di legno tra le fiamme con il vecchio attizzatoio annerito. Tonks sospettava che fosse solo una mossa per darle le spalle, ma decise di non prendersela. Del resto, Remus avrebbe potuto non aprirle nemmeno la porta, e invece l'aveva invitata ad entrare.  
“Non avevo mai visto la stanza di un professore. Quando ero piccola, pensavo che i professori la sera si ritirassero in qualche armadio, a dormire in piedi, già vestiti per le lezioni, o qualcosa del genere... l'idea di un professore in pigiama era semplicemente inconcepibile.”  
Si morse le labbra, cercando di intimarsi di fare silenzio. Stava parlando troppo, come al solito.  
Remus, dal canto suo, si sollevò lentamente dal camino davanti a cui era inginocchiato, e le rivolse un sorriso mesto:  
“Era un'idea abbastanza inconcepibile anche per me, per lo meno fino a quando mi sono ritrovato ad essere io, il professore.”  
Tonks cercò di combattere l'istinto che le suggeriva di attraversare con un balzo quei pochi passi che la separavano da Remus per affondare il viso conto la stoffa del suo maglione. Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato, era che doveva dare tempo, a Remus. Anche se la notte precedente le aveva permesso di stargli accanto, mentre il dolore e la paura per la perdita di Silente gli si riversavano addosso come un macigno che lo schiacciava. Anche se aveva pianto lacrime amarissime e silenziose, e aveva lasciato che lei lo abbracciasse, e quando poi lei si era costretta a lasciare la scuola era rimasto immobile, senza allontanarla, mentre lei gli cercava le labbra con le labbra. Ma era passata un'intera giornata, una giornata durante la quale probabilmente Remus aveva deciso che quella della sera precedente era stata semplicemente una debolezza da archiviare e dimenticare.  
E poi, probabilmente se si fosse lanciata su di lui sarebbe inciampata, e se fossero entrambi caduti nel camino avrebbe potuto dire addio a qualsiasi flebile speranza di essere felice insieme a lui. Cercare di ammazzare l'uomo di cui era innamorata non era una buona tecnica di corteggiamento, ahimé.  
Remus si avvicinò alla finestra, appoggiando la fronte al vetro freddo. Fuori, il parco di Hogwarts era immerso nel silenzio più assoluto, come se ogni cosa, ogni fruscio di foglie, ogni scricchiolio di ramo fosse deciso a rispettare il cordoglio della scuola. Il viso di Remus era segnato da solchi di preoccupazione così profondi da stringere il cuore, e Tonks avrebbe voluto con tutta sé stessa riuscire a convincerlo ad aprirsi, a parlare, a riversare anche su qualcun altro i suoi tormenti. Non poteva davvero pensare di andare avanti da solo, di sopportare sulle sue spalle tutti quei pesi, ma del resto Tonks era anche del tutto consapevole che lei stessa rappresentava una grossa parte di quelle preoccupazioni.  
Il giorno precedente, davanti al viso martoriato di Bill Weasley, lei aveva pensato che qualcosa potesse cambiare, che il loro rapporto fosse finalmente giunto davanti ad un punto di svolta, ma dopo una giornata passata lontano da lui non era più certa di essere in grado di superare tutta quella distanza che lui si ostinava a mettere tra di loro.  
“Quando la guerra finirà, dovresti farci di nuovo un pensierino, sull'insegnamento...”  
Remus si voltò a guardarla con un'espressione così abbattuta che Tonks desiderò avere una Giratempo con cui tornare indietro e prendersi a calci per zittirsi. Non sapeva che cosa aveva detto di sbagliato, ma era evidente che parlare di Remus e dell'insegnamento non era la cosa giusta da dire.  
“Non potrei mai, Dora. Ci ho provato, ed ho finito col rischiare di ferire tre dei miei studenti... non potrebbe mai funzionare.”  
No, era Remus quello che aveva bisogno di essere preso a calci, questo ormai era evidente.  
“Hai rischiato di ferirli perché eri sconvolto. Avevi scoperto che un amico che credevi morto era in realtà vivo, e non era per niente un amico, e poi Sirius... andiamo, chiunque si sarebbe scordato la Pozione Antilupo, in una situazione del genere.”  
Remus distolse di nuovo lo sguardo, scuotendo appena la testa.  
“Non è comunque una cosa perdonabile. Un professore dovrebbe _proteggere_ i suoi studenti, non...”  
“Ma piantala! Un professore non è un santo, eddai! Stai solo cercando scuse.”  
Remus non rispose, né si voltò a guardarla. Di nuovo, Tonks ebbe il tremendo sospetto di aver sbagliato tutto, nella sua tecnica di corteggiamento. Cercando di rimediare, disse:  
“Dai, guarda che ho visto come ti ha salutato quel ragazzo, l'altro giorno. Era davvero contento di rivederti, e non credo che io reagirei così con molti dei miei ex professori.”  
Dopo che avevano lasciato l'Infermeria, infatti, si erano imbattuti in un gruppo di studenti del sesto o settimo anno, spaventati e confusi, che non sapevano se credere o meno alla voce che aveva cominciato a diffondersi sulla sorte di Albus Silente, e che vagavano spaesati nei pressi della Sala Grande. Quando avevano riconosciuto Remus, gli si erano fatti attorno, per chiedere informazioni su quanto accaduto, e per salutarlo. L'ammirazione sui loro volti sarebbe stata evidente anche ad un cieco, ma Remus era più che cieco, era ostinato a vedere solo quello che confermava l'idea che aveva di sé stesso.  
Quando Remus, di nuovo, rimase in silenzio, Tonks aggiunse:  
“Anche adesso, venendo qui, ho incontrato delle ragazze del settimo anno. Stavano parlando di te, di come sentano la mancanza di un professore che sappia fare il suo lavoro, e di come fosse bello avere un professore affascinante come te.”  
Questa volta, ottenne l'effetto desiderato: Remus le lanciò un'occhiata irritata, sibilando:  
“Non dire idiozie, per favore.”  
Be', l'irritazione era sempre meglio della totale indifferenza, no?  
“D'accordo, questo me lo sono inventata. Ma solo perché adesso gli studenti sono barricati nei dormitori, non per altro. E' una conversazione del tutto plausibile.”  
Remus scosse di nuovo la testa, ma fece qualche passo verso di lei. Tonks, dentro di sé, esultò.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, senza sapere che cosa dire. Tonks avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di stupido, farlo ridere, allontanare quelle ombre scure dal suo viso, ma sapeva che non era il momento. La notte prima del funerale di Silente Remus non avrebbe riso nemmeno se lei avesse dato fondo a tutte le scorte delle barzellette brutte che Moody raccontava quando, dopo missioni particolarmente difficili, si lasciava andare e si concedeva qualche sorso di troppo di Vino Elfico. Oh, be, in realtà _nessuno_ aveva mai riso alle battute di Moody, ma quando lei raccontava tutta la situazione di solito riusciva almeno a strappare una risata isterica e vagamente venata di panico all'interlocutore.  
Alla fine, prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, le sue labbra si ritrovarono a pronunciare le parole che avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi all'istante:  
“Oggi sono stata al San Mungo a trovare Bill.”  
Di nuovo, parlare di una persona che era stata gravemente ferita dallo stesso uomo che aveva rovinato la vita alla persona di cui eri innamorata non era una buona tecnica di corteggiamento. Sì, quella serata sarebbe stata un disastro.  
Remus si incupì appena, ma mormorò:  
“Come sta?”  
Tonks si strinse nelle spalle, lasciandosi cadere sul letto.  
“Insomma. Si è svegliato questa mattina, ma ora ha tutto il viso fasciato, quindi non si è ancora visto in faccia. Dice che fa un male cane, ma lo sopporta.”  
Tonks aveva sospettato che le parole rassicuranti con cui Bill aveva cercato di confortare i suoi visitatori, dicendo che non gli importava molto del suo aspetto e che era certo non gli sarebbe capitato nulla, durante le lune piene, fossero più che altro preghiere a cui cercava febbrilmente di attaccarsi lui stesso.  
Con grande sorpresa di Tonks, Remus venne a sedersi accanto a lei, sul letto. A distanza di sicurezza, senza rischiare che nemmeno l'orlo del suo mantello lo sfiorasse, ma comunque sullo stesso letto.  
Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, l'uomo mormorò, più a sé stesso che altro:  
“E' vero, fa un male cane... è come se qualcuno cercasse costantemente di cauterizzarti le ferite, ma il sollievo non arriva mai. E' un dolore così acuto che ce l'ho ancora perfettamente in mente.”  
Remus non aveva mai parlato esplicitamente della notte in cui lui era stato morso e infettato, ma Tonks sapeva che era solo un bambino, all'epoca. Istintivamente, si allungò verso di lui, stringendogli una mano. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma non voleva rischiare di fare un gesto troppo esplicito. Remus, dal canto suo, si irrigidì appena, ma non si scostò. Tonks prese a tracciare piccole sagome circolari sulla pelle calda del palmo della sua mano, mentre con l'altra mano, esitante, sfiorò le cicatrici che solcavano la parte scoperta dal maglione dei suoi avambracci.  
Remus, con la mano libera, seguì i movimenti delle sue dita, e sussurrò:  
“Questi erano solo i graffi più superficiali. Il dolore più grande era dove Grayback aveva morso più volte...” con quelle parole, sfiorò distrattamente il fianco destro.  
Qualcosa, nel cervello di Tonks, si spense. Era stanca di aspettare, stanca di muoversi in punta di piedi per paura di fare un gesto troppo brusco che avrebbe potuto turbare Remus. Lei si era esposta, si era esposta così tante volte che non contava più le notti che aveva passato piangendo, ripensando all'ennesimo rifiuto di quell'uomo. Era arrivato il momento che anche Remus facesse i conti con i bisogni, le paure e i sentimenti di Tonks.  
Delicatamente, Tonks sollevò la mano di Remus, e posò piano le labbra sulle cicatrici scoperte. Sentì l'uomo fremere, ma quando fece per scostarsi da lei, Tonks cercò il suo sguardo, fulminandolo con gli occhi. Doveva capire che questa volta, se l'avesse respinta, lei non sarebbe più riuscita a tornare indietro.  
Remus chiuse gli occhi, tremando appena, ma rimase immobile.  
Tonks si accorse che lei stessa tremava, mentre si inginocchiava sul letto di fronte a Remus, sollevandosi appena e prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Non le importava che Remus non la guardasse, le importava solo che, nonostante il suo tremito e il sudore freddo che gli imperlava la fronte, quell'uomo rimanesse fermo di fronte a lei.  
Posò le labbra sulle sue, lentamente, senza fare movimenti troppo bruschi. Quando finalmente riuscì a convincere Remus a schiudere le labbra e accogliere il suo bacio, fu come tornare a respirare l'odore di casa dopo un lungo, lunghissimo viaggio.  
I baci di Remus erano impacciati e rigidi, sembrava che lui fosse sempre pronto alla fuga, e non avevano niente a che vedere con i baci che aveva ricevuto durante le sue relazioni precedenti. Quei baci sembravano più che altro una prova di forza, un palcoscenico sul quale mettere in campo le proprie competenze migliori. I baci di Remus, invece, dietro tutto il suo tormento e i sensi di colpa che lo obbligavano a non essere mai del tutto presente, nascondevano una dolcezza e una cura che lei non aveva mai provato.  
Tonks lasciò che le sue mani affondassero nei capelli prematuramente ingrigiti di Remus, e non permise all'uomo di allontanarsi nemmeno per riprendere fiato. Se, prima di allora, si era sempre accontentata di pochi baci rubati all'impeto del momento, quella sera era decisa ad avere di più. Era decisa ad avere Remus, e ad averlo per davvero, strappandolo, anche solo per poco, a tutti i pensieri che non lo abbandonavano mai.  
Approfondì il bacio, stringendosi a lui con una frenesia e un'urgenza che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di mostrare, e a stento represse un gridolino di gioia quando, inaspettatamente, le mani di Remus presero a correre lungo la sua schiena, attirandola ancora di più a lui.  
Tonks non era mai stata brava ad interpretare il ruolo della _femme fatale_ , il gioco sensuale del flirt la faceva sentire un'idiota goffa e imbranata, e così decise di non perdere tempo facendo finta di essere quel che non era. Si staccò da Remus per il tempo necessario a sfilarsi la felpa - no, decisamente non c'era niente di sensuale nel togliersi una felpa dallo scollo troppo stretto, restando per un attimo di troppo mezza incastrata in una tenda buia, cercando di divincolarsi e pregando che Remus non la prendesse per un'idiota totale. Quando finalmente il suo viso rivide la luce, Remus era di nuovo immobile davanti a lei, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, la bocca serrata in una smorfia di tormento. Quando le mani di Tonks cercarono di afferrare l'orlo del maglione di Remus, però, l'uomo si riscosse. Allontanandosi con uno scatto, scosse la testa, ed esalò:  
“Che cosa stai facendo, Dora? Non posso... non possiamo... io non...”  
“Smettila.”  
Tonks aveva parlato con voce più dura di quanto avesse voluto, ma era stanca. Era stanca di vedere Remus allontanarsi da lei solo per qualche sua stupida paura, era stanca di sentirsi rifiutare nonostante fosse chiaro che Remus la volesse, era stanca di dover sempre prendere l'iniziativa, di doversi aprire, di dover tenere una mano senza mai avere la certezza che qualcuno l'avrebbe afferrata. _Era stanca_.  
“Smettila, Remus, cazzo, smettila! Per una volta, una volta sola, smettila di credere di essere l'unico a sapere che cosa sia giusto e che cosa sia sbagliato, perché sarai anche intelligente, ma a volte credo che tu non capisca proprio niente!”  
Tonks avrebbe voluto che le sue parole suonassero dure e decise, ma ebbe il tremendo sospetto che il tremito nella sua voce dato dal groppo in gola che le faceva pizzicare pericolosamente gli occhi fosse fin troppo evidente.  
Remus, dal canto suo, doveva aver riconosciuto eccome quel tremito, perché abbassò il capo, e sussurrò:  
“Perdonami... ti prego, perdonami, Dora. Io non... non voglio ferirti.”  
“E allora fidati di me, maledizione! Quante volte devo ripeterti ancora che è solo allontanandomi che mi ferisci?”  
Remus non rispose, e rimase immobile, senza nemmeno guardarla.  
“Guardami, almeno!”  
Remus voltò ostinatamente il capo verso la finestra, il viso esangue.  
Piangere era l'ultima cosa che Tonks volesse fare, ma davanti all'ennesimo rifiuto di Remus non riuscì più a trattenersi. Sentì grosse lacrime scendere a solcarle il viso, e si morse le labbra per cercare di mantenere un po' di dignità evitando almeno di singhiozzare rumorosamente. All'improvviso, l'aria fredda contro la pelle nuda la fece sentire più scoperta e vulnerabile che mai, e si sentì così patetica, mezza svestita e inginocchiata sul letto di un uomo che le aveva ripetuto infinite volte che tra di loro non poteva funzionare, che ebbe voglia di scomparire.  
Stringendosi al petto la felpa in un patetico impeto di pudore, si alzò dal letto barcollante, raggiungendo la porta della stanza. Quando se la chiuse alle spalle e si lasciò cadere a terra, si rese conto con un gemito di orrore che era così patetica da non sapere nemmeno uscire da una stanza di quattro metri quadrati: il pavimento su cui era seduta era lastricato di piastrelle color acquamarina. Si era chiusa _in bagno_ , maledizione. Si era chiusa in bagno, precludendosi quella poca dignità che una fuga silenziosa le avrebbe lasciato.  
Si asciugò il viso con la felpa, osservando con occhio apatico i sanitari di porcellana bianca e gli asciugamani di spugna, su cui era ricamato lo stemma di Hogwarts.  
Barcollando, si sollevò in piedi, e si trascinò verso il lavandino. Lasciò scorrere l'acqua per un po', poi prese a sciacquarsi vigorosamente il viso, cercando di ignorare l'immagine che le restituiva lo specchio. Era una ragazzetta patetica, ecco che cos'era. Una ragazzetta che non si era nemmeno pettinata quel cespuglio color topo con cui conviveva da fin troppi mesi, e che ora se ne stava con la faccia arrossata dal pianto e il naso che colava a chiedersi come attraversare la stanza di quello stupido uomo senza farsi vedere. Forse avrebbe potuto dormire in bagno, ammonticchiando un po' di asciugamani per terra, e uscire solo l'indomani mattina, quando avesse sentito che Remus aveva lasciato la stanza.  
All'improvviso, sentì la porta alle sue spalle spalancarsi.  
Tonks rimase immobile, non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi, ma lo specchio le restituì il viso tormentato di Remus, che fissava il suo riflesso con occhi di fuoco.  
“Potevi almeno bussare!” sibilò Tonks, consapevole che una spallina del reggiseno era scivolata e ora pendeva floscia lungo il suo braccio, facendola sentire ancora più stupida e patetica, con le punte dei capelli bagnati e la felpa troppo lontana perché potesse coprirsi.  
“Dora...”  
Il tormento nella voce di Remus era così evidente che per un attimo tutto il rancore di Tonks fu sul punto di sciogliersi.  
“Perdonami, Dora, ti prego. Io non... non so che cosa fare. Durante tutti questi mesi passati coi lupi mannari ho pregato ogni notte che tu mi dimenticassi, e ogni mattina mi sono svegliato pregando che non lo avessi fatto. Vorrei solo proteggerti, e invece sembra che non ci siano alternative, e che l'unica cosa che io riesca a fare sia farti soffrire.”  
Nemmeno Tonks sapeva che cosa fare. Una parte di lei le intimava di voltarsi e correre a stringere fra le braccia quell'uomo, di ricominciare a baciarlo, e continuare a baciarlo fino a quando non avesse dimenticato tutte quelle idiozie che gli riempivano la testa. Un'altra parte di lei, invece, avrebbe solo voluto afferrare il portasapone di ceramica e tirarglielo in fronte, lasciandogli un bernoccolo grande come un boccino.  
Alla fine, si limitò a voltarsi, e a sussurrare:  
“Allora smettila di cercare di proteggermi, perché se sono sopravvissuta agli addestramenti di Malocchio posso sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa, te lo assicuro.”  
Se la situazione non fosse stata così tesa, Tonks avrebbe giurato di aver visto gli angoli della bocca di Remus sollevarsi impercettibilmente in un accenno di sorriso.  
“Però smettila anche di stare in silenzio. Mi mandi fuori di testa, quando te ne stai zitto. Non me ne frega niente di tutte le paranoie che puoi avere nella testa, vorrei solo che tu avessi abbastanza fiducia in me da condividere con me i tuoi tormenti. Dimmi che cosa vuoi, che cosa non vuoi, cosa vorresti ma non hai il coraggio di fare... parlami. Non escludermi più dalla tua vita, Remus, perché non lo so per quanto tempo ancora avrò la forza di tornare.”  
Remus abbassò il capo, stringendo i pugni. Per un attimo, un attimo orribile, che minacciò di riaprire i fiumi di lacrime dietro le palpebre di Tonks, Remus rimase zitto. Poi, però, sollevò di nuovo il capo, e posò i suoi occhi in quelli di Tonks. Con una lentezza infinita, disse:  
“Vorrei che tu mi perdonassi. E vorrei avere il coraggio di ricominciare a baciarti, e di fregarmene di quella voce che continua a ripetermi che non è giusto, che non ti merito e che ti sto rubando così tanto tempo in cui potresti essere felice...”  
Tonks, a quel punto, decise che ne aveva abbastanza.  
Fece qualche passo verso Remus, e gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, femendo nel tentativo di trattenersi dal gettargli di nuovo le braccia al collo.  
“Le persone non si meritano, Remus. Non ci sono gerarchie, ci si innamora e basta. Quindi, adesso, dimostrami che il Cappello Parlante non era completamente ubriaco quando ti ha rifilato a Grifondoro. Ti prometto che non sarà poi così brutto.”  
Remus la fissò a lungo negli occhi, immobile, ma questa volta Tonks non si spazientì. Non c'era rifiuto in quello sguardo, e il silenzio di Remus le parlava molto più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare le sue labbra. Con una lentezza infinita, Remus si chinò verso di lei, e le sue labbra la sfiorarono per la prima volta senza esitazioni. Tonks, allora, non si trattenne più: si strinse a Remus con tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia, e rispose al bacio con tanto entusiasmo che il povero Remus barcollò sotto il suo peso, e rischiò di inciampare nel water, e fu solo per miracolo che non caddero lunghi e distesi sulle piastrelle verde mare di quel piccolo bagno.  
  
La luce del giorno cadde sul viso di Tonks molto più presto di quanto lei avrebbe voluto.  
Si voltò dall'altra parte, mugugnando e sollevando le coperte fino a coprirle la testa, cercando di sfuggire alla coscienza che correva veloce per riappropriarsi di ogni suo senso.  
Tonks cercò invano di sfuggirle: sapeva che qualcosa di estremamente triste la aspettava, quel giorno, eppure non poteva evitare di sentire una sorta di palloncino pieno di luce e calore espandersi al centro del suo petto. Si rintanò ancora di più sotto le coperte, andando a scontrarsi contro il corpo caldo che per tutta la notte l'aveva tenuta stretta, come se avesse avuto paura che lei potesse infilarsi in un sogno e non uscirne più.  
Le braccia di Remus la circondarono, accarezzandole piano la schiena, mentre la pigrizia del sonno ancora li intorpidiva.  
Tonks gli si strinse ancora di più contro, indecisa se abbandonarsi di nuovo al sonno oppure tornare pienamente in sé, per godere di ogni minuto assieme a Remus prima che il tormento di quella giornata e di quelle che sarebbero seguite li travolgessero, strappando ogni luce dorata dai loro occhi.  
Fu Remus a decidere: con gesti lenti, allontanò dal suo viso la coperta, lasciando che la luce del giorno tornasse a colpirle il viso.  
Oh, sì, tutto quello era decisamente come tornare a casa dopo un lunghissimo viaggio.  
Senza mai aprire gli occhi, cercò il collo di Remus, per affondarvi il viso. Respirò a fondo, consapevole che se mai fosse stata in grado di preparare dell'Amortentia in maniera corretta, quello sarebbe stato l'odore che avrebbe sentito.  
“Buongiorno, signor Grifonforo...” biascicò, cercando di trattenere quanti più dettagli possibili della notte che avevano appena trascorso insieme.  
“Buongiorno a te” rispose Remus, posandole un bacio tra i capelli con una delicatezza tale che fece scorrere un brivido dal petto di Tonks fino alla punta dei suoi piedi. E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che una mezza sdolcinatezza l'avrebbe ridotta in quello stato?  
Improvvisamente, un verso che era chiaramente una risata costrinse Tonks a sollevarsi su un gomito, osservando il viso stanco ma innegabilmente sorridente - sorridente come non credeva di averlo mai visto - di Remus.  
“Be'? Perché ridi?”  
“I tuoi capelli...” si limitò a sussurrare Remus, sorridendole. Tonks allungò una mano nella massa di capelli spettinati che aveva in testa: d'accordo, al mattino i suoi capelli potevano non essere il massimo, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi che erano tanto spenti e irrimediabilmente grigio topo, ma quello non era un buon motivo per ridere di lei. Quando riuscì finalmente a portarsi una ciocca di capelli davanti agli occhi, però, una risata sfuggì anche dalle sue labbra: i suoi capelli continuavano a virare incessantemente dal porpora al rosa shocking, passando per ogni sfumatura intermedia con una velocità che dava quasi la nausea.  
“Non ridere, guarda che è colpa tua. E' solo che sono felice... potremmo chiamarlo effetto Lupin.”  
Remus sorrise, scuotendo la testa e allontanandole dal viso i capelli impazziti.  
Reprimendo l'angoscia che l'aveva attanagliata negli ultimi mesi ogni volta che cercava di modificare il suo aspetto, Tonks strizzò gli occhi, concentrandosi. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere conferme a Remus: sapeva, semplicemente _lo sapeva_ , che i suoi capelli erano tornati del suo consueto taglio corto e rosa gomma da masticare. Forse non l'aspetto più adatto ad un funerale, ma ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi, davanti allo specchio del bagno, per cercare qualcosa di più sobrio. Ora come ora, voleva soltanto assecondare quel calore che le esplodeva nel petto.  
Tonks fece per alzarsi, ma Remus la trattenne, accarezzandole piano la pelle del braccio.  
“Dora, io... scusami. E grazie.”  
Tonks lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, aspettando che Remus trovasse il coraggio di proseguire. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, lui aggiunse:  
“Grazie per avermi aspettato e inseguito così tanto. Vorrei essere un uomo migliore, ma...”  
“Smettila, Remus” lo zittì Tonks, stringendosi a lui.  
“Davvero, smettila. Credi che non sappia che ci saranno altri momenti in cui tu non riuscirai a vedere altro che un mostro, in te?”  
L'uomo sembrò afflosciarsi al suo fianco, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e si irrigidiva.  
“Ormai sono rassegnata. Lo so che con te sarà una lotta continua per ricordarti che abbiamo il diritto di essere felici, di essere entrambi felici, e di esserlo insieme.”  
Attese che Remus sollevasse gli occhi nei suoi, prima di aggiungere:  
“Però, forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma qualcosa della famiglia Black l'ho ereditato pure io.”  
In risposta allo sguardo confuso di Remus, aggiunse:  
“La testardaggine. Non ho la minima intenzione di restare in silenzio a guardare mentre tu ti accontenti di vedere un mostro, in te. Ora che mi hai dimostrato di essere capace di andare oltre le tue paure, non ho più intenzione di permetterti di restare da solo ad affrontare i tuoi demoni.”  
Remus non parlò, ma l'abbraccio serrato con cui la strinse a sé fu sufficiente.  
Tonks era a casa, in quell'abbraccio, e finalmente ebbe la certezza di non essere sola, in quella casa, e di non esserlo mai stata.  
  
 _Note:_  
Non ci sono giustificazioni per un'assenza così lunga, lo so. L'ultima cosa volta che ho aggiornato la raccolta è stato a marzo, e un po' mi vergogno a rispuntare fuori così, come se niente fosse. Chissà se, tra l'altro, è rimasto ancora qualcuno a leggere tutto il mio blaterare, qui.  
Posso giustificarmi dicendo che, per quanto non aggiorni la raccolta da mesi, in realtà non ho mai smesso di scrivere? Ho terminato una long veramente “long”, ho iniziato una nuova raccolta ambientata nel dopoguerra e ho iniziato pure una mini-long su Dudley, giusto per non farci mancare niente. Così, nel caso il caldo vi stesse uccidendo e non aveste niente di meglio da fare che leggermi.  
L'idea era di tornare qui con qualcosa di più allegro, ma poi ho letto “L'abisso” di Inzaghina (leggetela, è molto bella) e ho sentito proprio il bisogno tornare a Tonks e a quel testone imparanoiato spaventato e pieno di problemi di Remus.  
Spero di non scomparire di nuovo per altri mesi, giuro che mi dispiace. 


End file.
